


Earth Angel

by Snowefox



Series: Life with Bees [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Situations, All age like humans, Awkward situations, Car Accident, Car Sex, Childhood, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluffy, Foster Care, Growing Up, HappyStuck, Highschool drop out, Human wedding, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mating, Mating Dance, Murder, Other, Ovispostion, Pregnancy, Rape doesn't happen it is stop short, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sadstuck, Trolls live on Earth, Voilence, awkward love birds, birth scene mentioned, bittersweetstuck, child acting as adult, doggystyle, forbidden love between human and troll, forced adult hood, hardship, human and troll assholes, human carrying troll baby, human raised troll, kind of slow romance burn, life - Freeform, mentions of past child abuse only physical and emotional, mixed timeline, normal sex, psionic users are tagged, rare inter-race couple, severe injuries, sex in Disciple’s car because fuck you that’s why, society double standards, some silly scenes, to many tags to tag, troll raised human, trolls and humans hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 160,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is but a roller coaster we can never get off of till the end of our time. The ups, the downs, the twists, and the turns. For all life hardships we are given a chance to grow, to love, and to learn. But when the ride finally comes to an end and were just inches from the platform; we are left to wondered about life and all those we hold dear. </p><p>Reader x Psiioniic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings this is a new series I'm popping out. It is already finished typing wise so I will be posting once ever week or two weeks I'm unsure as of yet. For those who are reading my Our Journey fear not this is almost a side thing to help type some over as Our Journey is very slow to update. Anyways I have placed below some of the things you need to know for the story please keep as reference as I wouldn't be posting them in anymore chapters. With that said love and kisses darlings!
> 
> Disciple’s Speech:  
> Mew -You  
> Mewr- Your  
> Mew’re- You’re  
> Meowr- Our  
> Neow- Now
> 
> Reader insert common:  
> Y/n - Your name  
> L/n - Last name  
> h/c - Hair color  
> e/c - Eye color  
> S/c - skin color  
> Y/kitty - Disciple’s nickname for you which is the first part of your name with kitty attached. Example: Lets use my author name Snowefox it would be SnowKitty or SnoweKitty
> 
> Odd one out:  
> C/n - Country name  
> torman - vulgar slur for a human who associates with trolls  
> Bilyer’s - troll version of a hamburger

Chapter 1  
  
Life is but a roller coaster we can never get off of till the end of our time.  
  
_Tiny shouts from panicked little wigglers echoed in the yellow house. “Grandma! Get up, Pleathe! Grandpa, Daddy help!” Hurried footsteps thud against the hard wood as a older man shouted; “Y/n!”_  
  
The ups, the downs, the twists, and the turns. For all life hardships we are given a chance to grow, to love, and to learn.  
  
_The Doctor stood in front of the three trolls in his office. One Psionic user who was the humans husband, a Mutant troll who was her adoptive brother, and her Oliveblood morial. “I’m sorry but there’s nothing we can do. She has maybe a couple of months left at most but all we can make it as comfortable as we can for her. We could try radiation treatment but it’s to far gone so to put her through that is... Just cruel.” The Oliveblood started to cry weeping as the Mutant pulled her in close to him as he rubbed her back with one hand and worked the Psionic users neck with the other. The Doctor was gentle as he finished. “But what course is taken well be up to you and your wife.” The Psionic user just stared at the papers giving the tiniest of nods that he understood._  
  
But when the ride finally comes to an end and were just inches from that final platform; are we truly happy that it’s over?  
  
Your eyes fluttered eyes open a little before you closed them again due to the bright light shining in your eyes. You huffed suddenly and heavily as the mask over your mouth kept forcing high level of oxygen into your system.  
  
You opened your tired e/c eyes as the light was clicked off. What you saw when you opened them was old and wrinkled red and blue eyes staring at you. You felt your face muscles pull back into a smile. You trembled as you lifted your withered and aged hand at the person.  
  
The person caught your hand before pulling it close to him. He held onto it as he sat down on the chair that he pulled over. The man who was sitting with you was out of this world quite literally. He what half the population of earth was which was the trollian race.  
  
He was what they called a yellow blooded troll but he was more important to you then that. This man was your husband and had been for nearly forty years. Your husband spoke softly to you; “There’th thothe pretty e/c eyeth I know. You jutht miththed Thheepdog and family with all your thleeping. Thol thaid he wanted your pancaketh and Tz needth you to sow on an eye to her thcalemate yet again.”  
  
You smiled a little shaking in laughter before you looked down a little before looking back up at him that was most likely what the sound of children's laughter was from in your dream. You snapped your attention back to him as he spoke.“Don’t worry about it Latula thaid they’d come back later.” You looked at him as he spoke about his day and how Signless and Disciple were doing and so on. You loved the sounds of his voice; lisp and all as it made it him.  
  
You moved your other hand up which caused him to pause as you pulled at the mask on your face. His ear’s flickered down as you did so but he made no movement to stop you. You lacked the strength know to pull it down but he helped a little.  
  
He smiled at you as he moved the mask down to your chin. You smiled at him before you grab his hand and tug on the fingers weakly as you opened your mouth. “I l-love-” you gasped heavily before you continued. “you so much Psiioniic. G-good run...?” You gasp again before you pulled your hand away from him to cough into it.  
  
Psiioniic frowned before giving a nervous smile as he put the mask back on you. “Good run? We’re thtill running you thtupid fluthh of mine. We’ve thtill got thhit to do theeing how that Kurloz and Meulin are going to be taking up the thhop.” Psiioniic got up from the chair as your eyes followed him as he went to grab you some water from the jug in your room.  
  
Your eyes started to droop lightly as you heard him talk about something. Your brain wasn’t catching what he was saying. He was denying what was happening which was normal as he hated to lose things. As you closed your eyes you were taking away by the dreams of your past...  
  
You were born in one of the main metropolis in C/n but you would never know your parents or family as they had put you up for adoption as they didn’t have the means to look after you but neither did the agency they gave you too. At less then a month old you were ship from your birth place to America where you were placed into foster care till you suppose to be adopt out.  
  
Unfortunately you were never adopted out of the system not that it was a bad thing. You were the lucky few who found friendship and family in there but not with your own species. You lived in a world were trolls and humans had lived and become somewhat livable with each other it didn’t mean there wasn’t with racism, hatred, and prejudice between the two races.  
  
You remember when it all began all those years ago in the small foster home in the country. You had just turned four and were what most people called independent and headstrong or a brat. Which depended on who was talking but whatever you were called what you were was someone who got picked on a lot by the other kids mostly the older boys and sometimes the foster parents themselves.  
  
You remember the one day that changed your life forever even after all these years you remember it as clear as day. That day was when you first met Signless; it was the day that shaped you into the person you were. You remembered that you had just got transferred into the new foster home where there was a mix of humans and trolls. You didn’t really care for either because neither would play with you.  
  
So you entertained yourself by sitting and playing on the driveway with some chalk. You were for a little while before the other girls took over the chalk leaving you with nothing to do. You pouted as you stormed away but as you did a whimper caught your ears.  
  
You turned you head to see one of the older boys running to the backyard. You followed as that was never a good sign. What you found was a small body was curled up in a ball as the others where kicking it. You didn’t know why but maybe because you were really angry from the other girls taking your chalk or maybe the other boys finally sent you over but whatever it was you found a thick stick on the ground by the gate.  
  
You charged the boys from behind and you swung the stick at the older boys whacking them in the legs and backs. They shouted and yelped as you chased after them and ran them off. You stopped before snorting; “And don’t you come back!”  
  
You turned back before going back to the small gray body that was on the ground sniffling. You dropped the stick before you walked over to it and knelt down on the back of your heels. The boy as you guess flinched away from you causing you to frown. “Hey, I just saved your butt mister why would you flinch me? Are you stupid or something.”  
  
The boy sat up before shouting at you; “I’m not stupid or anything! I-I just wanted to play with them...”  
  
You blinked as the boy started to cry red tears which you wrinkled your nose at him. He was trollian that much you knew but you didn’t care. You sat down on your butt in front of him before you patted his shoulders. “It’s okay don’t cry little guy.”  
  
The troll sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. “But I have no one to play with... No one wants to play with me or be my friend cause I’m a mutant.”  
  
You frowned before you smiled. “Well how about I play with you? I’m looking for a friend too! Do you want to be my friend?”  
  
The troll child looked at you wide eyed before smiling flashing a missing fang from his age. “Really! You’ll be my friend!?”  
  
You nodded with a hum; “I’m Y/n L/n by the way what’s your name new best friend?”  
  
The troll answered; “Oh how rude of me, my mommy and daddy called me Kankri, Kankri Vantas.”  
  
You smiled as you got up onto your feet before you held your hand out to him. He grabbed it as you held onto you tugged him up onto his feet. You spoke as you shook his hand. “You’re my friend now and friends look out for one another. Sound good?”  
  
Kankri nodded before he question; “What if the others try to make us not friends anymore...”  
  
You laughed at him a little before you spoke as you walked away pulling him along to find something you both could do. “We’ll stick together for now on and it wouldn’t matter what anyone says about us or do. I’ll protect you from them and anyone Kankri because that’s what friends do.” He nodded happily as you both started to talk some to get to know each other better which caused you to smile as well after all you weren’t alone anymore.  
  
You and Kankri for the next two years went from foster home to foster home together. Your relationship changed with each other as you both shared something neither of your ever had which was family. Sure some of the foster homes were nice and loving but you and Kankri had a closeness that could be considered sibling love.  
  
You took care of Kankri dressed him, bathed with him, fed him, protected him from the other kids and adults, and looked after him when he got sick. You were almost like a mother to him but Kankri did the same for you minus protecting you as he was such a little weakling and cry a lot.  
  
But you guess you both had been lucky being able to transfer together as one night it seemed that the foster care workers had come. You kids called them Farmers because it felt like you all were cattle being moved around.  
  
Kids who were being moved were taken and moved for the night to a building so that in the morning the workers could move them to the new home. The foster family’s were always sent a roaster of who’s moving so they can get the kids stuff together. You guess she had seen Kankri on the list the night befre and assumed you were also as she had seen you two were very literally inseparable.  
  
She was a nice lady even after her husband and her tried to separate you both as trolls were to one side of the house and humans in the other. Her husband was a troll and believe it was better that way. But they quickly found out you both were dangerous without each other. So without a moment longer they placed you both back together on the human side of the house.  
  
Where you guessed the foster people had a problem with because on that night you and Kankri were on the floor of the living room with the other three kids that were being moved. You had Kankri in between your legs so his back was against your front watching TV. Kankri was always scared when you both moved which was okay because you always were too and it was well founded fear.  
  
You remember that night quite well because it was as if death walked through the door as no one knock just someone flung open the door startling everyone even the foster parents. You looked from the TV to the man and women at the door to your foster parents who both turned rather meek and almost fearful.  
  
Without a even pause the women called out the names of the child who were leaving. As they shuffled out she called out Kankri’s name and not yours. Your foster mother and father looked bugged eye at best. Your foster mother smiled nervously as she spoke; “W-what about Y/n s-she is surely going with him?”  
  
The foster women turned her nose up at your foster mother with a disgusted look as she looked at the husband. “Humans and trolls have no reason to be together. They have there culture and we have there’s besides they’re young enough that they wouldn’t remember each other.”  
  
You wrapped your arms around Kankri who turned and cling to you like a snake. You shouted from your spot; “Well you’re not taking him! If I stay, Kankri stays!”  
  
The other worker moved as he would have to force you both apart. As the man put his hand on your shoulder however you bite him hard. He hissed in pain as your troll foster father had to step in; to one get you to let the worker go and two to help get you both apart even though he didn’t want too.  
  
Both women watched however as even as the males had you both separated you both were interlocked with each other. You had a death drip on Kankri who’s claws were ripping into your shirt and skin not wanting to let go of you. He was wailing as he held onto you. You shouted at the man as you refused to let him go. “You’re not taking away my brother! He’s my only family!”  
  
The foster mother looked at the people as she spoke up. “Please I know it’s not normally in our place to tell you what to do, but it best for both of them to be together. Y/n is scared and dangerous without Kankri, and Kankri doesn’t eat or drink and cries till they’re back together.” She begged the worker with her hands interlocked together. “You couldn’t separate this two without one of them dying without the other. They really are... Family unit... Please you can’t do this to them. Have a heart...”  
  
The women looked at you both before she pushed up her lips; “Fine the *troman can go too though I hope you’re aware this will not look good on your house.”  
  
Your foster father seemed to bite his tongue as he nodded; “Y-yes we understand...”  
  
As both the trolls sat you down you still refused to let Kankri go thinking it was a trick. You felt a little bad for your foster parents but you didn’t at the same time as you were mad at them for trying to take Kankri away from you. The female worker pointed outside of the house; “Get going we have other houses to go to before going back you little brats have caused enough paper work for one day.”  
  
You glared at her with hatred as you moved Kankri with you as you walked outside not caring for the backpacks that the other worker grabbed them. Kankri on the other hand looked at the now old foster parents mouthing a thank you to them before the door was shut. Kankri looked up at you as you looked straight ahead at the bus.  
  
You both piled into the bus with the other kids who looked at you both which you glared or snared at them causing them to look away. As you both settled into your seats Kankri looked at you again before he cuddled into you causing you to smile a little. He knocked the side of his head with yours causing it to get bigger. Even thought it was not in the worker’s master plan thankfully the family that Kankri was going to didn’t have a problem that you were going there too.  
  
Which was a blessing as it meant you both were only at the holding for over night before you were ship to the new foster home. Unfortunately the process of going was not that simple and they were fools to think it was after what happened the day before.  
  
The taxi man who was taking you both seemed to be heavyhearted as Kankri was screaming bloody murder not being allowed to go in the same side you were and you weren’t any better as they slam the door on you. Somehow by some miracle they got both of you into the taxi without someone being bitten.  
  
The ride in the taxi started off horrible it turned okay after leaving the holding. The only thing was it was almost dead silent as the gentleman didn’t know what to say. You sighed as you rested your head against Kankri’s as he rested his against your arm.  
  
You looked at the man who was driving through the rear-view mirror to catch him looking at you both as well. He smiled at you both as he spoke. “Are you both all excited to go on your new adventure together?” You looked at Kankri a little before nodding a little. The man’s smile weaken a little. “You never know kiddo’s this could be the move that changes your lives.”  
  
At the time you didn’t know how right his words were going to be. Being as young as you were the fact of moving was hard on you as it was for Kankri. He was so used to your shared room and the creaks of the house that it was scary. He huff a little as he whispered at you. “Y/n I’m scared... W-what if this new family is as meaner older boys or they don’t like us.”  
  
You frowned before you spoke softly. “Don’t be scared Kankri I’ll protect ya so don’t you worry. I’ll make sure you’re safe no matter what because your my baby brother.”  
  
You moved a hands to wipe Kankri’s tears as he spoke. “But who’s going to protect you?”  
  
You smiled before hitting your hand on your chest. “Nobody and I don’t need nobody to protect me either. Cause I’m strong so stop worrying you worry wort or you’ll turn into a toad.”  
  
Kankri laughed as he rubbed his nose and eyes feeling a bit better. The rest of the ride was somewhat peaceful you and Kankri both looked out the window as the taxi driver pulled up to a triplex.  
  
You felt Kankri grip your hand which you clenched back. As the Taxi driver pulled into the parking lot he turned off the car and looked at you. “Alright kiddo’s lets get you to your new home.”  
  
He shooed you both out of the vehicle as he got out himself. You opened the door before getting out and helping Kankri out of the car which Kankri closed the door. You both looked up at the taxi man as he started to walk which you followed him. It was a rather quick walk to the apartment as it was just up the stairs of from the courtyard. The gentleman knocked on the door and waited.  
  
To your more surprise the person who answered the door was a troll who looked at you and Kankri with a blink before a friendly smile. She knelt down a little; “You both must be Y/n and Kankri, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” You looked at Kankri who gave a weak hello at her before he tucked himself behind you again. You did nothing up but scowl at her which only caused her chuckle a little. “Why don’t you both come on in...”  
  
The troll opened the door wider to let you both into the apartment. The troll stood up as she thanked the taxi driver who nodded before giving her both your backpacks and some papers that were sent with you both. You walked into the apartment before spying the two other troll children about your ages.  
  
The pair looked different from what you seen from the other trolls and Kankri. The one that wore yellow had red and blue eyes. He glared at you as you did the same back. The smaller troll you really didn’t get to look at as only it’s horns were present because it was hiding behind the yellow troll like Kankri was doing with you.  
  
You looked away from the other kids to the Jade as she closed the door. As she moved around you both the two other trollian kids who moved around her. You glared at the Jade and stood in a protective stance as Kankri poked his head out a little from behind you. You felt his claws dig into your back a little which was fine but he wasn’t alone either.  
  
There was an Oliveblood about your age who was behind the yellowblood moved to behind the Jade peaking around her skirts. The Yellowblood moved beside the Jade and giving you a protective look of the Jade. Dolorosa seemed to see the tension as it was so thick between you and Mituna. Dolorosa sighed lightly before she spoke; “Well I guess we should introduce everyone.”  
  
Dolorosa knelt down on her heels to be around everyone’s height. “You both may call me Ms.Maryam, Dolorosa, or Rosa whichever you want or all three.” Dolorosa gripped Mituna’s shoulder lightly as a gesture to calm him down. “This is Mituna and this shy one...” Dolorosa pulled Meulin from behind her skirts to somewhat face you and Kankri. Meulin of course tried to hide her face into Dolorosa’s arm. “This is Meulin.”  
  
You nodded slightly before you spoke. “I’m Y/n and this is my adopted baby brother Kankri so please him nicely Ms.Maryam.”  
  
Dolorosa nodded before she moved up and grabbed the camera on the side table. “Do you think you both could give me a smile? I always take pictures of the children I get sent for an album of memories for them as adults.”  
  
You gave a bit of a nod before you looked at the yellow troll which turned your face into a scowl as Kankri looked a bit scared as the flash went off. You blinked a little to dispel the blind spot before looking at Kankri who was now hiding behind you. You spoke gently over your shoulder; “Just blink it away Kanny the spots will go away.”  
  
You turned your attention back at Dolorosa as she spoke; “Prefect, now let’s show you both around so you know where everything is.”  
  
You nodded as you moved one of your hands behind you which Kankri grabbed. As you both moved so did Mituna and Meulin as they went to the rug to watch whatever was on TV. After a bit of showing around and telling where you both would sleep Dolorosa sat on the couch. “Alright you two that’s all there is to show so you can either play on the rug or watch TV till dinner time.”  
  
Dolorosa pause for a moment as you and Kankri gave her blanks look before you looked to the rug to watch the TV she guessed. You both seemed to settle beside the other side of the couch. Dolorosa looked at the TV watching Buggies Bunny show as both Meulin and Mituna seemed to like it. As Dolorosa watched however she got absorbed in it till she blinked a little as she heard one of the glasses ting off one another.  
  
Dolorosa looked at the rug to see Mituna and Meulin absorbed in the TV but you and Kankri were missing. Dolorosa looked around a little before she heard Kankri’s shushed voice; “But what about you?” You said something but it mumbled a little. Dolorosa moved as she peeked round the kitchen wall corner some to see what was happening.  
  
You were standing in a bit in front of Kankri but she could tell you were scowling as you did so. You sounded almost scolding as you spoke; “No you keep eating you haven’t had anything since the holding.”  
  
Kankri frowned; “B-but!”  
  
You glare at him; “Don’t make me force feed you again!”  
  
Kankri shook his head before shoving the grub loaf into his face and drinking the milk you had poured. Dolorosa watched as you watched Kankri eat the loaf with your hands on your hips. Dolorosa wrinkled her nose a little as she spoke; “And what are you two wiggler’s doing? It is not dinner time nor snack time.”  
  
Dolorosa placed her hands on her hips as both you and Kankri looked at her with bewildered looks. Kankri swallowed what little he had in his mouth before looking nervous like he had done something wrong. You tilted your head a little; “What’s dinner and snacks? Don’t you do a free feed too?”  
  
Dolorosa frowned as she moved her hands from her hips; “Free fed? Have you children never sat down at a table for dinner?”  
  
You frowned your brows before snorting; “Yes we have but not if you want to eat that night. Anyways it doesn’t matter Kankri’s hungry and Kankri get’s to eat it’s that simple. He’s growing you know and growing troll he needs his food.”  
  
You nodded to yourself before Dolorosa wagged her finger at you both. “That is no excuse Kankri can wait like the rest of us. Getting a drink is fine but you can’t just pick out whatever you both want to eat.”  
  
You frowned before your wrinkled your nose at her. Dolorosa looked at you a bit surprised that you gave her that look. Kankri seeming tried to make peace as he spoke up. “’m sorry Ms.Maryam we haven’t had anything to eat since the holding. I got hungry and asked Y/n if we could get something to eat. We wouldn’t do it again honest...”  
  
Dolorosa sighed as she let it go slightly. “Alright, but don’t do it again. You’ll always get something to eat here you just have to wait.”  
  
You rolled your eyes little as you mocked; “I’ve heard that before.”  
  
Dolorosa glared at you slightly which you looked away crossing your arms. She knew from that statement alone you were going to be quite the handful. Kankri question lightly; “How long do we have to wait?”  
  
Dolorosa looked at the clock over the TV it only showed it was four pm dinner wasn’t till six. “Two hours than it will be dinner time. Do you think you can wait that long Kankri?”  
  
Kankri nodded; “Yes Ms.Maryam...”  
  
Dolorosa looked at you; “What about you Y/n?”  
  
You looked at Kankri a little; “Of course I can Ms. Maryam.”  
  
Dolorosa sighed a little as she watched you moved the empty glass to the counter and wipe Kankri’s face with your top after he finished his milk. “Alright back to the rug the both of you.”  
  
You both nodded more you then Kankri who thought he was in trouble. Dolorosa sighed as she moved into the kitchen as she met as well get started on dinner. Dolorosa found almost solos well she cooked. She figured it’d be best to make something light and a bit fun for tonight’s dinner. She figured *Bilyer's was a good choice, it was holding food and it wouldn’t cause you or Kankri to be sick since you both haven’t eaten the whole day from what Kankri just told her.  
  
Dolorosa hummed as she set the table for dinner. As she finished placing the glasses of milk at the table she called lightly; “Gurblings Dinner!” She wasn’t to surprised that you and Kankri ran into the kitchen however you stopped before going to the drawer as Kankri pulled out his own seat and climbed onto it. Dolorosa looked at you confused as she helped Meulin into her seat. “Y/n child what-”  
  
You smiled at her as she watched you pull out the knives and forks; “You forgot the knives and forks.”  
  
Dolorosa blinked as you moved placing them at her, Mituna, and Meulin’s plate before handing a knife and fork to Kankri who grab his and set them on either side of the plate. You placed yours down before climbing onto your own seat. You and Kankri wait just long enough to let her sit down before you both started to eat.  
  
Dolorosa looked at you both in confusion as you both eat the vegetables and bread first before even touching your meat. But what made her paused was when Kankri slide you his food and you cut the middle of the meat before chewing it and slide it back over nodding.  
  
Kankri smiled a little before he started to cut up his own dinner. You cut the middle of your own meat before doing the same to your own meal. Mituna and Meulin stared at you both just as confused as her. Meulin whispered at her seeming to be looking for some answer; “Rosa why are they eating it with forks and knives? Don’t they know mew eat it with mewr hands?”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head lightly at the girl. Mituna looked at Dolorosa which a have arched eyebrow. “They’re weird.”  
  
You hummed up as you looked at Mituna; “No we’re not slobs, only unintelligent feral beasts eat with there hands.”  
  
Dolorosa looked wide eyed at you both as Kankri nodded; “Yup or we’ll have to eat out of the dog bowl other wise and dog food don’t taste to good right?”  
  
You only hummed lightly; “Well we don’t live at that scary lady’s place anymore and I don’t see a dog bowl here so I don’t think so Kankri. But still you might as well eat off the floor like a pig.”  
  
Kankri nodded as if agreeing to your statement before he placed his utensils down to grab his milk. Dolorosa just stared as Meulin looked at her fork as did Mituna before looking at her. Dolorosa pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mituna, Meulin eat however you like there is nothing wrong with eating Bilyer with your hands.”  
  
Dolorosa watched as Meulin and Mituna started to eat with their hands as that’s how they were taught too. As Dolorosa looked at both you and Kankri however you stared almost mind-boggled about it but you started to snort your nose and make squealing sounds like a pig at them. This caused Kankri to looked down to hide his laugh as he ate. Dolorosa knew then she was going to have tons of things she’d have to fix.  
  
Dinner went out with out any more problems not that you and Kankri were problems but the things these foster homes taught you both were just out there. She knew any new foster children always came with new problems as not every home was the same. But you both were just the worse she’d seen and she seen a lot of foster children.  
  
Dolorosa sighed as she brushed her hair, she was trying to figure out a plan to help break some bad habits when she heard her door open. Dolorosa looked at her bedroom door as Mituna opened it. Dolorosa frowned a little; “What’s wrong Mituna?”  
  
Mituna pointed outside the door; “Kankri and that ape are in the thame bed together. Mew wouldn’t thleep in her own bedroom...”  
  
Dolorosa frowned; “Mituna, human’s are not apes and don’t be called them that either. Her name is Y/n so use it, I didn’t raise you to act like that. You will call her by her name do I make myself clear?”  
  
Mituna nodded a little; “Thtill thhe and Kankri are thharing a bed...”  
  
Dolorosa sighed softly as she placed her brush down. “I’ll have a bit of a look Mituna just put Meulin in that second bed you have in your room.”  
  
Mituna frowned before nodding as he mumbled under his breath. Dolorosa couldn’t really blame him he was all excited for Kankri till they got word about you. He thought like many that humans were these evil creatures. She didn’t raise him like that but outside influence was horrible and it didn’t help many a human picked on Meulin.  
  
She did try her best to explain to both Mituna and Meulin about why you and Kankri were coming together but it was hard as she didn’t fully understand it herself. You said you adopted Kankri but even real siblings didn’t always get to stay with each other in the same homes. Dolorosa sighed softly as she crept up to the door.  
  
She could see you left it open a crack for maybe a hall light or something. As Dolorosa peaked a little through the open door to see you sitting up with Kankri in your lap. He whined at you in sub-vocals it was a fearful whine. You couldn’t hear it of course but as he huffed lightly it caught your attention. “It’s okay Kankri...It’s okay... Everything’s alright...”  
  
You rubbed his back as he spoke. “I’m scared Y/n. I’m really scared...”  
  
Dolorosa felt her heart break a little as she watched you both were only three sweeps old and caring for each other more then morials did that were three times your ages. She felt even worse as you spoke; “Do you want to know what I do when I’m scared Kankri?” Kankri nodded as you continued. “When I’m scared I close my eyes and count to ten then I’m not afraid anymore because the fear cant find me.”  
  
You whispered something in his ear which had he gasped in surprise. You smiled before you question him. “Want to try it together?” Kankri nodded rapidly as he moved to get all ready. You gave a weak smile as you grasped his hands in your. You spoke again this time very child like. “Okay now closes your eyes.” Both you and Kankri did before you counted up together. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5-” You seemed to peak open a eye to look at Kankri who had his eyes clenched. You gripped his hands; “6, 7, 8, 9, 3, 5-”  
  
Kankri laughed as he opened his eyes to look at you as he ‘corrected’ you. “ 9 then 10 Y/n; you’re just being silly goose again.”  
  
You flashed a bright smile before you flopped down on your back and patted the spot beside you. “Come on lets go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day. We have to make this foster troll mama like us and see if that yellow blood is a mean boy.”  
  
Kankri nodded as he crawled and flopped down beside you. You pulled the blankets up for both of you before offering Kankri your hand. He grabbed it as he yawned going to sleep for the night and you quickly followed. Dolorosa moved away from the door closing it before she felt parental upset for the both of you. She would have to call the organization tomorrow to get your histories to see why you both acted the way you did. The only thing she knew as the sun itself was that you two were going to do just fine here.  
  
After a couple of days Dolorosa noticed that Kankri couldn’t do a lot without you and you were the reason for it. She tried a time or two to encourage Kankri do something on his own only to have it end in tears. Which she was then lectured, yes _lectured_ by you saying that she was pushing him to fast and that Kankri needed small steps at a time. What had her look at you surprised was that you said that you had everything covered.  
  
Dolorosa only once or twice had to put her foot down with you and Kankri when it came to bathing as it was inappropriate for two six year old's to be bathing together and some little things. She did notice that you did not like Mituna not one bit but it seemed that Mituna didn’t like you either and she couldn’t understand why.  
  
You both were a bit to young to start quadrants so it was odd behavior. The only time she got to relax about anything was Meulin was warming to Kankri quite a bit and you a little. As she would caught them playing once or twice under your watchful and almost protective eye of course.  
  
Dolorosa thought the only real problem she had with you and Kankri was the separation anxiety you both would have. If you left Kankri on the rug to go to the bathroom or to get a drink and come back and he wasn’t there you lost it. She had never seen a human go through such a roller coaster of emotions like she did you. It was like you were afraid that he was taken away or had gone missing.  
  
The paper work on the history she did get didn’t help any. You had a transfer sheet longer then any trolls she’d ever seen before and you were placed in the foster care as an infant. It seemed to her that you didn’t get along with the other kids from the comments and hospitalization records that were placed down for some of the transfers.  
  
Kankri’s wasn’t any better as he was placed into foster care after his parents were sent to jail for five counts murder which was mind bending because he was descendant from two Limebloods’. Limeblood’s were usually very timid trolls but she guessed it had to do with Kankri being mutant.  
  
Kankri’s transfer sheet was just about the same length as yours. More due to the fact that you both at one point where transfer together but his comments mirrored you actions. He was picked on by the other kids to points of near hospitalization.  
  
Dolorosa didn’t know how to appropriately deal with you and Kankri as you both were very different from the years of wigglers she had raised. And it didn’t help that you both clashed in cultures; Kankri acted more human then troll and you acted more troll then human. All Dolorosa could do was tell the school that she enrolled your both in to not separate you both till she could deal with the problem.  
  
Unfortunately Dolorosa didn’t know till it was to late how far you would go to protect Kankri and why you had the comments you did. It took little over a month before you and Kankri had settled a bit peacefully to your class with Meulin and Mituna. You sat beside Meulin as you both were by the windows and Kankri was beside Mituna who were both on the opposite end of the classroom.  
  
You would look out the windows most days or help out Meulin with math as she had such a hard time with it. She was sheepish at best with you but she didn’t seem to mind it so much. But unlike Meulin, Kankri was having a hard time being beside Mituna as you did.  
  
You didn’t like that fact that Kankri was beside Mituna. You kept a level head about it knowing what subjects Kankri struggled in. You and Mituna would kinda trade off the two trolls as Mituna just as protective with Meulin as you were with Kankri. You guessed maybe that was one of the reasons why you both headbutted a lot.  
  
Which seemed to express itself mostly at recess as Meulin and Kankri would eight out of ten times watch was both you and Mituna would yelp at each other before getting into a fight verbally as neither wanted to be physically fighting at school. This day however instead of watching you and Mituna fighting Meulin grabbed Kankri’s hand. “Kankitty lets go play over there while Tunakitty and Y/kitty be loud with each other.”  
  
Kankri looked at Meulin then to you. He got a bit nervous leaving your or Mituna’s side but he nodded a little. “O-okay Mew l-let’s go play a little. What do you want to play?”  
Meulin smiled some as she took him away to the ball basket.  
  
You and Mituna didn’t notice that Meulin and Kankri had left your sides as you both were going at it. You snapped at Mituna who listened; “Excuse me? I do a good job on keeping him safe! At least he isn’t afraid of every god damn thing like Meulin!”  
  
Mituna growled as he jabbed your shoulder. “Keep her out of thith! Mew ith thmart enough to keep her own kind! You made Kankri into a thniveling human!”  
  
You went to tell him off about it when you paused turning your head. Mituna looked at you before he turned his head to see why you stop fighting. Mituna heard Kankri cry out your name and his. Mituna eyes went wide as he seen Meulin was on the ground crying and Kankri was being held by the shirt by another kid.  
  
Mituna didn’t quite know how you did it but one moment you were next to him the next you had tackled down the other kid and was just punching the other kid in the face. He took a couple steps forward to pull both Kankri and Meulin back as you were just wailing on the other kid. You were screaming at him for making Meulin cry and for going to hurt Kankri even as the other adults came to get you off him.  
  
Mituna felt a shiver run up his back as there was a sicken crack of the kid’s nose being broken before one of their gym teachers hurled you off. You huffed not fighting the teachers as your fist was bloodied red from not just your blood but the other kids as well.  
  
You flashed your teeth at the adults as one of the troll security guards grabbed you before you could go after the boy again. The troll looked at him, Meulin, and Kankri; “Come on you three to the main office as well.”  
  
Mituna just looked down as he tightly held both Kankri’s and Meulin’s hands. Meulin was rubbing her eyes hiccuping as Kankri shook beside him. Mituna tugged at the hands as he followed the security troll to the office. You were slumped in the trolls hold as he had his arm curled around your waist under his arm. You looked at Meulin with a sad look then Kankri who was staring at Meulin.  
  
The trip to the office was quick enough thankfully and as soon as you four were in there you were placed on the ground. You ignored the adults as you turned to them. Mituna tilts his nose up at you as he moved Meulin and Kankri to the only two seats in the small main office. However you had other plans it seemed as you grabbed Meulin.  
  
Meulin started to cry a little more out of fear but she soon was in a sniffling mess as you were looking her over and brushing your finger tips against her bruise. You turned her around before checking the bump on the back of her head. Once seeming satisfied that she was going to be alright you moved wiping her face with your shirt and sat her on the chair before you started onto Kankri in checking him over as he stood there with his head in your shoulder.  
  
Mituna shifted lightly on his spot as he looked at Meulin who calmed down and was nibbling on her talons scared and tearful. Mituna frowned as he grabbed her wrist to make her stop. “It’th going to be okay Mew, did thhe hurt you?”  
  
Meulin shook her head as she buried her face into his arm. Mituna and Meulin’s ears flicked lightly as did the troll staffs as you whispered into Kankri’s ear as you stroked his back. “It’s okay Kanny you’re alright now. I made sure he’ll think twice before hurting you and Meulin again. And if he tries it ever again, I’ll make sure he can never use his hands ever again.”  
  
Mituna made a bit of a face unsure of how to process what you said. As he tried to figure it out however the Principal came and snapped you up so she could have a pre-discussion with you. Since the staff had no doubt called Dolorosa. Mituna found himself with both his hands being held onto as Kankri clung to his free hand.  
  
Mituna was getting worried as you still weren’t out of the office and Kankri looked just about ready to have mental breakdown. Mituna attention however was taken from you when he heard the doors rush open to see a panicked looking Dolorosa at them.  
  
She seemed a bit relieved to see the three of them were uninjured for the most part. The three of them looked up at her before Mituna looked at the Principal’s door as she opened it. “Ms. Maryam excellent please come into my office.”  
  
Dolorosa nodded as she moved to the office without a farther look at her other foster children. As Dolorosa slipped into the room you were in one of the seats and glaring at the wall. Dolorosa sighed again seeing you were mostly uninjured. “Please have a seat Ms.Maryam this wouldn’t take to long.”  
  
Dolorosa nodded as she moved to the chair beside yours. You did turn your head up to look at her as she sat down. All Dolorosa did was look at you disapprovingly before looking at the Principal who sat down in her chair. You crossed your arms as your foot tapped the air as both women spoke to each other. You glared at the clock for something that was suppose to be quick it really wasn’t.  
  
Forty minutes had past and they were still the fallout of what happened. It was never the cause and your side it was all about what the human boy, what his parents wanted, what the human rules say, and so on. You tempered peak as the Principal finished her sentence. “-I have have the mind to suspend all four of them Dolorosa. Meulin and Kankri should have-”  
  
You were done, how dare she put the blame on Meulin or your Kankri. You startled both women as you flashed your teeth at the Principal before you gave a human growl; Dolorosa and the principal looked at you. Your Principal questioned you surprised; “Did you just growl at me human?!”  
  
You growled again this time Dolorosa grabbed you by the arm. “Y/n that is enough! You are in enough severe trouble as it is!”  
  
You looked at Dolorosa with a fury; “No! She doesn’t care why I did it! They’ve turned a blind eye and have done nothing but let Billy and the other boys be mean and hurt Kankri and Meulin! No one will ever hurt Kankri not well I’m alive! I don’t care for what the fucking laws because there stupid! They’re lucky I just broke his nose instead of his face!” You turned your rage onto the troll in front of you. “And if Billy or anyone human or trolls hurt Kankri or Meulin ever again you’ll have to deal with a lot more then a broken fucking nose!”  
  
Dolorosa looked at you somewhat stuck between appalled, concerned, and fear. She didn’t need to know that you’d make good on that threat as did the Principal. “For that young lady you are suspended for an extra week. Dolorosa I have dealt with your foster children over the years so I will not report this to the police but I will say this with the most respect I have for you. You need to figure out how to handle her or I will not be able to keep her in this school. As well out of the safety for Mituna, Meulin, and young Kankri they will be send home or the rest of the day. I want to see them bright and earlier Monday morning.”  
  
Dolorosa just sighed heavily as she nodded thanking the female troll. Dolorosa grabbed you by the arm before she dragged you out by the arm. You didn’t fight Dolorosa as she did since you knew you’d be more then enough trouble when you got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Needless to say when you got home you were in additional trouble though it was with a softness that you never experience in your short young life. Dolorosa only sent you to your room to think about what you did for only ten minutes before she let you out more because Kankri wouldn’t stay out of the room then anything else. So besides what you felt was a confusing time out you were suspended for a good three weeks for the fight plus an extra week for growling at the principal which caused Dolorosa a bit of a headache with the school, the kids parents, and the foster organization.   
  
Dolorosa did her best to defend your actions and to keep you in her care not that you knew. And for all her efforts what did she get as thanks for doing so? You became an angry little mess as she still sent Kankri to school instead of keeping him home like the other foster parents did.   
  
Dolorosa never in her life yelled as much as she did at you but she didn’t blame you for it as you had no outlet for your anger or emotions. You weren’t in essences allowed to have a childhood because you were so focused on Kankri and his well being.   
  
After one of the more explosive days in your four week suspension you had your normal tantrum which by the end you were finished; it was just before lunch time. Where you were sulking under the kitchen table trying to hid from Dolorosa. Dolorosa had to found it funny that even though you were a very angry little girl, you were just so cute looking when you pouted and sulked under the table.   
  
It was around lunch time so Dolorosa thought of a good little plan to get you out and focused on something else. Dolorosa shuffled to the kitchen table after getting some things ready. “Y/n come out from under table you can’t be mad at me all day.”   
  
Dolorosa repressed a chuckle when she heard you; “Yes I can! You just watch!”   
  
Dolorosa knelt down a little to look at you which you glared at her from under your brow before turning your back to her and crossing your arms. Dolorosa smiled a little; “Y/n...” You humphed loudly turning your head away. “Y/n, come on child I know you can hear me.” You uncrossed your arms to place your hands on your ears.   
  
Dolorosa carefully as she didn’t know how you’d react moved her fingers against your sides as you left them open. You jolted with a squeaked sound before turning your head to look at her like she had just did sometime mind boggling. Dolorosa smiled at you; “Ah see there you are. Now get out from under the table we have places to go today and I have a special treat for you when we get back.”   
  
You perked up a little at her words; “What kind of special treat?”   
  
Dolorosa winked at you; “Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you know would it, little one. Do not worry it has something to do with magic.”   
  
Your eyes widen a little as you crawled up from under the table. “What kind of magic Ms.Maryam?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she ushered you over to the door to put on you boots and fall coat as it was starting of October. Dolorosa grabbed her purse and pull cart as she spoke. “The kind that you can watch happen before your very eyes.”   
  
You looked at her with amazement as she shooed you out the door so she could lock it. You clapped your hands excited some as you were thinking about what she said. As you both walked down the apartment stairs you looked up at her; “Ms. Maryam where are we going?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed softly; “To the market dear for some shopping or we wouldn’t have dinner or treats tonight.”   
  
You nodded lightly; “I’ve been grocery shopping but never during the day. Are you sure this market thing is open.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled a little; “Of course it is dear not to worry. Now do you remember the rules for when we’re outside and on the bus?”   
  
You nodded as you replied. “Yes Ms.Maryam.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded accepting your answer not that you followed them so well but she didn’t mind to much. As all you did was walk beside her when you crossed the streets instead of holding her hand; and you walk away from her to find you both seats when you both got on the bus. Dolorosa looked at you as you stared out the window. You seemed to question her lightly as you looked at her confused; “Ms.Maryam we past the grocery store...”   
  
Dolorosa frowned what you both past was a convince store. Dolorosa made a bit of a unsure face. “Y/n that isn’t a grocery store that’s a convince store but neither are where we’re going. We are going to the trollian Markets on Xaliver street south.”   
  
You oohed slightly before you simmered down a little. Dolorosa sighed thankful a little that you didn’t started questioning her about everything. Dolorosa glanced at you a little as you spoke up. “You’re not going to get in trouble are you?”   
  
Dolorosa gave a confused looked; “In trouble with what?”   
  
You seemed to be looking over her shoulder as you answered “With the owner of the Market because I’m coming with you?”   
  
Dolorosa waved her hand. “Heavens no child, he knows I take human foster children from time to time do not worry.”   
  
You gave her a small okay before you looked back outside. You slowly started to see that the population and design of houses change the farther you and Dolorosa rode on the bus. You looked at Dolorosa as she moved pressing the button to stop the bus. “This is our stop child, come on and stay close.”   
  
You nodded as you followed Dolorosa who got up to leave by the back of the bus. You followed Dolorosa out of the bus as the back doors opened. You however instead of looking around looked at Dolorosa who tugged at your jacket. “Hold onto the pull cart and don’t let it go. This is no place for you to get lost.”   
  
You nodded not saying anything as Dolorosa started to push the pull cart. As you held onto the the pull cart looking around the street market as people were yelling and talking. The smells and heat from the cooking stands. Trollian children running around with what looked like white beasts following them. Elder trolls sitting and playing a weird looking game with sticks and rope. You only looked up when Dolorosa stop at a weird looking shop. “We need just to pop in here for a moment.”   
  
You nodded as you held open the door for her. As you walked into the shop however the smell of fresh linen entered your nose as did the sound of sewing machines. You quickly went to Dolorosa’s side as she spoke to the two elderly looking trolls. “Good afternoon Gisqay, Xikloo! How’s business today?”   
  
The one called Gisqay yawned as she spoke; “As slow as them slime beast on land. But what brings you over though I thought you had book the week off?”   
  
Dolorosa moved her hand slightly; “Yes well I’m bored out of my think-pan at home. There’s only so many times one can clean the apartment. But I was wondering if I couldn’t take some work home to do. I’ll bring it back everyday and you can pay me half the amounts because as I can see you’ve fallen behind.”   
  
Dolorosa pointed at the back room which had you glanced up a little looking around as you heard the shouts from the girls in the back. For all you quite like behavior you weren’t rewarded. You noticed though it wasn’t hard not too. You were a small s/c in a sea of gray. If your s/c skin didn’t give you way your h/c hair did.   
  
One of the elderly looking Jades’ who Dolorosa called Xikloo seemed to notice you. “Aye, tis be done Rosa. But tis that the wee one ye told us about? Tis a wee little brain to be causing so much ill favor.”   
  
The other old Jade up front and the four Jades that came up from the back seemed to turn their heads see what she was talking about. They looked to the elder before looking at where she was. You looked at the Jades who looked at you before you hide a little behind Dolorosa clenching onto her dress a bit frighten of them. Dolorosa lifted her arm to look at you as you hid. She scoffed lightly as she smiled. “Yes Xikloo this is Y/n, the human foster child I’m helping raise.” Dolorosa looked at you as she continued; “Say Hello dear.”   
  
You looked up at her before looking at the Jade’s and rasped out. “H-hello...”   
  
One of the more younger Jade’s questioned; “You sure this is that same human. She isn’t quiet as fearless as you make her out to be.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed softly as you hid your face into her dress side much like Meulin; “Heavens she’s never been like this before... Maybe I should bring her here more often.”   
  
The Jade’s laughed as one past Dolorosa a brown bag of sewing to do as Gisqay spoke; “No that’s alright I’m sure the little human wouldn’t like that to much. But hey give us a call when you down those and we’ll drive you some more to do.”   
  
Dolorosa just bowed lightly as placed the bag into the cart. “Alright thank you and I’m sorry to cut this short but we have grocery shopping to do, I’ll talk to you all of you soon.” They nodded as Dolorosa looked at you. “Be polite and say good-bye.”   
  
You just waved your hand before getting the door for Dolorosa with the sound of laughter behind you. Dolorosa shook her head as you all but tumbled out of her work like you were scared out of your wits. But it was good to know you couldn’t handle a lot of trolls adults at once. You seemed to sigh in relief to be outside before you looked up at her; “Ms. Maryam I don’t have to come with you to work do I?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head; “Heavens no child, I’ll be working at home.” You nodded lightly as Dolorosa pushed the cart a little; “Come along we still have to go grocery shopping.”   
  
You nodded as you followed her down the street. As you followed Dolorosa around the markets, she seemed to bargain for items and talk to people a little. You yawned as you followed her around even when you both finally went into a building that some what resembled a human grocery store. But instead of the produce she took you to the freeze and baking isles. Dolorosa had just started to look at milk when someone called her name. “Maryam?!”   
  
You looked up at Dolorosa who was looking to your left as she smiled and opened her hands. “Little Feroik!”   
  
You watched a bit wide eyed as some young sea dweller male had come over and wrapped her up in a hug. “Ms.Maryam! It’s been forever since I seen you last! How have you been?”   
  
You glanced a little as both of them started to talk. Dolorosa looked happy to see this troll was he one of her foster child too? You shook your head clear as you moved a little from the cart then a little more. You knew when adults were talking you weren’t suppose to be seen or heard but you didn’t go very far as you didn’t want to get into trouble.   
  
You turned your sights to around in the shop you were in. The sicken thud of blade into flesh had you look over at the butcher counter. A old looking troll was swiping a meat cleaver down cutting up the strange looking chicken. You scratched your cheek watching as he moved about doing it.   
  
You seemed to had caught his attention as he was wiggling is toothpick in his mouth looking at you. He moved his hand watch you move your head or eyes. You never seen it happen before other then having to watch it a past foster parents who didn’t eat meat. They showed you, Kankri, and the other meat eating children videos of humans killing animals and other really mean things.   
  
You hummed to yourself till you were startled by Dolorosa who grabbed the back of your jacket. She didn’t look very happy till you pointed at the butcher troll. “Why is the chickens blood white? Chickens bleed red and then ran around spraying it everywhere.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you wide eyed before frowning; “It’s a cluck-beast child not a chicken that’s why. Heavens what did those people teach you and Kankri.”   
  
You shrugged lightly at her as you questioned; “You finish with that gentleman?”   
  
Dolorosa just nodded as she spoke; “Yes child now lets get finished with the shopping. I think we’ll even get some vendor food before we go back home for your surprise.”   
  
You smiled nodding at her as Dolorosa seemed to let it slide that you walked away from the cart some. The rest of the shopping went alright, but when Dolorosa got you both some weird fried meat you were stressed out because there was no fork or knife around to use to eat it. But Dolorosa being quick said that the stick it was on was like the fork. Thankfully you accepted the idea as she explained a little that there was more then one way to eat other then a fork and knife.   
  
Even the trip home wasn’t that bad but Dolorosa could tell you were more of a home kid then anything as you were excited about going home then you were about going out. Dolorosa had to smile though as you were skipping a head of her back to the complex and the apartment.   
  
You were so happy to be home and out of your boots and coat. You just wanted to flop onto the couch and nap for a bit as it was tiring to be walking around all day. Fortunately your brain kicked over as you turned to Dolorosa who was pushing the pull cart into the kitchen to put away the food. “Ms. Maryam what about the surprise! You promised a special treat!”   
  
You jumped up and down at the side of the cart as she smiled. “Give me a moment child to put away the food. Go play and watched TV for a bit I’ll call you once I’m ready.”   
  
You nodded as you went to the living room and grabbed Kankri’s crab before sitting on the couch placing it in your lap as you turned on the TV. It was your Kankri substitute as it was the only thing that made you feel somewhat balanced as Dolorosa gave it to you in one of your panic induce states.   
  
At the moment though you must had fallen asleep watching TV because you felt Dolorosa shaking your shoulder lightly; “Y/n, Y/n wake up child your surprise is ready.”   
  
You rubbed your eyes lightly sitting up as you rasped out and pitiful; “Yay...”   
  
You shifted off the couch slowly as you left the stuffy there. Dolorosa seemed to be smiling gently as she had her hands on your back ushering into the kitchen. You looked around a little before seeing a stool pressed up against the foot of the cardboard's and bowls on the counter with packages around them. You looked up at Dolorosa confused; “You said it had to do with magic?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Well it is magic come and I’ll show you child.”   
  
You just nodded as you filed to the stool and stepped onto it as you were proper counter height. Dolorosa stood behind you as she spoke; “We’re going to make these simple ingredients into taste bread treats for you and the others. You think you can be my special helper?”   
  
You nodded generally curious as you had never seen anyone cook before that wasn’t from a box or package. “Yes Ms. Maryam.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled; “Good know lets get started...”   
  
Dolorosa opened one of the containers to grab the recipe card from it. Once she found it she placed it to were you could read it. Dolorosa had you read out what the card said as she worked with you. You put the two cups of flour, half a package of yeast, one teaspoon of baking power, one teaspoon of baking soda; which you thought was literally baking soda-pop but Dolorosa had a laugh about it as she would many times that hour.   
  
You looked at her confused however as you spoke; “But Rosa the recipe calls four 3/4 cup of sugar why are you a cup and 2/4 in?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she spoke; “That’s because Mituna need more sugar and starches then you and the others do and it’s what makes it a bread treat.”   
  
You just hummed; “Why does he need more?”   
  
Dolorosa choose to be delicate about it. “You know how Mituna as solid red and blue eyes?” You nodded as Dolorosa continued; “Well Mituna has... Special superpowers and with those superpowers comes with weakness. Mituna’s body can’t handle spice and he burns through food a lot faster then you and the others. So he needs more sugars and starches to keep his body going or he could get really hurt.”   
  
Dolorosa watched as you seemed to be absorbing the information. “Is it like how Meulin is starting to do grade three stuff?”   
  
Dolorosa wiggled her hand in a so-so. “Kind of little one, I’ll explain it when you get a little bit older. But enough about that for now, can you help me crack eggs?” You nodded as you both continued on your endeavor to make bred treats. Dolorosa smiled lightly as she put your hands into the bowl with her own once all the wet ingredients were in there. “Alright, now we have to mix the ingredients together. This is where all the magic happens.”   
  
You looked down at your hands as she taught you how to move them in the bowl filled the dry and wet ingredients. You chuckled a little as you looked up at her. “Rosa! Rosa! Look it’s coming to together!”   
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Well would you look at that? You ready for the next step?” You nodded as she continued; “Alright take your hands out of the bowl we have to knead the dough.” You moved your hands as Dolorosa sprinkled some flour of the counter and flopped out the dough onto the counter. “Alright know next lesson how to knead dough.”   
  
You looked at her a bit confused; “By Rosa we got the dough why do we need more dough?”   
  
Dolorosa laughed lightly; “No Y/n not n-e-e-d dough, we k-n-e-a-d dough.”   
  
You oohed lightly; “What’s kneading then?”   
  
Dolorosa winked at you; “Let me show you...”   
  
You and Dolorosa spend the rest of the afternoon making those bread treats and you knew that's where your passion for cooking and baking came from. You always loved after that and for years watching and helping Dolorosa cook as it was oddly relaxing thing to do.   
  
At that moment though you were sitting on the stool watching the oven cook the bread treats. You were getting a bit impatient with the treats not cooking fast enough when you felt a warm body tackle you down to the floor. “Y/n!”   
  
You giggled as you laughed as Kankri had tackled you down from the door. Dolorosa’s huffed breaths panting out; “Goodness Kankri! You could go tackling people down when you see them.”   
  
Kankri just huffed at her as he sat on you to look at her. You made a rather uncomfortable sound as he did so. However he blinked as you pointed to the oven. “Look we made bread treats today Kanny! Look!”   
  
Kankri tilted his head as he moved off you as Dolorosa came in to take off his boots and fall coat. “Wow you and Ms.Maryam made those?”   
  
You nodded happily as you puffed out your chest in pride. “Yup! And we get to have them for a snack right Ms.Maryam?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded lightly as Meulin and Psiioniic filed into the kitchen to see what all the hub bub was about. Meulin sniffled lightly before she jumped up and down on the spot; “Yay grub loafs! Mituna, Mama Rosa made grub loafs!”   
  
Mituna nodded enthusiastically before he moved himself to watch them bake as well. Between the four of you the whole oven window was block by your faces. Dolorosa thought that was a cute scene it was nothing to compare to when she took them out. That was just about the cutest thing she seen thus far with all the four of you foster children even though you and Mituna fought a little over the last bread treat. You seemed happy though and that’s what maybe it all worth it.   
  
Dolorosa thought she had made good process with you maybe even gave you an outlet for your anger and for a while it seemed to work and she had a new little helper in the kitchen. But her hopes and her two steps forward with you took three steps back when two months later the school phone call her again.   
  
You were again not fully the injured party in this but you were the punished one. Dolorosa found it a bit unfair as you didn’t start the fight just ended it. It seemed from whatever had happened you and Mituna were explosive at best.   
  
Not that Dolorosa didn’t understand it as she figured because you were giving her attitude from the moment she walked into the office to the moment she got you four home. Needless to say Dolorosa had you, Mituna, and Kankri change so she could sew up your damage clothes from the fight.   
  
Mituna sulked in the corner as you had gotten him suspended as well even though he didn’t do anything just tried to pull you off of the other girl; and you attitude about it didn’t help him either. Now instead of one of you being with Kankri and Meulin neither of you would be able to be with them and keep them protected.   
  
If you had just left enough alone and dropped the attitude and not fought with the Principal about it, you both wouldn’t be suspended for two weeks. Mituna stewed lightly as he looked at you as you sat on the couch with your arms crossed as you had that look of rage on your face. You seemed to be watching Kankri and Meulin who were playing on the rug with their toys.   
  
Mituna gave a sour look as he was going to tell you a thing or two. He went over to you to give you a peace of his mind when you snapped at him; “What do you want?”   
  
Mituna snared at you before he gave a unhappy frown. “Lothe the attitude you’re going to make thingth worthe for Kankri and Meulin if you don’t.”   
  
You turned her head glaring, Mituna could see in your e/c eyes that you were just below bubbling over into another rage. “What did you just say to me you lisping slug?”   
  
Mituna flashed his fangs at you as he snapped back. “You heard me you weak ape!”   
  
You moved off the couch as Mituna tilted his head up some as a challenge. You flashed your teeth at him as you both started almost circle each other. Meulin and Kankri seeing this had gotten up to stop the pair of you. Meulin didn’t want Mituna to hurt you because you were just doing what you knew best as none of the teachers would have done anything.   
  
Kankri didn’t want you to hurt Mituna because he thought Mituna was doing what he did best in trying to get it through your skull that hurting people wasn't going to always be the answer. But Kankri knew that trying to stop you was it was very dangerous even for him sometimes. As you turned funny like you were so overwhelm by anger and were so scared that you didn’t know your own strength.  
  
Unfortunately it was going to be one of those times for you and Kankri. As Kankri grabbed you to get you to stop and reason you flung you hand back to get Kankri to let you go. But instead of stumbling, he fall back whacking his head off the floor.  
  
Mituna felt his angry spike enough where he felt his untapped psionics sparking against his eyes. Meulin looked dumbfound as Kankri looked surprised that you were rough with him. You by far out of all of them went from a blind rage to freezing as you stared behind you. Kankri breathed in a little till red tears collected in his eyes. Mituna watched you panic which caused him to lose his own rage. You turned and moved to Kankri; “N-no don’t cry Kanny please don’t cry. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Kanny please don’t cry, I didn’t mean too...”   
  
You were over and wrapped around Kankri shushing and holding him rocking. You kissed his forehead and rubbed the spot where he hit his head before you ended up starting to cry as well as you begged him not to cry. Mituna found it a bit weird though as Kankri wasn’t pulling away from you even though you had hurt him. If anything Kankri seemed to be clinging to you trying to hold you closer.   
  
He got the sneaking feeling this hadn’t been the first time you had done something like that before. Regardless though all the crying had alerted Dolorosa who came from her sewing room to see what all the crying was about. Dolorosa looked on at the scene confused before she placed her hand on her hips. “What’s going on here?”   
  
You gave a wild eyed panic look before you cracked first. Dolorosa felt concern raddled up in her as you spoke as if you were terrified of her. “K-Kankri...uh... S-stub his toe yeah! Kankri stub his toe M-Ms.Maryam don’t worry I-I’ll make him stop crying...P-please don’t be mad!”   
  
Dolorosa looked at Kankri who was hiccuping as a new wave of tears flood his face as he looked at her as snot and other fluids dripped from his face. Dolorosa looked at Mituna who shook his head as you face paled completely. “No me and Y/n were fighting and Kankri grabbed her hand. Thhe puthhed him back by accident tho he’d let go but inthtead he fall back and hit hith head.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you before frowning why would you lie to her; “Y/n is what Mituna says true?” You shook your head as she looked at Meulin who looked at her. “Meulin is what Mituna said true?”   
  
Meulin looked at you then at Mituna before pointing to him and nodding. Dolorosa was not impressed that you lied to her after all you had done today. Dolorosa moved to take Kankri from you to look him over as a bump on the head was a bit of a serious manner though nothing looked wrong with him. However as soon as she moved you tensed up. “Y/n let Kankri go this minute I need to check his head.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as you refused to let go of Kankri who was also refusing to let you go. Dolorosa had a bit cruelly and crudely pry you both apart as she had to check Kankri over to make sure you didn’t really hurt him badly. Kankri sobbed of course as he went limp in her arms but you were by far the worse she’d seen you yet.   
  
You grabbed just about anything you could on her as she walked away from you with Kankri. It was like you were having a panic attack as she walked away. You screamed, howled, and begged her. Dolorosa wasn’t fully prepared for your words or you as you grabbed onto her skirt nearly ripping the material. Dolorosa looked at you as you pulled and yanked at her skirts. You seemed so heartbroken and so scared as you shouted at her in as much as a mess as Kankri was. “Please don’t drown Kankri Rosa! Please I’ll make him stop crying please don’t drown him!”   
  
Dolorosa frowned her brows just mortified you would even say that to her. “Y/n I’m taking Kankri to the bathroom to check his head, I’m not going to drown him. Heavens child why would you even think that. Now let go of my skirts child.” But you didn’t let go which made Dolorosa’s temper meter raise. Dolorosa played a bit of a trick on you so you would let her go. Dolorosa spoke with a bit of frustration in her voice; “Y/n let go and you can come into the bathroom with us. Okay? But if you don’t you’re going to kill Kankri, do you want to kill Kankri?”   
  
You shook your head whimpering as you let her skirts go. Unfortunately Dolorosa had no plans to keep what she said as the moment she was in the bathroom she shut the door right in your face and with a lock from the bolt that was a crossed it.   
  
Mituna and Meulin watched as you had a mental break down in front of them as hit your fists against the bathroom door begging and pleaded Dolorosa not hurt to Kankri and ever traded your own self for him. But as soon as you heard the water running though you flopped down on your butt and started to more or less flip out on yourself.   
  
Meulin looked at Mituna who seemed almost upset he had caused you to freak out like this and was conflicted on what to do. Meulin tugged Mituna’s hand gently which had him look at her. “What?”   
  
Meulin spoke quietly as she question; “Mituna why would Y/kitty think that Rosa was going to hurt Kankitty?”   
  
Mituna made a face before he answered; “I think they don’t come from good hometh Mew.”   
  
Meulin tensed as did Mituna as you turned your head to look at them. Your sorrowful face twisted into a hatred one. Your little mind could only think of so much it was Mituna’s fault Kankri was dying or died. So if he took away your Kankri you were going to take him away. It was a eye for a eye as it were.  
  
Mituna shoved Meulin away from him as you tackled him down with a fury. Meulin watched from her spot on the floor as you Mituna rolled around as if trying to kill each other. Meulin whimpered as fangs and teeth flashed as did talons and nails. Meulin ran to under the coffee table as you both started to roll her way. Meulin covered her ears and closed her eyes as you two fought.   
  
You and Mituna were in a more or less death match with each other. Mituna tried he really did tried to not hurt you but he had too or you’d hurt him. Mituna was just about terrified about it as he would only get moments of pause from you when he moved your limbs wrong. But you were really starting to get to him, Mituna looked at you just a little bit scared of you since you kept coming at him no matter what he did.   
  
His sparking eyes did little to stop you and he wasn’t going to be able to keep level headed enough to stop from seriously hurting you. Mituna screamed loudly as he was struggling to kept your hands from his face; “Mama, help me! Mama!”   
  
That’s when he heard the bathroom door fling open and you were off him. Mituna laid there as Dolorosa grabbed you by the back of the shirt causing you to thrash around trying to claw at her and bite her. Dolorosa plucked you right off Mituna as she stormed and yelled at you to Meulin’s room where she opened the door.   
  
Dolorosa was not one to do such things but every person had there limits and you reached hers. Dolorosa more or less threw you onto the closes bed before slamming the door shut and locked it so you couldn’t get out till she allowed you too. Dolorosa panted lightly as she looked at the three wigglers. Mituna had sat up trembling, Meulin was under the coffee table freaked, and Kankri hid behind the bathroom door terrified of her.   
  
Dolorosa spoke very softly even as the door behind her shook and raddled. “I think it’s best everyone calms down and collect themselves. Kankri go to living room and sit on the rug quietly and calm yourself down, Mituna I want you to go to your room and climb into your pile and find your happy place I will come check on you in an hour. Kitten I want you to go into my bedroom and go into my pile and find your happy place too; and I will come and get you with an hour as well.”   
  
Dolorosa turned before she looked at the door behind. She spoke loudly so you could hear her. “I will come check on with in the check two hours, I want you think about what you did and have an apology ready for Mituna and Kankri. Till then you are not allowed out of this room.”   
  
Of course there was nothing but the horrified scream from you which Dolorosa for once forced herself to ignore. The other wigglers calm enough went where they were told too and Dolorosa herself went into he kitchen to sit down to collect herself. Dolorosa huffed upset of what she did and your scream. Dolorosa rested her elbows on the dining table as she rested her head on her interlocked fingers closing her eyes to think and to calm down.   
  
You meanwhile were having a terror induced panic attack. You had no clue where you were or who you were with. You can’t remember you were in Dolorosa’s home all you couldn’t remember was Mituna’s cries that still raddled in your ears. Which you had the unfortunately event being sent into flash back.   
  
You panicked as you were locked in the room till she came back to teach you a lesson about not hurting her kids. You were terrified as you didn’t want to be locked in the crawl space again or in the storage room. You thought you just got Kankri killed and this time you weren’t there to bring him back. You couldn’t handle the guilt but more so yourself.   
  
You were a murder and a killer of the only family you had. You wished Kankri never met you maybe he would have been happy. Maybe even found a new mommy and daddy but you fucked everything up for him. You were a bad mean person and bad mean people don’t get to have things or get to have freedom.   
  
You took all your emotions and energy and destroyed everything you owned. From blankets to sheets to your own stuff toy that Dolorosa made for you. You destroyed everything before hiding under the bed. You tried to close your eyes and count to ten to make this all go away like some bad dream. But no matter what you did it wouldn’t go away.   
  
It had been the one hour so Dolorosa had collected herself and only three of her four children. Kankri was first and bless his tiny heart he gave her a hug telling her everything was going to be okay and thanked her for making his head feel better. Mituna was next and he was much better then what he had been when he came home. He was tired but that was from the stress of his untapped psionics. He even wanted to apologize to you and Kankri which was a bit of a twist to her but she let it go as she guessed that Mituna felt it was his fault it all happened.   
  
Then she went to her over sensitive little Meulin. Who the moment upon seeing her cried and cried and cried some more. She was so scared and didn’t understand why you attacked them when you had been so nice to her and protect her before. Dolorosa tried her best to explain before sending her to Kankri who sitting and holding onto his crab stuffy all by himself. Dolorosa looked at your door a little before she pressed her ear to the door.   
  
All she could her was your very soft uneven breathes from crying no doubt but nothing else. Dolorosa unlocked the door and opened it up a little just to be safe. She could see just a little that you had messed up everything on your side of the room. Dolorosa sighed as she spoke up softly; “Y/n, I’m going to leave the door unlocked so you can go to the bathroom but you’re not allow to come to the rug till your completely calmed down alright. Though in a hour I want you out here ready to talk about what had happened and to get those apologies.”   
  
Dolorosa paused to hear anything but you didn’t say a word. Dolorosa sighed softly before closing the door. Dolorosa shuffled to the couch before sitting down. It was only 11 in the morning, she sighed it was going to be one of those long days. Dolorosa had waited till11:30 before she served a early lunch so she had something to take her mind off you for a few moments.   
  
However it didn’t as when she called for lunch Mituna and Meulin filed in but not Kankri. Dolorosa frowned slightly; “Where’s Kankri?”   
  
Mituna shrugged a little; “He thaid he had to go to the bathroom.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned a little before sighing. He was properly having problems doing up his pants again. “Alright you both eat well I’ll go help him.”   
  
Both nodded lightly being semi-used too eating on their own if Dolorosa had work to do so it wasn’t like a big out of normal thing. Dolorosa stepped out of the kitchen going to the bathroom when she stop at the hallway to see your door was open. Dolorosa frowned lightly as she walked over.   
  
As she moved to the door she could see Kankri laying on the floor with a worried look on his face. His mouth was moving and he would every so often jerk away his hand. “Y/n we’re not at Ms. Fillers anymore she’s not here to lock you up. We’re at Ms. Maryam’s and-” Dolorosa’s ears flicked slightly as she heard the dishes in the sink and the TV flicking on. Dolorosa moved into the room however to get a closer listen is when Kankri was wailing on the floor in a fit of tears as he cried at you; “Don’t go Y/n away! Please big sister don’t go and leave me all alone! I’m not cold!”   
  
Dolorosa watched Kankri who started to wail harder till his whole little face turned red from how hard he was crying. It hurt her and confused her as you didn’t come out from under the bed to calm and comfort Kankri as he sat there. Dolorosa hesitated as she picked up Kankri who wrapped his legs and arms around her neck huffing wildly.   
  
Dolorosa held Kankri as she stroked his back as she hushed him softly she was unsure of what to do. You seemed to be having some sort of flash back and was leashing out at Kankri possibly. Dolorosa was concerned and worried as she didn’t know how to help you. Dolorosa felt it was best to left you alone a bit longer as maybe you’d come out on your own. Dolorosa sighed as she made her way to the couch with both Mituna and Meulin starting at Kankri and your missing spot.   
  
Dolorosa sat on the couch as she wiped his face with her handkerchief. Dolorosa was going to say something but Kankri moved from her to Mituna. Mituna looked at him before pulling him in a rather tightly hug trying to offer him, your kind of comfort as Mituna did see you both do so many times to each other. Meulin looked up at Dolorosa confused; “Where’s Y/kitty? Did she hurt Kankri?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head; “Y/n is under her bed it seems she’s put herself on a longer time out then I had. Y/n didn’t hurt Kankri he got really sad and worried cause she’s having very scary memory attack and she wouldn’t let him near her to help.”   
  
Meulin frowned before she questioned Dolorosa again this time Mituna was also looking up at her wanting to know the same answer. “Y/kitty will be okay though right Mama Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa felt her face fall a little; “I don’t know Kitten, I’ll we can do is hope she will be and be there when she pulls out of it. But for now why don’t you both help Kankri take his mind off of all this. Maybe some play time or maybe go to the park down the street. Fresh air would do you all good...”   
  
Meulin and Mituna nodded as they did what she told them too. They wanted to make Kankri and themselves feel better and play time was fun time as it goes. Meulin and Mituna opted out to go to the park so Dolorosa moved as she helped Kankri into his coat and boots as you would have normally done. She looked at Mituna as she spoke; “Mituna please look after Kankri a bit more then you normally do okay? Can my big psionic do that?”   
  
Mituna nodded; “Yes Mama Rosa!”   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little as she told then to have fun as they filed out the door. She waved a little before closing it. Dolorosa waited till the three left the complex before she moved to your and Meulin’s bedroom. Dolorosa tried for the next few hours to coach you out from under the bed but all attempts were met with a nails or a sobbing plea.   
  
Dolorosa felt maybe it was best to leave you alone a little longer even though she didn’t want too. But if she stayed it may just send you over into hysterics again. Dolorosa sighed as she got up from the floor as you curled away from her. Dolorosa looked at the cat clock that was on Meulin’s side of the room. The goofy looking cat presented 4:30pm. Dolorosa hummed lightly as she spoke softly; “Y/n I will leave the door wide open for you alright. I need to go make dinner now...”   
  
Dolorosa waited for a minute for any sound other then sobbing but she didn’t get anything. Dolorosa’s ears drooped slightly as she shuffled off to start dinner. As Dolorosa cooked dinner she noticed her wigglers had come back to get something to drink or go to the bathroom before going back out. As the city lights started to come on however the door opened and closed for the final time that night. “Go get washed up and dry. Dinner’s ready.”   
  
She didn’t hear a word only the tap running in the bathroom and a I have to go pee sounds. As Dolorosa sat down the plates Meulin was already in her sit waiting. Not a few moments later Dolorosa watched as Kankri and Mituna shuffled into the kitchen together for dinner. Dolorosa couldn’t help but pity the boy as she looked at him.   
  
Since that episode Kankri had earlier Mituna take him under his wing for the day well you were locked up in your room refusing to come out or even take care of Kankri. Poor boy had problems with tying his shoes and some small things without you. Mituna helped though he wasn’t as patient as you were.   
  
At the moment though Dolorosa and the three of four wigglers were sitting around the table to eat. You were in your room hiding under your bed like have been the last couple of hours as you knowing well that Dolorosa couldn’t go about getting you from under there. Dolorosa gripped her hands together as she looked at Kankri who looked very sad. “Kankri...”   
  
He looked up a little at her with this most adorable sad look. “Yes Ms.Maryam?”   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little; “Does this happen a lot between you and Y/n?”   
  
Kankri placed his fork down before nodding. “Yes... But I’m glad we’re here otherwise it’s a lot more scary...”   
  
Dolorosa frowned at his words it seemed Meulin and Mituna were interested as well. “What do you mean little one?”   
  
Kankri turned his head a little to see if you were behind him or around before he looked back at her. “You know when Y/n got in trouble for really hurting that boy and Mituna?”   
Dolorosa nodded how could she forget you sent the boy to hospital and shook up Mituna. “They’re not the only one she’s done it too... But it’s not her fault Ms.Maryam! The others are really mean to her and me; they would beat us and some of the bad people do it too. But Y/n would always be the one taking the blunt of it. But she didn’t mean to do it, she never does. It’s just... I... We...”   
  
Dolorosa watched Kankri struggle to put his words and brain together. “We’ve disappeared from each other on those white beds with the beeping. I’ve gone cold as have big sister but she doesn’t want me to go cold...”   
  
Dolorosa looked confused as she wasn’t sure what Kankri was talking about. Dolorosa seemed to rein in the boy a little; “Kankri...”   
  
Kankri huffed as if he was frustrated with himself; “Scares and blind mads make her go all funny afterward like this. And when she did I’m so lonely and scared cause she’s not round and the others see it... And then I get hurt really but cause I’m alone. I don’t want to be alone!” Kankri started to sniffle as red tears collected; “I don’t want her to fight anymore Ms.Maryam...” Kankri started to hiccup as he wept and tried to rub his hands to clear the tears. “I don’t want her to leave me alone like mommy and daddy did because she hurt someone protecting me.”   
  
Mituna placed his fork down looking down as Meulin moved from her chair to hug Kankri. Mituna felt a bit bad that’s why you were so abrupt with him because you thought he was like the other boys. Dolorosa questioned lightly; “Kankri does what happened a couple hours ago with the bathroom have something the mean boys did to you and Y/n?”   
  
Kankri hiccuped shaking his head. “N-no... Oh Ms. Maryam I wish I can tell you but it’s a secret!”   
  
Dolorosa frowned lightly as Mituna and Meulin hugged Kankri tighter. Kankri clung to Meulin as he started to calm down again. Dolorosa stood up from the table before she made her way around to Kankri. Meulin looked up at Dolorosa before she moved back to her chair.   
  
Dolorosa sank on her heels as Kankri stared at her. Dolorosa wrapped her arms around Kankri tightly before nudging the side of his face with hers. Kankri tensed before relaxing in her hold. “Kankri you don’t have to tell me but I want you to know that you are protected here. Nothing will hurt you well you and Y/n are both here. I know it’s hard to understand when you don’t know that. But Mituna, Meulin, and even me will never hurt you and we’ll make sure that it doesn’t because that’s what family does.”   
  
Kankri bit his lips a little; “Like how me and Y/n are family?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Like how you and Y/n are family. Do you think you can let us into the Family too?”   
  
Kankri nodded before he curled up a little against her. Dolorosa smiled softly before she patted his back. Kankri whispered into her ear lightly; “Please help Y/n Rosa... I don’t want to lose her...”   
  
Dolorosa nodded lightly; “I’ll try Kankri.” Kankri smiled a little before Dolorosa let him go and straighten up. “Why don’t you three finish your meals and then go to the living room to play and watch TV.”   
  
Dolorosa didn’t really finish her meal with them as she got up and went to your and Meulin’s room. Dolorosa knocked on the door before she came into it. She could see you hadn’t moved as everything was the same. Dolorosa moved to your bed before sitting down on it.   
  
Enough was enough she was going to get you to explain somethings to her and she was going to get those apologies out of you. It was the only way mending and forgiveness could begin. As Dolorosa sat on you bed as she spoke; “Y/n I’m not going to leave till you come from under that bed to talk to me.”   
  
It was nothing but silence within the room. She waited for a few minutes before Dolorosa spoke softer this time to you; “Y/n please come out I only wish to talk to you. I’m not mad at you nor is anyone else. Heavens child you have us worried about you even Mituna’s worried about you.”   
  
Again a long pause of silence but instead of nothing Dolorosa seen your hands pop out of under the bed. They were scratched up whelps that you probably down to yourself but you hands flipped over so palms were facing up as you reached up to the side board and wiggled your fingers into it popping it off. Dolorosa blinked a little so that was how you hid under the bed. Dolorosa frowned as spoke; “A little more then that please.”   
  
You seemed to only inch out a little before Dolorosa sighed; “Y/n...”   
  
At that point you did fully wiggle out from under the bed. You looked like a totally mess and she couldn’t blame you. You sat there looking like you wanted to just disappear. You didn’t even look at her in the eye but she didn’t push the subject as she spoke. “Would you like to tell me what happened happened to day with you?”   
  
You shook your head as you curled up into a human like ball. Dolorosa frowned; “Y/n very disappointed in you. You’ve not only hurt Mituna and Kankri but you lied to me about it. You know you could have really hurt Kankri and Mituna with the way you acted. I do apologize for throwing you onto the bed and being a bit crude with you but you pushed every last one of my buttons today child.”   
  
You made no motion as she paused for you to say anything but you didn’t. Dolorosa simply asked; “You know what you did to Kankri and Mituna was wrong?” You nodded into your legs before she paused. “I want you to apologize to them, right now.” You peaked a little out form your legs to look at her. Dolorosa watched as red e/c eyes looked into her own jade ones. “Would you like me to go with you.”   
  
You clenched your jaw lightly before gave the tiniest of nods. Dolorosa smiled a little as she stood up and moved to open the door. As she did you followed behind her hiding without holding onto her. Dolorosa looked at the three who looked at her; “Kankri, Mituna come here for a moment.”   
  
Mituna and Kankri both got up from there spots and came over. Meulin perked up a little just to see what was happening. As Kankri and Mituna stood in front of her she looked behind at you. “Go on.”   
  
You peeked a little from behind her to keep your eyes down before Dolorosa shuffled you from behind her so you were somewhat beside her. Mituna looked at you before he turned his head to Kankri who wrapped his own tiny arms around his. Mituna looked back at you only because you spoke but it was a emotion or sound that he had never come out of your mouth before. It was somewhere stuck within the sorrowful to scared range. “I’m sorry... For what I did...”   
  
Mituna forced a bit of a smile before he moved to touch your shoulder but Kankri tugged on Mituna’s arm before giving a little head shake meaning don’t touch you. Kankri just looked at you as you seemed to play and pull at your fingers not looking at them. “Y/n...”   
  
You blurted out a little; “I’m glad your not cold...”   
  
Not a moment after you seemed to only shrink and make an escape back to your room as you did what you were suppose to. But it wasn’t the ending Dolorosa wanted. She looked at Kankri who looked down before he moved from Mituna to go back to the TV with Meulin. Mituna looked at Kankri’s back before up at Dolorosa. Dolorosa placed a hand on his head before moving back to the bedroom.  
  
Dolorosa knew she couldn’t leave it like this and more so she needed to find out why this all happened and Kankri said the things he did earlier. Dolorosa sighed softly as she moved back to your bedroom to see you standing by your bed just staring at it. Dolorosa moved gently back into the room and closed the door slightly before she moved and sat on your smaller bed again.   
  
This time however you spoke to her; “I’m sorry... I lied to you...”   
  
Dolorosa just gave a half smile and moved her hand to pat your head when you flinched from her hand like she was going to hit you. You seemed to kept a bit curled up before you slowly opened an eye to look at her. Dolorosa moved her hand a little back as you opened your other eye and uncurled some. You looked down before seeming to shallow thickly; “I-I’m sorry Ms.Maryam...”   
  
Dolorosa just sat there as you never did that to her before. Dolorosa frowned before she moved both her hands this time. You looked at her unsure as she pulled you up to the bed with her. You sat on the bed as you looked at Dolorosa who shift better. “Y/n I want you to be truthful to me, okay?” You nodded a little as she questioned; “You’ve been my care know for a few months now, but I’ve been wondering do you trust me?”   
  
You seemed to give her a conflicted look before it dissolved into a fearful one. “N-no...”   
  
Dolorosa clenched his jaw lightly but didn’t take it to heart. “May I ask why?” You tighten your face but you nodded. Dolorosa chose her words carefully; “Does it have to do with that episode you had a couple of hours ago?”   
  
You shook your head lightly. “No...”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she sighed; “Does it have to do with the other homes parents and their children.” You gave a so-so gesture at her.   
  
Dolorosa suddenly felt like she was pulling teeth but she tried to keep her frustration in check. “This is going to be a very big question Y/n but I want the truth from you. Do you understand?” You hesitated but you nodded; “Is it because you have to protect Kankri from us adults?” You seemed to pause before you nodded. Dolorosa tried this time to get a answer. “Why do you feel like you have to protect Kankri from us adults?”   
  
You seemed to shift lightly in your spot as you answered. “Because his my baby brother. Bad adults and mean kids do bad things to us and if I... If I don’t protect him who will? Kankri is the only family I’ve ever had and ever will have. Even if he hates me one day he’s my only family. I am mommy, daddy, and a big sister to him. I want Kankri to have a childhood but they try to take that away from him, all the bad people do. Kankri and I have been hurt when we’ve let adults and other kids in so if I never let adults in or other kids we can’t be hurt no more.”   
  
Dolorosa licked her lips nervously as she knew there will never be a way to get out what you’ve and Kankri have seen or experienced but Dolorosa sighed. “And is that why you get so mad when you can’t protect Kankri?” You nodded lightly as Dolorosa questioned; “Y/n, have I ever hurt you or Kankri?” You shook your head. “Do you think I’ll ever hurt you and Kankri? Do you think Mituna and Meulin will ever hurt you both?”   
  
You paused lightly before you looked away from her. She took that as a statement that you think she and they would. Dolorosa looked down at her hands that there clasped in her lap. She and you sat there in silence for a few minutes before you spoke; “Ms.Maryam can I ask you something and I want the truth from you.”   
  
Dolorosa glanced at you; “Of course child.”   
  
You seemed to struggle lightly as you looked at her with the biggest round e/c eyes she’d ever seen thus far; “Why do you put up with me?”   
  
Dolorosa gave a tender smile as she moved her hand; “May I Y/n?”   
  
You looked at her confused before nodding. Dolorosa placed her hand on the side of your neck as her thumb rubbed your cheek lightly. As Dolorosa spoke she could see you tear up; “Because there’s a sweet little girl within that tough terrified shell. One I know who wants to trust, to not be so angry, and who cares about others. I want to protect and give that little girl a chance to have a childhood too. I don’t put up with you Y/n, I’m caring for you and Kankri because I care about what happens to you both.”   
  
You bowed your head lightly sniffling as you wrapped your arms around her arm. Dolorosa felt hot tears on her wrist as you spoke; “How do I let you in Ms.Maryam! I’m so scared I don’t want you and the others to be a bad people...”   
  
Dolorosa’s ear flickered down as she moved a little bit closer to you as she moved her hand up a little to have you look at her. Dolorosa pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and wipes your tears away. “I know little one but it’s not something you can simply do. I have to gain your trust and you have to learn how to trust me but Mituna and Meulin too. That’s even before you can let us in that way you know I’m not one of these bad people or they’re bad kids. It’s going to take a bit but your worth that.”   
  
You turned into a sobbing mess not even a moment later just so overwhelmed by it. Dolorosa smiled sadly as she tended to you. What she said was true; blindly trusting is what got you into the emotional jaded mess you were in not that it was your fault. Children either human or troll blindly trusted adults or even other kids till they were to scared too. Dolorosa knew she had a fight on her hands but she knew you were worth all the fighting and headaches.   
  
It did take Dolorosa three months to gain your trust and it was not easy by any means because at times she could tell when you were testing her but she pushed past the hard times. Dolorosa could always gadget you because slowly you started to call her Rosa instead of Ms.Maryam. Kankri seemed to take your lead and do the same but more that her other two children and both you and Kankri started to finally get along as you seemed to trust them.   
  
It wasn’t prefect by any means but to have you sit side by side with Mituna with semi smiles was a real mile stone. After gaining your trust Dolorosa had to turn to your emotional needs, so she enrolled you and Kankri into what Mituna was in for his emotional management because of his psionics. She found you had gotten better with controlling your anger and maybe a little of your separation anxiety with each other. She knew this because at times she’d find that Kankri and Mituna would go to the park by themselves which was a big no-no before you both started those classes.   
  
She did try at one point to take you and Kankri to see some more professional help about your experiences but you and Kankri shut right down to the point it scared her. So she stopped that as fast as she could. Sure there were some days that were tougher then others but it seemed that it was going along smoothly.   
  
What Dolorosa did find as while was when Mituna and Kankri started to hung around each other more it left Meulin and you to play more. Before Meulin wouldn’t go near you unless she wanted Kankri or it was dinner but she could see her shy little oliveblood foster child was opening up to you.   
  
At times she would think you both seemed almost joined at the hip for a few months which she found rather cute but even more so when Kankri would start to get a little jealous of Meulin. Dolorosa wondered sometimes if you and Meulin were rubbing pink for another, as at times she heard you would start to get angry at school only to have Meulin be the one who would calm you down.   
  
Dolorosa hummed wondering if she shouldn’t start teaching her four little wigglers about quadrants. Well Dolorosa hemmed and hummed about it she failed to notice certain things between you and Meulin. One of these things would be you and Meulin disappearing on her at lunch during the weekends or days off, and you started to collect a little pile of sheets and clothes on the floor in your closet where Meulin’s pile was. But soon your trust and your new pale friendship with Meulin was going to be put to the ultimate test. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the one week during summer break of your first year with Dolorosa and she thought it would be a treat to have a picnic with everyone, then go to one of the local playgrounds that was a couple of streets down from the apartment. Everything was going fine, the picnic was delicious of course as she tried to pack everyone there favorite things. It was all giggles and laughter the whole time everyone ate.  
  
After lunch she sent you all to the park to play as she watched and mingled a little with the other parents. You and Meulin were hand for hand running around and horsing around a little. You both tussled in the dirt some till Dolorosa told you both to stop before you both got time out for rough housing. You pouted though as Meulin shrugged it off. “What do mew want to do neow?”  
  
You thought about it for a bit and replied. “Do you want to make our own store?! We can pretend to sell Dolorosa’s bake goods and uh... Other stuff.”  
  
Meulin nodded happily; “We should get Mituna and Kankri to play too! I’d like to be the accountant!”  
  
You gave her a puzzled look; “What’s a accountant? Is that like a banker lady?”  
  
Meulin made a so-so gesture at you as she and you went to find Mituna and Kankri. It wasn’t that hard to find the pair as they were busy making sad sounding music off the small box piano on the playset near the slide. You pointed it out to Meulin who nodded before she smiled; “Do mew want to scare them?”  
  
You made a bit of a funny face thinking about it. “No that’ll make Kankri cry and get us in trouble. Maybe you can use big words on Mituna to make his head spin. It’s funny when you do that because it makes his eyes spark.”  
  
Meulin giggled lightly nodding as you both talked your way up to the playset however both the playset and you four weren’t the only children on the playground. Mostly everyone left you and Meulin alone because no one wanted to be close to a human and troll play pair. As you and Meulin got to Mituna and Kankri however your plans quickly fell through as Kankri tackled Meulin down to the sand with a surprise of there own. You were then placed in a loose head lock by Mituna. You laughed as you pushed his face up and away as you both just wrestling it out in the dirt and sand.  
  
The play stopped though when you four broke apart and scurried away from Dolorosa who was going to place you four on time out for play fighting. Dolorosa let it slide though as you four escaped from her grasp as you were all on the playset. Four set of eyes looked at her from on top of the bridge part. Dolorosa smiled as she shook her fingers at you four causing you all to laugh.  
  
With your play disrupted you four decided to go play around with each other. You four played cops and robbers which you found out it was so much more entertaining with Mituna being a cop as he could flash his eyes like a cop car siren, Tag which Meulin always never got to be it from how fast she could run, some sort of adventure play that Kankri made up were you were all like robin hood and his man but it had to do with blood color though you really didn’t get it but it was fun, but lastly you all played hide and go seek which you sucked at. You could hide okay but you could never find the others when you were seeking.  
  
Which at the moment Mituna was laughing at you because you never thought to check behind you as that’s where Meulin panicked for a hiding spot. You wrinkled your nose at him huffing as you four past some other kids going onto the bridge to the slide. You were all making your exits there to go down to the ground before figuring out something else to play. “Yeah well that’s cause I’m way tougher then you Tuna!”  
  
You made a fish face at Mituna who scowled before smiling making himself ape like as he spoke. “Yeah right it’s really because you’re the weakest part of this unit filthy knuckle back.”  
  
It was your turn to scowl before you both started to go at each other all the meanwhile Kankri and Meulin were laughing at you both and some of the words you came up with. As you four moved to the next bridge part all the fun was quickly stopped as someone stopped you. You oomphed loudly as one of the other troll children put their hands out to stop you. Which made you kind of blocked from following Mituna, Kankri, and Meulin to the other side of the bridge by those mean blue blooded troll children. The one pushed you back as he spoke; “No filthy apes allowed!”  
  
Meulin hissed as she wiggled her way in between the other trollian children. “Mew can’t do that! It’s everyone’s park mew don’t make the rules!”  
  
She grabbed your hand to pull you both by them but it didn’t work out to well since all they did was block the way for both of you now. The boy who spoke earlier redirected his comments to Meulin; “You’re nothing but a filthy ape lover! Your kind isn’t allowed here either!”  
  
You pulled Meulin back as one of the boys went to push her. You stood a little in a protective manner as you placed your hand on the back of her neck; “Don’t worry about it we’ll just go down-” You didn’t get to finish your sentence when one of them pushed you into Meulin. You turned on them they messed with the wrong human as you shouted; “Shove off and pick on someone your own size dirty gutterbloods!”  
  
The blueblood's didn’t like you talking back nor did they like you tilting your head at them in a challenge. Meulin moved away from your hand as she placed her hands on your chest to get you to move back as it wasn’t worth you getting angry over. However it was two against four as Mituna was held back by Kankri so rather quickly you and Meulin got into a very dangerous situation.  
  
Mituna moved from Kankri however when one of the boys shoved Meulin away from you which Mituna caught and saving her from falling on the playset floor. However she wasn’t the only one to get shoved as you were shoved backward and right off the playset when you had grabbed his arm to hit him.  
  
You didn’t even yelp or scream as you dropped to the ground with a hard thud. You landed back first onto the ground which knocked the wind out of you. You laid there for a moment gaining your breath back and closed your eyes before you felt someone try to roll you on your side.  
  
As you went to roll over onto your side you felt pain bloom in your back. You stopped the patting hands and laid back down. They seemed to try again but you were getting the same result. You tensed before you felt your lips tremble and tears collect in your eyes. It wasn’t more then a moment later you started to cry which caused all movement from both trolls and humans either young and old to stop. You cried unable to do much else without some pain.  
  
You didn’t open your eyes till you felt a cold hand on your face and brushing away your hair. You looked to see Dolorosa’s worried jade eyes looking at you. You huffed lifting your arms to her as a new wave of tears fell. Dolorosa gave a gentle look as you called out to her in a child like reflex; “Mama!”  
  
Dolorosa shushed you softly as she moved to pick you up. You whence in pain and tears as she picked you up to hold you. You wrapped your arms around her neck huffing and sniffling some as she moved up the back of your shirt to have a look at your back. Dolorosa gave a sad smile as she felt you bury your face into the side of her neck hiccuping as she started to stroke your hair and head.  
  
Dolorosa looked down a bit to see Meulin sitting there looking up at her and you with an upset look as well. Mituna stood there glaring and growling at the other children with Kankri on his arm and who was a bit freaked out by seeing you cry. Dolorosa stroked your hair and back. “You’re alright Y/n...shhhh... It’s okay I’m here.” Dolorosa carefully held you as she stood up she spoke; “I believe it’s best we went home now before anything else happens. Come along children...”  
  
Dolorosa sighed softly as Meulin gripped her skirts lightly as she was trying to look at you. Kankri pulled at Mituna who unwillingly followed glaring and sparking about it all. Dolorosa only had picked up the basket and set one foot out of the park when she felt you were past out on her. She knew this because your hands were limp over her shoulders and your legs just hanged there. Dolorosa seemed to be a little bit sad about it all as it had been looking like one of those good days.  
  
It was a quick trip home as the complex wasn’t that far from the park and you weren’t heavy to Dolorosa. Mituna though being her good little helper had unlocked the door opening it. Dolorosa pulled off your shoes as she did her own before she headed to your room with Meulin almost hot on her heels. The girl stayed outside the room however as Dolorosa closed the door a little.  
  
As she set you down on your bed, Dolorosa started to pull off your shirt to have a really good look at your back. She didn’t know if you had a concussion or not but she knew you didn’t break any bones. But if you did have a concussion the best thing was to let you sleep it off. She glanced at your back taking in the damage. Your back had big black and blue bruises on it from hitting the ground the way you did and she didn’t feel any broken bones. So Dolorosa wasn’t that worried to let you sleep it off that night and she’d possibly take you to the hospital the next day if you still seemed to be in pain.  
  
Dolorosa stayed there for a moment as she placed some cold patches on your back to help the bruising and if there was any swelling. Despite being a bit upset that you were hurt Dolorosa was happy that you felt so safe with her. She knew from experience safe and trusting children often slip up a time or two calling her mother. But it felt more of a triumph and pride because you called her mama as she doubt you called anyone that. You may be a hard shelled wiggler but she was glad you seemed to had dropped it for her and the others. Dolorosa patted your head lightly before she moved to start making dinner for her and the others.  
  
Meulin had been waiting patiently for Dolorosa to come out of your room. She and the boys looked up at her as she set her first aid kit on the side table. Meulin spoke first beating Kankri to the punch. “How is Y/kitty Rosa?! She’s going to be okay right?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Yes Meulin Y/n is going to be just fine. She needs to just sleep off what happened and I’ll check more tomorrow when she gets up.”  
  
Meulin frowned not liking the answer but what else was she going to do about it. It wasn’t like she had a choice she didn’t know how to care for wounds like Dolorosa did; and she certainly didn’t know how to comfort you fully yet either. Meulin would just have to wait till she could sneak into your shared bedroom before she could.  
  
Unfortunately waiting was the hardest part for Meulin, she had to wait till Dolorosa had disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner. Then for Mituna and Kankri to be busy with the toys before she sneaked off into your room. When she did open the door and closed it she found you were laying in bed and sleeping on your stomach.  
  
Meulin carefully moved over to the open side to have a look at you. You were out like a light and drooling all over the pillow with your home-made stuffy under your arm. Meulin was so worried about you, she should have just let it go and took you away. She should have listened to her gut which was to move you away from the situation but now here you were hurt. What kind of morial was she letting that happen and then not even being able to calm you down when you were crying. Meulin felt horrible and felt like she was going to cry. But instead of crying Meulin nudged your arm a little causing you to yawn and open your eyes a little possibly thinking it was Kankri. You looked at her as Meulin did a bit of gesturing at you, where she related her upset and her worry about you. You seemed to frown a bit upset that she was upset which you tensed as you moved over a little for her and patted the spot beside you for her. Meulin seemed to pull herself up and under your one arm before you yawned loudly going back to sleep feeling better. Meulin looked up as you buried your face into her hair. Which she could only smile as she held onto your stuff toy as you held onto her. As Meulin fell asleep she was happy that she had a morial like you.  
  
You and Meulin had your up and downs as morials both then and years into the future. It was a learning curve but neither of you ever got mad with each other. No matter who didn’t like what the other said. It wasn’t just you and Meulin either as both of you noticed Mituna and Kankri getting there pink on with each other. It was little things they do and you think that even Dolorosa noticed it too. You always remembered Dolorosa as a kindhearted, determined, and caring person. She was the first person ever in your young life that made you feel so safe and wanted. You knew that she would always not only protect you but she would help guide you through life with all the patience only a mother would have.  
  
You personally could only recall one time within your childhood that you were ever scared at Dolorosa’s. You remember it so well because it destroy the little family unit that you had come to known and trust so much. In the three years that you and Kankri had been there by this point, you and Mituna had gotten better relationship wise; you would even dare you say at the time being close friends. You would throw your arm over his shoulders when you teased him and he would do the same back.  
  
You and Meulin were strong morials now so your anger all seemed to dry up as did her shyness. But just as important Kankri stopped needing you for anything but most of all he was starting to get playful and more adventurous with Mituna. Those two would go out in the morning and not come back till the street lights were coming on. And after all these years you can still remember what happened and where you were when everything fell apart.  
  
At that moment of time you were in a semi napping state with Meulin on the couch who was over top of you because she was using you as a personal heater since it was late fall. Mituna and Kankri were on the floor in front of the TV watching a movie eating some caramel popcorn as Dolorosa was in the kitchen making lunch.  
  
You stretched waking up a little as you heard someone knock at the door. Mituna looked at the door lazily before he looked back at the movie as Kankri tugged at his shirt pointing at the explosion on the screen. Meulin mewed at Dolorosa. “Rosa, someone is at the door!”  
  
You could chuckle softly as you could hear Dolorosa sigh and walked out of the kitchen to get it. “Heavens forbid one of you get it...”  
  
Meulin just purred at her before nuzzling her self back into your warm form. However that didn’t last long when you moved a little up to see what Dolorosa was so panicked and upset about. It wasn’t till Meulin suddenly had a death gripped on you that you knew. Two trolls and a human male came into the door way pushing past Dolorosa who was begging them to wait till that night. You didn’t even get to move when Meulin was ripped off you as she shouted; “Y/kitty! Mama Rosa! Help!”  
  
You shouted getting up to stop the man but you turned your head as Kankri shouted. “Mituna! No! Let me go! Mituna! Y/n help!”  
  
You turned to see the two troll men were trying to move Kankri and Mituna apart you didn’t know who they were after which caused you to panic as you didn’t know who to go after or what to do. Just as the two got ripped apart however the one holding Mituna moved to go to the door. You shot out and grabbed Mituna’s hand as you moved protecting Kankri’s own feelings before your own.  
  
Mituna and you stared at each other as you grabbed his hand instead of Meulin’s as the troll who grabbed her had already gotten out the door with her. You shouted at the trolls which was useless as the one holding Kankri moved to now take you off of Mituna. You looked at Mituna as they tried to pull you both apart. You could feel his fingers starting to slip from yours which you whined shouting at him. “Please don’t go, Mituna! Don’t let go, we can’t lose you too!”  
  
Mituna growled as he dug his hands into yours as he didn’t want to go. “I won’t! I won’t let go Y/n!”  
  
Unfortunately Mituna couldn’t hold on much longer as your grips slipped. Mituna shouted loudly as he screamed bloody murder as he whacked the trolls arm to let him go. His emotions were causing his psionics to spark and levitate things as some of the neighbors to come out to see what was happening. “Y/n! Rotha! Kankri! No, let me go!”  
  
The troll holding you and Kankri more or less dropped you both on the couch as he went out to help the other holding Mituna. As soon as you got your bearings you were up and trying to run to get them to bring both Mituna and Meulin back. But you were stone walled and ran into Dolorosa; who gripped onto you and holding you to her as you thrashed about watching outside the door as you could see both Meulin and Mituna get taken away. You cried out as Dolorosa moved with you in her arms to close the door.  
  
You grip her shirt and started to tug at it wildly as she slid onto her butt with the door against her back. You shouted at her; “No! No! Rosa make them bring them back! Bring back my Meulin and Kankri’s Mituna!”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head as she huffed full of tears trying to bury her head into your hair. As she spoke it was full of sorrows and tears; “I can’t bring them back, I-I want too. Oh child do I want to bring Tuna and Mew back but I can’t. They need more help then what I can provide. I’m so sorry... I tried little ones, I tried...”  
  
Dolorosa looked a little at Kankri who’s lips were trembling and eyes just as full of tears as he stood there in front of her. Dolorosa reached out her hand to him which he curled up onto her and cried. You three sat like that for hours and that night Dolorosa let you and Kankri sleep in her bed with her. You knew it was just as hard or even more harder on her as she raised both Meulin and Mituna from grubhood. To her those were her children just as much as you and Kankri were. But it wasn’t a surprise to Dolorosa that you and Kankri had extreme separation anxiety again.  
  
It took her a the whole fall break to get you both back into some sort of relax state to even be able to go to school since you and Kankri were in different classes on top of it all too. Whenever you went to school then or in the years to come you could always tell as a kid or as an adult who were in the foster care. This was because after any week holiday from the first day back at school most of the kids that were crying only started to cry seeing the others they lived with.  
  
You and Kankri weren’t the exception either as the moment you seen Mituna and Meulin the four of you ran at each other hugging and crying. Hell even Mituna started to cry as you both hugged it out for a bit.  
  
It had been hard on everyone that they had been moved but even more so Mituna and Meulin. Both had never been with anyone else then Dolorosa or moved before. Which both had explained much like how Dolorosa did that Mituna had gone to an psionic foster home to cater to his powers and help him more. Meulin went to a oliveblood foster home to help her learn how to control her strength and understand her advanced education. But neither of you liked it but what were all going to do about it?  
  
It wasn’t like they could never go home or they’d be moved even farther away. That’s when Kankri, bless his tiny heart, had asked if you all couldn’t meet up somewhere. So that you all could play with each other or even spend the night on the weekends at Dolorosa’s or there homes. You all made it your mission that day to spend all the time you can with each other and that you would all make it work.  
  
Of course Dolorosa didn’t have any problems what so ever with Meulin and Mituna coming over on the odd weekend. Unfortunately Meulin’s and Mituna’s homes had a problem with you. Kankri was allowed to come over but you weren’t. There was a no human tolerance at Mituna’s for some reason and Meulin’s was under the line if it was a morialship but then there were restricted hours and rules.  
  
So instead you all opt out to play at the park till Mituna and Meulin had to go home for dinner and twice a month have sleep overs at Dolorosa’s. Some how through everything you all seemed to make this distance work; but more then that it didn’t damage the relationship you all had with each other if anything it made it stronger. Like the old saying: distance makes the heart grow fonder, it rang true for all of you.  
  
As a day turned into a week, a week into a month, and month into a year and so on. You all grew from snot nosed kids to young teens were things changed slightly. You were there on Kankri’s thirteenth birthday when Mituna asked for a morialship with him which you and Meulin squealed about of course as did Dolorosa who joined your bouncing circle of excitement.  
  
You and Meulin would spend hours on hours alone in your room talking about Mituna and Kankri during feeling sessions. Meulin loved Kankri and you mean love with a capital ‘L’. But Meulin found it cute that you had a hard crush on Mituna as she thought you both hated each other from all the teasing and picking on you both do to each other.  
  
Soon middle school was all but a fleeting memory as you all entered highschool. You and Meulin were super excited for it but you both would soon come to have bittersweet memories about the whole experience for years to come. Everything was fine at first nothing really changed till the middle of grade nine where Meulin, Kankri, and Mituna had changed there names on you.  
  
You didn’t understand and how could you as it made no sense to you as none of the human teachers did that to you. You had asked Dolorosa what it all meant as soon as you got home and she explained it as best she could but it was a culture clash. You of course being the supportive person you were called them all by their adult names but it made you feel... Lonely.  
  
Mituna was Psiioniic, Kankri was Signless, and Meulin was Disciple but you were still old and now out of place Y/n. But that wasn’t all that made you isolated either, as slowly you noticed by the end of ninth grade and the starting of tenth grade you were left alone a lot by both your morial and friends.  
  
Somehow you all didn’t either notice or realize what quadrant’s were doing to your groups roles. When Signless and Psiioniic became morial’s you didn’t really have a role anymore with Signless. Signless didn’t really talk to you about his feelings or interacted with you physically like hand holding or hugging. It only seemed to intensify when Disciple and Signless entered red quadrant during the summer of grade nine.  
  
You were kind left in the middle of no where unsure of what to do with yourself as far as Signless goes. But with sadly Disciple too as she seemed to pull away slightly from you. You were lucky to see Disciple once every two weeks in the summer sometimes but you weren’t alone in this either. As Psiioniic was getting the same cold shoulder treatment from Signless. Which he took out on you quite a bit which instead of getting angry like you would normally do, you got hurt.  
  
Which only seemed to alienate you a bit from the other kids even more then normal. So naturally you found yourself in the spot light for a bully victim from both races. Trolls were easier to deal with then humans as the worse the trolls did was chuck food at you. But of course none of your friends knew but Dolorosa as she was the one to patch you up when you’d come home mostly alone with a black eye, cuts, or bruises that you got thanks to the humans.  
  
Dolorosa felt bad for you of course but what could she do other then give you advice on what you should try to do. Even if it didn’t helped any at least she tried to help you. There was a group of humans that had been causing problems for you since the end of the summer. This group was a year older then you and you guessed they had seen you hanging out with Disciple and Signless one rare weekend and seemed to take personal hatred in you for it.  
  
They were by means the worse ones you dealt with as they would gang up on you or jump you sometimes at night when you were walking home from your new part-time job. You guessed Dolorosa let it slide to Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic that they should pay attention to you because at lunch one day Disciple seemed to notice your busted lip and bandaged hand. She had what Dolorosa called it a morial attack which she explained to be almost like a panic attack for a morial.  
  
You kind of understand it as one minute you were trying to open your thermos with a busted hand and the next you were in the bathroom against a wall trying to fight to keep your clothes on. This was because Disciple was flipping her shit on you and trying to remove your clothes in the trolls bathroom with everyone just outside. If anyone opened the stale door almost all of the student body outside the doors would know your relationship. You weren’t ashamed of it but Disciple would be in danger and you didn’t want that. But that wasn’t all either because Disciple was crying one moment and angry the next.  
  
It was stressful for both partied as she had you caged in the handicap bathroom stale with you on top of her lap sitting on a makeshift pile made with your backpacks, fall coats, tops, and pants. You were afraid of someone finding you both in your underwear having a pale session in the bathroom but Disciple wouldn’t let you move from her.  
  
You tried to push a little from her but she pulled you in more as she was way stronger then you on a good day. You sighed as you rested your head on her shoulder. If you couldn’t get away from her physically maybe you could use your words. You turned your head so it was laying on her shoulder instead before you moved your finger tips up and under her grub scars and her sides.  
  
Disciple seemed to nuzzle her face into your shoulder as she flexed her hands on you. You knew from experience that any talk was only going to happen once she was calm enough. You moved your hands accordingly from her sides and grub scars to her back and spine. You ran your blunt nails down her back which earned you a very low purr.  
  
You praised Disciple gently at her purring since it was a sign of her relaxing and submitting to your care. You knew you just needed to keep it up long enough and you only needed to use the only special weak spot on her. You moved your one hand up to her horns giving them a slight tweak causing her to shutter against you.  
  
You smiled a little as it was almost clock work since the light smell of her pale pheromones had gotten stronger the moment you finished with her horns. Even though you couldn’t fully smell troll pheromones you knew they were there. Disciple’s skin would get this almost sudden smell of Fall but more importantly it meant she could be talked down and listen to you. You nuzzle your face closer to her ear as you started to get her to listen to you as you papped her.  
  
You would make her whimper into your flesh as you would stop and just only give the slightest of brushes. You moved your head as you licked just under the side of her jaw as a submissive act before speaking; “Not here, please Disciple. Not here, not when anyone’s able to walk in and the people who hurt me. Please let’s go home to our pile we can’t have a feeling session here. Think about it, some nice warm furs and blankets where it’s safe... Not cold tile and a uncomfortable pile.”  
  
Disciple moved from the makeshift pile as she listened to you. Because you were right, you both couldn’t have a good session at school in the bathrooms and there would be to many questions if she tried to use the pale rooms that the school offered the trollian students.  
  
Disciple a bit unwillingly agreed with you as you both helped each other get your clothes on. You sighed as Disciple seemed to be in a semi state of euphoric delight. Somehow you both tumbled out of the stale and bathroom without anyone seeing you. Disciple grabbed your wrist as she tugged you along to her car were you both piled into it and she took off from the schools parking lot.  
  
With a car it was a quick trip to the apartments but your paces weren’t slow by any means. If anything Disciple was the one that dragged you to the door where you fumbled with your keys. As you turned the key before pushing the door opening it then ushering Disciple inside as you looked around outside the apartment and locked the door.  
  
You and Disciple threw your backpacks beside the door as you kicked off your shoes heading right to your room. Between your door to your closet you both lost your clothes so that you both were only down to your under garments again. Disciple shoved you into the closet where your pile was where you kept it so nice and tidy.  
  
You landed with a oomph before Disciple sat onto your lap whimpering and whining a little at you to continue her papping. She had done good by listening and she wanted a reward for it. You chuckled as you were pinned down by Disciple. You hummed gently from the back of your throat as you planted gentle morial kisses on her horns and you started to massage her back and shoulders. You praised her for listening and for being such a good morial. You sat there like that for what felt like hours petting and papping Disciple.  
  
By the end of it Disciple’s head was in your lap as you switched between braiding her hair and stroking both her stomach and back lightly. Disciple would purr louder when you stroke her back which caused you to laugh; she was just like a cat. You hummed a little as Disciple shifted up some from her spot yawning. You smiled a little at her; “Are you alright now?”  
  
Disciple smiled a little at you as she spoke; “I should be asking mew that...”  
  
You sighed a little as Disciple’s hand cupped your cheek lightly. You gave a little bit of a nodded even though you leaned heavily into her hand; “I’m perfectly fine Disciple, you just worry to much.”  
  
Disciple looked at you as you closed your eyes before following her hand a little not wanting to break the contact. Your thoughts ran rampant in your head because how many weeks had it been since you both had a feeling session last. How long had it been since it wasn’t all one sided. How long had it been since you were papped and taken care of too. You missed and ached for the closeness you once had with your morial, your Disciple. You really just missed her. You opened your eyes a little as you looked at Disciple who’s face turned like she didn’t believe you, hell you didn’t believe yourself. Disciple picked up on it though as she spoke. “Then why are you giving me that sad look if mewr fine? Why does mewr breathing change when I moved from mew? Are mew scared I’m going to leave mew?”  
  
You shook your head leaning a little bit away from her looking down. Disciple pressed her lips together as she caged you to the pile. You looked up at her as she glared down at you before you flinched at her voice; “Liar.”  
  
You tremble slightly as her fangs flash against the light of the sun. You whimper lightly as she gently nips at your shoulder for lying to her. Disciple gives you a slight look which shows her disappointment that you were trying to lie to her. You look away before closing your eyes as she nuzzles her face into yours rubbing cheek to cheek to show you she’s not mad at you just a little upset is all.  
  
You feel a smile worm up on your face before you huff as Disciple brushed her fingers against your arms and sides lightly. You expose your neck to her a little before she coos at you causing you to expose more for her. Disciple played you perfectly as she shifted against you and moved you to her liking which would cause you to gasped lightly. You felt Disciple lick and tenderly kiss up your throat as the back of her fingers on one hand brushed down your leg and the other hand stroked your back.  
  
You couldn’t help but trembled against the cat like troll as you both hadn’t had a proper pale session in months. You couldn’t help but cry slightly as she tended to you. You didn’t know if it was learned behavior or your brain wiring itself to but it felt like your bones were replaced with liquid water. Disciple this time asked questions and you gave her answers. Everything and anything she asked some more jealous then others.  
  
Disciple growled a little at you in anger as her breath and lips were against your ear. She had just finished asking you what had been happening to you and now she wanted to know some other burning questions. “Who tended to mew? Who tended to mew in such a weak pitiable state?” You shivered against Disciple as if cold but that wasn't it. What had you shivering was Disciple herself, who had stop her purring since only good morials got to hear her purr.  
  
You whimpered at her as you were clenching and gripping her arms as if you were trying to pap her in your own nonfunctional state. “Rosa did...”  
  
Disciple hummed a little before she grabbed your hands pinning them down as she bit at you verbally. Disciple sounded a little cruel like when she questioned you. “Did it feel good when she tended to mew? Didn’t mew feel cold or panic? I bet Rosa didn’t purr for mew or praised mew. You liked it didn’t mew? To have someone other then me caring for mew.”  
  
You could hear the bite in Disciple’s voice which had you break out into tears. Disciple looked at you before she started to purr from the deep part of her chest as she didn’t mean to make you cry. Disciple frowned as you spoke; “No it didn’t feel good I felt so cold and alone. She wasn’t you and even when I tried to imagine it was you; it just didn’t work. I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t be mad... Don’t leave me alone again.”  
  
Disciple placed gentle kisses against your face as she stroked and patted your stomach. Disciple whispered gentle things to you; “I’m not mad my dearest diamond. I can never be mad at mew... Mewr my weak human, mew need me to protect mew don’t mew.”  
  
You nodded sniffling as Disciple shifted you both so you were on top of her and her hands were wrapped around your form to keep you close. This time you didn’t fight her just curled up as best you could with your head tucked under her chin. You were making yourself smaller and seemingly more weaker then her. As Disciple laid there for a bit, it was cold olive against warm red but slowly though her body started to get warmed up causing her to give a sleepy purr. Even the pile you both were laying on was sucking up your warmth.  
  
She noticed you had fallen asleep on her when you pulled up your fist to your face. Disciple laid there for a bit more before she started to fall asleep too. The final nail in her coffin was the way the sun shined through your binds hitting her face. Like any cat she found slumber in the bath of sun light and warmth.  
  
When Disciple woke up, she was feeling overly warm and toasty with her pale pheromones and your shampoo filtering through her nose. Disciple opened her eyes just a little to see you both were sprawled on the pile in your closet. She blinked a little as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. You must had shut the closet door to keep you both hidden from something. Disciple started to purr automatically as you shifted against her turning in your sleep.  
  
You made the tiniest of sounds as you settled back down on her. Disciple moved her hand out from your grip and rummaged through the pile for her cellphone. She clicked the screen to see the time. Disciple sighed lightly as it was only 2:30 pm and she still had to get you both dressed and you both had to fan out the apartment before Dolorosa got home.  
  
You both never hid the fact you were morials, it was just you both didn’t flounder it in front of everyone. You were  considerate to Dolorosa who didn’t have one and you both didn’t need to be teased by Psiioniic and Signless. Disciple sighed a little as she thought about the boys, if your wounded state had to say anything about it she’d have to get Signless to walk home with you or have you walk home with them.  
  
Disciple ran her fingers through her hair as she suddenly got stressed out about everything which was counter productive at the moment. Disciple looked down at you as she placed her hands on your cheek stroking it lightly; “Y/n, Y/n.” You scrunched up your face before stretching like a cat before curling back up while wrapping your arms around her waist and holding onto her tightly. Disciple smiled as she moved her hand to go down your back to stroke it. “Come on, mew can’t sleep in the pile all day. We’ve got to get mew dressed and fan out the room.”  
  
Your eyelids fluttered open as you turned your head to look at her. “Five more minutes...it’s so nice and warm...”  
  
Disciple shook her head as she moved her hands back to run them through your hair. You seemed to unwillingly get up to stop her. You spoke with a sleepy slur; “Mmm you keep doing that and I won’t get up.”  
  
You rubbed your eyes as you let her hands go while Disciple moved open the closet door. You both woke up a bit more as light came into the once dark space though it caused you both to flinch from it. You stretched again this time though you sat up. Disciple smiled as she crawled out of the closet before standing up to stretch. You more or less tumbled out of the closet before sitting up and piling the furs and blankets back up before closing the door. You both laughed sleepily as you threw on your clothes so you could crack open your window before flicking on your small desk fan to blow the air out.  
  
You moved with Disciple out of the room and closing the bedroom door. She headed for the couch as you moved to open the two windows in the living room as well. You scratched the back of your leg in a lazy manner as you looked at Disciple who spoke; “Mew know we’ll have to talk to the others Y/n.”  
  
You made a bit of a face at her before sighing heavily. “I know...”  
  
Disciple ushered you over to her which you did. You leaned down as she gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Pity you my dearest diamond.”  
  
You smiled before answering. “Pity you too Mew.” You moved up as you questioned; “Before we talk lets get something to drink. Do you want hot milk?”  
  
Disciple nodded; “Mew know the answer to that.”  
  
You rolled your eyes lightly; “Whip cream on top?”  
  
Disciple nodded again; “Extra please.”  
  
You nodded as you moved to the kitchen to make her hot milk and your h/b. It wasn’t long after that you came out of the kitchen to find Disciple was watching the news. You shook your head lightly as you teased; “I doubt they’ll put our faces on the news for skipping school.”  
  
Disciple snorted lightly in a bit of a tired laugh. “No I was looking at the weather mew know.”  
  
You shook your head at her and you just placed down a cup of hot milk for her when the door opened to Signless and Psiioniic. You looked at the two with a tired look before sighing. “I’ll go put on the kettle...”  
  
You placed your cup of h/b down on the spot next to Disciple’s hot milk before going to the kitchen to make more. Signless came forward before he looked at Disciple touching her face and looking worried. “What happened to you both?! Psiioniic and I have been nothing but worried about you both. You both disappeared at lunch then we couldn’t find either of you and your car was missing!”  
  
Disciple smiled a little patting Signless’s cheek and kissing his lips. “Beloved mew are to worried over nothing. Y/n and I just had some time to talk some things out and understand what’s been going on.”  
  
Signless was about to talk when you leaned out of the kitchen to ask; “Psiioniic you want hot chocolate or coffee?”  
  
Psiioniic hummed up as he answered; “Hot chocolate but-”  
  
You nodded; “Yeah, yeah I know more milk then chocolate and a teaspoon of sugar.”  
  
Psiioniic smirked a little as he moved pulling the two side arm chairs closer to the coffee table for Signless and himself. Psiioniic sat down on the one closes to the door as Signless and Disciple spoke. Disciple glanced at Psiioniic who seemed to be asking him why he hadn’t papped Signless down. Psiioniic gestured that he had papped down Signless.  
  
Disciple seemed to sigh softly till Psiioniic got up again to deal with Signless. Psiioniic pressed a heavy hand on the back of Signless’s neck and massaged it gently; “Thign come on you need to relax Dithciple and Y/n are fine. I bet when you thit down and Y/n bringth out the drinkth that they’ll explain everything. You have to remember you’re her matethprit not her morial.”  
  
Signless just nodded as he sighed. Psiioniic led him over to the other arm chair which was across from his own. As Signless sat down you popped out of the kitchen holding two cups. Psiioniic smirked a little; “Thpeak of the devil.”  
  
You snorted lightly as you gave Signless his hot chocolate and set Psiioniic’s down on the table. Psiioniic touched the back of your arm lightly as his way of thanking you. You just smiled at him before moving to your side of the couch. You picked up your h/b and took a sip of it before placing it down as Signless spoke. “So why’d you both skip school? Don’t you know that it will get you both in serious trouble and you’ve also missed some serious information that-”  
  
You sighed loudly; “Yes mother thank you.”  
  
Disciple chuckled a bit at Signless who pouted; “Y/n education is very-”  
  
You repeated again with ‘Yes mother.’ Signless huffed frustrated as he crossed his legs and arms as he glared at you. You paid no attention to him as you took another sip of your h/b. Disciple seemed to throw you and Signless a line. “Beloved please, Y/n and I skipped school because the humans causing trouble are in her classes. Why would I willingly let our Y/n go to her final three classes when I don’t think that is a wise thing to do. Who knows what they would have done to her.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed a little; “One of you could have texted uth inthtead of letting uth worry to no end. You both need to apologize to my earth as they were nearly talked off. Bethideth would have been dealt with it today.”  
  
Disciple shook her head lightly as she and Psiioniic got into a bit of a long talk about it. Signless only peeped up once or twice asking what you all should do about it. You however stayed quiet during the whole talk as you really had nothing to say about the matter. This was only because Disciple now knew almost all of what had been happening plus you were tired.  
  
It had been almost three weeks since you had any type of contact with Disciple let alone a pale session so to put it lightly you felt a bit like you were floating on a cloud. As well you were tired but you really did try to stay awake though the warmth and soft converstation was doing nothing for you nor was your hot drink. You could feel your head bob a little before snapping back as you woke up. You were just over tired from all the crying and pale session. All you wanted was to have a nap and to curl up in the pile with Disciple some more.  
  
Psiioniic stared at you as he watched you seeming to snooze off on the couch well sitting up. He smirked a little watching you it was rather cute to watch, as your head would bob a little before you dipped forward then snap back your head seeing if anyone noticed only to do it again not even a moment later. Psiioniic watched as slowly you were leaning to his left before your head hit Disciple’s shoulder and this time you didn’t wake up.  
  
Disciple could only smile as your head rested on her shoulder as you looked like you were out for the count again. Disciple shifted a little so your head was on her lap. You seemed to curl up and nuzzle your face into her pants as you brought up your one fist up to your face in your sleep.  
  
Disciple looked up a little as the couch throw floated down onto you causing her to look at Psiioniic who’s eyes spark with a soft look. “Now that the bumbling idiot ith athleep can you tell uth what’th going on?”  
  
Disciple hummed softly as she ran her hand through your hair raking just the tips of her talons down your ear being as gentle and careful as possible. “Meowr Y/n is being attacked by the humans at meowr school. To call it bullying is just putting it lightly. Y/n’s been jumped coming home, attacked at school, and even at her work place. It’s been ongoing since we’ve been... Distant from her so she’s been dealing with it alone.”  
  
Psiioniic made a conflicted face as Signless question Disciple more about it and what she meant by distant. At least he and Signless had seemed to make time for each other again so he wasn’t taking out his frustrations out on you but he wasn’t there for you either and he didn’t have an excuse. Psiioniic’s gut turned a little as he thought more about it. Was that what you were trying to ask him a few weeks ago? He knew you asked when he got off of work but was it so someone would be there with you? Psiioniic just felt like shit now as it seemed Signless did too. “I... Guess we’ve been a bit to busy to see everyone of us...”  
  
Disciple just hummed at him as she sighed. It was a little bit more then that you had pulled away from them at the end of ninth grade so they were giving you room as it was a lot to process about there name changes and some other things that had happened. Dolorosa told them not too that humans don’t pull away from others without some sort of emotional issue that needed a dressing. Disciple sighed as she felt bad as she didn’t really have time for you over the summer which she felt horrible about. Between her matespritship with Signless, working, and her foster home she had little time to spare. But that doesn’t excuse the fact she ignored you as you were always there for her.  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he got up and moved to the couch. “Why don’t you both talk about what we’re going to do about it well I take Y/n to her bed. Thhe doethn’t need a thore neck on top of whatever elthe thothe filthy apeth have done to her.”  
  
Disciple looked at him in surprised as did Signless. Disciple went to intervene before she sighed. No Psiioniic was right you shouldn’t sleep on her and this way they didn’t wake you up either. “Alright just be careful mew don’t wake her.”  
  
Psiioniic just nodded as he moved the blanket over the couch and knelt down while he slid his arms under your legs and back as he picked you up off the couch. But the moment he got you into his arms however his heart almost stop as you limply wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your face into his throat. Psiioniic’s heart seemed to go from zero to hundred within milliseconds as your breath was against his throat. Signless’s voice seemed to come up out of no where distracting Psiioniic’s thoughts. “Psii is everything okay?”  
  
Psiioniic nodded a little as he forced to move his body to your bedroom. Psiioniic left a confused Signless and somewhat Disciple in his wake. Signless tilted his head as he spoke; “Odd... I wonder what that was about?”  
  
Disciple only narrowed her eyes a little before glancing at Signless. She sighed for someone who was a romantic person he was blind to it. “Beloved mew need not worry about it right now. Why don't we figure out what we’re going to do for mewr sister.” Signless just nodded as he offered a rather silly plan.  
  
Psiioniic sighed inside his head as he opened your bedroom door with his psionics. That was to close for comfort like you were. Psiioniic had forgotten what you felt like in his arms or against him as it had been months since you both interacted like you used too. Psiioniic blushed a little, he always had a crush on you when he was kind of taught the quadrant system at the age of ten. It was the reason why he teased you so much about things.  
  
Though he was quickly discourage from even trying to court you into one as his foster Jade’s were quick to stop any foolhardy emotions. But that didn’t mean he didn’t house them still somewhere in his heart. Psiioniic sighed he was in a confusing mess as he laid you back down onto the bed and pulled up your blankets. You seemed to almost instantly roll to face him and snuggle into the blankets.    
  
Psiioniic somehow couldn’t stop his hand as his fingers brushed against your cheek causing you to sigh. Psiioniic clenched his jaw as he pulled his hand away as if you burned it. What was he thinking and doing getting soft on you like this. He should be disgusted and angry at you for effecting him like this. But how could he? You were just so pitiable with those big and playful e/c eyes and soft s/c skin. Then there was your laugh that would brighten the whole room and his heart. You were so weak like this it made him want to curl around you and protect you. His gut and heart said mine but his brain and conditioning denied it.  
  
Psiioniic shifted up as he started to get light headed. Psiioniic frowned his brows as he tore himself out of your bedroom. No he had done this before to himself and it wasn’t right. He knew it could never work between humans and trolls; they were just to different. You probably just gave him some human love disease because humans didn’t accept quadrants.  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he ran his hand down his face before he walked into the living room. Both Disciple and Signless looked at him as he spoke; “I’ll take first guard shift. You both figure out what’s going to happen and who’s got the next shift.”  
  
Disciple arched an eyebrow well Signless smiled telling him the plan they came up with. Psiioniic just sighed as he listened to Signless as he wondered what he got himself into.  
  
It had been almost a week since then and you were suffocating but not in a good way either. You were twitchy at best as your friends wouldn’t leave you alone which made it worse. You couldn’t get away from them and had none of the humans jump you for three days so you were scared and itchy like they were planning something big. They didn’t even bother you at school which was weird and concerning. You jolted a little startled as you were starting to walk home when you heard Signless call at you; “Y/n! Y/n, wait up!”  
  
You turned your head and paused but instead of a smile that Signless thought he was going to get, he got a scowl instead. He paused as he was right beside you when you glared at him. Signless moved back a little as you snapped at him; “Leave me alone! Go fucking catch up with Disciple and Psiioniic. Don’t you have work?!”  
  
Signless’s ears flickered down as he moved closer to you. He was trying to be a good brother and make it up to you. “ No I don’t have to work. Y/n please let me walk home with you. I miss walking home with you...”  
  
You glared at him more as he looked down a little at you. Big red eyes stared into your frowned e/c eyes. You sighed heavily before giving up you couldn’t say no to him even after all this time. After all he was still your cry baby of a brother. “A-alright Signless you win. You can walk home with me but keep your mouth shut and run when I tell you too got it?”  
  
Signless nodded as he smiled a little at you. “Yes, loud and clear Y/n.”  
  
You just nodded as you started to walk. Signless followed you going right up to your left side and even grasped your hand in his. You may had been scowling at first but within five minutes, Signless had that scowl turned into a smile as you both laughed along. Signless had gotten you to swing your hands as he was telling you something funny that happened in one of his classes that he had with Psiioniic. You seemed to nod as he continued; “Then Psiioniic says to the teacher; “Let’s see gravity- Y/n!”  
  
You frowned only to whimper as a stone hit you in the temple causing you to kneel down. You stopped as you held onto the spot where it hit. Signless knelt down trying to have a look but it was fruitless as even more rocks came at you both. You looked up as Signless gave the most weakest and pathetic hiss you had ever heard come from a troll. The gang of roughly six humans came around from there hiding spots. “Haha you hear that boys the slug freak thinks he's vicious! Ha my cat’s more vicious then you circus reject.”  
  
Signless trembled as you stood up a swaying a bit. You had to push past the dizzy feeling as you had to protect Signless from them. They’d kill him if you didn’t so you did the next best thing which was to direct the attention to you. “Shut up your problem is with me you son of a bitches.”  
  
Signless grabbed your shirt sleeve as you looked at him. The gang leader spoke with venom in his voice. “Oh we have a problem with you spawn-er but your little pet slug there’s going to get it too. We don’t take kindly to egging aliens on our turf.”  
  
You looked at Signless as you spoke; “Signless go, runaway! Hurry, I’ll keep them busy!”  
  
You looked up at him a bit wide eyed as he didn’t. Signless for the first time in his life stood up for himself and you. Signless snarled at them as he spoke up; “Stop this stupid behavior at once o-or you’ll be sorry! I may not be the biggest or toughest troll but I’m ten times stronger then you... You weak spineless knuckle dragger!”  
  
Signless quickly covered his face as the humans thrown the rest of the rocks at him laughing. One went to punch Signless in his lapse state but they forgot about you. You pulled Signless out of the way as you came in with a sharp right hook to the other boys temple causing him to drop like a fly.  
  
You shoved Signless behind you as you stood in between him and danger yet again. Signless noticed for not in the first time in his life that it was you that was taking the brunt of the danger. He was always the one being protected so why couldn’t he be the one to protect you. Signless trilled at you softly as you shouted at him with an angry glare; “I said go!”  
  
Signless’s ear’s flickered down as he ran away from you and the other humans. As he ran he did to the only two people he knew would and could protect you. He just hoped he won't be to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a at pale session I hope it worked well but for some reason I feel it seems more sexual in nature... god I'm sorry if I screwed it up darlings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, here is the next chapter and the last really jump to adulthood (your still sixteen to those who are questioning but more on that later) Anyways there is somewhat of an... attempt at something in here so i apologize to thoughts who it triggers or causing flash backs. But everything is okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize if it\s no good with editing. Ive been sick all week with a fever and other nasty things so this was edited in a woke hazy of it. It's the reason why RG isn't been post today either so I apologize.

Chapter 4  
  
As soon as Signless turned the corner running away you knew you weren’t going to make it out of there alive and if you did, it was going to be by some miracle. The humans were on you like wolves to a deer. You put up as much of a fight as you could but it was one against five, then six when the other boy you had knocked out earlier  had woken up. You crashed against the trashcan as you stumbled back into the closed alleyway and fell onto the ground when one of the male's got a good hit to your temple.   
  
You huffed heavily on the ground as the group of teens started to circle you kicking both your phone and backpack away. You shifted up weakly onto your hands and knees as you had ran out of steam. One of them laughed; “Hey troman, where’s all your alien friends now huh?”   
  
You groaned as he kicked you hard in the stomach causing you to curl up onto your side. Another shouted as more of them started to kick at your body and face. “This is what we do to slug lovers! Shoulda stayed with your own kind freak!”   
  
You shouted as the one grabbed you by the hair but your shout turned into a moan when the person who grabbed you had  punched you in the face so hard you could taste blood in your mouth. You blindly lashed out with your nails and kicked with your legs however one of them cackled; “I bet she’s laid with them! Let’s show her what a real man is like. Grab her legs!”   
  
You were overwhelmed even before you could move as one grabbed each of your limbs. You twisted and screamed only to get a bell ringing punch to the temple. You were temporarily out of order from the punch but you could see and hear but nothing was making sense to you.   
  
The leader laughed as he was undoing his belt. It seemed you had pulled up your lips flashing your teeth at him. He knelt down a little as he paused with his opened belt and pants. “Ha! Go on troman roar at me.”   
  
You did however he blinked back in shock when it really was a troll roar. You watched with half a brain as the teens face transform yet again as a darken gray fist came out of no where contacting with the side of his face and sent him into the wall in a flash of red and blue.   
  
You closed your eyes as the others let you go to attack Psiioniic who was the one who roared. He seemed to be feral like but he wasn’t the only one there. You heard Disciple's snarl of fury as well as a warm hand on your body rolling you onto your side.   
  
Signless knelt down beside you concerned as blood dripped down your face as Psiioniic and Disciple taught the humans a lesson about messing with you. He was so thankful that they got to you in time. Who knows what they were about to do to you, if you had been killed or seriously hurt because he didn’t listen to you Signless didn’t know what he’d do to himself.   
  
Signless whimpered at you as you were trying to move. Signless moved to help you up as you were trying to shift up on your own. You tugged away from him though since you didn’t want his help and you were mad at him. You were mad at him because he didn’t listen to you first of all and secondly he ran his mouth. But what really set off your temper, was he called both Disciple and Psiioniic to help you. They had seen you so... vulnerable and weak. You didn't like being shown so weak to your longtime crush and to your morial. The said pair were huffing a bit bloodied as the leader shouted; “D-don’t think this is over L/n! You can never hide at school!”   
  
Disciple hissed as Psiioniic roared again causing the group to take a full retreat back. Psiioniic huffed as he rubbed his hand under his nose as he turned to look at you and Signless. He was concerned and worried about you as he was afraid they wouldn’t make it in time to save you. Human’s could die so easily compared to them and it didn't help that he had a old red crush on you either.   
  
Psiioniic and Disciple went to move closer as you were getting up and batting Signless’s hand away from you. Neither really understood what had happened till they watched as you both seemed to be talking heatedly before you back handed Signless in the face rather hard as you both stood there. Signless stumbled back into Disciple who caught him as you rested against the wall for support while panting. Psiioniic looked from Signless to you before hissing. “What the fuck wath that for! He didn’t-!”  
  
You spat on the ground before flashing your bloody teeth at them. The look you gave them caused Signless to shiver. The three of them seen those eyes before but they hadn’t seen them since they were kids. Your e/c eyes were in a uncontrolled fury. “That was for him getting us into trouble.”   
  
Disciple frowned before she snapped at you a little. “Should I hit mew then?!”   
  
You glared down on her which Disciple snarled at you lightly. You spat at her angry that she even helped. “You’re welcome to try kitty.”   
  
As you and Disciple sized each other up for a seemingly looking fight, Signless shouted getting in between both of you. “Please-”   
  
Psiioniic felt this was a good time to vent his frustration about your attitude on you which took your attention from Disciple and Signless to him. “Thome thankth for thaving your athth! You humanth are all the thame.”   
  
Disciple rounded at Psiioniic to shout at him but it was nothing like your explosive reaction. The three stared at you as you howled; “Save me?! You didn’t save me you mutant piss-blood freak if anything you’ve made it worse. I’m fucking sick of you all and your human hate! I didn’t choose to be human! You all should just leave me alone and go back to the caverns you all crawled out of!”   
  
You move to run away from them in pain or not you wanted nothing more to do with them. You were angry, hurt, and emotional but you didn't want to hurt them anymore then you already did. But since you were in a closed alleyway you only could go past them to get out. So you shoved Signless into Disciple and Psiioniic into the wall before running away from them going home as it was the only place you were safe from the other humans and them.   
  
Dolorosa was startled out for her show when she heard the door to the apartment slam into the closet. She looked up from the couch to see your face and you slammed the entrance door close. She felt her heart sink as you were injured again but more then that you were crying. As she moved off the couch and started to speak with you; “Y/n-”   
  
You looked at her before you screamed at her; “Leave me alone I don’t need your help! I hate you and everyone else!”   
  
Not a second later you ran off into your room making a rather good note to slam the door as Dolorosa stood there with a heavy look. Dolorosa didn’t take what you said to heart as you were just lashing out at her because she cared. What was she going to do with you?   
  
Dolorosa sighed slightly as she moved from the couch to go make some hot water and get her first aid kit to care for your wounds for when you calm down and came out to apologize to her. Dolorosa moved to go to the kitchen when the entrance door swung open again hitting the closet door. Dolorosa frowned when sighing softly as she looked at her other grubs as they came through the door. Psiioniic and Disciple stormed into the kitchen while Signless was the only one to look at her with a wounded look. He closed the door quietly and placed down your backpack and phone on the coffee table.   
  
Dolorosa sighed heavily as she stood there with her head in her hand. “Oh heavens, what happened this time?”   
  
Signless looked much like he did as a child when he did something wrong. “I’ll explain it Ms. Maryam but I think it’s best if we sat down... Did Y/n make it home?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she ushered Signless to the kitchen as she moved to get her first aid box. As she filed into the kitchen however she felt as if she could cut the tension with a knife. Psiioniic had a right bitter scowl on his face and Disciple was grinding her fangs together. Signless seemed to be sitting beside Disciple as he was rubbing his hands lightly since he was nervous and upset.   
  
Dolorosa sat down on the other side of Signless and Disciple. Dolorosa placed the kit beside her as only other then a bloody nose, red cheek, and a scratch everyone in the kitchen was fine. Dolorosa asked finally not putting up with anymore of the silence. “Alright that’s enough of this, tell me what happened.”   
  
Signless looked at Disciple and Psiioniic who rumbled a little in there chests causing Signless to sigh. “W-what happened Rosa was-” Signless explained all of it from start to finish and Disciple and Psiioniic peeped up with there own what happens.   
  
By the end of it Dolorosa was feeling Psiioniic’s nose to make sure it wasn’t broken. As Dolorosa moved her hand away Psiioniic flashed his fangs not at her but the situation. “Then thhe hit Thign and-”   
  
Dolorosa sighed as she commented; “I’m sure she did and I don’t blame her for hitting him. Psiioniic put yourself in Y/n’s place for a moment. Signless and Disciple have all but ignored her for the past few months and you have been taunting her and rubbing it in her face that she’s a ‘weak’ human. She’s been getting beat up by trolls for being human and the other humans have been beating her up for being so close to trolls. Then Signless finally decides to walk with her after so long alone and he gets himself into a fight-”   
  
Psiioniic gave a frustrated sound; “Alright! Alright I get it Maryam... I guethth thhe had the right to get mad. But thhe didn’t have to be tho rude about it.”   
  
Disciple snapped at him; “Neither did mew!”   
  
Psiioniic and Disciple glared at each other as Signless sighed playing ashen for the pair again. Dolorosa sighed as she looked on at the group it was a mess without you in it. Dolorosa looked from the group as she turned her head to look down the hall. She wondered how you were doing as she was concerned you’d do something rash.   
  
Dolorosa unfortunately had a good reason for concern as you were sitting on your bed the whole time stewing and boiling about what had happened and what you had said to them. You were upset at what you had said to them and Dolorosa as she did nothing wrong to you. Not for the first time in your life you wished you were trollian or just didn’t exist at all. Everything would be simpler if you weren’t human.   
  
You looked up at your reflection in your standing mirror. You glared at yourself you looked pathetic and weak like Psiioniic always called you. You were just like every other human give or take a little. You had s/c skin, e/c eyes, and was defenseless and soft. You have soft nails and there were no sharp teeth; you were a mewling newborn kitten compared to the others hell even Signless and he was weaker then you. The more you stared at your reflection the more anger and negative thoughts ran through your head. You being already short fused as it was just exploded in rage as you lunge at your reflection. If you couldn't stand looking at the mirror then you would use it as the brunt of your anger.   
  
Dolorosa turned her head from the hall to the others as she spoke up; “Maybe you all should just forgive and forget? If you all apologize I’m sure-” Dolorosa didn't even get to finish her sentence as she stood up from the chair as the sound of glass shattering echoed from your bedroom before your human roar of rage.   
  
Everyone was concerned that the humans from earlier had followed them here and had come back for an attack. Everyone ran to your room thinking the worse but when Dolorosa slammed open the door everyone seen what the glass smashing was. You were hitting your reflection in the bedroom mirror you had; blood and glass coated the mirror, floor, and hands as you kept whacking your fists against it in this uncontrollable rage.    
  
Dolorosa shouted at you more out of worry then anything. You paused going rock still before your head slowly turned to look at them. Dolorosa tensed as you looked at her with this wide eyed expression as you dragged your hands down the mirror. Blood dripped from your hands but she wasn’t looking at that but the look in your eyes. The look in your eyes wasn’t one she had seen ever before it was like you weren’t in there at all. Your wide eyed face quickly turned sour as your face twisted in a furious rage one.   
  
Dolorosa felt her body get pushed back by Disciple as you lunged at them set on attacking them too. You moved to attack but Dolorosa and the boys watched in surprise as Disciple took you down with her karate skill; but more so the pale pheromones she was releasing as she had you by the wrists trying to hush you. “Y/n!”   
  
Disciple’s arms trembled as you started to push her back as if transfixed on the others. Disciple hooked her leg behind one of yours knocking you both onto the glass clean part of the floor. Disciple pinned you down even as you struggled. “Mew need to stop! Y/n stop fighting me!”   
  
Disciple pressed her lips against your forehead and the tip of your nose before resting her forehead against yours. Disciple had to work her body a little to give the start of a calming purr to help sedate you as she could feel your muscles tense in your legs. Disciple really didn’t feel like being kicked off you so she pressed her weight against your legs.   
  
The group watched as you slowly relaxed under Disciple enough so that she could move your hands back to your chest. As well so that she could use the back of her hand to brush your face to give you a proper papping. Disciple gave a huffing throat sound which you spoke to her but it was to mumbled for the trolls standing to hear. But Disciple’s voice wasn't since they heard her as her purr got louder while she papped you. “I know mew are mew silly meowiral of mine but mew will have to apologize even if he’s an asshole. He was worried and concerned about mew too.”   
  
You seemed to have a spike of anger only to have it be patted back down by Disciple who buried her face into the side of your neck. Disciple growled slightly at you as you tried to get your wrists out of her hands. But you exposed your neck to her which caused Disciple to stop and let go of your hands. You wormed your bleeding and bloody hands to her shirt gripping at it as you buried your face into her hair.   
  
Disciple sighed heavily as she lapped the column of your throat as praise for your submission. You gave a huffed whining sound at Disciple who's purring dipped a little at you. This dipped caused you to let her go so she could get up and move her hand into your hair. Disciple sighed while she did so as you had completely calmed down. She turned her head to look at the others to say your fine only to find that the closes thing she had to a family unit seemed to be looking at you both stunned. She forgot that none of them knew you and herself were even in a morialship let alone that she was the real reason why your anger and rage seemed to be controlled.   
  
Signless looked at the love of his life calm his sister down from a highblood like rage. He didn’t know you both were morials and by the look of it neither did Dolorosa or Psiioniic. Psiioniic didn’t feel like himself as he just didn’t know what to feel about what he was seen. It wasn’t a bad thing to have a human morial but to be in any quadrant with a human was rare let alone frowned upon by many on both sides. But everything kind of made sense now from that one day at lunch to some of the little things when you and Disciple were together with them or here at Dolorosa’s.   
  
Dolorosa hesitated as she felt sick since she knew the problems that came from caring for someone’s else morial. She moved a little bit closer as she questioned; “D-do you want me to give you the first aid kit or-?”   
  
Disciple shook her head giving Dolorosa a pleading look; “Can mew do it Rosa? I think there’s some glass stuck in her hands. I can keep her papped down enough for mew.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded before her brain seemed to start to work again. “Move Y/n to the couch so you’re both off the floor and away from anymore glass.” Dolorosa turned before looking at both Psiioniic and Signless. “Psiioniic help Disciple with Y/n and Signless go get some hot water, some towels, and take out the vacuum.”   
  
Both boys nodded lightly as the matriarch moved into the hallway to the kitchen and Signless went to the bathroom first. Psiioniic looked at Disciple who stared at him before flashing her fangs and giving him a warning rumble at him. Psiioniic rumbled back at her as he moved to pick you up.   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic seemed to bury there differences about earlier as Dolorosa told him to do it and second of all he did get to you first to stop that human. Disciple moved and followed Psiioniic to the living room. But instead of placing you down right away onto the couch Psiioniic flicked his head at Disciple; as he was gesturing her to sit down on the couch. Disciple nodded getting what he was trying to do.   
  
As soon as she sat down and looked comfortable Psiioniic gently laid you down onto the couch so your head was resting on her lap. You didn’t seemed to notice much as you gave a deep sigh. Psiioniic sighed as he looked at your face for  moment before turning his attention from your face and moved to your feet to see if you step in any glass since Disciple couldn’t move from her spot.   
  
It was silent between him and Disciple but Psiioniic tried to offer peace by questioning her. As Psiioniic looked from your feet to Disciple he spoke. “How long have you and Y/n been pale for?”   
  
Disciple looked up at him before sighing. “It's been nine years neow... I’m surprised mew both didn’t figure it out. It wasn’t like we were hiding it, I mean Y/n would reek of my pale pheromones sometimes...”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he never did notice it as he thought Disciple had papped herself. Often time young troll teens did so when they didn’t have the pink quadrant filled so he assumed she hadn’t any. Also the smell can be transferred through hugging so he didn’t really think of questioning it. But if you and Disciple were really in a pale quadrant wasn’t that dangerous for Disciple?   
  
Psiioniic became silent as his emotions did flip flops. All of a sudden he was angry not at you but Disciple for being in a quadrant with you and not telling him; and then he was concerned about her the next. But what seem dangerously important to him at the moment, was if you were accepting quadrants wasn’t that a good thing for him and his long time feelings towards you? You could and possibly would accept his feelings and him. But that was if you felt the same way... he could try to court you but did humans even court?   
  
Psiioniic was so confused in his head that that he opted out of the anger of wanting to know why she didn’t tell them and why she was so close to you when she had a perfectly good matesprit. Psiioniic instead ask out loud his more concerned question; “Ithn’t it an unhealthy relationthhip though Dithciple? I mean humanth can’t up hold up any endth of a quadrant their to weak and don’t have papping inthtinct or pheromoneth... thhould you really be doing thith to yourthelf? It’th not like thhe could never do the thame thing back...”   
  
Disciple looked dead into Psiioniic’s dual colored eyes as she answered him. “The same was said about Signless to mew remember? But that never stopped mew before so what’s the difference between her and Signless if its not just looks? Maybe mew should think about that for a while and I never pegged mew for the jealous type...”   
  
Disciple looked away from Psiioniic as she started to purr as you groaned in some pain starting to feel what you did to yourself. Psiioniic changed his face to an angry sour look as he ignored her. He wasn’t jealous of someone like her or you. You were just some weak and pathetic human unit member right? Psiioniic knew he didn’t believe that but it just made things easier. He could lie to himself he had too. Psiioniic looked up as Dolorosa voice shook him out of his conflict; “Psiioniic come here and calm down Signless so I can work.”   
  
Psiioniic shifted up as he walked over to Signless who was more or less blocking Dolorosa’s path. He more or less psionic-ly manhandled his morial into his bedroom and onto the pile. Signless shouted; “Psiioniic Captor you put me down this instant!”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “Thorry Thign I can’t do that not till you’ve chilled out for me.”   
  
Signless struggled in the psionic binds before he shouted in frustration.“Psiioniic!”   
  
Psiioniic shooshed him softly as he began releasing his pale pheromones and rubbing the side of Signless’s neck. Signless thrashed about before he slowly started to settle down as Psiioniic continued on his papping session. The only pause came from when Dolorosa knocked on the door letting Psiioniic know she and Disciple were taking you to the hospital as it felt to her like you had broken a rib.   
  
Psiioniic just barked at her in a okay as he continued with Signless. Signless did calm down within the hour of Dolorosa and Disciple leaving with you. Psiioniic had the tables turned on him though as Signless was the one doing the papping this time. Psiioniic babbled on a little at Signless who knew he didn’t really mean the way he said things. “We thhouldn’t keep protecting thomeone who’th not going to be apart of our unit... Y/n jutht needth to be with her own kind and leave uth to ourth. We’re a bit to old for thith pale and fluthh game it’ll be eathier for everyone then...”   
  
Signless gave Psiioniic a funny look as he paused lightly; “Psiioniic if you thought that way why did you get so mad when the humans were hurting her and why would you go save her with us if she wasn’t part of our unit?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he laid his head back onto Signless’s lap. Signless stroked Psiioniic’s hair and the back of his ears before Psiioniic spoke up. “It’th complicated...”   
  
Signless hummed from the back of his throat and a soft trill came up through his sub-vocals. Signless’s throat started to vibrate in a little purring sound as he spoke. “I think your just the one making it complicated Psii...”   
  
Psiioniic sighed again this time he pressed his face into Signless’s body as his arms wrapped around him. Signless smiled a little a he shifted Psiioniic’s face from his body; “Why don’t you start from the beginning my palest one.” Psiioniic felt Signless’s hand cup his cheek as he spilled his guts to his warmest diamond.   
  
It had been four weeks since you had your freak out and it all came out about you and Disciple being morials for nine years. Which caused many headaches for Psiioniic, as when he thought about it nine years was a long time and the idea of knowing he could possibly court you should be revolting him but it didn’t. If anything it made his gut clench in need. How could the thought revolt him as it was you, the short tempered, sweet, caring, and protective human he has known for years now.   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he looked at the TV after all that happened instead of pushing his feelings away, it only seem to stir the feelings back up in him. He had long since buried them as a ten year old, out of more fear then anything. For humans and trolls to be in a red quadrant or in human terms husband and wife was rare like you have a better chance of trolls finding a home world again then you do finding a inter-species couple.   
  
Psiioniic had started to even listen to Disciple a little and use both her and Signless of course as dart board to help process his emotional state but it wasn’t very fruitful. You were effecting his sleep, his job, and his grades because all his waking thoughts were about you. Psiioniic just wished something would just happen so he could make his decision already when it came to you. Unfortunately what he got wasn’t what he ever wanted to happen.   
  
Your life at gotten so much better and so much quieter within the last four weeks. Dolorosa had everyone sit down the day later to get everything out in the open between you and Disciple to what was happening with everyone. Also those humans left you alone too because who was going to mess with you now they knew you had friends who could kill them with one hand tied behind there back.   
  
But you think the best out of all of it was the fact you and Signless started to be almost like brother and sister again. You’d both walk home after parting half way with Disciple and Psiioniic and you hug and talk and all that other stuff like you used to do like watching movies together on the couch all cuddled up together.   
  
Hell even sometimes you’d both stop by a local icecream shop to get a icecream cone to share. Tonight however you and Signless popped off to where you worked so he could try a some oatmeal fudge brownies. You did call Dolorosa telling her you’d both be a little late coming home though you lied stating Signless forgot his law book.   
  
At the moment though you wrinkled your nose as Signless laughed; “Well it would make the food taste better!”   
  
You rolled your eyes at him as you fished your keys from your pocket to open the gate. “No you just don’t add these to Dolorosa’s grub loafs! You’d destroy the delicate sweet flavor and you trolls can’t handle that. Psiioniic would but that’s because his palate can’t handle much else. He-”   
  
Signless smiled a little as he teased well you opened the gate and paused. He knew from Disciple about your crush on his morial and the other way around. He thought it was just to adorable. “Oh so it’s all about what Psiioniic like’s huh? Then why don't you go crawl into his sleeping pod!”   
  
You grunted in anger as Signless laughed running up the stairs with you right on his tail. You blushed deep red as you shouted; “Damn it Signless! He doesn’t sleep in-”   
  
Signless crackled as he stopped at the door and swinging it open as he called turning to you; “Rosa we’re home! And how do you know that Y/n?”   
  
Signless looked at you as you were looking passed him with a paled horrified expression. Signless turned his head slowly but he couldn’t see as you moved your hands over his eyes. Signless huffed in amusement as you instinctively covered his eyes as you pulled his body into your chest like you did as a child when you found something to scary for him. Signless teased you by the sudden act and in embarrassment as he was not a wiggler anymore nor was your body.   
  
You trembled as you stared inside of the apartment you’ve both called home with Dolorosa for ten years. Inside of your world was splashes of bright Jade blood and a mess of two trolls inside. Signless stopped struggling as you felt him inhale deeply and his hands gripped your arms as he slowly peeled them away from his eyes. You had no strength to stop him you could only whisper at him. “K-kanny d-don’t look...”   
  
You would never know if he heard you or ignored you as he started to scream bloody murder as he looked inside seeing what you did. The troll that was inside the apartment turned his head seeing you both. You shoved Signless to the stairs to get him to run as you moved right behind him. As you both went to run down them, the troll came charging at you both causing you to scream for help as well as Signless.   
  
You both tripped on each other though and tumbled down the stair well as one or two trolls ripped open there doors to see what was wrong. What they seen was a troll who’s body was covered in different brightly colored blood holding a butchers knife running after you and Signless who were scrambling up after taking the tumble down the stairs. You both were cornered rather quickly against a corner of a wall. You both gripped each other as the troll stood over you both. You tucked your head into Signless’s chest closing your eyes and Signless gripped you tightly to him as the troll raised the butcher knife. As the knife came down you could only hope that death came quick.    
  
Psiioniic felt a chill run down his spine causing him to rub his arms lightly. He stopped as he looked at the TV as one of the younger kids groaned; “Breaking News! The police have a stand off right now with a mass murder at a Triplex in south Empire. It’s said that there are five hostages with the killer and many could be locked within their homes. There are reports of multiple dead within the complex-”   
  
Psiioniic felt his heart stop as he looked at the TV to see the complex that you, Signless, and Dolorosa lived in from the news caste. Psiioniic shot up as his mind raced as his body raced down the street as soon as he seen the news images. He quite literally flew out the door with the Jade’s after him as he leaped over the fence.   
  
Psiioniic blindly ran through the streets with no shoes on as he was hellbent to get to you and Signless to see if you both were okay. Psiioniic had gotten so far when he heard the squeal of tires which had him look over to see Disciple in her car. “Get in!”   
  
Psiioniic didn’t waste anytime getting in and Disciple didn’t with taking off. His door wasn’t even close and she was speeding away. Psiioniic huffed wildly he silently question how she found him as he closed her door. But all he was concerned about was you and Signless of course but mostly you. “H-have you heard from Y/n or Thign?!”   
  
Disciple shook her head as she blew right past a stop sign. The car jostle around as the car bounced from the bumps and the hills of the road way. Disciple somehow didn’t get pulled over by the cops as she got near your street. Disciple parked two streets away before she and Psiioniic ran the rest. There were many bystanders, news caste people, EM’s, police, swat, and other frantic people who lived there or knew of someone who lived there.   
  
Psiioniic shoved and pushed people with his psionics so him and Disciple could get to the tape. By the time they got there though the emergency people were moving body bags. Psiioniic grabbed one of the officers who glared at him. “Get your hands off me battery.”   
  
Psiioniic didn’t even care for the slur. “Pleathe we have family that live in there did anyone make it out?! If you can’t tell uth that, can you tell uth where they are taking everyone?!”   
  
The officer looked at him and Disciple before he gave them a one minute finger. The officer walked off before grabbing the megaphone and flipping it on. “All those who have family and friends who live here, everyone who are dead and alive are being sent to the HS hospital on Catherine street. For all reporters please stay were for your reports and-”   
  
Psiioniic didn’t wait a moment longer as he gripped Disciple’s hand as they made there way out of the crowd to go to the hospital. The trip to the hospital was slower then the ride to the complex and it was a lot harder to get a parking spot. But to both Psiioniic and Disciple it all felt like seconds as terror, dread, and panic rippled through there beings.   
  
Psiioniic and Disciple scanned around trying to find someone or anyone who knew where they were suppose to go or where you three could be. One of the older nurses pointed them the right way to the emergency desk. Psiioniic and Disciple hit the desk just in time as there was no one there other then the nurse. Disciple this time spoke as she question; “Excuse me ma’am, we were told to come here for information about a family who were from the Complex.”   
  
The nurse hummed lightly as she looked at Disciple; “What’s their names sweetheart?”   
  
Disciple swallowed heavily as Psiioniic pressed his hand on her shoulder. “Signless Vantas, his adopted sister Y/n L/n, and our mother Dolorosa Maryam.”   
  
The woman typed in Signless’s name; “I’ve got Mr. Vantas in the pale rooms on the fourth floor but this Y/n L/n isn’t in the trollian data base either is your mother.”   
  
Disciple blinked as Psiioniic spoke; “Y/n ith a human not a troll can you pleathe look for her-”   
  
The trollain nurse looked at them with an arched brow. “A human? No, we don’t check those things here you may have luck with the human side or the morgue... I’m leaning towards the morgue.”   
  
Psiioniic scowled as he almost went cross eyed; “Fucking bitch you’d better fucking hope they’re not.”   
  
Disciple glanced at Psiioniic who stormed away. “Where do we go for the humans nurse station then please we need to find her.”   
  
The nurse sighed as she lazily pointed; “Down the hall that psycho of a psionic user went then turn to the right. You’ll see it...”   
  
Disciple just nodded as she went off to catch up to Psiioniic. However as they got to the human nurse station they turned them both away. Disciple pleaded with them. “Please, please she’s my morial I need to find her! Please you can’t do this you’ll set her off in a pale crisis!”   
  
Psiioniic gripped Disciple by the waist as he had to pull her away since all she was doing was making a scene. “Dithciple, Thign will know where they took her and Rotha if not we’ll thplit up to look. You know the humanth wouldn’t tell uth anything.”   
  
Disciple gripped onto Psiioniic’s arm as she let him drag her away. “W-what if we can’t! How would I-”   
  
Psiioniic shushed her gently as he moved to the elevator. “One thtep at a time Dithciple. Let’th get you to your matethprit and my morial fritht before we think of anything elthe.”   
  
Disciple just nodded as Psiioniic slowly let her go. They hurried down the halls to the pale rooms where they were yet again stone wall. Psiioniic was going to lose it and blow this whole hospital sky high and Disciple started to cry didn’t help his temper either. The nurse at the pale room control center kept turning them away from seeing Signless. “I’m sorry but unless one of you have the paper work then I can not let you see him.”   
  
Psiioniic shouted at her; “Lady! We jutht fucking came from fucking work! Our family was jutht involved with a fucking crazy troll butchering everyone we can’t get into the apartment for your fucking paperth!"   
  
Psiioniic lied a little as they didn’t live with Dolorosa anymore but what he said was true all there papers were at Dolorosa’s. Psiioniic and Disciple couldn’t trust there foster homes or the people within it. Psiioniic twitched back a little as he felt his psionics spark against the skin of his face.   
  
The nurse looked at him horrified as did Disciple but Psiioniic rolled with it patting himself down for his tags. Psiioniic yanked his tags from his back pocket and shoved them at her. “There thee, there on my tagth it thayth hith name! You can’t keep a pthionic uther from there morialth unlethth you want me to thtart thhooting lather beamth everywhere.”   
  
Disciple sighed thankful that Psiioniic was so rash, rough, and blunt. The nurse just looked at him before telling them to go through. Psiioniic gripped at the few straws of sanity left in him to stop his laser show as you often called it. Psiioniic and Disciple hurried along looking through the doors to see if they could see him. Disciple called Psiioniic over as he was the second last one in the hall.   
  
Disciple moved the steel sliding door open as she let herself and Psiioniic in. However both were happy and so torn seeing Signless. As he was curled up into a ball with his eyes closed seemingly to be counting. Signless looked horrible and it wasn't because he wasn’t in his clothes either. Signless was wearing hospital issued shirt and pants with his hair still damp with the shower down they gave him. The only physical damage on him was a bandaged arm.   
  
As Disciple closed the door Signless looked up at them. At first he stared at them with a blank look before it changed. Psiioniic was instantly to him as he watched Signless who seemed to be staring at them almost like he wasn’t sure where he was. Psiioniic was on his knee’s in front of him as he reached up his hands and cup his morial’s face. “Thignlethth look at me...”   
  
Signless stared at Psiioniic as red eyes met dual ones. “Take a deep breath in.” Signless followed Psiioniic’s command. “Now breathe out.” Signless exhaled loudly as his hands trembled as his hands gripped Psiioniic’s tightly. Psiioniic moved Signless’s hands into his and kissed them gently as he whispered. “It’th over Thignlethth, your thafe now. Me and Dithciple are here...”   
  
Signless’s lip trembled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Psiioniic’s neck before he gave a deep mournful wail that even struck through his sub-vocals. Psiioniic gave pale and pity kisses to Signless’s face and neck while he rubbed his back and head. Signless huffed a bit from sobbing so hard but he looked away from Psiioniic’s neck as he seen Disciple knelt down beside them as her cooler hand was on his face wiping away what tears she could.  
  
Signless went from Psiioniic to Disciple as he clung to her. Disciple gathered him up to her as close as she could reassuring him while Psiioniic tended to him. But Disciple couldn’t play his second morial at the moment because she needed to find her own morial, her Y/n.   
  
It upset her that her beloved, the trollian man she loved like no other was here and like this but he didn’t need her. Psiioniic, his morial was here and could see to him. Disciple had to leave because her gentle and tender Y/n was possibly dying or wounded somewhere in here alone with humans that didn’t understand her needs.   
  
Disciple tried though teary eyed to keep her voice soft and gentle as she brushed Signless’s hair softly as she could even though his tears made hers fall. “Signless sweetie please listen to me. Where’s Y/n and Rosa we can’t find them and no one’s telling us-”   
  
Signless shook his head as he whined at her his sub-vocals strained under the sound. “She's gone! She's gone, he killed her in cold blood.”   
  
Signless whimpered as he shook his head holding his hands to them. “When they brought us here they took her away from us then forced us apart! I couldn’t stop them, I couldn’t-!” Disciple froze as Psiioniic felt the air catch in his throat before it felt like both there hearts stop at Signless’s words.   
  
Psiioniic lifted Signless’s face working his fingers on the smaller trolls temples and behind his ears while Psiioniic demanded an answer. “Y/n or Rotha? Thignlethth who’th gone?”   
  
Signless sniffled as he twitched seeming to pull some of his self back. “Mama Rosa’s gone! That fucking troll-! He... Oh what he did to her! Y/n tried to stop me from looking- she tried but I-”   
  
Signless broke down into a mournful cry again as he hid his face into Disciple’s neck. Disciple and Psiioniic felt the crippling rip of there hearts as they just learned that Dolorosa the woman that raised them from grubhood, the woman who was a fountain of parental care and love was gone; murder by some sick, twisted, and crazed troll. The only thing keeping them both above water unlike Signless was the fact you were alive and somewhere in the hospital. Psiioniic wiped his eyes as he looked at Signless who wasn’t about to let Disciple go. Disciple looked so confused on what to do as her blood demanded she find you but also it told her to stay.   
  
Psiioniic could very well get Signless to let go of Disciple as he knew Signless’s weak spots but Psiioniic wanted to be selfish as he didn’t want Disciple to get anymore closer to you so you could depend on him. He wanted you to depend on him to protect you, to care for you, to know whatever horrors there were that you’d come running to him for protection or just to be that shoulder of support.   
  
Now that Dolorosa, his mother, wasn’t here to make sure you were protected and safe he was going to do it. He’d take care were she left off and he’d make you see that even if you mated him or not. Psiioniic slide his eyes to Disciple who looked at him.   
  
She knew the moment they’re eyes connect that Psiioniic had all the power in their tiny world and held his future in the balance. Would he be selfish and dump Signless on her and go to you destroying whatever chance of Disciple ever letting him close to you again or would he think beyond his selfish needs to yours and Signless’s well also making a good point in her books.   
  
Disciple watched as Psiioniic’s hand moved but instead of her shoulder, he placed his hand on the back of Signless’s neck pressing the area just under his head causing him to release Disciple from his clenches. Disciple shifted him off her lap as she kept her eyes on Psiioniic. Morial to morial and mate to mate. Disciple twitched her top lip at him as he would have to go through her to you but it certainly was the right choice he made as Disciple moved not a heart beat later to find you.   
  
Psiioniic looked down at Signless who’s eyes were round with red tears. Psiioniic soften his eyes as he lifted Signless up into his lap by his psionics. Psiioniic wrapped his arms tightly around Signless as he nudged his nose against the short man’s horns while his hands worked on all of his relief spots. Signless of course started to cry and cling to Psiioniic as his lips opened like a gate flood telling him what had happened in horrible detail.   
  
Meanwhile Disciple circled around the hospital to find you, she showed your picture off to any nurse both human and troll to find you. Disciple found a little ray of hope from one patient human who nodded at your picture. “I remember her, poor girl whatever happened to her she wouldn’t let anyone near her and these people with suits kept asking her question after question. I don’t think they were police either which scared me.”   
  
Disciple grabbed the patients hands begging; “Please can you tell me her room number or anything that could get me to her.”   
  
The patient nodded; “She’s in the same room that my husbands in. It’s room 543 which is up one more floor and down the J wing. I think that’s right of the elevator doors...”   
  
Disciple bowed and kissed the mans hands as she went to go find you. Disciple moved through the place for an elevator to go to the fifth floor human ward. Nurses looked at her with confusion and with contempt as they buzzed two troll nurses to get her removed from the floor. Disciple looked at every door trying to find the room but she had to pick up her pace a little as she seen to highblood nurses coming at her. As she past one room she heard your distressed mewling call; “Disciple! Disciple, help me! No let me go!”   
  
Disciple quickly turned back and into the room to see you; you were surrounded by nurses who were holding you down even though you thrashed about. They were trying to poke you with a needle to keep you out for a little bit. Disciple step forward as the one highblood nurse grab her but the trollian male quickly let her go however, as Disciple snarled at the nurses that surrounded you. Both the trollian and human nurses scurried away from you and her as you stretched out your hands for her hearing her.   
  
Disciple’s ears pressed flat and down against her hair and head as she growled flashing her fangs at the humans so they knew she meant business and that she wanted no one touching you and her. The two trolls that were there kept everyone back as Disciple took you off the bed and into her arms as she stalked away to bring you to the trollian pale rooms.   
  
You clung to Disciple who was as gentle as she could be with you since you were still injured from the fight that happen four weeks ago; your hands were still bandaged and 4 of your six ribs were still cracked. Disciple purred at you gently as she went through the back way of the pale rooms so she didn’t have to speak with that idiot of a nurse that was there.   
  
Disciple slipped you both thankfully into the room that was beside Signless’s as it was not being used. Disciple would have gone to tell Psiioniic that she found and had you but the blinds and lights were off in Signless’s room which meant there was an intense feeling session going on. Disciple was going to do it to you as well as she closed door and the blinds then shut off the lights. This caused to two small back up in the corners to flick on. The lights were small and gave off a soft glowing light. The rooms were padded of course but there was a pale pile in the room even if it may have been only hospital issue blankets, though at this point it was better then nothing.   
  
Disciple pulled you in close as she leaned against the pile. Your hands were under her shirt as you tried to bury yourself away into her. Disciple shushed you gently as she had to pap you down but it wasn’t easy to do. You were on the verge of a mental break down and were having a diamond crisis. All you could do was give a distressful whine and that mewling call at her. Somehow though after a couple of hours of papping, you had got her to take off both of your shirts as you were hiding your face in her collarbone and neck.   
  
Disciple was purring as she spent the last two hours getting you from your overwhelmed state to a more communicative one. Disciple placed a kiss onto the crown of your head as she moved her hands against the side of your legs. You seemed a bit more verbal now as Disciple tried to get you to talk with her. Disciple moved her one hand wiping the tears from your eyes.   
  
You however started to blur out shouting everything at her as you confessed yourself. You kept saying to her you killed everyone and how it was all your fault. Disciple kissed your temple lightly as you wept; “I killed her and all those people! I got Dolorosa killed it’s all my fault!”   
  
Disciple shushed you; “No it’s not mewr fault Y/n. Mew didn’t let that beast in, mew didn’t ignore the sounds, mew weren’t there.”   
  
Your sorrow turned quickly physical but Disciple held your hands as you were trying to push her away and hit her. “No! No!”   
  
Disciple gripped your wrists as she rolled you both so you were on your back. Disciple spoke softly before she got louder to drown you out. “Y/n... Y/n!”   
  
You huffed looking up at her as Disciple had tears dripping down her own face and onto yours. You sniffed as you blinked away hers and your own. “Mew did nothing wrong. Mew had called her to let her know mew’d both be late. Dolorosa out of her own free will unlocked the door for mew and Signless. Mew didn’t try to play hero the neighbors did. If mew and Signless didn’t stop for those treats mew both would be dead too. And Dolorosa would have never wanted that either would we.”   
  
Disciple rested her face under your chin as she started to cry too. You both laid there in a weeping mess, what was going to happen to you and Signless and where were you both going to live. Needless to say Disciple and Psiioniic called there foster homes telling them they wouldn’t be home that night to stay with you and Signless.   
  
Psiioniic’s foster home was more willing then Disciple’s but she didn’t give two shakes what they thought and she told them such. Then she had a fight on her hands to keep you in the pale room beside Signless. Thankfully though Psiioniic backed her up as he rung the foster care office so they could let them know indeed you were raised like any other troll would.   
  
Which was a good thing they fought because you and Signless were in the hospital for three weeks before they would release you both to them. Both could see the aftermath of what the trauma did to both of you. Signless was never quiet and he would cling when they would leave. He had to be assured numerous times that they’d see him tomorrow and you were right beside his room. But in truth it was probably to make up how quiet you were. You never talked anymore not really and the only time you did was when you were questioned or spoken too. Then when you were done you would just stare into space afterward. You were there but you lacked the fire and passion you once had.   
  
Psiioniic would see glances of it back if he teased you about something but as quickly as it appeared, it was all to quickly snuffed out by almost the reality of the situation. Of course both Disciple and Psiioniic were there when you both got released as Disciple was the only one with a car. Psiioniic slam the trunk shut as he looked up to see Disciple was shooing you and Signless into the car.   
  
Signless was still talking a mile a minute causing Psiioniic to sigh. “Y/n are you aware in middle ages-”   
  
Disciple shut the door before resting her head on the car roof. She would have to Google or Troogle later how to help grieving trolls and humans. Disciple lifted her head as Psiioniic placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Disciple smiled a little at him as he removed his hand and spoke. “Tho everything thettle for Y/n to come over?”   
  
Disciple sighed nodding; “Yes it took a miracle for them to let her stay over, but after having thrown their rules back in their faces then they had too.” Psiioniic chuckled a little as Disciple questioned. “You sure Signless is going to be alright with mew? I know some of the others don’t like loud noises.”   
  
Psiioniic waved his hand. “It’th alright I’ll be taking him out during the day to thee a counselor to help him and the library to find new information to thpew at uth.”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly; “Do mew still have that number for that counselor?”   
  
Psiioniic cleared his throat a little; “I already booked Y/n for an appointment with a trollian and human thpecialitht for Sunday.” Disciple looked at him surprised as Psiioniic looked away; “I’m getting in the car now.”   
  
Psiioniic moved around Disciple as he opened the passenger door. Disciple just scoffed as he shut the door, she didn’t know if she should thank him or hit him. Disciple just seemed to choose neither as she let it slide for now. Disciple moved to the driver’s side as she opened her door to get in. As she shut the door she found it was rather quiet inside. Psiioniic had his head turned towards you before looking at Signless who seemed to look like he said something wrong. Disciple looked through her rearview mirror as you seemed to speak up on your own as Signless finally seemed to quiet down. “Is it clean?”   
  
Psiioniic frowned a little; “Ith what clean?”   
  
Disciple turned her head as you answered; “Is home clean? You’re going to take us home if it’s clean right...”   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic looked at each other before Psiioniic nodded. After everything was figured out and accounted for the apartment manager had everything cleaned up. It took Psiioniic and Disciple the better part of there weekend to make sure the cleaning crew didn’t throw out anything that could be saved and to make it still feel like home. You seemed to make the pair look at you as you demanded a little; “I want to go home. We need to go home now.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you as did Disciple who seemed to questioned your sanity; “Are mew sure mew want to go home. I have talked-”   
  
You looked at Disciple as you repeated yourself to her. “I just want to go home... Please Disciple just take us home...”   
  
Disciple seemed to make a bit of a face before she gave you a side deal. “I’ll take mew both home but mew both are spending the next couple of nights at Psiioniic’s and mine foster home.”   
  
You seemed to looked at her before looking away out the window as you didn’t argue it with her. Signless seemed to rub his hands nervously as he filled the silent air with information. The ride to the complex was a bit of a trip as Disciple had to pull over five times as the closer the four of you got the more vocal and distressed Signless got.   
  
Disciple knew you were just as bad but you kept it in as you would just close your eyes and rest your head on your interlocked hands. As Disciple pulled into the almost deserted parking lot it seemed many of the residents there were still alive were not even ready to come back yet; not that they weren’t surprised not after seeing the apartment.   
  
You glanced at Disciple who opened your door and offered you her hand. You took her hand as she clenched it tightly as you closed her car door. Just as you four past the gate you stop and looked at Signless. “Keep looking ahead Kanny, it's not real.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at Signless as did Disciple as he just nodded. Disciple wondered if this was the best choice but as they got to the door she knew it was for the best. You had moved in front of Disciple to open the door when you stopped to see the letter on the door. Psiioniic watched as you pulled the paper from the door to read it. Disciple looked at you as your face soured before the looked disappeared. “What’s that Y/kitty?”   
  
You moved handing her the paper. “We need to go to the foster office it seems they can’t wait till Dolorosa’s corpse is cold and infested.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at your surprised as did Disciple. You just stared at them before looking down and rested your back on the door. Disciple didn’t know if it was the best idea to let you and Signless go to the office like this but this letter was urgent. “Are mew sure mew don’t want to wait till tomorrow Y/n. They can wait mew know that’ll-”  
  
You shook your head as the organization were on both you and Signless not that they knew that. “No, best now then later right.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before he closed it as Signless started to almost have a panic attack. It was all to much for the mutant as you all had just got back to the apartment only to have Disciple take you, Psiioniic, and Signless to the foster care office.   
  
Somehow Disciple and Psiioniic watched you place your hands over Signless’s eyes before you started to count to ten. As you did he slowly relaxed back down to his grieving state. You just nodded before Disciple took you all to the office. It was a quick transaction to the worker where you had the others wait outside with Signless as you went to talk to the foster care worker alone much to the unwillingness of Disciple and Psiioniic.   
  
Whoever she was she ushered you down to the seat not caring for any emotional damage you had. Well they didn’t seem to care anyways as they had visited you in the hospital just mere hours after everything asking questions and telling you that they were going to move both you and Signless. You had spent the last three weeks thinking over all your options.   
  
You both sat there in silence before you looked at the foster care worker as she slid over the paper at you. “Well lets get to the point shall we, you both will be transferred to Millin which is the next two city’s over. It’ll be to long of a ride to go to school so we will handle the paper work to transfer you both to your new school as well.”   
  
You looked up at the women who sat in front of you before you pushed the paper back at her. You spoke before you could think about it or the consequences. “W-we won’t be moving, me and Signless will be staying here. We’ll get an apartment and live here on our own. We’re sixteen and most will rent to us and we have jobs so it’s not like we don’t have money.”   
  
The woman blinked; “You know you wouldn’t get any help from us.”   
  
You gave a hesitated nod as you answered her. “I-I know we wouldn’t but he needs to stay here. So if Signless stays then I stay.”   
  
The women just stared at you as by law they had to have you till you were eighteen but many human foster kids moved out at sixteen. She should force you both to follow the law but she could use the space for more deserving children. “Alright then this will be our last meeting then send me the paper work when you get an apartment as I will co-sign for it.”   
  
You looked at her surprised before both dread and relief bubbled up in you. The worker dismissed you as she moved getting up to find two other kids to move into the home. You sat in the room for a little longer to level yourself. You took a couple of minutes before you got up off the chair and walked out the door. Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic looked at you as they did Disciple questioned; “Where are mew and Signless going to be transferred?”   
  
You looked at her wide eyed before pausing as you tried to think of a way to answer but Psiioniic frowned; “Well Y/n where are you both going? You both thtuck in a highblood houthe or thomething?”   
  
You just looked at Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic before answering. “W-we’re being moved into an apartment together... T-they don’t want us to move as we’re going to be to old for the system in two years anyways. W-we just have to find an apartment is all.”   
  
Disciple smiled clapping her hand as Signless smiled as relief rolled through him. The only one that seemed to look unbelieving is Psiioniic. “That thoundth wrong, we can’t rent an apartment in any okay neighborhoodth and they don’t jutht let you do that or more of uth would be doing it.”   
  
You gave a nervous laugh as you answered him. “I think they need an new apartment and we’re perfect place holders to do it. Since their going to co-sign for the apartment a-and they be sending us a check to cover the rent. So me and Signless will just have to worry about food and stuff which is easy enough as we both work.”   
  
Psiioniic looked into your eyes as you did his. You were lying right through your teeth at him and the other two who were listening. You prayed to whatever being there was that Psiioniic didn’t question it any farther or called you out of the bluff. As Psiioniic seemed to think about it, you seemed to give your head a shake as you mentally strapped on your adult boots again and this time for good. You silently promised you would take care of them and Signless well keeping you all together and by the gods you were going to do Dolorosa proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have gotta some comment which I think need clearing up:
> 
> 1) School starts in August for you four right now which is what month it is right know in story  
> 2) Yes there are sixty themes wrapped up in it  
> 3) You'll darling will understand this better afterward but my mother started to work at fourteen and moved out of my grandparents by sixteen she had her own apartment so yeah it does happen though but it was the eighties  
> 4) Lastly I promise last sad plot push I promise.... kinda


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Everything was a bit surreal to you for the next few months and the pair quickly learned you and Signless shut down on any form of professional mental help. Though Psiioniic and Disciple quickly seen the error even before they even had you both step a foot into the building. Though Signless more then you seem to get a little better after Dolorosa’s funeral that Disciple and Psiioniic helped you and Signless arrange and pay for.   
  
There were bad days with you and Signless but between both Psiioniic and Disciple they seemed to keep everything afloat. Psiioniic helped take your mind off the situations at hand as he and you found an apartment for both you and Signless to move into and it all seemed to work out as you didn’t even need to co-signer for it.   
  
You blinked suddenly as you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned your head to see Psiioniic was knelt down giving you a raised brow look. You blinked before stuttering; “W-what?”   
  
Psiioniic gave you a half smirk before he rapped his knuckles on your head. “Figureth you were in your own little world again. I thaid give me the boxeth tho I can thend Dithciple and Thign to the new apartment to unpack thome.”   
  
You ohhed lightly before passing him the box in your hands. Psiioniic took the box from you before you went off to start another one. Psiioniic just stared as you spaced out making another box. You just stared off into the distance which had him sigh softly. You had been doing that a lot lately like everything else.   
  
For some reason Psiioniic could see your shoulder’s slumped a little in burden and he wondered why and was worried about it as well. Since you were always one to shoulder everything even if they knew it or not. Which of course frustrated Disciple to no end being your morial in all. But you hadn’t change much since Dolorosa had been murdered but you hadn’t grieved either not from what Disciple told him anyways.   
  
Psiioniic sighed again as he shook his head and moved to go down stairs to give Signless and Disciple the boxes. Psiioniic opened and closed the door as he walked down the stairs to the parking lot. Disciple was hitting Signless’s hands away from the boxes as she was fitting them better into the car and truck. Signless turned as he spotted Psiioniic with two more boxes; “Ah thank you!”  
  
Signless took the boxes from Psiioniic as he spoke up; “Is Y/n coming with the rest of them?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he shook his head; “No the kitchen thtill needth to be done ath does Rotha’th room and that doethn’t even include breaking the bed frames and beds apart.”   
  
Signless frowned as Disciple took the boxes finding a spot in her car for them. Signless questioned Psiioniic lightly; “Does it really take all day to pack a kitchen?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed before nodding; “Yeah it doeth but it doethn’t make matterth better that Y/n ith thpacing out on uth.”   
  
Signless looked up before going to move around Psiioniic. “I’ll go talk to her maybe-”   
  
Disciple paused as Psiioniic placed his hand on Signless’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “No, you will go with Dithciple and help her. I’ll thtay with Y/n thomeone needth to pack or they’ll throw everything away.”   
  
Disciple eyed Psiioniic lightly more in a morial way before Psiioniic stared at her. Olive met dual eyes as Disciple knew you were going to cry the moment you had to focus on Dolorosa’s room. Heavens you couldn’t think about the older troll without sounding like you were going to cry. Signless just nodded lightly as he went to move into the car.   
  
Disciple glanced at Psiioniic as she moved to hand him the truck keys only to make it look a certain way for Signless as she threaten him lightly; “If I heard mew did anything to her but help her mew will regret it.”   
  
Psiioniic just snorted at her before he nodded. Disciple gave him a narrowed eyed looked before she opened her car door and slid into the car. Disciple rolled down the window as Psiioniic moved and placed his hands on the window sill. “You got the addrethth right?”   
  
Disciple nodded being pleasant now that she said her piece; “Yup Signless gave it to me. We’ll be back as soon as we can to help but if mew somehow finish before we do then just phone my or beloveds cell.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before he tapped the roof of the car and turned walking away. Signless looked at Disciple as she started the car; “Is it wise my love to leave them both alone?”   
  
Disciple sighed as she turned the wheel to come out of the parking lot. “I understand mewr worry my dearest one but I believe Psii is what Y/n needs.” Signless gave her a bit of a confused looked before Disciple smiled as she started to explain to him what she meant and what he had missed during his grief.   
  
You meanwhile had snapped out of your spaced state and had started packing the rest of the kitchen and what was left of the living room. Psiioniic had come back up and was helping with cleaning the kitchen.   
  
You wanted to start to deal with Dolorosa’s room and felt it was best if you did it because Psiioniic had been raised since infancy by Dolorosa and you wanted to save him the emotional pain. However as soon as you looked at Dolorosa’s door emotions started to roll into you. You tenderly placed a hand on the door before you pressed your forehead against the door as tears started to collect.   
  
You were afraid to open the door because in doing so was only solidifying the fact that she wasn’t coming back. That the woman you thought of as your mother and role model wasn’t just late from getting food or working late. You hadn’t really gotten a chance to mourn her as there was no time too because you had to deal with the Forster care to trying to work more because you and Signless had basically no money.    
  
You gave a struggled sob as you felt arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You hiccuped as you turned your head to see Psiioniic’s face against yours. You turned in his hold so your face was buried into his chest as you tried to silent the sobs. You wrapped your arms around him as you felt his breath on your head as he spoke. “You don’t have to be thtrong with me Y/n... You can cry...”   
  
You paused before you started to sob so hard that your legs gave out from under you which was okay since Psiioniic used his psionics to keep you up. Your hands dug into his shirt as you both stood there. Psiioniic shifted slightly as he lifted you up into his arms so he could sit you both on the couch. He sat there with you till you had cried yourself asleep on him.   
  
Psiioniic didn’t have the heart to pry you off him as he could still do some things well he waited. As Psiioniic sat there making boxes with his psionics as he waited for you to wake back up. He wondered if he could talk you into letting him go and to do Dolorosa’s room. He and the others already knew they were going to keep everything and slowly go through it but that was together when everyone had mended a little more.   
  
Psiioniic knew that he and Disciple may not have lived here for six years but Dolorosa was still a part of there lifes. She was what trolls would call a mother; she was the shoulder to cry on or just that ear to listen. She gave advice and had wisdom beyond her years. It hurt Psiioniic and Disciple just as much as you and Signless. He and Disciple did and still do mourn for her loss.   
  
Psiioniic snapped out of his thoughts as he felt you shift up from his neck. You yawned tried from crying you moved a little back as you rubbed your eyes to look at him. Psiioniic smiled a little; “Finally your awake I’ve jutht about finithhed making all the boxeth.”   
  
You chuckled a little as you looked at the boxes and sliding onto the spot of couch beside him. “Good then you’ve done something productive.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted a little at you before you went quiet. You both sat there quietly till Psiioniic spoke up. “I’m going to go do Rotha’th room, can you take apart the bed and bed frames?”   
  
You nodded lightly at him; “Y-yeah okay but you sure you don’t want me to help with her room?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “Naw it’th alright.”   
  
You just nodded a little as you got up to go your room first to undo the beds that were in there. Psiioniic sighed as he moved up from the couch grabbing a couple of boxes to pack. As Psiioniic opened her door he could smell her perfume and some of the stuff was already packed away. Psiioniic moved into the room and closed the door as he looked around before grabbing the sheet of paper that was on her bed.   
  
He glanced over it before sighing you were such a scatter brain as it was the sheet you were trying to find early this morning with what the organization said. It was more or less telling them what was staying in the apartment for the new tenant and children. Psiioniic shoved the paper into his back pocket before he started to move around the room putting things in a pile by the door that you had packed into bags which was mostly her materials, her pile, papers, so on.   
  
Psiioniic packed a large amount before he opened the closet up. He looked at the space as he moved his hand feeling the material of her favorite dress in his palm. Psiioniic sighed as he let it go and looked up top only to find an album on its side. He grabbed the thing before he moved to the bed to sit for a moment and to have a little break.   
  
Psiioniic palmed the album in his hands before he opened it. He smile sadly as the first picture was all five of you together for Signless’s eight birthday. Dolorosa was kissing Signless’s cheek as was Disciple.   
  
You were laughing at Signless’s red face as was he was making fun of him. Psiioniic brushed his fingers against the photo before looking at the others. It was an album full of Dolorosa’s time with him and Disciple as newly hatched grubs to all of you together up to the seventh grade.   
  
Psiioniic stood up from the bed and went back to the closet to find more then one album. He found about five in total the one that continued from their album and one which seemed more private because it was of her in her younger years and people he didn’t know but the other three had names on them.   
  
What he noticed as he flipped through them was Dolorosa had two other sets foster children before but more that she seemed to like the number four a lot because she always had four foster children in her apartment with her. Psiioniic packed the albums in a box before he shifted the others that were theirs to let you look as you were probably finished with disassembling the beds.   
  
As Psiioniic opened the door he was stopped as you groaned in pain from him whacking you in the face with the door. Psiioniic cursed; “Thhit, you okay Bumble?”   
  
You looked up at him a little holding your nose with tears in your eyes. “I just got whacked in the face with a door what do you think?!”   
  
Psiioniic gave a fake sigh; “Tho your not hurt at all wonderful.”   
  
You moved up taking your hand off your nose and punched him in the shoulder gently. “Asshole.”   
  
Psiioniic just smiled a little as he moved out of the door way and closed the door. “Yeah well if I wathn’t you’d be dead.”   
  
You laughed a little; “Or I wouldn’t have a thorn in my side.”   
  
Psiioniic waved his hand lightly as he could see you seemed a little bit better. Psiioniic looked at you as he questioned; “You finithhed with the bedth and the frameth?”   
  
You nodded as you answered; “I felt so gracious that I even stacked them in the living room for the foster organization.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he jostled the albums under his arms so they caught your attention. “Then I guethth I thhould reward the thilly human.”   
  
You tilted your head a little as he started to walk to the couch. Naturally you followed him seeing what he meant by reward not that your mind was in the gutter by any means. Psiioniic sat on the couch holding a large book in his hands before he patted the spot next to him. You slid to right beside him before he opened it and placed it on your lap.   
  
You looked at the page he opened it too to see Dolorosa and you covered with cookie batter in the kitchen. Psiioniic smiled as he pointed at it. “Dolorosa found piece’th of chocolate for dayth after that you remember?”   
  
You nodded a little as Psiioniic pointed to a couple more before he smiled as you gave a real laugh as you pointed to one of Dolorosa laying on the ground after being tackled by Signless; “Oh my god! I remember that, we told Signless that he’d be to scared for the ride but he didn’t listen. Haha! It gave him nightmares for weeks! I felt so bad for Dolorosa and Signless.”   
  
Psiioniic sat there with you for a little bit as you both pointed out a photo or two. Psiioniic pulled out his phone to have a look at it. He glanced to see what the time was before he spoke. “I have to finithh up thome thingth you can thit here and look thome more if you want.”   
  
You nodded before taking the album from him. Psiioniic gave a slight smirk as you flipped the page with a big grinning smile on your face. Psiioniic got up after he ruffled your hair some letting you look at the albums in peace. Psiioniic moved to finish packing up Dolorosa’s room and as he moved boxes and bags out he did notice things were getting done like the table was taken apart and placed by the door as the coffee table and so on.  
  
As Psiioniic placed the last box of Dolorosa stuff by the door when he looked at you on the couch. You had the box he put the other albums in beside you as you still had one of them album in your lap but you were delicately turning the pages. Psiioniic moved as he went to sat next to you. He glanced a little to see you were looking at Dolorosa’s more private photos. Psiioniic blinked as you spoke up; “Psii?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he answered; “Yeah?”   
  
You turned your head to look at him. “Do you think... Do you think Dolorosa is watching over us?”   
  
Psiioniic shifted a little as he moved his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close to him. “I don’t know Bumble... But where ever or who ever thhe ith with, I’m thure thhe’th yipping at uth right now for not taking off our thoeth and not wathhing the whole apartment down.”   
  
You sniffled as you laughed. “Yeah I guess she would be.”   
  
Psiioniic cause his next words very carefully; “Y/n...” You hummed this time just looking at him. “I know it’th hard how that Rotha’th gone but remember your not alone. Thign ith with you but tho are Dithciple and me...” Psiioniic seemed to pause as for a moment before he continued. “You know what Rotha told me a long time ago?” You nodded a little; “Rotha told me that no one ever really dieth... That they live on through uth by our memorieth tho ath long ath we talk about her and remember thhe never truly gone.”   
  
Psiioniic watched as this time you didn’t cry. You gave him that small smile that he at missed. Psiioniic blushed though as you leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. “Thank you Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded lightly as he patted your knee with his hand clearing his throat. “Know letth get the restht of thith thtuff in the truck before we’re nagged to death by Thignlethth.”   
  
You laughed as you moved placing the albums back and helping Psiioniic move the rest of the things into the truck. It wasn’t that hard but you were thankful that Psiioniic was there as you knew without Psiioniic it wouldn’t have gotten done half as fast even more so when you moved Dolorosa’s sewing machine. It was a very old caste iron sewing machine that you had to use by peddling it. You knew it was going right into your room so you could figure out how to use it as you had no doubt you’d be sewing a lot in the future.   
  
But those thoughts were quickly forgotten as the gravity of the matter set in when you closed the truck back and locked the door into place. You look up at the complex where you had lived for last ten years. You were lost for a moment as flashes of memory popped up. You blinked a little before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up see Psiioniic standing there with a gentle look. His voice was rather tender as he spoke. “Come on the otherth are waiting.”   
  
You nodded a little as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you in close. As you piled into the truck with him and he started the truck; you could only look back at the rear-view mirror as your old home got smaller and smaller. It was going to be a year of firsts for both you and Signless for a number of reasons some more sadder then others.  
  
By the time New Year’s of tenth grade did happen and you all got back to school for what would be the ending of tenth grade everything was set in stone. Signless worked more hours and found that happy balance with school. You didn’t however, you worked two jobs to make sure rent and food was covered but you had little time for anything else.   
  
On breaks you tried to do homework but your head just wasn’t in it. Instead you would end up writing weekly bill costs into your English book. You knew something had to give and for you it was school. You didn’t really need it as you had stability in your two part jobs.   
  
You made good pay as a part-timer but you could work more if you were full time instead and that meant more money. You had things all planned out and you had already spoke to your managers who agreed to it. One was or willing then the other but they loved you as you were what they called a good eye for business and customer care.   
  
The only thing was how you were going to tell the only family you had left that you weren’t going to be going to school with them anymore. Not just that but what choices you had made as every time you looked at them the guilt ate you up inside. It felt almost like it was lie after lie with you and it wasn’t like you used Signless’s work wages either. You made it look like that it was but you put half into his account for whatever he wanted and the other in a secret account for when he finished school.   
  
You could laugh at it bitterly in the future but you felt like a child again having to play mother and father to Signless without being a crazy little psycho. Though the others had pegged you and you knew it. They knew something wasn’t right as you seemed burdened and withdraw. Disciple would go to Signless a bit upset even though you tended to her, you didn’t seem to let her tend to you during pale sessions. She was concerned even more as Psiioniic let it dropped that the one class he did have with you, which was accounting that you transferred into mild semester you, that you seemed drained and nervous.   
  
It all came to an end though as like every Friday night Disciple and Psiioniic slept over. Of course Disciple slept with Signless as they were matesprits and Psiioniic had the pull out couch though it seemed you took pity of him this night and let him have your bed as you’d sleep on the couch not that he minded.   
  
But at the moment it was dinner as you had served a crowd favorite seeming to be trying to butter them up. However it didn’t seem to lighten the mood as you all sat there quietly eating and sending glances at each other. You looked up at Disciple, Signless, and Psiioniic at the dinner table as everyone ate supper.   
  
They knew you had something to tell them and it was quite serious just from how you were. You pushed your some h/c hair behind your ear as you stared holes into the food on your plate. Disciple looked at you a little as she glanced at Signless and Psiioniic who were staring at you as well. Psiioniic seemed to be the one who questioned you. He was trying to lighten the mood a little. “Tho you poithon dinner or ith it thomething theriouth?”   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic before giving him an glare; “What on earth would made you think I would ever poison dinner?! You think-”   
  
Disciple sighed as she moved her hand and patted your arm as she looked at Psiioniic shaking her head. “Relax Y/n we know mew would never poison any meal... Well maybe Psiioniic’s if he isn’t careful. But what’s wrong mew aren’t eating and mew looked...scared.”   
  
You sigh before biting back the rest of your words. You were silent for a few moments before deciding it was best to bite the bullet. “Well I’m just scared what you all will think is all...”   
  
Signless seemed to question you gently. “What could you be thinking about that would invoke such concern Y/n?”   
  
You fidgeted lightly in your seat before you confessed. “I’m... I’m dropping out of school after this year is finished.”   
  
Signless looked wide eyed as did Disciple who gaped. Psiioniic was the only one who spoke as if confused. “Ith that withe thing to do Y/n? You can’t get-”   
  
You shook your head as you interrupted him; “It doesn’t matter I don’t need a Highschool diploma I’ve kinda climbed the ladder at both of my part time jobs but more importantly we need the money or we’ll be living on the street.”   
  
Signless opened his mouth before he closed it as he wasn’t aware how bad the money situation was because you handled it. Well you really handled everything from money to laundry. He gave you his paycheck and cleaned the apartment once a week as you cleaned it most of the time. Disciple looked at Signless who hadn’t told her it was that bad ever nor did you. Psiioniic seemed to question; “What about the money you’re getting from the state you’re both still in the foster care right?”   
  
You looked down ashamed which had Psiioniic’s ear flicker down as you shrink a bit as you confessed further. “W-we aren’t in the foster care... I... Me and Signless would have been moved to another city and I couldn’t do that to him or you guys so I decided to t-take on the responsibility for everything-”   
  
Signless looked speechless as Disciple gave a angry growl as she snapped at you hurt. “What about half of Signless’s wages?! What have mew been doing to them then if mew’ve taken on the ‘responsibility'!”   
  
Psiioniic felt upset as pity bit at him when you spoke. You told them what you were doing. “In an bank account I opened for him to save up for his college. Half of his checks go into there and the other in his account he opened for himself. I did it like that so it wouldn’t raise suspicion in you three as it would be like what they do in the foster home. It was also to be sure that Signless has more then enough for college. I-I figured that was the right thing to do because he didn’t know...”   
  
Signless’s turned a bit disgusted more at himself then you for not questioning you or seeing what you were doing. Signless stood up and left the table upset needing to process his emotions. Disciple followed upset at the fact you had been lying to her and them the whole time and to comfort Signless. Psiioniic sat there for a moment before pushing his plate away from himself.   
  
You looked at him before taking it more of him getting up to leave you alone which had you started to cry that you’ve not just upset them but that they wanted nothing to do with you now. Of course that wasn’t what Psiioniic was doing he was moving his plate so he could reach out for your hand to comfort you. Psiioniic watched as you covered your face with your hands and started to wept. That hurt him more then anything because you never really cried as you were suppose to be the strong one like him.   
  
Psiioniic moved not being able to stand one more minute of it. Psiioniic guess it had to do with the fact of you being his flush crush. As he moved, he picked you up from your seat with his psionics before he carried you to the couch. Psiioniic settled down on the couch as he placed you onto his lap. You sniffled some as you looked at him confused as you though he was going to chuck you out on top of it.   
  
Psiioniic sighed lightly as he wrapped his arms around you offering you basic human comfort as he was no Disciple and wouldn’t try to go over that line. You however seemed to accept it as you gripped his top and clung to him since you cried on him and his shirt. If you really paid attention you would have found it so weird for the psionic user to be so tender with you but lately that’s all he had been.   
  
At the moment though those thoughts weren’t even on your mind as all they were on was Disciple, Psiioniic, and Signless who you believe to not only hate you but that Disciple and Signless wanted nothing to do with you now because you had been lying this whole time. Psiioniic stroked your back lightly as you soaked his shirt with your tears. He spoke softly; “You’re a thtupid human you know that? You thhould have told me and Dithciple that you were having trouble; we would have helped you and Thign.”   
  
You coughed a little from the tears as you shook your head. You hiccuped as you babbled at him like some bumbling idiot. “I-I could never d-do that. Y-you and Disciple need that money when you both get out of the foster care you both only have two years left. You’ll-”   
  
Psiioniic gave a half smile as he spoke; “Dithciple’th jutht going to move into here you know that and then we all can move to on top of that tho I can move in ath well then all the rent'th covered. But that’th not the point you thhould have told uth Y/n. You could have relaid on uth to help you inthtead of thtruggling alone.”   
  
You gripped his shirt lightly as you denied his words; “No I can’t relaid on you and Disciple, it’s not fair to you and it would just cause problems with your foster houses. They take half of your pay checks so if you helped then you;d have nothing for college. I couldn’t-”   
  
You shook your head as Psiioniic hushed you softly. It took him a little bit to calm you down as he didn’t know how too. Give him Signless he knew all his pressure points that triggered his pale responses but you he had no clue. Psiioniic sighed as he rested his cheek against your soft locks as he questioned you; “If you’re protecting uth, who’th thuppothe to protect you?”   
  
Psiioniic gripped you tighter as your answer destroyed his heart. “No one... Because I’m not worth protecting or the frustration...”   
  
Psiioniic placed his hands on your face before moving your head to look at him. Wet e/c eyes looked into dual ones. Psiioniic spoke with thick emotions trying to set you straight. “Never thay that to me again Y/n, you are worth protecting and all the fruthtration. You’re important to uth never forget that. Where would we be if it wathn’t for you? I’m thure Thigns would be ath thin as a thtick and a weak crybaby, Dithciple would a feral cat who’s inthufferably thhy, and I would be... I would be left alone...”   
  
You looked at him a little bit surprised before Psiioniic covered his tracks. “W-with horrible tathting food of courthe have you seen Thign or Dithciple trying to cook? Horrible! Garbage ith more appealing then there food.” Psiioniic sighed mentally as that slip up nearly caused him to spill his pitying guts at you. You not knowing any better felt better from his words.   
  
You chuckled as you brought your hand to your eyes sniffling and rubbing your eyes and tears away since it lighten the mood a little. “T-that’s true and we can’t have you and the others eating horrible tasting food. You’re already skin and bones as it is.”   
  
You pushed Psiioniic’s hands away from your face before you poked his side causing Psiioniic to laugh. He was glad you were feeling good enough to tease some. “That’th all muthcle Y/n.”   
  
You snickered at him teasing slightly; “I doubt that, you’ve never lift a weight in your life!”   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs at you in a dangerous smirk. “Oh yeah? I’ll thhow you!”   
  
You weren’t prepared for Psiioniic throwing his arms around you tightly and pulling you in close before you felt weightlessness. You yelped as you clung to Psiioniic in a death grip causing him to laugh. You both floated just to the ceiling which you tried not to look as you weren’t the best with heights.   
  
You peaked open an eye at Psiioniic who’s eyes were spark and glowing as he kept you both in the air. He just laughed at you as he patted your back. “Thee can lift your fat athth.”   
  
You headbutted his chest not that it hurt Psiioniic any as all he did was laugh more. Since you were both laying on him and hold onto him close. You could feel just how muscular he was even as his leg’s shift lightly to hold you better as you were more or less laying on top of him. You looked up Psiioniic a little as he was still laughing, it was always a pleasant sound to hear.   
  
You moved your head a little resting your head against his chest. You having that long time crush on him and the flirting tease you both did was not helping at the moment, as you were trying not to imagine how muscular he was under his clothes even though you could feel them as he moved. You sighed heavily in content and closed your eyes but it wasn’t long till they snapped open as you felt Psiioniic’s nose in your hair and a faint purr vibrating against your cheek.   
  
Psiioniic was watching you the moment he had used his psionics to lift you both up in the air. He teased you a little about being a fat ass as you were no more then lifting a feather to him but that was more do to the level and strength of his powers then anything.  
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he felt you shift your legs which he shifted his own to keep you stable. You looked up at him as it seemed you were paying attention to your hands as they rubbed his chest some causing him to laugh. But what his laugh earned him however was your head on his chest and a content sigh.   
  
Psiioniic stared at you when he calmed down. Psiioniic was left wondering what was making you smell so good as he caught just a whiff of a sweet smell. Psiioniic inhaled in a little deeply at it before he had to concentrate on keeping his bulge on lock down as the smell was effecting him. That would be embarrassing if he wiggled free not just for you either and it wasn’t like you were you helping any with all the flirt teasing.   
  
Psiioniic had being crushing red for you for a few years now, He first at to tell himself that you had infected him with some weird human disease as whenever you were around with Disciple he’d feel light headed and want to wrap his arms around you. But he kind of stopped making excuses about it after he found you and Disciple were in a pale quadrant together and after Dolorosa had died.   
  
Psiioniic didn’t know if you felt the same about him so he was hesitate to say anything because he was afraid too. Psiioniic tighten his grip on you as he nuzzled his face into your hair before he unknowingly started to purr. You were just so warm and soft in all the right places for him he could die happy just like this. Psiioniic’s nice pleasant paradise was shot down though by a painful tug on his ear which did a lot more then stop his purr.   
  
You were blushing a storm as you knew trolls only purred for two reasons from what Disciple told you, one was when they were with there pale quadrant and two was when they were with there matespirts. You were confused, happy, and ashamed that Psiioniic didn’t notice he was purring because why would he be purring for you? You think he thought you were Signless or something because you both were warm. You gripped his shirt a little as you unwillingly moved your hand to one of his ears and tugged it lightly. You hoped that would get him to stop purring not caught off his psionics.   
  
You heard Psiioniic hiss before you both fall from the ceiling to the couch where you landed on Psiioniic before you both tipped and you both landed on the floor with Psiioniic landing on you this time. You both groaned as Psiioniic moved onto his forearms as he was about to let into you about tugging his ear and how dangerous that was till he seen just how close your face was to his.   
  
You huffed as your eyes were closed for a moment. You figured you should apologize for tugging on his ear and as you opened your eyes you noticed how close Psiioniic’s face was to you. You both blushed at the same time as e/c eyes meet dual ones. You mind was reeling as you felt your gut clench as you looked at Psiioniic. Psiioniic looked to good for words as his hair was disheveled and that yellow blush over his cheeks. It didn’t help that he was over you on his fore arms and your hands were above your head as his breath somewhat colder breath was on your face. You huffed out a breathes as you licked your lips nervously.   
  
Psiioniic looked at you unsure of what he should do. He wanted to yip at you for doing what you did but gods didn’t that sweet smell of yours get stronger the more he stared. You looked so good under him with that flushed red look. Your hands were beside your shoulders and your h/c hair as waved out under you. Psiioniic had to bite back a groan as he felt your warmer breath and seen you lick your lips nervous.   
  
As you both laid there all the sexual tension between you two and a emotional crushes seemed to come to a pass. You both slowly moved your heads to each other till your lips met. Psiioniic shifted little as you moved your trembling hands to his shoulders. Psiioniic ruled the kiss as he coached you through it.   
  
Your eyes fluttered open a little as you both broke away a little panting. You both seemed to stare at each other before throwing everything in the wind as your lips met again this time in a feverish passion. You one hand clenched the back f his shirt as the other moved to the back of his neck.   
  
Psiioniic leaned more of his weight against you as his one hand coached you to wrap a leg around him a little. You and Psiioniic basically laid on the floor making out with one another as you both did neither of you didn’t notice that Disciple and Signless had come out to see what the crash was as they were worried you both got into a fight.   
  
Disciple and Signless glanced at each other as they peaked over the couch to see you both. Signless blushed seeing you both really going at it and shifting against one another. Disciple raised a brow before she moved to the bathroom leaving Signless to look on in embarrassing surprise. Disciple flicked on the movable shower head and grabbed the cleaning bucket before filling it with cold water. Signless glanced at Disciple when she had come back with a bucket that was almost up to the brim. She walked behind you and Psiioniic with a odd look on her face.    
  
She didn’t nearly need to have troll vision to see Psiioniic’s jeans were soaked from his pre-material and that his pants were wiggling slightly. Disciple knew she couldn’t let this happen not just because she was mad at you from earlier either but you were still so unaware of what a relationship with a troll meant. As well she wasn’t about to let you both go that far when she didn’t now Psiioniic’s attentions on how he felt about you completely.   
  
So being a good morial Disciple was she threw the freezing cold water on you both. Psiioniic howled like a cat being skinned as he leap very literally off you and onto the couch well you shouted getting soaked and having one of Psiioniic’s fangs cut your lip. You looked bewildered at Disciple who glared at you slightly as you abruptly got up bring a bright shade of red before making a quick retreat to your bedroom.   
  
Disciple looked at Psiioniic who seemed to be giving her a ‘I’ll kill you’ look. Disciple glared at him back before giving a low octave growl as she moved her hands in a ‘I’m watching you’ look as she disappeared into your bedroom. Psiioniic watched as she disappeared before he turned his attention to Signless who seemed nervous as he teased; “So... Do you and I have to have the pailing talk or-?”   
  
Psiioniic glared at Signless before Signless laughed as Psiioniic went to silence him. “Don’t you even dare!” Both boys ended up laughing though as they tumbled back onto the couch to have a talk like brothers would.   
  
As Disciple opened you door she found your clothes on the floor soaking wet and you were hiding in the pile as you leg was the only thing showing from the closet. She placed her hands on her hips as she nudged your leg with her foot. “Mew better not be getting blood on my furs Y/n. I’m more then upset with you already.”   
  
Disciple watched your leg disappear rather quickly into the pile causing her to give a silent sigh. “Y/n mew come out of that pile right neow! Mew can’t hid in there forever!”   
  
Disciple seen the pile shake a little before you voice though muffled; “Make me!”   
  
Disciple sighed heavily before she picked up your clothes moved to the bathroom to put them in the tub. Signless and Psiioniic seemed to look up at her as she went from the bathroom to them. Signless was laying upside down on the couch with Psiioniic who was in his night clothes now. “I am just saying good night I don’t think me and Y/n will be coming out of the pile tonight and also if mew hear any shouting ignore it.”   
  
Signless blinked as he nodded as Psiioniic gave a scowled raised eyebrow. Disciple moved from the living room back to your bedroom where in fact you had not moved. Disciple closed the door locking it as she took off all her clothes because you didn’t have any of yours on.   
  
Disciple rolled her neck and shoulders before cracking her fingers it was time teach you a lesson about lying to your morial. Disciple moved to the pile before starting to pull away the well placed layers of it. It wasn’t till she got to the end she found your pouting bare back form looking in the corner all hunched over with your head on your knees. Disciple crawled a little closer to you. “Y/n..”   
  
You looked at her with a blush and a shout; “What! I’m sorry about earlier there happy?! Now let me go back to suffocating myself in the pile so I don’t die of embarrassment first.”   
  
Disciple rolled her eyes at you as she grabbed your now cold shoulders before wrapping her arms around you. Disciple purred a little; “That’s not getting mew off the hook that easily mew are going sit here and freeze till mew spill everything to me. And I will use those tickle tactics to get what I want.”   
  
You looked at her before jerking away from her. “You wouldn’t dare?!”   
  
Disciple gave you a smirk as you shouted at her in surprise as her fingers brushed against your ticklish spots. You laughed in wild abandoned as Disciple made you pay for all the worry you cause her the only way she knew how which was to pity you to death but tickling sure helped too.   
  
The mess from your earlier confession was quickly forgiving and forgotten as a more serious and more interesting development came up being the red interactions of both you and Psiioniic. Both Disciple and Signless heckled both you and Psiioniic for weeks after that.   
  
You and Psiioniic could not look at each other for days after that. But as well it was a bit awkward with each other as you both started to look into what each other was doing as far as gestures go as you couldn’t hear sub-vocals. Of course that was once Disciple had approved Psiioniic’s intentions were pure of course as she cornered the male and grilled him with Signless because you were still his sister after all.  
  
Signless and Disciple would always tell you both in the future that it was funny to watch you both trying to figure out what the others feelings were. It was one of the most awkward courtships they had ever seen or heard of. Which they didn’t help any by any means. Often they would ‘forget’ when you all when to meet up after school, work, or on weekends. Which left you and Psiioniic to awkwardly get along till either Disciple or Signless came or till you both found them. By some point you and Psiioniic made it a bit of a game to find the pair and wonder what they were up too.   
  
Sometimes what they were doing was better then others. You had walked in to more then once Signless and Disciple having a pail session with one another as it happens when you live in the same apartment. But nine out of ten times they didn’t notice you so you’d walked right out and go bum around the neighborhood or get dinner till they would be done. This was very important to remember because of the only and only time you had bothered them but it was there own fault. You were still a bit sore about Disciple throwing water on you and Psiioniic and then having her teach you about troll anatomy and other red quadrant things.   
  
You sighed as you walked to the park you all used to play at as kids as Disciple had planned to go out to the bar as it was Saturday. You looked up from your shoes as you heard someone called at you. “Y/n!”   
  
You turned your head to see Psiioniic was jogging towards you still in his work clothes. You stopped to let him catch up as you see the dust on him and when he came to your side you spoke; “You lose to a vacuum cleaner?”   
  
You pointed to jeans that were covered in dust. Psiioniic looked down before grumbling as he dusted his jeans off. “No they made uth carry and deliver cement mix to the different thiteth. Damn thtuff ith duthty as hell. I had to change my shirt twice!”   
  
You chuckled a little as you nodded lightly. Psiioniic worked in construction as it was the only job other then some sort of pilot for the army or airlines. You and Psiioniic quickly came to the waiting spot as Psiioniic asked; “How wath work?”   
  
You shrugged a little as you came from your landscaping job. “It was alright but it was odd as the other trolls I work with wouldn’t look at me in the eye when I talk to them.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed softly as he shrugged pretending not to know why. You sighed lightly chalking it down to some sort of weird troll thing. You and Psiioniic had stayed there for half and hour looking everywhere but each other and talking about little things. You sighed; “Psiioniic how late are they this time?”   
  
Psiioniic turned his wrist to look at his watch. “They’re half an hour late.”   
  
You and Psiioniic looked at each other as Disciple and Signless had yet come to meet you both at the park. You made a face before looking up at him; “You want to see if there at the apartment? Watching a movie and being assholes again”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged before he smirked flashing you his fangs. “Maybe that or they’re mating...”   
  
You cocked and eyebrow at him as he wiggled his eyebrows which you paused before making a disgusted face. “Oh god I hope not it’s bad enough when I’m sorting laundry sometimes.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a laugh at you as you both walked to the apartment that you and Signless shared. It was a quick enough to get there and you to fish out your keys. You and Psiioniic bantered lightly about scaring the trolls if they were at home. As you opened the door and walked into the apartment Psiioniic and you stalked in carefully. You closed the door as quietly as you could before you signaled for him to be quiet. You kicked off your shoes and peeked around a little seeing Signless’s shoes in the hallway. You moved back to Psiioniic gesturing they were or are here.   
  
You looked at Psiioniic as he sniffled the air lightly before opening his mouth a little like a cat inhaling the pheromones. You made a bit of a face as he whispered into your ear; “Mating pheromones alright and they’re still here as it’s getting stronger.”   
  
You blushed a little as you looked at Psiioniic before waving around the groin area as you mumbled. “Just keep your little friend sedated then.”   
  
Psiioniic blushed a little as he snorted; “I’m thtill in my protective bone it taketh more then mating pheromone to thet me free thank you.”   
  
You both glared at each other blushing before looking away. You moved to the kitchen to see if they were there and so you could grab the spray bottle to spray them both with cold water for prefect revenge. You were a little bit at odds about doing this but at this point you had seen Disciple naked way more then a million times and Signless well you both undress and take baths together as children so that didn’t bother you any.   
  
You and Psiioniic moved through the rooms as quietly as you both could till you stopped in front of Signless’s room as they would be in his room getting it on. You and Psiioniic smirked at each other as you signaled him to get ready before you counted down from three with your fingers.   
  
As Psiioniic opened the door you moved the spray bottle up only to look into the room in surprise. Psiioniic looked into Signless’s empty room before he looked wide eyed as he stared at you. If they weren’t in his room and not anywhere else in the apartment there was only one place left. You blinked once or twice before your brows frowned. You as you spoke you ground out; “Oh fuck no!”   
  
Psiioniic turned as you turned on your heels to your bedroom. He followed hoping for the two that they were not in your bedroom or gods help them. You literally kicked open your door with one mighty kick breaking your door and lock as well startling the two lovers on your bed. Signless was looking at you upside down as he was under Disciple who was looking up at you wide eyed as she was riding Signless. Disciple didn’t make a move to cover up till she seen Psiioniic looking around the frame of the door with a ‘you’re in trouble’ look.   
  
Signless stuttered before you drown him out. “Get! Out! Of! My! Room!”   
  
You had the spray bottle in your hand before you hurdled it at them. Disciple squeaked as she dodged as the bottle broke open against the wall behind her. Psiioniic activated his psionics which picked you up as you thrashed about in the air screaming bloody murder at the pair.   
  
Psiioniic closed your mouth as he turned on his heels taking you with him to let the pair get washed off and cleaned. Psiioniic dumped you onto the couch only to have you shoot back up. Psiioniic sighed as he grabbed you again with his psionics and placed you in his lap after he sat down.   
  
He held you still as you thrashed and howled to be let go so you could teach those two a lesson. You gave a frustrated sound as you calmed down a little. Psiioniic thought this was rather hysterical as it was but you just made it better as you shifted in his lap straddling him. You placed your hands on his chest before whacking him on the chest more in thought then to hurt him. “You know what I want us to go to the kitchen and so I can empty is bottle of apple juice into the sink so you can masturbate into it so I can watch him and Disciple drink it.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as he spoke; “Ath funny ath that would be he’th my morial and your jutht angry right now tho don’t be tho rathh.”   
  
You huffed crossing your arms at him and looked away. “It wasn’t your bed they were fucking on! How am I suppose to sleep at night knowing they’ve soiled it w-with there-Argh!”   
  
You moved your hands from crossed to your hair and ruffling your hair in a frustrated manner. Psiioniic chuckled as he patted your back and rubbed it. “There, there Bumble it’th not like you can athk him for hith. I’ll flip your mattrethth for you that way it’th not thoiled.”   
  
You pouted at him before you sighed and leaned against him resting you head under his chin. Psiioniic scoffed as you whined; “It’s not fair though...”   
  
Psiioniic gave a throat purr at you as he answered; “Well at leatht thith ith blackmail remember that and maybe you thhouldn't make dinner for them for a week that thoundth like a good punithhment.”   
  
You sighed heavily before nodding. “I guess I could do that...”   
  
Psiioniic only hummed lightly as he rested his hands behind your back. As you both sat there you listened to Psiioniic’s purring that went for a throat vibration to a chest one. You felt the vibration against your cheek which was causing you to nod off on his chest since you were used to using Disciple’s purring to go to sleep.    
  
You weren’t the only one who was nodding off as Psiioniic was too. But was more because of what he did at worked and your warm body on him. Psiioniic shifted a little as he awoke partly when he felt your hand sliding a little down as you went fully limp on him. Psiioniic sighed mid-purr as he psionic-ly moved you both as he was laid out on the couch with you on top of him.   
  
Psiioniic yawned before nuzzling his face into your hair just content to sleep for a bit till Signless and Disciple appeared. Unfortunately Psiioniic fall into a deep sleep with you as a little over half and over later Signless and Disciple meekly peek around the corner from the hallway to the living room. Signless and Disciple were waiting for you to shout at them only to hear nothing and seen nothing.   
  
Signless moved a little before looking at Disciple who looked at him. She made the gesture him to the left and her to the right as well to be careful. Signless nodded gesturing a heart. Disciple smiled motioning a heart in her hands back.   
  
As both moved till they heard Psiioniic’s loud snore came up from the couch. Signless and Disciple paused before creeping over to the couch. Both popped up over the back of the couch to see you sprawled on top of Psiioniic with your legs tucked in between his and in a deep sleep as Psiioniic was snoring and you weren’t waking up.   
  
Psiioniic was under you with his arms loosely wrapped around your waist with his head back on the couch cushion drooling and snoring away. He would twitch in his sleep till you nuzzled your face into his chest which stopped him. Disciple and Signless glanced at each other before covering each others mouths to keep from laughing out loud and waking you both up.   
  
Signless pulled Disciple’s hands down as Signless pulled Disciple to him as he whispered into her ear. “Let’s take a picture of them so we can tease them about it if they try it with us. It’ll be good revenge for earlier. What do you think my Queen?”   
  
Disciple tapped her cheek for a moment before she shook her head as she whispered into his ear. “No I think we’re more then enough trouble tonight let’s not push it. But well the bears are asleep lets go out for dinner. I have a feeling Y/n is going to leave us high and dry tonight for food.”   
  
Signless pouted a little bit as he gesture ‘not even a little picture?’ but Disciple shook her head as she carefully got up from his lap before helping him up. As he did Disciple murmured into his ear; “Think about it this way if we keep teasing to much it’ll drive them part.”   
  
Signless gave her a confused look as she shook her head motioning she’ll explain it later. As both Signless and Disciple snuck out of the apartment both felt like they somehow dodge a rather big bullet.   
  
Unfortunately that bullet was heat sinking because they did get a kick in the pants by you after the fact. Though maybe not as bad as they would have gotten but both Psiioniic and Disciple watched in mild humor as you and Signless got into an debate in the living room about it. The ‘debate’ was more of a call out which included pacing, name calling, finger pointing, and a talk about proper sex etiquette. If there was ever a time both Psiioniic and Disciple ever found you both act like siblings it would have been right there. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Fortunately though it summer was coming as was your final school year. You were happy though you knew that the others weren’t. They were going into grade eleven and you were dropping out. Disciple seemed more upset by this then anyone else as you weren’t just down the hall or at your locker anymore when everything was getting to her.   
  
You told her though if she ever needed you to phone you and you were always going to be at home when she got there so it wasn’t like it was good-bye or anything. But out of the three of them Psiioniic was the most the understanding with you. He got what you were doing and the reason but he also questioned you about your dreams though and if you could still have them.   
  
You told him all about your dream to own your own bakery to serve all of Dolorosa’s recipes to people. The three knew you loved to bake to the point they never had the same meal twice within a week. You’d be shoving treats and goodies into everyone’s lunches or getting them to test out a new recipe. Psiioniic just nodded a little as he said that sounded like you.   
  
You found that he was getting a bit odd lately with you though. He randomly drop by your bakery job after work to walk you home or take you out just the two of you to dinner. He even paid for you to go on the final school trip of the year. It all seemed to prompt tons and you mean tons of pale sessions with Disciple. She was kind of getting used to starting all you conversations with ‘what he do now?’ It was more funny later but at that time it wasn’t.   
  
You and Disciple paired up on the bus and sitting side by side to the concert at the moment. The last field trip of the year was to some concert held by a couple of famous bands. It was all for a good cause help for the helpless or something you didn’t really care as you were excited to see the Wasteland Rattlebacks and the Lock, Shot, and Barrel boys playing.   
  
You bounced in your seat as Disciple laughed; “Mew sure mewr not going to bounce mewrself there?”   
  
You laughed answering; “If I had Psiioniic’s powers I’d be flying us there!”   
  
Disciple laughed as Psiioniic shook his head. Signless spoke up a little. “Did you remember to thank Psiioniic for paying for your ticket?”   
  
You nodded as you turned in your seat to look at the boys who were behind you both. “Of course I did! I even kissed his cheek.” You tapped the cheek it was on. “And the evident is still there on his cheek too.”   
  
Psiioniic snapped his head from the window to you blushing. “What?! Where! You thtupid human why didn’t you tell me that before! I’ve had that mark there all morning!”   
  
You and Disciple giggled at him as Signless moved to rub the mark off himself. Psiioniic tugged at your hair lightly as he threatened; “You better watch out I’m going to get you back for thith, you pathetic ape!”   
  
You stuck out your tounge to him. “I’d like to see you try you lisping bastard.”   
  
Psiioniic and you pressed your lips up at each other before Psiioniic squished your face a little with his psionics causing you and your friends to laugh. The rest of the trip went by just fine with chatting here and there.   
  
Sadly the boys weren’t as excited as you and Disciple were as it was going to be more then just your school there. There were going to be another five schools at it too. One was a mixed school like yours, two human and two trollian only schools. You bounced in your seat like a toddler as you and Disciple plastered your faces to the window to look outside. Psiioniic rubbed the back of his head; what was it with women and musicians.   
  
As the bus finally stopped and let you out the teachers request best behavior from you all. Everyone just gave them a generalized yes before they let you off the bus. The moment you got off the bus you couldn’t stop bouncing up and down you were just so giddy as this was your first concert and probably your last one. Disciple joked slightly to Signless; “Mew’re sure mew weren’t adopted by a hopping-beast?”   
  
Signless watched you before he gave a chuckle; “I am not so certain anymore but I wonder how high she can jump.”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to answer him; “Pretty high but Dithciple thtop her before thhe hurtth herthelf or thtartth a fight.”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly as she noticed Psiioniic looking around at some of the other students from the other schools. It was pretty normal to see an almost straight line between the two races. Some of the trolls and humans looked at your small unit but mostly at you. The odd human out that was bouncing around like the energize rabbit on a sugar high.   
  
Disciple wrapped her arm around you as she pulled you close to her so she could sedated your giddiness for the time being. You turned a blind eye to the other people around you as you four shuffled into a good spot to watch the stage. Disciple seemed she couldn’t keep you down anymore as she laughed; “Mewr just so giddy! Did mew down a whole package of coffee?”   
  
You shook your head as you poked at her a little. “You’re just as giddy! I seen how you put on your Wasteland jacket and your hair. You just want them to notice you.”   
  
Disciple snorted as you teased each other about it. Signless seemed to peep up a little in a dramatic way as you were infectiously spreading the sillies around. “Psiioniic, I fear my queen, my dearest beloved is going to leave me for grungy human! What do I do?!”   
  
Psiioniic’s smirked as found the prefect way to get you back. “Well Thign what you do ith-” Psiioniic gave a fake roar as he grabbed you and wrapped his arms around your body pulling you into his. “Grab her and never let her go.”   
  
You laughed and blushed heavily as Psiioniic nuzzled his face into your neck causing you push and tug at his arms as you tried to hide your neck from him as he was tickling you. Disciple watched in mirth you both were such a cute couple if you both would just start courting or get into a red quadrant.   
  
Disciple sighed a little as it was all there but you both just didn’t know how to start or go from your kind of teasing flirting. Signless seemed to follow Psiioniic lead as but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and purred. Disciple nuzzled his face as she purred back. Signless looked at you and Psiioniic as you both started to tussle a little even though Psiioniic had the upper hand. As Signless spoke Disciple could hear the deepness of his voice. “What are we going to do with those two?”   
  
Disciple sighed through her purr. “I don’t know buy some flashy billboards to help them.”   
  
Signless hummed; “No to expensive what else you got?”   
  
Disciple tapped her chin lightly; “What about stripping them of there clothes and locking them in a room together.”   
  
Signless snorted as he knew Disciple was just being funny. “Yeah right I think I could see our deaths in the newspaper now.”   
  
Disciple sighed again this time she turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. “Why don’t mew think of something then.”   
  
Signless nodded; “Alright I’ll figure something out.”   
  
Both Signless and Disciple were startled out of there think-pans when your voice came out of no where. “Figure what out?”   
  
Disciple screeched jumping away as Signless rammed his hands into your face. “Dear Gods Y/n! Don’t scare us like that!” You stood there before mumbling into his hands and lifting your finger. Signless pulled his hands away as Disciple was running her fingers through her hair. “What’d you say?”   
  
You cleared your throat closing your eyes repeating yourself. “I’ve been calling you both for over ten minutes now. Psiioniic and I were going to get something to eat and drink and I was wondering if you both wanted anything.”   
  
Signless sighed nodding; “Yes thank you whatever you’re getting we’ll have too.”   
  
You just nodded lightly as you winked at them; “Save our spot!”   
  
Disciple just shouted want she wanted to drink as you caught up to Psiioniic. You found it a little hard to keep up with him as you were shoved around a little by the bodies of the others students as the bands started.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to pause as he waited for you. You huffed shoving a human off you before you looked up at Psiioniic who wrapped his arm around the back of your shoulders. You glanced up at him as he winked at you with a cocky smirk. You sighed rolling your eyes but it seemed that even if you were shoved you were shoved into Psiioniic who stood his ground. With Psiioniic leading, you both made it the food stand. You turned to him; “What’s good for you to eat?”   
  
Psiioniic glanced down then up at the list; “You can get nachoth with the cheethe but the cheethe ith on thide it’ll be fine.” You nodded lightly as he asked; “What do you want to drink?”   
  
You hummed; “A water is fine thank you... Oh! Get Disciple a sprite and Signless a water too.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as you both split up so it was faster. As you stood in line to order you made a bit of a face as you heard a dumb human snorted laugh. You looked up to see a group of guys who looked like modern day greases looking at you. The leader seemed to give a smug smile as he exhaled from his smoke.   
  
You quickly looked away hoping it was just by accident. You tapped your foot impatient before you were next. “What can I get ya kiddo?”   
  
You smiled at the older man; “Yes, could I get the nachos and cheese but the cheese of the side in those mini cup things. I’m splitting it with a psionic user.”   
  
The gentleman just nodded. “Righto, here’s your number and wait there till your numbers called out.”  
  
You just smiled as nodded thanking the gentleman before going over to the waiting area. As you stood at the stand waiting for the food when someone came up behind you and spoke. “Hey there babe I’ve never seen the likes of you around here before? You come from that other human school or are you a mixy?”   
  
You gave him a warning look before you looked away ignoring him and not answering his question. You pulled out your phone before texting Psiioniic you had a bit of trouble on your back and needed his help. You clicked off your phone as the teen grabbed your arm. You glared at him before jerking your arm out of his grasp. “What the hell do you want?”   
  
The teen and his friends laughed; “Just for ya to tell us where you’re from.”   
  
You made a bit of a face; “Will you leave me alone if I do? I’ll be in enough trouble as it is.”   
  
The teen smirked as he shrugged a little; “I don’t know babe why not tell me and we’ll see what happens.”   
  
You made a bit of a frustrated sound; “I come from one of the mixed school. You happy now?”   
  
You looked away and moved up only to have the male put his arm around your waist. You make a disgusted sound out of impulse as you move away from the sleaze ball male human. “Ah come on sweeten don’t be like that. Danny’s got everything you need right here.”   
  
You picked up his arm like some diseased substance and took it off you; “Pray tell what was suppose to happen then ‘Danny’.”   
  
As he told you what was suppose to happen but your eyes made out Psiioniic who looked at you with a frown as Danny put his arm over your shoulder. You and Psiioniic locked eyes as you moved your hand up blocking a kiss from the teen. You can’t help but change the look on your face as you seen Psiioniic tense up and straighten his shoulders.   
  
Some of the other trolls looked at him a bit as they could see that was an aggressive stance more met for someone trying to put a move on one’s flush or crush. Psiioniic seemed to wait as you rolled your eyes at him and twitched your lips at him then made a small circle with your finger telling him the signal.   
  
You sucked your teeth lightly before you put your arm around his shoulders as your other hand twirled a piece of your h/c hair before you pointed into the crowd a little. “Danny do you see that troll there? The one with the flashing red and blue eyes?”   
  
Danny looked a little before his smug smirk turned into a heavy look of fear. “That’s one of my friends who’s the alpha of my group friends. And alpha trolls they don’t take to kindly to other males stepping on there terrority.”   
  
Danny laughed nervously; “S-so what I could so take him. Psionic’s aren’t strong I mean many can’t make a blender work-”   
  
You scoffed as you leaned in and whispered in his ear causing the teen to whimpered; “I’ve watched him lift a 16 ton cement mixer full of dried cement into the air with breaking a sweat alone. I don’t think they’d find a box small enough for you when he’s done with you.”   
  
Danny slide from under your arm as Psiioniic came over. His voice was all growling as he spoke; “Ith thith human bothering you Bumble?”   
  
You shook your head as you smiled taking a hold of Psiioniic’s hand. “No he was asking for where the bathrooms were. I think he and his friends were just leaving in fact.”   
  
You blinked at them as Danny tripped over his two legs to get away. “E-excuse us!”   
  
Psiioniic glared at them as the three stumbled away before he blinked his eyes normal. You nudge him softly; “Thanks for coming to my rescue there I thought he was never going to leave me alone.”   
  
Psiioniic just grumbled lightly; “Thtill he didn’t hurt you did he? If he did-”   
  
You laughed it off with a wave of your hand. “No but I think you maybe made him shit is pants. You should of seen him well you were walking over.”   
  
You snickered lightly as Psiioniic questioned you with a bit of a smirk; “I theen what you thay to him anyway?”   
  
You gave a bit of a proud smile as you told him; “Told him that you were alpha of my group of friends and don’t take to kindly of males stepping on your territory. He said he could take you so I told him that I watched you lift a 16 ton cement mixer full of dried cement in the air.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as he through his arm over your shoulder as the stand person gave you the food and Psiioniic hand you the three drinks. It somehow felt so right him having his arm across your shoulders. “That’th my girl thcaring the thhit out of thothe thtupid humanth. He’th lucky I came along before you bopped him in the face. Jutht don’t let Dithciple hear that you called me alpha thhe’ll flip.”   
  
You laughed as you nuzzled up to Psiioniic side. “Save him from me?!” You twirled a piece of your hair at Psiioninc as you spoke as innocently as you could. “What’s wittle old me going to do that big old sleazy human boy.” Psiioniic snorted like a pig in laughter unable to handle it. You just winked at him; “But as far as Disciple goes I don’t know it was kind of interesting watching you both go at the first time around.”   
  
You remember it because you were stuck in the middle of it trying to push and pull them apart. You didn’t know any better though till Dolorosa saved your butt from anything worse then a broken wrist. You think about it know it was one hell of a fight troll dominance was weird even more so when the peaking order was figured out.   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic tried to get you and Signless to fight it out but you took the submissive route not wanting to hurt him as he was your brother and because he would over power you as he was stronger then you physically.   
  
You hummed a little as you both got back to Signless and Disciple. Disciple groaned as she seen you both. “Thank the Gog’s mew’re both here I’m dying of thirst!”   
  
You chuckled as you threw her the pop you got her then gave Signless his water. “Well I have brought the peace offering of nachos then.”   
  
Signless smiled as he took some and dipped it in the cheese. You four stood there yelling and screaming as did the other teens. You and Disciple sang horribly out of tune lyrics and some air guitar. Psiioniic showed you a real air guitar as he psionic-ly made one.   
  
You laughed of course as you attention brought back as the one song was more soft and couple like. You looked from Psiioniic to Signless and Disciple who were swaying together. It was as if they had it timed perfectly even more so as you Signles had his eyes closed. You nudged Psiioniic as you whispered; “Psii what are they doing?”   
  
Psiioniic only glanced a little at both Signless and Disciple before looking back down at you. “A mating sway; come on Y/n you seen there mating dance before this shouldn’t be new to you.”   
  
You frowned a little; “I’ve seen there mating dance before but not the sway... Is it important the mating dance that is?”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded a little; “Mhm ath it’th the way female and thubmiththive male trollth know they’ve found the right mate. If a courtier can mimic the dancerth body movement properly and anthwer the certain body rollth and twitht correctly it meanth the courtier is the right temperament and genetically the coupling is betht ath each rhythm and tempo ith different for everyone. You humanth have it too but it’th not uthe much.”   
  
You frown a little; “What if they don’t, does it affect the relationship?”   
  
Psiioniic did a so-so with his hands. “Dependth on the thituation and the quadrant. Thome it would break it otherth it wouldn’t.” You just nodded a little as Psiioniic teased a little; “Why you jealouth from Thign and Dithciple?”   
  
Psiioniic teased wasn’t really a tease as it hit a sore spot in you. Psiioniic gave a bit of a sad smile as you looked down. “I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t a part of me that was.”   
  
Psiioniic moved his hands to comfort you but he paused not because he wanted too either. Psiioniic looked a little to his right as he felt someone brush the back of his arm. His eyes twitch from surprise to a bit of a confused as the troll who brushed his arm as another psionic user and a very... Pretty one at that.   
  
Her purple and green eyes were almond shape, she had long black hair, ample flesh for grabbing and rutting, and a good smell. Psiioniic looked at her as she did him. She trilled a little at him before jolted back from him with her ears down in submission.   
  
Psiioniic turned his attention to you as you gave her a growl and flushed your teeth at her. Your e/c eyes were in a enraged state and your head was tilted up in a challenge. The female back away whimpering at you as Psiioniic hummed lightly as you turned your glare at him and huffed crossing your arms. Psiioniic felt his lips which before he placed his hands on your shoulders giving them a squeeze. “It’th alright I’m not chathing for hornth to polithh.”   
  
You wrinkled your nose at him before you gave in. Psiioniic sighed in a bit of pity as you spoke; “You better not... Cause you should be focusing on your studies not getting some slut nested up. There’s enough assholes as it is we don’t need more.”   
  
Psiioniic just laughed it off as he pointed out; “You’re being a bit unfair, you let Thign and Dithciple go at it.”   
  
You snorted before scoffing at him. “Heavens Psiioniic please, how do you think Signless magically has a new ‘box’ every month and why Disciple takes all her medication at our place?” Psiioniic paused for a moment as you looked up at him. Psiioniic opened his mouth then closed it. Okay so you weren’t as innocent as he thought maybe but damn you were one scare human when you wanted to be. You gave a smug look; “That’s what I thought. Know make sure she didn’t take your wallet or your tags.”   
  
Psiioniic palmed his back pocket to feel his wallet was there. “Yup it’th there all thafe and thound.”  
  
You frowned before Psiioniic pulled his collar down to show you he was wearing his tags for a change. You just shook your head as you both stood there. Psiioniic and you found it interesting that you’d both stop any potential suitors from making a move on you. You did have to minus the fact that you texted Psiioniic earlier but he has normally stone walled other trolls and people before from getting to close to you.   
  
You both stood there in a bit of embarrassed silence till intermission part. You groaned about having to go pee before taking off the the washrooms where Psiioniic followed you having to go himself. Disciple and Signless simply ignored you both lost to the rhythm of love and swaying. Both seemed to blink a little to the reality of the situation around them as both Signless and Disciple stopped the mating sway as some of the students from all the schools were chanting the word fight like some spell. Disciple looked at Signless; “How much do mew want to bet.”   
  
Signless sighed as he unwillingly pulled his arms from her waist; “I not going to bet when I know I’m going to lost. Come on lets see what our morials have got themselves into this time. I swear we can’t take then anywhere.” Disciple scoffed lightly as she understood his frustration.   
  
Psiioniic meanwhile watched in smug pride as you walked away from the latest fight. You tilted your head up in a trollian style challenge and flashed your bloody teeth. The single trolls that were around were hooting at you and trilling sub-vocally to have you look at them.   
  
The area reeked of trollian arousal and fighting pheromones. It didn’t matter if you were human or not as only trolls can be watching a fight and would want to rut the victor; it was a hard wired primal reaction for them. All Psiioniic seem though was mortal combat with you and the people. As the other two girls stepped up he could hear in his head. ‘Round three-Fight!’   
  
You taunted them a little as you curled up into your fighting stance. It was almost boxer like if he had to pin point it as something but whatever stance it was the fight didn’t last long. You did a round house karate kick to the one girl’s face before the other got a solid punch to the temple knocking her out on land. You snorted lightly at the group of other girls.   
  
You had done nothing wrong sorta as you had gone to the bathroom to pee and was washing your hands when the first bitch comes out of no where and punched you in the side of the face screaming about being the other women. You lost it naturally and pummeling the girl into the water before her friends showed up.   
  
But now here you were with one girl half in the water and two at your feet. All you wanted was for one outing you had to be peaceful. You just wanted to go pee and to wash your hands before going back to your spot and trying to figure out how a human courts a troll. But no life gives you the middle finger and does this to you.   
  
You threw up your hands before moving to storm off. However you didn’t get to go far as Psiioniic shouted at you which had you look up at him for a even before you were suckered punched in the back of the head by that human male named Danny. You grabbed the bench in front of you to stabilize yourself as Psiioniic roared charging into the ring.   
  
The trolls and humans around watched as Psiioniic activated his psionics and sending the male up in the air way above everyone’s head before giving him a very violent shake. You seemed to looked at him a little as Psiioniic widen his stance before he snarled; “Let’th thee how far I can through him.”   
  
Psiioniic crackled his fingers before taking a semi run before with all his mighty it sent the boy soaring through the air and into the middle of the lake. Psiioniic looked at you as you ran at him. Psiioniic moved as you tackled down the human behind him and started to throttle him. Psiioniic smirked; “That’th my girl letth thchool thethe thon of a bitcheth.”   
  
You smirked as the human under was down for the count. You laughed as you flashed a smile at him; “Just like old times-!” You and Psiioniic ran into the new challengers to show them not to mess with you both.  
  
By the time Signless and Disciple got anywhere near the spot, Signless had to grabbed Disciple to stop her from getting involved as a lot more humans. But everything was evened out by Psiioniic who went charging head first into a fight to protect you. Signless watched in part relief and disappointment as you and Psiioniic were tripping over each other fighting and splashing around in the water. The teachers from both schools tried to get involved but that was short lived. Signless watched as he seen both of their gym teachers get sent soaring through the air into deeper waters as they grabbed you.   
  
Signless sighed heavily; there goes the nice final field trip. Why did you both have to take the fun out of everything. Signless and Disciple were pulled into the mess with the other teachers from the other school when Psiioniic had nearly ripped off one of there faces because one of the trollian teachers bend your arm wrong. When everything was calmed down and the dust settled Psiioniic got suspended for four weeks and they couldn’t suspend a student that wasn’t returning to school. So all they did was slap your wrist about the whole thing. After getting back to school Disciple took you and Psiioniic to the hospital to see how bad the damages were which to put it lightly you both looked like you had gone through the spin cycle in a washing machine.   
  
Unfortunately for Disciple the hospital visit ran into her work time which she then drove you all over to the bar where she worked at so she could go to work and alcohol would numb any farther pain you both were feeling. Signelss had the greatest idea though as he moved the camera from his bag and looked at you both. “Say stupidity!”   
  
You and Psiioniic looked over with goof look faces half high on the pain medication they had giving you both and the liqueur in your shared systems. You blinked as the flash from the camera blinded you for a moment. You could hear Disciple laugh as your vision came but to you. “Signless mew blinded the two goofs!”   
  
Signless just laughed it off; “Oh well that should teach them.”   
  
You glared a little at Signless as you went to grab the drink Disciple placed in front of you only to have to switch as you couldn’t move that hand due to the cast. Psiioniic seemed to snort as he spoke; “Yeah it teachth uth that Y/n’th thcareth the teacher’th. Damn thhame you’re not coming back to thchool we could uthe you to our advantage.”   
  
You laughed looking at Psiioniic who looked at you with a crook nose from where his nose was broken. “Says the troll that sent both Gym teacher’s flying into the lake when they grab me. I think they’ll think twice before messing with you.”   
  
Psiioniic flashed you as he ruffled your hair causing you to laugh nudging him. “Thay our thpit fire of a human.”   
  
Signless smiled as his eyes slid form you and Psiioniic to Disciple as she moved onto his lap. Signless wrapped his arms around her waist as she cuddled up to him. As Disciple sat in Signless’s lap as they both watched you and Psiioniic interact with each other. You both were flicking imaginative hearts at each other with teasing and light touches but neither seemed to be paying attention.   
  
Disciple started to purr loudly as Signless’s arms tighten around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck. Disciple brought up her hand and stroked the side of his cheek gently causing his purring to get louder as he spoke against her neck. “Do you think we should help our star crossed morials?”   
  
Disciple smiled evilly; “Yes I think we should and I hope mew have a plan.”   
  
Signless gave that shushed chuckled which send shiver of pleasure up her spin. “Of course beloved... After what happened today I think I have the perfect plan.”   
  
Disciple felt Signless move from her neck as Psiioniic shouted; “Hey thome of uth don’t have mateth to thnog!”   
  
You laughed at them; “Yeah go get a room and it better not be mine this time!”   
  
Signless groaned as both Disciple and Psiioniic both blushed laughing. You teased Signless a little under the lights of the bar. Signless just hoped his plan would work. 

Part 2  
  
It had been a few months since then before Signless chose to start his plan. He waited that long because he wanted to wait till your broken arm healed and for Psiioniic to grow his fang back and dulled some just encase everything went was planned.   
  
But at the moment though you really don’t know how Disciple did it but she somehow had talked your tired form into going to the club with them. It was your first day off in two weeks and here you were getting ready with your morial to go clubbing with her, Signless, and Psiioniic.   
  
You glanced at Disciple as she and you were getting ready for the club with everyone. What you and she had picked out to wear was laid out on your bed. You were brushing your hair as you blew it dry only in your bra and underwear. Disciple was looking at your bed as she was figuring out what to wear. You glanced at her by the mirror as she spoke fashion the different attire. “What do mew think? This one or this one?”   
  
You watched as Disciple moved to sets of clothes. You hummed as you turned off the blow drier and turned your body to look at her. “Go for the wide necked sweater and the short shorts with tights.” Disciple only nodded as she spoke; “What are mew wearing?”   
  
You glanced at your morial before you looked at what she had taken out. You hummed a little before picking two articles of clothes and flashed her them. “What do you think?”   
  
Disciple hummed before shaking her head before changing the top on you one or twice. “Much better mew-”   
  
Disciple didn’t get to finish as there was a knock on your door and Psiioniic shouting. “Thome time thith year girlth! We’ve been waiting an hour already!”   
  
You and Disciple sighed together as you shouted; “Keep your pants on! We’re just getting our clothes on!”   
  
Disciple snickered as it was going to be a lot more then just getting clothes on as you both still needed do makeup and hair. It only took you both an extra thirty minutes but as you opened your door as you did you looked up to see Signless and Psiioniic.   
  
You were a bit dumbfound as you stared at Psiioniic. You quickly snapped out of it as Disciple shoved your back laughing as she pushed you to the boys before she bounced over to Signless who gave the keys and a kiss.   
  
Psiioniic looked up as he seen Disciple bounce onto Signless with her hair every what way due to the way she blew dried it. He didn’t pay attention to her any further though as he stared at you. You were wearing hot looking leather pants that showed off your curves and body shape.   
  
You wore something he could only imagine was a modern looking bodice, as the shirt seemed up push up your breasts ever as the strings seemed to weave back and forth down the front of the shirt. He did notice you had a white tank top under it as he could see the bits of the straps under the jacket you were wearing. What he really liked though was the leather jacket as you were wearing to hide your bare arms and the tank top. Psiioniic must had been staring a little to much as you were blushing and looking down at what you were wearing. Psiioniic looked away from you a little turning hard not to blush out of embarrassment for being caught looking at you.   
  
You were unsure if you wearing something wrong as Psiioniic was staring at you like you were a tall glass of water. Not that you weren’t staring as he looked to sexy for you. He didn’t need to wear a lot or anything really but what he wore was so him. Psiioniic was wearing a plaid shirt not cuffed up as it was most likely his work shirt and one of Signless’s sleeveless jean vests that was just a little short as he was taller but it worked.   
  
Your eyes slid down to his pants which snapped back up to his face as you didn’t want to look like you were creeper or anything but he was wearing black ripped jeans with a chain around the one side. He wore his good combo boots too the ones that made you shiver inside. Signless glanced between you and Psiioniic before winking at Disciple. “Well know that beloved and Y/n are ready lets get going before the rush. I’m sure if we wait any longer we wouldn’t get to have a booth.”   
  
You nodded as you slipped to the door entrance trying your hardest not to have Psiioniic touch you. Signless and Disciple exchanged looks as you and Psiioniic couldn’t look at each other in the face but hopefully by tonight that would all change. The drive to the club on Alterian Crt was painfully slow. First Disciple kicked both you and Psiioniic to the back, then she took ever sharp corner she could so you or Psiioniic would fling into each other. It didn’t help that her car didn’t have seat belts as they didn’t made cars come with them that as a add-on feature and her car was a cheap second hand car. As you got out of the car you were rubbing your fairly bruised arm as you pouted at Disciple. “Did you really have to take every corner as sharp as you did?”   
  
Disciple just shrugged a little as she looped her arm in yours to drag you off to the line. The boys naturally followed two steps behind. You and Disciple gossiped a little waiting before you flashed the bouncer your Id’s to get in. You scoped out the area a little for a booth before you wrinkled your nose and fan yourself with the collar of your leather jacket. You looked at Disciple questioning her a little, “Do ya see one?”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “No but mew look hot though mew alright?”   
  
You nodded as you covered your eyes from the flashing lights searching some more. “Yeah it’s just hot in here because there’s to many bodies.”   
  
Disciple chuckled a little as Psiioniic spoke up; “There’th one come on before thome elthe taketh it.”   
  
You looked to see what he was but he grabbed your wrists dragging you through the crowd. You grabbed Disciple’s sweater sleeve as she grabbed the back of Signless’s shirt so you all didn’t get lost from each other. Psiioniic found a bit of a good spot as it was close to the bathrooms but not to far from the bar counter either.   
  
Psiioniic let you go as you shrugged off your jacket placing it on the table as Disciple slid into the booth. You sat down before Psiioniic throw your jacket at the end of the table. You smiled at him before you both turned your attention else were. Signless smiled a little as he offered some conversation. “So how was work today Y/n?”   
  
You tighten your face a little; “Let’s just say this morning they were lucky I wasn’t a troll or I’d be on the news for murder charges.”   
  
Signless arched his brow a little as you rolled your eyes. “This teeny tiny human was having to teach newbe’s the ropes and they thought it was some sort of joke.” Signless laughed a little; “How was the bakery?”   
  
You glanced at Psiioniic who suddenly found his shirt very interesting. “Yes Psiioniic how was the coffee today?”   
  
Disciple looked at Psiioniic as she spoke with amusement. “Mew didn’t-!”   
  
Psiioniic sighed looking embarrassment; “Yeah we did Peter wanted to thee the place. I didn’t know Y/n working thith morning. But the coffee wath good but you need to put more thugar on the Red thtar not thweet enough.”   
  
You just shrugged; “You’re lucky I was made to play shop manger today or you wouldn’t have gotten in.”   
  
Psiioniic just winked at you as you just shook your head to the laughter of Signless and Disciple. You all seemed to fall into a pattern of asking about each others day. You moved after a while to go get some drinks as you were at a club and you weren’t going to let them drag you here without getting some sort of buzz. As you moved Disciple perked up; “Mew paying for drinks today?”   
  
You looked at her before smirked; “I’m buying first round sure but you all pay for the rest.”   
  
Disciple nodded as she got up to help you carry the drinks back. You knew Disciple would order her own when you were up there so you questioned the boys. “What do you boys want?”   
  
Psiioniic answered for the both of them. “A pitcher of Trollian beer.”   
  
You nodded; “Brand?”   
  
Psiioniic moved his hand lightly; “Scavraler.”   
  
You just nodded and moved to the counter with Disciple following you steps. You both looked up at the bartender who looked at you both. “What are you two ladies getting?”   
  
You gestured to Disciple who order since she was the driver she order fruit smoothies they had there. “Two orders of Blue Marchers please spit with have water.”   
  
The bartender nodded; “Anything else?”   
  
You nodded as you ordered the rest. “Four bottles of sopor, pitcher of Scavralar beer, and two bottle of German lager.”   
  
Disciple smiled a little as the bartender looked at were you both had come from. “Having a bit of a party there?”   
  
You shook your head; “No a hard day at work and I have tomorrow off.”   
  
He just gave you a ‘what kind of day did you have?’ look before he told you the cost which was when you offered him your debit card. As the bartender moved to get your order, you were leaned against the bar and putting away your card. When you rested your chin on your hand is when Disciple spoke up; “Y/n.” You turned your head to Disciple who spoke as she leaned against the bar counter before floundering her well shaped and lean body. “What?”   
  
Disciple flicked her head a little at the direction across form you both. “Mew’ve got on lookers.”   
  
You gave her a confused look before she nodded her head lightly again at the couple of trolls that were staring at you. One was a troll with gray and red face paint and the other was fanning his fins at you. You rolled your eyes lightly as Disciple flashed a smile exposing her shoulder a little showing she was taken. “Yeah well they can keep looking I’m not interested in a clown face and a fish breath.”   
  
Disciple ahhed a little; “Mew am not be but mew to love psionic users.”   
  
You flushed a little in embarrassment knowing who she meant; “So what if I do? It’s not like he likes me like that... I’m just the weakest of the unit is all.”   
  
You hummed a little about that mess. You and your friends were in the middle of eight grade when you got caught in the middle of a dominance fight between Disciple and Psiioniic. Not a day later you and Signless were pulled out for a two weeks by Dolorosa as were Disciple and Psiioniic from there own foster Jades. You all were confused why when Dolorosa had sat you and Signless down to explain adult crush units were to you.   
  
Long story short there was a serious matter and that it was a hierarchy that had to be figured out to help social order within a group of friends Dolorosa was of course afraid for you as you were human though you may be stronger then with fighting but Signless was physically stronger then you at that point so she wanted to spare you the pain of re-ranking.   
  
You flat and out took the lowest rank to save Signless for having to fight about it. You both watched though as Psiioniic and Disciple fought for top dog in the group. Unfortunately they were to evenly matched so they called it a draw and Disciple accepted the lower rank from Psiioniic even though if you said one was alpha then the other it lead into a fight.   
  
You sighed a little till Disciple shook you out of your thoughts when she moved. Disciple pressed against you moving her hand to the other side of your waist as she whispered into your ear. “Then mew better watch him more closely then before mew lose him to another.”   
  
You opened your mouth before closing it as Disciple just kissed your temple lightly. You looked at the two trolls who hooted a little at you and Disciple. You just sighed a little before Disciple moved back to her spot as the bartender came over with the tray of drinks. Disciple as kind enough to take her drinks off the tray as you both mingled your way over.   
  
As your placed the tray down you moved the drinks about Psiioniic looked at you a bit confused as you moved the lager over to Signless but you winked at Signless. “Signless doesn’t like to drink to get buzzed.”   
  
Signless just smiled; “Ah the benefits of having a sister.”   
  
You rolled your eyes as little sitting down and cracking open your drink. After a few drinks you all were silly and being like any other mature sixteen year olds. You tried to get the last few drops of your last drink before you shot up your head as your current favorite song we’re all to blame came on through the speaks of the club.   
  
Disciple smirked as you smiled as you winked at her before you both screamed causing Psiioniic and Signless to look at you both startled out of there minds. “Sacrifice!” You and Disciple laughed as you moved your backs against each other in the booth playing air guitars lip syncing to it and acting it out. “-with just our backs against the wall!” You both laughed this time as you pretended to kick the pretend amp beside the booth as it ended.   
  
Disciple threw a arm over your shoulder; “Mew so destructive Y/n! Did I need to pap mew down again?”   
  
You laughed rubbing cheek to cheek with her. “No but I could do with another sopor though!”   
  
Disciple laughed a little as she got up and scooted around you. “Anything else?”   
  
You flushed a little intoxicated as you moved up your hand to hide as you pointed to Psiioniic. “That on the side would be nice as well.”   
  
Disciple snorted in laughter as turned to see if the boys needed anything before she went to the bar counter. Signless watched as you slid down resting your head on the table watching Disciple.   
  
He looked at Psiioniic who was pouring himself another glass from the pitcher before nursing it. Psiioniic glanced a little over to him before questioning; “What are you planning?”   
  
Signless froze before he made a bit of a nervous face. “What are you talking about? I’m not planning anything why would you even say that.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Signless over the rim of his drinking glass. “You’ve been thtaring at Y/n all night. Tho what are you playing at? You and Dithciple got thome humanth in here or thomething?”   
  
Signless sighed lightly as he shook his head. “Don’t be foolish Psiioniic I’m not playing anything of the sort or is Disciple. We wouldn’t be making blind courtships for her with humans. You know as well as I do she dislikes them.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted lightly at Signless before giving a bit of a warning growl at his morial “Good then keep your eyeth on your own mate and off of my mine.”   
  
Signless made a bit of a face as he purposely pushed Psiioniic’s buttons. “I wasn’t aware of you and Y/n were in a courtship.”   
  
Psiioniic moved his cup down glaring at Signless who started to tilt his chin up a little. Psiioniic was going to say something when Disciple spoke up. “Y/n! There both not yours and there not water!”   
  
Psiioniic and Signless looked at you as you down the both Disciple and your drinks before you gave a smug looked. It seem you had liquid courage in your veins as you rolled your shoulders. “You’ll take to long to drink I want to dance with you!”   
  
You laughed at Disciple before you eyed the dance floor. Disciple laughed as you grabbed her hand as you pulled her onto the dance floor. Psiioniic and Signless watched as everyone in the club and on the dance looked at you both. You two really didn’t care about the staring as it was normal considering.   
  
A small circle separated you and Disciple from everyone else as everyone watched as you both danced against and with each other. Every roll and twist from Disciple you answered with the same motion back.   
  
At one point you and Disciple were back to back. You faced the troll side and Disciple the human side. Signless looked up at Psiioniic for a moment as the male gave a mating growl as some of the single trolls were licking there lips at you as you moved your head to the side flashing the bare unmarked skin. It helped a little as you seemed to give them a shy look as you turned around locking your arms over Disciple’s who did the same thing only to your waist.   
  
Disciple flashed Signless that seductive look which had him flash his fangs at her as he move in one swift motion as he walked off to get her and dance. Psiioniic however was left alone in the booth watching you. As he watched he felt his muscles clench seeming to want to mimic your movement. But he wasn’t the only one wanting to mimic your moment.   
  
As Psiioniic watched you danced and pushed away many human males and troll males as everyone did not flow with you. He was a bit surprised you were picking out other psionic users in the club. Though Psiioniic watched the emotions on your face change as your soon passion and fun seemed to dissolve into anger and frustration. Psiioniic moved from his spot pushing others out of way.   
  
You were going to move off the dance floor when you felt someone grab your wrist and pulled you to them. You snapped your head to the person only to find that it was Psiioniic who was the one who grabbed you. You both started to each other before he tugged on your wrist again in an invite of the dance.   
  
E/c eyes met red and blue ones causing you straighten your spine as you moved to him one heeled foot in front of the other. Psiioniic’s face didn’t change from a neutral one but his gripped loosen as his arm moved up arm as you stood in front of him.   
  
You rolled your head up and to the side exposing your throat and neck to him as your body started to sway a little left and right. Psiioniic like many other male trolls started to sway his body in time with yours the only difference was he that his head moved followed yours as his nose brushed lightly against your neck.   
  
You moved your head back causing Psiioniic to move his own back. You narrowed your eyes at him as he just stared. You didn’t know why but you moved your hands up his chest and round his neck as you started to sway your body against his so it was in timed with the music.   
  
Psiioniic being naturally taller then you almost seemed to encage you as his hands seemed to just float above your waist. He wasn’t going to place his hands on your waist to control your movement. You couldn’t explain it but as you two worked your body to the beat of the music it just seemed to remind you a water in a stream in the constant flow between your body and his. You both moved together like you were halves of a whole.   
  
You didn’t know you had closed your eyes and were moving your hands till you felt Psiioniic turn you with a twist so your back was against his front as he ground his hips against yours. You huffed suddenly as if you lost your breath but Psiioniic seemed to answer your huff with his almost alien clicking sound that reminded you of a card hitting the rods of a bike wheel.   
  
You rolled your head again only to have Psiioniic nestle his face into your neck. You moved your hands from where ever they were to his hands to make them wrap around lower stomach and waist. You couldn’t explain any of it but hell if you didn’t feel sparks of need in your belly.   
  
You had always had feelings for the yellow blood but this seemed almost like a mating dancing you had seen Signless and Disciple do once or twice as young teens. You suddenly felt Psiioniic’s arms tighten around your middle before being snapped out of the trace as he stopped dancing and took you off the dance floor by picking you up. You panted wildly as you closed your eyes and held onto him tightly.   
  
Unaware to the both of you was that both Signless and Disciple had been watching the whole time. Well you were refusing the other males Disciple and Signless were having there mating dance as normal for trolls to do. Signless had zoned out as all he was focusing on was the moves and twists of Disciple body so he could match them correctly.   
  
Signless had closed his eyes at one point as he opened them panting a little when Disciple licked just under his jaw to get his attention. Signless looked at Disciple to see her eyes were dilated but she directed his attention from her to behind him. Signless huffed not knowing how long of the mating dance he could take even as he turned his head.   
  
What he found had his eyes around as it seemed everyone else in the small area stopped dancing to look as well. You and Psiioniic were dancing but it was more then that. It was as if you both were almost the body of raw and forbidden passion. Signless couldn’t help but blush as he watched you both move as if one being.   
  
As your hips rolled Psiioniic’s did the same to match yours then when you moved your head to the side as his followed as if seeking the hide the s/c flesh from everyone. Your one hand had moved placing itself on the bit of his neck as your eyes closed. Your hand seemed to slowly move to grip Psiioniic’s shirt as if content his face was going to stay at your neck.   
  
Signless felt Disciple press more against his front grinding against him which drew his attention away from you and Psiioniic. Signless felt his blood starting to boil in sexual manner as her mating pheromones started as did his own. But Signless wanted to see the rest of your and Psiioniic’s mating dance and when he turned to look, you both had escaped the dance floor. Signless snarled lightly which Disciple grinned as she pulled at his hand to get him to follow her. Signless wondered where Disciple was taking him and where you both went.   
  
You had buried your face into Psiioniic’s neck as he took Disciple’s keys and carried you out of the club. You only opened your eyes to understand the world around you when you heard the sound of a car door opening. You moved your head from Psiioniic’s neck as you found he shoved you both into the back of Disciple’s car. You were trying to get your barrings till you felt Psiioniic’s lips against yours before he pushed you down onto the back seat so you both were sitting up as his psionics shut the door behind him.   
  
You broke away from his lips as you moved your head up which Psiioniic attacked with his lips and forked tongue. You groaned as much like inside the club you both moved against to each other. You gasped opening your eyes when your back hit the sitting part of the back seat while Psiioniic was over you panting heavily. He rumbled at you as his dual colored eyes seemed to shine a bit more then normal.   
  
His head moved only half way down as he stared at you like some sort of prey. You felt the air in your throat catch as he spoke. His voice sounded so deep and rumbled that your stomach clenched. “Be mine and only mine. I’m fluthhed for you.”   
  
You licked your lips before he gave a deep exhale as you reached up at him and pulled him down for a searing kiss. You couldn’t at the moment worded what you wanted to say to him that you wanted to only to be his too. You opened your lips as you felt his tongue evade your mouth as you both when for a heavy makeout session.   
  
As your tongues danced together you circled your legs around his waist as much as you could as you were both in the back seat of a car. You hands wrapped your his neck as one plunged into his hair as the other scratched at his shirt. You wanted him and you loved him but you knew and just hoped he understood that at the moment.   
  
Thankfully Psiioniic did as you were so submissive at his touches and his actions. Even as you both broke away to breath you exposed your neck to him and tried to keep yourself close to him. Psiioniic nipped at your neck as he moved his face down kissing and lapping at the marks he made as he traveled down to your pushed up breasts.   
  
Psiioniic buried his face into them purring as by now his mating pheromones had concentrated in the small space. You groaned as you tighten your legs around his waist as he bite and tore at your shirt to expose more of your s/c flesh to him. Your hands tighten around his head as you arched your back as he started to lick and suckle at one of your clothed nipples.   
  
Psiioniic looked up at you a little as he moved his head a little and tugged down your bra using his fangs ripping it a little before his mouth covered the other. Psiioniic could feel as your legs move from his waist to each other as they were rubbing against each other lightly in a frenzy of need. Psiioniic pulled away from your little needy form causing you to whimper at him.   
  
Psiioniic pulled some as he moved your legs spreading them apart a little more so he could settle in between them better again and not only that but so he could slip his hands into your pants. He knew from his many hours on troggle that humans couldn’t just start rutting they had to be ‘prepared’ for it.   
  
Psiioniic felt your hands against his as you undid your belt for him as he was having a little bit of trouble with it. You looked up at him a little with a small half smile. Psiioniic smirked before he leaned down to kiss you. Psiioniic purred in pleasure as your hands run through his hair and against his horns.   
  
You pulled and palmed them gently causing him to grind his hips against yours. Psiioniic forced his hips still though as he bound your hands together and over your head with his psionics. You gasped blushing as he smirked unzipping your pants a little to move his hand down them.   
  
You made tiny whimpering sounds as you watched Psiioniic’s face watching you as he touched you. You closed your eyes giving him an rewarding soft cry of pleasure as he slip a finger into your core gently as the pad of his thumb rub against your slick button. The bastard knew your weak spots and teased you with it. You squirmed under him as you tighten your legs around his hand.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to take smug satisfaction with how he controlling you. Psiioniic could feel his protective bone had loosen and his bulges were slipping free. He knew it was more then just you who were damp about this as well. Psiioniic heard you choke on your words which shook him out of his thoughts; “P-please I-I want to-to see you! P-please Psiioniic n-not yet I don’t- I want-”   
  
You whimpered on your words as he twisted his wrist a little as he slip another finger in you. Psiioniic teased you with his words as he leaned a little; “Open your eyeth little heart. You’ll be able to thee me jutht fine.”   
  
You opened your eyes just a little bit before closing them again. “No-”   
  
Psiioniic licked your lips lightly; “Thhow me how bad you want to thee me...”   
  
You pushed up moving your lips together as you tried to be the dominant one. Psiioniic hummed as he paused his fingers and loosen his psionic grip on your hands. The moment your hands were free they were instantly at him. They moved down his chest before under his shirt mapping and touching his darken grey skin.   
  
Unlike him however you didn’t have a problem with his belt as you got in undone mid-makeout. Psiioniic hissed a little in pleasure as your fingers brushed against his bulge in his boxers. You didn’t let Psiioniic think about it move as one hand moved up to against his face as you kissed him again this time your tongue licked at his lips asking for entrance.   
  
Psiioniic was rather careful as he opened his mouth to you as he had sharp fangs unlike you. Psiioniic shivered as your hand and tongue mimic each others moment against his own tongue and bulge. You were quickly driving Psiioniic wild to which he pulled his hand from in between your legs to try to get you to loosen from his bulge however you surprised him by pushing him up off you a little.   
  
Psiioniic panted a little wondering for a moment if he did something wrong when you shoved him against the seat back as you moved pulled down his boxers well moving face first into his lap. Psiioniic felt the air caught in his throat in both surprise and pleasure as he felt your warm tongue against his bulges.   
  
Psiioniic found out rather quickly how eager you were to please him as he did you. Psiioniic himself turned bright yellow as one hand went to his mouth to muffle the moans and the other went into your tussled h/c locks as you placed your mouth on part of his split bulge.   
  
He had never had anyone ever take him into their mouth before, hell he never had mated anyone before either. Psiioniic tugged at your hair a little as he felt you gag a little; “Y-Y/n you d-don’t have to do thith I-I don’t know what you’ve heard b-but-urgh!”   
  
You pulled back a little coughing and Psiioniic panted lightly as your hands as still on his bulges that twisted around your fingers and wrist. Psiioniic moved kissing your face and lips as he pulled your hand away. Psiioniic had this feeling that you were being hard on yourself. It was like you were upset with yourself for not being able to help him on that end but he praised you for your efforts and he gave you a reward for it.   
  
Psiioniic settled you on his lap trapping his bone bluges in his boxers and under you as he ground against you. You moaned as Psiioniic whispered many dirt things into your ear one minute and the next they were so sweet and tender. You cried out a little at him as he was teasing you to death. You wailed at him some before whimpering in need as his finger touch certain spots inside your core; “Psiioniic please!”   
  
Psiioniic purred at the light musk that came off you. He ran his tongue up your throat as you were being submissive too. Psiioniic guessed it shouldn’t tease you as you were being such a good little matesprit. You felt Psiioniic shift a little as he rolled you onto the car seat again but this time under him a little. He moved so you could feel him wiggling against you the whole time. .   
  
Since you had already loosened his pants it was easy enough for Psiioniic to yank his own down just enough to be free. He turned his attention to you when you mewed at him as you gave him those shy bedroom looking eyes from over your shoulder. Psiioniic growled from deep inside his chest as his belly clenched. Psiioniic covered you again but this time his one hand was pulling up at your hips as he was ripping the material of your jeans and panties.   
  
You choked out a sob of pleasure as you felt the cold air invade your underparts before your front was pressed down a little and Psiioniic’s face was against yours purring. You rolled your hips lightly against his pelvis causing him to rumbled in pleasure. You sobbed out as you felt his split bulge tips stroking and twisting against your mount. “I l-love you so much Psii.”   
  
You felt Psiioniic’s free hand lock onto yours as the other around your hips separated your legs apart and to help himself enter you. You felt his lips and his two prominent fangs against your temple as he was easing himself forward into you which caused you to gasp. You both couldn’t help moaning at the temperature of one another.   
  
Psiioniic had to bite back his instincts to rut you as he sank to the hilt into you. You were as far as he knew unpailed so he wanted to let you get accustom to him as he was sure different from anyone else that you or have or if you had laid with. When Psiioniic did start moving it was in a slow rhythm as he did felt you clench him from the inside. It was maddening for Psiioniic who was shivering in pleasure. So his nice slow rhythm of thrusting didn’t last long though.   
  
Psiioniic was never go at going slowly as he started to thrust and pound into you properly. You both gasped and cursed at the pleasure that lashed at you both. You had clenched your eyes close as Psiioniic curled you up a little so you could bite your fist to stay quiet as you both were still in the parking lot of the club.   
  
You lolled your eyes open a little when flashes of light entered your dark vision. You opened them to see sparked of red and blue coming from Psiioniic’s closed eyes as his face and cheek was pressed against yours. You trembled before mewing in pleasure as his fingers found that certain button in between your legs. You watched as sweat rolled down the side of his face. You don’t know why but you turned your head a little as you licked the sweat off his cheek it was so tender giving what you both were doing.   
  
Psiioniic eyes snapped opened before disorientedly found yours. Your breath hitched just for a moment before Psiioniic’s lips found yours to keep you quiet. Psiioniic growled as he swallowed all of your sounds and his own. He could felt how close you were as your channel clenched and fluttered against his bulges.   
  
Psiioniic broke his lips from yours however as he growled from how tight your channel clenched and suckled at him. You turned your head crying out as you hit your peak and then from Psiioniic’s fangs found your shoulder. You struggle a little from the pain and the pleasure as Psiioniic hit his own peak as the cold thick fluid evaded your core. But it was more then that as he hadn’t stopped moving his hips as fluid flowed out of you and onto the car seat; it felt as if his bulges were growing thicker then before.   
  
You clenched Psiioniic’s hand a little as you both stayed like that for a few moments for you both to caught your breath. You relaxed a little as did Psiioniic who put more of his weight on the top part of your back. You sighed in content though you weren’t sure if you should be hitting him for biting you; but you couldn’t pull yourself to do it as he was purring and tendering licking the shallow wound.   
  
You shift feeling Psiioniic was still in you and you felt a bit over full. You knocked your face against Psiioniic’s before he rested his temple against yours purring. His purred and rasped voice whispered against your ear lightly; “I love you...”   
  
You gave a horrible sounding human purr causing him to give a afterglow smile as you spoke. “I love you too...”   
  
You sighed lightly closing your eyes as he engulfed you into a tight hug as he shifted you both up. You grumbled a little at him a little even though you tucked your face into his neck. “Not that I don’t love this Psiioniic but can you pull out now...”   
  
You squirmed a little before Psiioniic gave a snorted chuckle as he stroked your bare back; “No we’re thtuck like thith for a while.”   
  
You unwillingly pulled your head from his neck to look at him with a confused look. However you were right back into his neck as you wrapped your arms around your breasts as the driver side car door opened. Psiioniic jolted suddenly with a growl which didn’t help as you moaned more out of pain then pleasure. You felt yourself turn the brightest red you had every been as you could feel your face burning from it as you heard Disciple’s voice. “Mew both are paying to have my car cleaned. I hope mew both know that.”   
  
Not that you could see but Disciple was looking into the car and seeing Psiioniic angry face with your huddled form. She moved offering him your jacket for her keys which he could put it over your bare back as she smiled almost like the cat who got cream. You looked up a little as Psiioniic helped you into your jacket and you heard the jingle of her keys before Disciple spoke again. “Mew better get comfortable Y/n, mewr both going to be locked in for a while if mewr smell and Psii’s pheromones have to say anything about it.”   
  
You frowned as Disciple slide into her car and turned it on to roll down the windows to get the reek of Psiioniic’s pheromones and the smell of sex out of her car. You turned your head a little to see out the window to see Signless blushing as he was crossed armed. You pouted as Disciple’s smiling face entered your vision. “What do you mean stuck?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a groaned as he flopped his head on your marked shoulder out of embarrassment. Psiioniic knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed as all trolls do it and you both were lucky he doesn't have a knot like Disciple or Signless does because you’d feel more then just full. Psiioniic tried not to listen as Disciple gave you a little bit of insight to what was happening. Psiioniic and Signless looked at you and Disciple in confusion at your choice of words as you shouted at her; “You never showed me that!”   
  
Disciple set you a leveled look for a moment in was accompanied with an alpha glare. As she did so you gave her an apologetic look with submissive head tilt. Disciple nodded her head as if she forgave you for the words before she moved her hand and patted your head. “Knot to worry mew’ll be free in ten minutes or so thicken doesn’t last as long as knotting.”   
  
You should be glaring at her pun but you couldn’t as you were smiling. “Okay, is there anything else I should know?”   
  
Disciple shook her head. “No everything else is what I taught mew.”   
  
You sighed a little as you leaned heavily on Psiioniic as you did you could feel your legs were falling asleep. Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly as Disciple waited for the smell to lessen a little before she slid into the car and Signless took his seat in the passenger side. As Disciple started the engine she looked at Psiioniic. He nodded lightly; “Take the long way home...”   
  
Disciple just nodded lightly as she started to drive back to yours and Signless’s. It was pretty much home to both Disciple and Psiioniic as they spend most of there time there. As Disciple drove both her and Signless would shift uncomfortable in there seats as they would hear the smallest sounds of you both. Disciple looped around a couple blocks before you looked buried your head into Psiioniic’s shirt as you felt the light pleasure filed tug.   
  
Psiioniic turned up the volume on the radio to hide not only his moaning but yours as his bulge was deflated enough that it could finally go back into his protective bone. He knew he couldn’t hide the contracted smell of his scent or his mating scent but at least it hid the sound of the splash of genetic fluid hitting the car floor so you both didn’t have to have that embarrassment. Oddly though you didn’t move off his lap which was just fine by him.   
  
Psiioniic looked up into the rear-view mirror to find Disciple’s olive eyes staring at him. He nodded a little meaning she could finally take you all back to your and Signless’s apartment as it wasn’t as if either Psiioniic or Disciple were going home smelling like this as he was damn aware that Disciple and Signless had mated as well just they knew how to avoid the tail end of the activity.   
  
Psiioniic just sighed lightly as you seemed shift on him lightly before settling back on his lap. Psiioniic yawned softly causing you to chuckle against his neck before he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. All this action made him tried so naturally he just wanted to go to bed with you and sleep. Psiioniic jostled a little as Disciple came into the parking lot. Signless groaned a thank heavens not having to stay a moment longer in the car with the smell.   
  
You seemed to give a tired laugh as Disciple just smiled a little as she understood the reason. But she kind of understood the hell she put Psiioniic and you through now. As Disciple turned off the car and got out she only noticed Signless getting out. Disciple opened the back door; “Alright mew two get out of my car. It’s bad enough as it is I don’t need anymore stains.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at her before looking at you; “I would love to get out of your car but bumble ithn’t moving.”   
  
Signless seemed to come around the car to see what the hold up is. Disciple looked at you as you pulled your jacket tighter against your body. Disciple shook her finger; “Mew can’t hide in there. You need to move out of-”   
  
You whimpered at her; “Disciple, I can’t move off his lap...”   
  
Psiioniic, Disciple, and Signless looked at you as you again had them all confused. Psiioniic question; “What do you mean you can’t get off my lap? We’re not thtuck together...”   
  
You blushed a bright red even in the dark of the night couldn’t hide it. “No I can’t feel my legs and um... You ripped my pants... Like ripped them so there’s-”   
  
Signless slammed his hands over his ears storming off as he was blushing. Disciple gave a smirk; “Mew are a beast Psiioniic! Shame on mew for ripping Y/n’s clothes like her shirt wasn’t enough.”   
  
Disciple wagged her finger at Psiioniic before he frowned. Psiioniic gave a bit of an unhappy barked at Disciple; “You got a blanket or thomething?”   
  
Disciple laughed though at both your and Psiioniic’s situation; “Yes I think mewr both in luck, I think there’s one in the trunk.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed softly as Disciple moved to get you a blanket so they could wrap you up in it. Thankfully Signless had gone to hid in the apartment leaving the door open for you three. You all seemed to settle in for the late night. You had got feeling back in your legs though it was unpleasant at most as it felt you were walking on pins and needles.   
  
Fortunately you only had to walk to the bathroom to your bedroom. You flopped onto your nice, clean, and warm bed after your hot shower. You cuddled into your bed feeling the brief relaxation of laying down. You dozed slightly till you looked at your door as Psiioniic opened it and walked in drying his hair. You smirked lightly as you teased; “What makes you think what happened lets you come into my room and my bed?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you before moving his hand offering a bottle of water as he teased back. “My mark on your thhoulder doeth bethideth I don’t you have the thtrength to thtop me.”   
  
You only hummed softly shaking your head at the water. Psiioniic just smirked as he flopped his hair towel on your towel rack as he moved to your bed and in it. You chuckled tired as you felt Psiioniic’s arm wrap around your body and pulled you in close. You moved your hand down before interlocking his into yours. You felt Psiioniic give a rumble purr against your back. You smiled before you frowned working up the energy to ask. “Psiioniic?”   
  
Psiioniic paused in his purr slightly to hum. “Yeah?”   
  
You stared at your door a little. “This means were matespirts right?”   
  
Psiioniic’s purr this time paused as he seemed move to look at you with a raised eyebrow. You turned to look at little with a confused frown. He huffed in a laugh before he sighed looking at you as he tighten his grip of your hand. “Yeth Bumble it doeth mean were matethpirtth.”   
  
Psiioniic felt his heart pull in the odd feeling of happiness as you smiled up at him before pulling him back down to go to sleep. Psiioniic chuckled before he pulled you in close as he pulled the blankets up with his psionics. You nestled against him as you both fall to sleep. That night and every night after that you came to love the presences and warmth of someone else in your bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

You and Psiioniic never really knew happiness that you both could have till you both started dating. You both had your up and downs and fought but neither of you could stay mad at each other as one of you would apologize. Somehow you both just made it work much to the delight of Signless and Disciple.  
  
It didn't come out till months after you both were happy within your relationship that the dance club outing was all Signless’s idea to get you both together. Which of course got him a thank you and a bit of ear pulling as punishment for being a sneak. But through it all you guess the only thing that was ever hard on your relationship with Psiioniic was the fact that others weren’t very accepting of the relationship between you and Psiioniic. Most of the time it was nasty comments here and there as well as the gestures but you both put up with it because no one really wanted to mess with a psionic user no matter what power level they were. Well that’s what you both thought anyways to bad you never thought they’d target you.  
  
You can recall one of the most best and scariest time well you and Psiioniic were dating. It started off like any other date normally did, you and Psiioniic met in front of the trollian coffee shop close to where you both worked. You waved as you seen Psiioniic who had his early fall jacket on. You chuckled as he engulfed you into a tight hug before you both gave a brief kiss in hello. “Already have you’re jacket on do you? My poor matesprit’s not made for cold weather is he.”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head a little as he put his arms around your shoulder and interlocked his hand with yours.“No hith not but he liketh the fact that he’th got a two heaterth ath hith morial and fluthh.”  
  
You laughed a little before you both wondered around the streets a little telling each other about your days and interesting things that had happened. You both laughed at little things before you would tuck some hair behind your ear. “So what are we going to do today? It’s a PA day tomorrow you’ve got the weekend off don’t you?”  
  
Psiioniic nodded at your question. “Yeah and Monday’th a PA day too, thank the Gog’th and I have thomething planned if you don’t.”  
  
You shook your head; “No I don’t but let me in on the plan.”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head “Oh no, you will jutht have to wait and thee like any other mate.”  
  
You pouted a little at him; “Psii that’s not fair!”  
  
You nudge his ribs a little and tried to give him big puppy eyes only to have him laugh it away. “You’re tho thpoiled.”  
  
You snorted lightly; “I don’t know about that...”  
  
Psiioniic just chuckled as you let it go, because no you weren’t spoiled you just liked being in control of everything if you could be. But that came with having to have to control everything. As you both walked together you leaned into him Psiioniic’s lips would twitch a little before he gave up a little bit of information. “Alright, alright we’re going to the Eco-nature park.”  
  
You hummed lightly before backing away a little. “See not so hard to tell me and you still get to keep the big mystery.”  
  
Psiioniic only nodded as you both made your way there. As you both walked one of the pathways you stared at some of the changing leaves it was only the beginning of September and it was already happening. But the closer you both went you slowly started to see white Christmas lights were up. You gave a confused look as Psiioniic offered you his arm to take. You looped your arm in his as he smiled. “Clothe your eyeth.”  
  
You didn’t fight him on it and closed them. He seemed to take it slow as he directed you. You sniffed the air getting the nice smell of apple cider and apple cinnamon. You could hear people laughing off in the distance and the sound of old time music. Psiioniic stopped walking before he tugged at your arm. “Alright have a look.”  
  
As you opened your eyes you wowed, it was like something out of those chick flicks Disciple made you watch with her and Signless. The trees were all orange, yellow, red around this small area. It was an outside cafe with lights strung up everywhere and a cork dance floor in the middle of it all. You looked around amazed as Psiioniic ushered you to a free table. “You like it? I found it online and they normally hold thethe thingth itth time a year. Tho I figured you may like it.”  
  
You gripped his hands before smiling; “I love it! Oh it looks so cute!” Psiioniic just nodded as you both dissolved into a chatter. You sipped a little of your hot chocolate as Psiioniic set his hot coffee down. “How’th thingth been now that Dithciple’th ‘moved’ in?”  
  
You hummed softly thinking about your answer. Disciple was turning eighteen in a month and of course moving into the apartment with you and Signless. She kind of stopped going to the foster home not that they minded any as she had to at least come back once a week to check in so they got there money for 'housing' her. “It’s been... Different. I don’t know how to put it. I pity Disciple so don’t get me wrong but I struggle with her when it comes to money management.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed; “What do you mean?”  
  
You sighed through your nose as you answered; “You know how she’s going into nursing this January right?”  
  
Psiioniic nodded he heard from Signless who was starting his full scholarship lawyer course. “Yeah...”  
  
You sighed; “Well call me stupid but I think it’s best for her to concentrate on that. I was only going to take 1/4 of her pay check for rent after she's fully moved into the apartment; which I am already doing to Signless now that he's out of school but she fights me every step of the way saying we should be splitting it three ways evenly. But what morial would I be if I do that?! And then she takes my neat and organized banking book and marks it all up!”  
  
You crossed your arms as Psiioniic smiled a little as he offered some advice. “Maybe becauthe you're not her or Thign'th mother. Y/n why do you think you have to act like one with them and take on that kind of financial rethponthibility?”  
  
You opened your mouth then closed it. It was a tough question for you as you never meant to mother them as it came naturally for you. “I... I don’t know, I just want them to be able to follow what they want to be with their lives. I just want to help; I mean I did steal Signless’s book list from him to see the costs and hell there’s books that are a hundred dollars even. I thought if they didn’t have to really worry about rent then at least they could pay for some books. Is that so wrong?”  
  
Psiioniic just listened and absorbed what you said before he spoke. “Not but they’re thtripping on there big wiggler bootth Y/n. Maybe inthtead of babying them you thhould let them figure out thingth on there own. And thay they can’t make out the full part of the rent you cut them thome thlack about it. I’m thure Dithciple ith wanting to put both her and Thignlethth checkth together anywayth. Bethide it’th not like you are athking for food too.”  
  
You just nodded lightly before you questioned him; “You’ve never told me if your going on either. So are you going into college or into university?”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “Neither they don’t let pthionic utherth into any programth normally. But it doethn’t matter my conthtruction job ith offering a full-time employment after thchool’th done so I’m heading right into that.”  
  
You frowned a little; “Are you sure that’s wise? And what do you mean they don’t normally do?”  
  
Psiioniic looked at you a little before activating his psionics a little to twirl your cup around. “Becauthe they think we’ll go all crazy or thome bullthhit. But it doethn’t matter I think it’th the betht place for me bethideth I like the people I work with.”  
  
You just smiled lightly; “Well that’s good I’m glad you do and it’s good to see that other people can put up with you.”  
  
You laughed as Psiioniic did know that you were joking. “Yeth but what about your dream Y/n? You can finally go back to finithh high thchool if you want or take an exam to get into a program.”  
  
You shook your head lightly; “No it’s alright I don’t need it. Boss is thinking of transferring me over to his new bakery shop on Egtas street to be a counter girl. It seems the others don’t know how to handle our trollian customers.”  
  
Psiioniic sighed lightly; “That’th not what I athked Y/n.”  
  
You frowned a little moving your drink down from your lips. “I’m sorry then what was your question then?”  
  
Psiioniic smiled a little; “What’th your dream Y/n?”  
  
You frowned a little before setting your cup down. “Oh...well...” You seemed to struggle lightly which Psiioniic just looked at you. “I guess my dream would be to own my own Alterian bakery shop. I could sell Dolorosa’s recipes and find some more forgotten ones but I’ve already told you that a long time ago.”  
  
Psiioniic questioned carefully; “Well why don’t you follow that?”  
  
You shook your head sighing. “Because one I don’t have the money for it, two I have no time to do that and I signed a 5 year contract with Boss that I can’t open my own shop, and three because what troll would ever buy trollian baked goods and food from a human.”  
  
Psiioniic just sighed as he answered; “You’d be thurprithed how good your cooking and baking ith. I have to defend my lunch from the others at work.”  
  
You just smiled but didn’t say anything farther. “Lets talk about something else like what are we going to do after this? You want to go get something to eat or you want to go see if anyone's home...”  
  
You wiggled your eyebrows at Psiioniic causing him to laugh. “Let’th jutht thee where the night taketh uth.”  
  
You just nodded lightly as you both seemed to enjoy the world around you. You and Psiioniic sat there for about an hour drinking hot beverages and had a share slice of apple pie. Psiioniic was walking back after he gave back the glass dish when instead of sitting down he grabbed your hand. You looked up at him in confusion then shock as he was pulling at your arm to get you to dance. “Oh no! Psiioniic I can’t dance you know that!”  
  
Psiioniic smirked as he winked at you; “Trutht me Y/n.”  
  
You whined till he got you up onto the dance floor. He pulled you in close as he wrapped his one arm around your back and held onto your other. You placed one hand on his chest well the other held onto his. Psiioniic started to rock side to side like you did at the club but tamer as the soft old song started to play.  
  
_Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine? My darling dear I love all the time, I’m just a fool; a fool in love with you._  
  
You chuckled as you both slowly moved in a circle on the spot. Psiioniic leaned down a little as he rested his forehead against yours as he mumbled the lyrics to you; “Earth angel, earth angel the one I adore, I love you forever and ever more. I’m jutht a fool, a fool in love with you.”  
  
You giggled as he sung a little to you as you both ignored everyone and their uncle staring at you both.  
  
_Earth angel, earth angel please be mine; my darling dear I love you all the time. I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you. I fell for you and I knew the vision that you were the love loveliness that I hoped and I prayed that someday I’d be the vision of your happy happiness._  
  
Psiioniic spun you a little being careful before he pulled you back to him. You wrapped your arms around his form as he did yours. Psiioniic rested his head against yours as he mumbled into your hair. “Earth angel earth angel pleathe be mine, my darling dear I love you for all time. Cauthe I’m jutht a fool, a fool in love with you.”  
  
You moved your head up a little dislodging Psiioniic from his spot as you kissed him gently. Psiioniic purred as you both broke away. You spoke softly at him; “You better be careful Psii I think you may be going a bit soft.”  
  
Psiioniic’s purr got a bit loud as he hummed. “That would be your fault thtupid human.”  
  
You just winked at him till someone cleared there throat at you both. You turned a little as Psiioniic’s head shot up. A older troll had stepped forward as he went to open his mouth you sighed. “We’re leaving just give us a moment to get our stuff.” Psiioniic face soured a little as it was your turn to tug at his hand. “Come on bumble butt, let’s go before they kill the whole romantic mood.”  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he followed you to your chairs so you could grab your coats. After grabbing your coats you both walked away from the outdoor dance floor, you looked up to see Psiioniic’s face souring. You hummed as you spoke up at him; “Well there’s always dinner because I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.” Psiioniic just sighed a little as you both went on your way to go try and get something to eat. You seemed to smooth things over a little with him as you spoke; “How about this we get something to eat whatever you want; then we’ll go to that small park by the apartment so we can have a night time picnic and look at the stars. How does that sound?”  
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “Thure but I can’t thpend the night at the house though the Jade mother’th want me back tonight.”  
  
You nodded lightly; “Alright sounds like a plan!”  
  
You watched as Psiioniic seemed to relax a little. It didn’t last long as you both were turned away from every trollian and human food place you went too. It must had been pick on Y/n and Psiioniic tonight. Psiioniic and you did a last ditch effort to get something to eat or you’d just have to make Psiioniic a sandwich then send him on his way home because it was going on 9:30pm.  
  
As you both came up to an fast food ma and pa shop, Psiioniic moved you both to the alleyway where he asked you; “What do you want?”  
  
You shrugged a little making sure no one seen you; “Whatever I can’t make at home and is cheap.”  
  
Psiioniic smiled a little feeling a little bit better at your words; “It’th a good thing your a cheap date.” You snickered as you smiled at him. Psiioniic leaned down to give you kiss after he spoke; “Thtay here I’ll be right back.”  
  
You nodded lightly as he moved away from you and into the restaurant to order. You put your back against the buildings wall as you sighed waiting. You didn’t notice the back door of the place open and close as a couple of cars went by the trollian who went in seen you and Psiioniic and he didn’t like that one bit.  
  
Psiioniic found no real problems when he was inside as he scanned the psionic board then normal board. He ordered you Bilyer as you hadn’t had that in years because no one sold moo-beast meat anymore as the market you and Dolorosa used to go to shut down. And for himself some grill plate with sweet bread. Psiioniic waited there for a little watching other customers leave with there orders. Psiioniic eyed the cooks in the back as he watched them work. The one seemed to be grabbing different spices and sparkling it on and in the pastry. Psiioniic hummed a little he hoped it wasn’t going to be to hot for you.  
  
He forgot that what area you were in depended on what Bilyer you got. Psiioniic just sighed a little before thanking the person at the counter as he gave him the bag of food. As Psiioniic walked out of the shop he went to the alleyway where you were smiling at him. He winked at you as he lifted the bag of food. “Now let’th go have a dinner by thtar light.”  
  
You chuckled as he offered you his arm. You looped your arm with his as you both made your way to the park by the apartment. You thought you finally found some good luck as you both found a nice little hilly spot to sit on and it was a cloudless night. Psiioniic had placed his coat down for you both to sit on as he went to hand you the Styrofoam container with your food in it but when you were about to take it he moved it away. “Where’th my payment for getting you dinner?”  
  
You smirked a little before you leaned in and kissed him on the lips. As you moved back you spoke; “I think that is more then enough payment for dinner but the rest I’ll have to pay you back in small installments.”  
  
Psiioniic laughed a little as he just nuzzled you softly before handing you the container. Psiioniic joked a little; “I guethth that’ll do for now.”  
  
You nudged him a little as you went to pick up the Bilyer. You took one bite and knew something was wrong with it. It tasted off to you and it was almost stone cold inside which didn’t help. You figured it was best not to tell Psiioniic about it as he did get you dinner. You took a few more bites of it before inquiring; “Wow this taste way different then what I remember Rosa’s being. Are they all made differently or they just don’t know how to do it?”  
  
Psiioniic just smiled a little; “No it dependth on what area you’re from. I hope it’th not to thpicy for you I watched the amount of thpiceth they put in and on it. It’th okay right?”  
  
You nodded as you offered a reassuring smile; “No it’s fine Psiioniic it just taste different is all. Don’t worry about it thank you.”  
  
Psiioniic just sighed in relief as he picked at his food. You both were silent even as you bit into something crunchy inside the meat. You placed down the container before distracting yourself from eating anymore of it. “I think I see Leo what do you see?”  
  
Psiioniic hummed as he looked up at the stars. “I thee a top hat.”  
  
You frowned a little; “Where’s that?”  
  
You leaned in as close as you could to Psiioniic to see what he was. You laughed a little before you pointed out a kangaroo popping out of the top hat. You and Psiioniic sat like that laughing and pointing out this but it was not your date night that night. Psiioniic was pointing out a star with a little bit of nuzzle action when you and Psiioniic leaped into the air with a shout, when ice cold blast of water hit you both and soaking you both to the bone in freezing cold water which destroyed the rest of your meal.  
  
You turned your head ready to have a blow off when you noticed to officers standing behind you both and they looked none to pleased by the look on there faces. Your face dropped before the human officer spoke; “We got an complaint of two young hooligans making out and having sexual activities in the park.”  
  
You glared at him just done for the evening; “Really, did it look like we were?! Are you blind or have you never got laid before?! How does a troll pointing at the sky equal two people making out and fucking? Please enlighten me.”  
  
Psiioniic was just as mad but unlike you he couldn't say anything or he’d be beaten to death probably. The human officer didn’t seem to be impressed with you; “I’m going to give your first and final warning don’t yell at us and do as we tell you. Now let’s see some Id and tags”  
  
You grid your teeth as you took out your wallet from your back pocket and fished out your photo health card as Psiioniic handed them his driver license and his tags. The officers looked them over before looking at you both. The human officer questioned in a ‘I’m the bad cop’ way; “And what are you two doing out here this late?”  
  
Psiioniic thankfully answered; “Having dinner and looking at the thtarth. I don’t think that’th breaking the law ith it Officer.”  
  
The trollian officer just seemed to hum; “No but making out and light pail like action in public is.”  
  
You shivered as a cold wind blew through. “You like to flog dead horses don’t you? Look I don’t know who phoned as I don’t see anyone but us here but I can assure you we weren’t making out. Look see our destroy food as evidence.”  
  
The trollian officer and Psiioniic gave confused looks as the human one snared. “So you were selling-”  
  
You interrupted him making sure not to yell at him. “No I was not; can’t two matesprit's have dinner in the park? Where is that against the law besides if it was two humans or two trolls this would not be up for a debate.”  
  
The trollian officer looked at you both as you yanked the collar of your shirt a little to show Psiioniic’s bite mark. He just nodded a little as he know understood what had happened. The trollian officer questioned Psiioniic a little, “Was there nuzzling involved earlier?”  
  
Psiioniic looked down a bit embarrassed. “Yeth there wath thome nuzzling earlier...”  
  
The human officer looked at his troll partner before the other sighed; “Young man you know what older trolls think about nuzzling in public.”  
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw lightly before he clasp his hands together. “I apologize thir but we’ve nuzzled many timeth in public before ath have our friendth I didn’t notice it wath thtill a big deal to the elderth.”  
  
You looked confused as did the human officer but the trollian officer just pinched the bridge of his nose. “Here are your tags and Id back let this be a lesson you both about nuzzling in public at night. Come on Frank let’s go I have to talk to dispatch.”  
  
You grabbed your health card back and placed it in your wallet as Psiioniic stood up grumbling as another cold blast of air hit you both. The police officers walked away as Psiioniic spoke to you. “Come on Y/n let’th get home before you get thick with a cold.”  
  
You nodded as you crossed your arms to keep yourself warm. Psiioniic threw the rest of the dinner in the trash bin psionic-ly as he picked up his soaked coat. You and Psiioniic’s teeth chatter lightly as you walked home. Psiioniic let you know vaguely what went on which did nothing for your mood. Nuzzling to elderly trolls was like having sex in the public. He guessed they had seen you both nuzzled close to each other and called the cops on you both. Psiioniic felt horrible about it but you reassured him it wasn’t his fault and it was more your fault as you were the one to prompted any nuzzle. Psiioniic seemed to take a little bit of a better mood but it didn’t help much as literally you both had the worse date night ever.  
  
Which was apparent as you slammed the apartment door closed as you and Psiioniic walked into the apartment which had both Disciple and Signless look up from the couch. You didn’t even greet them just stormed into your bathroom to get changed and put some clothes out for Psiioniic to change into.  
  
You could hear the low mumbles from outside your door most likely Psiioniic just letting them know why you both were wet. You yanked your dresser open before pulling out some clothes like loose pant Pj’s on and one of Psiioniic’s shirts before getting Psiioniic’s clothes out. You grabbed him a pair of his jeans, a more bulky sweater with a hood for his ears, underwear briefs, and socks to wear. You placed them on the bed before you popped out pointing to him; “Get into the shower before you catch a cold and I have your clothes picked out for you.”  
  
Psiioniic flicked his ears down as he did what he was told too. You closed your door before you pulled off your wet clothes and underwear and placed them on the towel rack of yours. You patted yourself dry before throwing on your clothes. You walked out of your room as Psiioniic was walking into it. You smiled at him a little before speaking a bit nicer; “I put your clothes on the bed and you can leave your wet ones on my towel rack I’ll wash and dry them.”  
  
Psiioniic just nodded; “You thtill have my thpare thhoeth?”  
  
You scoffed lightly; “Of course I do I was going to pull them out for you. I know you have to get back to the foster house before 11.”  
  
Psiioniic smiled a little before he kissed your cheek causing you to shiver as he was warmer then you after the hot shower. Psiioniic just laughed a little before he patted into your room closing the door.  
  
You sighed as you moved to the closet with Disciple and Signless looking at you. You both were as if a whirlwind came into the apartment but you felt a little bad as you were interrupting there own date night. You sighed again as you opened the closet door to pull out a pair of shoes for Psiioniic to wear as he did have three pairs of them here. You placed down his boots to wear back to his foster home.  
  
They’d keep his feet warm till you could dry his shoes. You just shut the closet door when Psiioniic comes out tugging down the sweater. “Thorry to ruthh out on you...”  
  
You shook your head as he sat down on the chair to put on his boots. “I’m sorry our date night was a complete mess. I hope you get back in time.”  
  
Psiioniic shrugged a little bit as he straighten up before he leaned down and kissed your head. “Let’th jutht forget about it and we’ll have another one next week.”  
  
You nodded a little before you spoke; “Text me when you get home alright.”  
  
Psiioniic just nodded as he looked over his shoulder. “Thorry guyth.”  
  
He waved more at Signless then Disciple who waved a little back before walking out the apartment door. You waved at him as you watched him leave before you closed the door lightly and headed for your room to give the two some time for there date night. Disciple looked from the movie to you before you could get back to your room. “Mew might as well sit in between us Y/n it’s not like we can do anything with mew here.”  
  
You sighed a little as Signless laughed patting the free spot beside him as he didn't mind the extra company and you sat down Signless threw his other arm over your shoulders. You looked at him before resting your head on his shoulder. You had a feeling it was going to a horrible weekend.  
  
You woke up the next morning with a ill feeling as you slapped your hand over your alarm as you shifted up from your bed. You moved to get up only to sit back down as a dizzy spell washed over you. You felt your stomach turn lightly before settling down. You shook off the feeling waiting till the room stopped spinning before getting up from the bed to make yourself, Disciple, and Signless breakfast. You patted out of your room to the kitchen before opening the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for breakfast.  
  
Friday’s were omelet’s and french toast however you felt it was best if you had just plain toast. Hell you couldn’t really remember what happened after Psiioniic left the apartment maybe you should check your phone after waking up Signless and Disciple. You sighed as you quickly whipped up there breakfast before plating it for them well nibbling on a little bit of your toast.You moved from the kitchen to yours to looked at your phone. You flicked it on to see Psiioniic had gotten home just at 11 thankfully and that you made plans for the Monday to go out. You flicked it off before you moved out of your room to Signless’s door and knocked on it. “Raise and Shine you two, breakfast is ready!”  
  
You moved away before heading back to the kitchen. As you sat down at the table you pushed away your plate even though all you had was two bites of toast earlier. You rested your head in the crook of your elbow as the room started again and your eyes were burning like you hadn’t had enough sleep. You knew it wasn’t best to nap at the kitchen table but you know the moment Signless walked in the kitchen you’d wake up since he always looked at his plate first before looking at you. You sighed heavily before letting your eyes close.  
  
Disciple looked at Signless as they walked through the door into the apartment. Signless held onto a little doggy bag as they were out earlier this morning do to Disciple organizing the work party and to give you a bit of a day off from cooking. But that didn’t seem to be the case as Signless commented; “I think Y/n forgot my love.”  
  
Disciple sighed lightly as the normal pleasant smell of your cooking was in the air; “Maybe she made herself a meal beloved but let’s go see so pretend to be hungry if she had.”  
  
Signless nodded a little as they crept into the kitchen to see you had cooked them breakfast but not only that but you were asleep on the table with what was left of your possible breakfast as toast was the only thing in front of you.  
  
Disciple looked at the food you cooked naturally for them every Friday. She gave a sad smile as you must had forgotten what she told you last night. Disciple shook her head sighing what a silly creature of routine you were.  
  
Disciple moved as quietly as she could to pick up the plates and put the food into a plastic container for lunch. She wasn’t about to let your cooking go to waste it was to good to let that happen. Signless looked at you a little before he touched your shoulder lightly and shook it some. “Y/n, Y/n wake up you’ll hurt your neck if you sleep like that.” You jolted up before looking at him bewildered as he startled you. Signless moved a little before he smiled some; “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
You sighed a little shaking your head as you sat up. “No it’s okay Signless sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep at the table. How are you two this morning? Did you sleep well?”  
  
Signless nodded as he smiled; “Well I'm fine as is beloved I assume and we slept just fine last night thank you. How are you this morning? I guess you didn’t get a good sleep last night?”  
  
You shrugged a little as you closed your eyes feeling a bit nauseated. “I’m alright Signless thank you and I don’t know I don’t remember my sleep.” You gave a weak laugh before noticing they both were in there day clothes. “Wow I must have been asleep since you’re both have clothes on and had a shower without me waking up.”  
  
Disciple just gave a bit of a smile. “Why don’t mew go get a shower it may wake mew up a little.”  
  
You nodded a little before getting up to go do that. Disciple move to you though as you stumbled into the doorway before laughing palming at it. “I think I’m half asleep!”  
  
Disciple gave you a look saying she didn’t quite believe you but Signless laughed a little. “I guess you can cook in your sleep.”  
  
You laughed a little less as you disappeared into the bathroom door. After your shower you could tell Disciple knew something was up with you because she wouldn’t leave you alone and to make matters worse your head felt light headed and your temples started to pound. At first you thought that someone poisoned your food but you made your meals so you didn’t. Maybe you were coming down with something like a fever or a head cold after being hosed with cold water last night or more possibly you had food poisoning from that Bilyer last night. You should be fine if you slept it off; you blinked out of your thoughts when you remembered you didn’t put the dishes into the sink. Disciple spoke as she smiled; “Mew going to make lunch?”  
  
You paused before looking at her; “What?”  
  
Disciple hummed a little as her eyes glanced away from the TV for a moment; “Mew going to make lunch Y/n?”  
  
You frowned before looking at the clock you must had been in your head longer then you thought as indeed it was lunch time. You shook your head a little; “Would it be rude if I said no?”  
  
Disciple shook her head; “No it wouldn’t I was going to say not to bother with it anyways we still have some breakfast left over.”  
  
You just nodded a little before going to put the dishes in the sink. Disciple glanced at you as you didn’t have anything for yourself. “Mew not going to eat?”  
  
You shook your head as you just put the pans into the sink of boiling water. “No I’m not that hungry but um I’m going to go laid down for a bit if that’s okay.”  
  
Signless chuckled from the spot beside Disciple as he answered you; “Y/n you live here you can do whatever you want.”  
  
You just gave a tried smile as you left them both in the kitchen even though Disciple gave you a bit of a concerned look. As you walked into your bedroom you opened your night stand and grabbed the bottle of aspirin as your head pounded as if you had a headache. You swallowed the little pill with the bottle of water you kept on the nightstand itself for Psiioniic. You moved to the window closing the binds before tucking into your bed to sleep whatever you had off. The moment you placed your head on the pillow you were asleep.

You didn’t wake up next till you felt a cold hand on your forehead which felt nice as you felt as if someone had lit a small fire in your flesh. As you opened your eyes, you found concerned olive and red eyes looking at you. You huffed a little before giving them a confused look as your voice rasped in a question, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Disciple gave a little bit of a sad smile; “We should be asking mew that. Mew’ve been asleep most of the afternoon.”  
  
You moved getting up and apologizing. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sleep the afternoon away. I... I’ll get-”  
  
Disciple shook her head lightly as she ushered you back down. “No, no don’t mew worry I have to head to that work party early to help set it up so I’m taking Signless with me. But now I’m not so sure if we should go if mew aren’t feeling good. Mew’ve got a bit of a temperature to mew and you don’t look so good.”  
  
You shook your head as you at her; “I’m fine Disciple don’t worry about it. I probably have a bit of the chills from last night still besides you’ve been looking forward to this for a while now. Go on and have fun!”  
  
Disciple looked at you as Signless spoke; “Y/n if you are unwell it isn’t-”  
  
You sighed rolling your eyes. “Stop it, look I’ll text or call you if anything happens okay?”  
  
Disciple gave a wary look before she sighed; “Alright but mew call me right away mew hear me. If mew don’t I swear mew’ll be in big trouble.” You just nodded slightly as she pulled up your blankets. “Alright then mew have a good sleep we’ll talk to mew soon.”  
  
You smiled a little curling up under the blankets. “Have fun...”  
  
Signless just smiled at you before they walked out your door. As soon as Signless closed your door however you were right back into dream land. You jolted up from your bed panting and disoriented as the street light was the only light coming through your blinds. You huffed as you woke up in night sweats which was not normal by far. You groaned loudly thankful that Signless was spending the night at Disciple’s work party.  
  
You flopped out of bed onto the floor to weak to even stand but you didn’t get the chance to even move before you puked up whatever was in your stomach. You grunted after you stopped because now it meant you would have to wash not only the floor but your clothes as well. You panted as more came up your throat as did the pain in your side. It felt like someone was stabbing you viciously. You wiped your face with your sleeve before you found a shaky strength to get up. You somehow had opened your door and leaned against the hallway wall before puking again causing it to splash out by the storage room door. You huffed loudly wondering in your ill state when the hallway got so bloody long.  
  
When you did finally make it to the bathroom on the end you had puked up two more times. You stumbled into the bathroom just as your world was thrown upside down and spun around like a carnival ride. You rested your face against the cool porcelain of the toilet drooping a little as you hurled into it you would clean the mess you had made once you stopped puking up your guts. Inside the muddle that was your brain, you hoped that Psiioniic wasn’t sick like you and Disciple would forgive you for not texting her.  
  
Signless sighed as he opened the gate in the front of the apartment complex you both lived in. He had a rather fun night with Disciple who did have fun too. That was once she had cut a little loose as she was worried about you but you hadn’t phone or anything so he told her not to worry or phone as you needed your sleep. Signless hummed well he walked up the stairs to the apartment alone as Disciple had to head to her foster home for her weekly call in.  
  
Signless held the small little bits of food he had saved for you from the party since he figured you may be starving. As he opened the door however Signless stopped as the smell that came from the apartment was disgusting at best. Signless could hear the washer running before the sound of splashing and a weak groan.  
  
Signless closed the door before the neighbors came to see what that smell was. Signless moved around seeing the bottles of cleaner you had left on the floor being the smell. The heavy tone of vomit was accompanied by bleach, vim, and comet. Signless wondered where you were as you weren’t in the living room, his bedroom, or yours. He went to the storage room to see if you were there till he heard the gag and painful whimper. Signless rushed to the bathroom and your down form concerned as vomit seemed to roll up with other undigested food. He didn’t know what to do as you were very sick.  
  
All that Signless did know was the apartment smelt like strong chemicals to the point Signless was coughing and it was making him unwell. He had to get you out of there till they could fumigate the apartment or something. What was he suppose to do when you were like this. Signless was panicking thinking you were dying or something as he only seem you like this twice when you were dying from one of your old foster parents children sneaking poison into your meal. Signless moved his hand out before rubbing your back gently.  
  
You seemed to weakly turn your head to him before tearing up. You whimpered at him; “Kanny...”  
  
Signless hushed you gently as he nervously spoke; “I-it’s okay Y/n, I’m here don’t worry e-everything is going to be just fine.”  
  
Signless watched as tears started to drip down your cheeks. Signless pulled you in close to him as he fumbled with his phone. He dialed Psiioniic’s phone not caring it was six in the morning on a Saturday. He heard the ring and the pick up. Psiioniic’s groggy voice spoke; “Thign ith six in the morning what-”  
  
Psiioniic interrupted; “Y-Y/n’s dying! I-I don’t know what’s wrong with her. Psiioniic what do I do! Please I, she’s so hot and how hot are humans suppose to get when they're sick? She’s puking up everywhere and she’s crying. The smell in here is just to much I-”  
  
Psiioniic seemed to wake up pretty fast; “Thign, Thignlethth! Calm down, you freaking out ithn’t gong to help her. Tell me what’th going on what do you men thhe’th dying.”  
  
Signless could hear the sound of clothes being put on as he spoke as if he was grasping at straws. “I walked in and it smelt like death had a drinking party in here. I found Y/n puking her guts out and groaning, she’s crying and whimpering, and when I touch her skin it’s hotter then hell. I think she’s been poisoned again! I didn’t know she was sick yesterday but she said she was fine and told us to go have fun. We left her alone and know we’ve killed her! I killed my sister!”  
  
Signless started to cry much like he did as a wiggler but he couldn’t handle it as this wasn’t the first time this happened to you both. Signless could barely hear Psiioniic over his own wailing. “Thignlethth, Thignlethth, Kankri! Y/n hathn’t been poithoned alright. Thtop crying it’th not going to help I’m coming over jutht make thure thhe doethn’t choke on her puke.”  
  
Signless just whimpered a okay as he watched you the whole time Psiioniic was in his ear on the phone. Psiioniic had to take the bus to the apartment which didn’t help him any. He had barely gotten any sleep last night as the Jade mothers hounded him about getting in at 11pm the Thursday. Because they really didn’t want him there and he really didn’t want to be there; but unlike Disciple he could get into trouble even see jail time if he didn’t go to the foster home when he was suppose too. Yes they had been more then nice letting him two days a week to stay with you and the others but the rest he had to be home or suffer the fallout.  
  
He only had three more months so he couldn’t screw this up now but at the moment his thoughts were on you as he ding the bus to get off. Psiioniic closed his phone as he told Signless that he was at the gate. Psiioniic had a pair of keys to get into the complex and the apartment naturally of course. Psiioniic rushed up the stairs and opened the door to turn his head away as Signless wasn’t kidding when he said it smelt horrible. What the hell had you been doing. Psiioniic pulled up his arm to his nose as he closed the door shouting; “Thignlethth!”  
  
Psiioniic hurried to the bathroom door where Signless was covering his eyes with his arm sniffling as he rubbed your back. You were a sorry sight to see from the little pieces he saw. Psiioniic moved as he placed a hand on the back of Signless’s neck. “It’th okay I’m here; thhe’th not dying Thign thhe'th jutht a very thick little human. Bumble’th going to be jutht fine.”  
  
Signless hiccuped as he looked at Psiioniic; “B-but Y/n’s been like this before when he poisoned her! I was there! I was-”  
  
Psiioniic shushed Signless softly a bit disturbed what he was hearing but he knew it was because Signless was panicking for a good reason. “Eathy Thign eathy no one’th poithoned her thhe would have been effected that night. Thhuthh it’th okay we’re going to be taking her to my fothter home. You guyth can't thtay here in thith methth but you need to open thome windowth tho the thmell can be blown out. You can do that right?”  
  
Signless nodded as Psiioniic praised him with a soft touch to the horn and a soft trill. As Signless moved to do that Psiioniic shuffled over to you. He was gentle as he could as he moved your face from the toilet. You looked at him a little before closing your eyes groaning. Psiioniic palmed your sweat soaked hair away from your face as you were burning under his touch. A fire was colder then you were and your breathing was a little bit funny before you tensed up and whimpered. Psiioniic forced a purr through his throat for you and when he went to move you up into his arms however it look like you had placed your face into the toilet for a reason. Because you covered your hand trying not to puke on him but sadly it didn’t work out to well as you puked on the both of you.  
  
Psiioniic’s paused in his purr as he made a bit of a face. You hiccuped a little upset before he started to purr again as he knew you didn’t mean too and at least it wasn’t on his shoes. Psiioniic made sure this time to be careful not to moved you to much as he picked you up. Psiioniic psionic-ly grabbed a towel to wipe off the mess on your clothes and face before throwing it in the bath tub for a later date.  
  
As Psiioniic opened the door with his psionics Signless was in front of it looking at him. Psiioniic just gave a louder purr at him; “Grab your keyth and thome garbage bagth Thign I doubt you want puke in your car.”  
  
Signless shakily nodded as he went into the kitchen. As Psiioniic moved to the door Signless was right behind him. It was rather fast paced to get to Signless’s second hand car. Psiioniic put you and Signless into the back as he took the keys to drive as he was level headed enough. Before he started the engine though he dialed Disciple’s phone as Signless was in no shape too. She was either away or at work because he got her voice message. “Mew it’th Psiioniic get your athth to my fothter home ath thoon ath you get thith there’th thomething wrong with Y/n and we need the human knowledge you got from Rotha. I’m going to have my fothter jade’th look at her but you know how that goeth. Don’t come to the apartment either or you’ll pathth out from the thmell. Thee you thoon.”  
  
Psiioniic ended the call before putting on the seat belt. He thought it was the weirdest thing but he didn’t argue it as the law changed and they had to wear them. It was a quick trip over to his foster home then it was going to the apartment. Psiioniic knew he could take you to the hospital but the moment they took you they’d never see you again because as trolls and minors they had no rights to you or your information. So he was going to play the poor card with them. You guys weren’t poor but you weren’t middle class either. You were the richer poor class if anything but it didn’t matter.  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he seen the house get closer before he stopped on the street in a parking spot as he turned off Signless’s car and got out to get you. You had done well not throwing up in the car but the moment he opened the door however you hurled outside of the car thankfully but got his shoes instead. Psiioniic just sighed through his nose as he now had  more clothes to throw away. Signless looked up at Psiioniic; “But shes not allowed in there. You can get in so much trouble Y/n wouldn’t-”  
  
Psiioniic shushed him gently as he undid your seat belt. “Don’t worry about it I got it covered Thign.”  
  
Psiioniic lifted you from the car and locked the door as Signless popped out from his end and locked it. He followed Psiioniic across the street as he opened the door with his keys trying to be quiet however it seems most of the foster house was awake. As the moment he opened the door one of the little wigglers were looking up at him; “You’re in ‘o much trouble...”  
  
Psiioniic grumbled as he moved through the door with Signless at his heels. Psiioniic couldn’t even get to the stairs before he was stopped by the Jade he was trying and hoping to avoid. “And what do you think your doing?! Why is that human in this apartment or that mutant for that matter?! You know the- why are all three of you covered in puke.”  
  
One of the wigglers spoke. “The Ape threw up Jade mother!”  
  
A couple of the other trolls standing there laughed as Psiioniic hissed at them. “Quiet!”  
  
The others quickly closed there mouths as Psiioniic spoke to his foster Jade. “Thith ape here is my matethpirit who liveth with my morial.” He motions his hands to you then to Signless. “Thhe sick with thomething and they got kicked out of their home ath the place ith being fumed. He would have taken her to the hothpital but neither have the money to do that. Tho he brought her here ath he doethn’t know how where to go. It’th jutht for a few hourth Jade Mother.”  
  
The Jade wrinkled her noses; “She has family doesn’t she? Ape’s always have big families so take her there.”  
  
Signless spoke up; “I am her family Jade mother and the only other family we have is my matesprit which is her morial. Please Jade mother I don’t know where else to take her.”  
  
Signless seemed to strike a cord in the Jade of course as she took it that you both were orphaned as why else would a human and troll make each other a family. Orphaned trolls either by abandon or because of past on parental units were the reason why many trolls were in the foster care system. The Jade sighed, “Alright fine but get them washed and dress. Please do try to keep the puke from getting on the carpet and tiles. I’ll grab my kit and fine out what’s wrong with her as well.”  
  
Psiioniic bowed lightly as did Signless who apologized and thanked the Jade profusely. Signless scanned the place as Psiioniic moved up the stairs two at a time before getting into the large bathroom in the female section of the house and ushered him inside as well. It was a bit awkward to say the least only really because Signless was there.  
  
For Psiioniic he’d seen you naked more then once and even so you both had showered together to save time. Psiioniic looked at Signless then your curled up form resting against the toilet as that’s were Psiioniic placed you so you didn’t puke on the tiles if you were going too. Psiioniic didn’t want to push the time as he sighed. They could have one full go at it but it was going to be awkward. He was thankfully that he choose the bathroom with the movable shower head. “I’m going to go get thome clotheth for you both to borrow. Take off your clotheth and throw them into the sink. Don’t worry about Y/n I’ll deal with her jutht watch her.”  
  
Signless nodded before they went to work, before Psiioniic left he stripped his shirt which you thrown up on and thrown it into the sink so whatever water that was in there would wash it out but he had a feeling it wasn't. Signless did the same thing knowing there was no way he was going to get his clothes back as they reeked of vomit and chemicals. Signless eyed you carefully when Psiioniic left for his room. He curled up beside you as he rubbed your back as you dry heaved and groaned. Psiioniic came back in with some clothes and a small square bucket for the clothes. “Throw your thtuff in here.”  
  
Signless nodded as he did and chucked Psiioniic’s shirt in there as well before going to hide in the shower so Psiioniic and you could undress. Psiioniic felt a little teasing was needed as he spoke; “If Rotha could thee thith now. You both gave her the hardetht time with having to bathe theparately you now.”  
  
Psiioniic could tell Signless was blushing even with the curtain pulled as he gave an embarrassed groan. “It’s not the same we were wigglers then and that was years ago!”  
  
Psiioniic just laughed a little as he undressed both you and himself before pulling the curtain some before gesturing to Signless to keep facing the wall. Signless blushed as he did so as Psiioniic grabbed you both into the shower. Signless could see you hands were around Psiioniic’s waist limp like as Psiioniic was holding you close to him.  
  
The shower was awkward as hell as Signless looked everywhere but in front of him. It wasn’t all weird to see Psiioniic naked they were morial’s after all and Psiioniic would not be bothered by seeing you naked because well you’ve both have sex and all but for Signless and you to be showering together regardless of Psiioniic separating you both it was still embarrassing. As children yes you both used to shower, get undress, and dress in the same room but that was when you were children much has change since then. Signless could feel the blush that burned on his face. Thankfully it wasn’t to long just enough to wash hair and bodies. Signless of course was first out of the shower pulling on Psiioniic’s clothes.  
  
Signless looked at the curtain as Psiioniic spoke from behind it. “You remember where my room ith?”Signless nodded as he offered more out of being a guest then wanting too; “Yes I do Psiioniic but do you need help?”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “Naw just go make my bed a human netht way.”  
  
Psiioniic tried not to laugh as he heard Signless mumble a thank heavens before the door opened and closed. Psiioniic had you undressed, cleaned, and redressed in his clothes by the time Signless had made a good human nest out of the blankets on his bed. Just as Psiioniic tucked you into his bed his door opened again to see the Jade mother with a small hand medical bag which nearly looked identical to the one Dolorosa had. Signless and Psiioniic moved as she checked you over to make sure you didn't have a deadly human disease that could kill everyone here; as she had little grubs here and didn’t need a diseased human to pass them anything. As she checked you out and felt around mostly where Signless told her about where you were having pain and she found that you had a fever.  
  
As her fingers brushed the side of your cheek which caused you to hum lightly as you slid open your tired eyes a little to see Jade ones looking back. You gave a odd smile at her as you mumbled Dolorosa’s nickname lightly. You had confused the Jade with Rosa out of delirium and that's what the elder Jade figured. The older Jade seemed to pause before patting your head lightly in a motherly gesture. You sighed before pulling yourself into a ball to sleep this off. The Jade looked at you before letting you go to sleep on Psiioniic’s sad twin bed as she straighten herself up. “Nothing to serious thankfully. She has an inflamed pancreas from her puking and a fever. I suspect it’s from a major case of food poisoning.”  
  
Signless whimpered at the Jade mother; “S-she’s going to be alright right? I-I don’t want her to d-die...”  
  
The Jade shook her head; “No, she’s not on deaths door but she’ll be right as rain in a day or so. She may even wake a little when the fever drops down a little. As well your clothes are a right off there is no amount of washing or scrubbing that could be down to save these. So I don’t know what your wearing home but it wouldn’t be his clothes or these ones.”  
  
Signless nodded in overwhelming relief as the Jade stormed off not to happy with the fact you and he were there. Psiioniic sighed softly finding solos in the good news. Now that one crisis was adverted he had to deal with another one. Psiioniic spoke softly as he sat on his bed with you curled up into a ball. Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly before looking at Signless. “Come here Thign...”  
  
Signless stepped forward before Psiioniic bubbled his morial causing the other male to yelp a little as Psiioniic took them both to his pile by his computer desk. “It’th your turn to be looked after well Y/n’th athleep becauthe you did a good job. You’re thuch a good brother Thign...”  
  
Signless chirped a little at Psiioniic as the pair of them had a pale session about the days earlier events. Within those couple of hours Psiioniic had called Disciple again but this time getting her and explained what had happened. As well as the fact that you and Signless needed a place to stay for a couple nights then one of the house other Jade’s had come up with a bowl of water and a cloth for your fever. The elder Jade from earlier was right you were awake a little when your fever was taken a bit care of. You seemed confused at first where you were but seeing Psiioniic and Signless you were settled knowing you were somewhere safe. Psiioniic watched you perked up a little looking at them. “Look who’th finally up you done puking out your gutth?”  
  
You hummed before moving to rest your head onto his lap. Psiioniic snickered as he brushed your hair lightly being a bit careful with his sharp claws. Signless smiled as you spoke sluggishly; “That explains why my mouth taste like death and I’m in your pants.”  
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Yeah or maybe you were double teamed.”  
  
You snorted tiredly as Signless blushed as he shouted; “Psiioniic that’s uncalled for and rude! You know that-”  
  
Psiioniic zoned out from the lecture that Signless was giving him as he was looking at you. You did look good in his clothes as they were big on you since you were smaller then him. You seemed to had fallen back asleep till there was a knock on the door. “Psiioniic Captor the Olive blood of the mutant is here with clothes and Elder Diko wishes to speak with you as well after the change of clothes.”  
  
Psiioniic spoke up as he moved carefully. “Thankth Mother Vilioo!”  
  
He looked at Signless; “I’ll be right back with Disciple.”  
  
Signless nodded as Psiioniic moved out of his room closing the door. Signless carefully woke you up as it wasn’t more then a couple of minutes before Psiioniic came back with Disciple holding a bag of clothes she had of Signless's and some of her clothes for you. She seemed happy to see you look up a little at her having had been woken up by Signless who nudged you. And after a quick clothing change Disciple was more then happy to help you and Signless out for the night.  
  
She didn’t want you or Signless to go home if it was a death trap from how bad Psiioniic said that the smell was from outside; but unfortunately her foster home wasn’t very kind towards the fact that her matespirit needed a place to stay and on top of that there was an absolutely no human rule at her foster home. Which they gave her more then a hard time letting Signless to stay over after how sudden this happened. Disciple sighed as she sat on Psiioniic’s bed as she told them that her foster home would take Signless but not you. “I tried but it was Signless or nothing. I know mew don’t want her to stay but Psiioniic’ there’s-”  
  
You finally peeped up from your little spot in the bed. “I’ll just go somewhere...don’t worry about me it’s fine... I’ve been enough trouble as it is...”  
  
The three trolls looked at you before Disciple’s face twitched as she spoke. “Mew said that yesterday and look at mew. Mew can barely do anything with a fever and mew-”  
  
Disciple looked at you unsure as did the other two. “I’ll be fine I’ll just find somewhere to stay is all. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Disciple sighed as she spoke; “Y/n I’m your morial I have to worry about it.”  
  
Psiioniic spoke up more questioning what you said; “Yeah and where would you go Y/n? You can barely thtay awake for ten minuteth before falling athleep” You paused thinking about it before he continued. “See exactly and you can stay here the night I can-”  
  
You shook your head as Disciple moved her hand kneading the back of your neck and scraping her blunt nails on your head which slowly started to wear you down. “No, no it’s alright the Jade mother here’s been... ah... more then nice to let me sleep here for the short time...I don’t want to over step anymore... Anymore... Like that... Oh there...”  
  
You leaned into her hand as you sighed. Disciple kissed your forehead before pulling you in close to her basically making you puddy in her hands as she tended to you. Psiioniic snickered lightly as you lost the will to fight or argue as she tended to you like any good morial would. If you were a troll you would be purring he was sure but you did the human equivalence which was sighing happyily.  
  
So well Disciple tended to you, Psiioniic took the chance to go talk to the Jade mother well you were down and out. Signless got up from the bed as he went with Psiioniic to help him out possibly. Psiioniic knew the elder Jade mother wanted to talk about you both leaving tonight but that wasn’t going to happen not for you anyways. Psiioniic wasn’t about to let his matesprit who is ill go back home and be alone in that mess. Psiioniic moved carefully as the elder Jade finished wiping off a wiggler’s face. Both of them have never seen eye to eye and he knew they’d never will. Psiioniic didn’t like her because she was rough it was her way and that was final. She cared he couldn’t deny that but she didn’t care like Dolorosa did. Psiioniic sighed as he questioned her. “You wanted to thee me Elder Jade?”  
  
The Jade just nodded; “Him and that human must be gone by sunset. I will not have a dangerous troubling human in our house Psiioniic. They always bite the hand that feeds them one time or another. I think I have been more then... Accommodating for your morial and the ape but I’m setting my foot down. If the wigglers see you having...” She gave a disgusted face. “Relations with humans they will follow in your foot steps I can not have such corruption in my home. There’s a reason why trolls and humans are separated in foster care.”  
  
Signless seemed to gain a little bit of a backbone and anger as he listened to the Jade. He wasn't about to let her talk about his sister like that. He snapped a little at the Jade as he looked at her. “Y/n’s not just some dangerous wild human she’s my sister! She’s protect me more then your god damn system ever had!”  
  
The elder Jade looked at Signless who glared back at him. “It’s a shame you think she is. Clearly you both don't have manners, it’s a shame your Jade or parental unit never taught you manners when speaking to a Jade wiggler.”  
  
Signless scowled as he bit back; ““We don’t have our Jade mother anymore! She was murdered in cold blood by ignorant trolls like yourself!”  
  
Psiioniic moved his arm to block Signless from the Jade’s glare. “Elder mother pleathe, Thign ithn’t thtaying as his matesprit had to work very hard for her fothter home to take him in for the two days and thhe couldn’t get them to take in Y/n too. I promithe Y/n will be no trouble at all. Thhe wath raithed by Dolorotha Maryam tho thhe not thome thtupid human.” He paused letting the name sink in for a moment before continuing. “Thhe knowth how to cook, clean, and can do whatever you want even thew clotheth to earn her two day keep. Thhe jutht needth to place to thtay for two dayth like you said. You can’t jutht kick out a ill perthon and her morial can’t take her either. I’m athking you under the houthing rule 54. It thtateth that any matethpirt of ourth ith allowed over once ever month for up to three dayth. Y/n hath never been here and I’m invoking thith rule now.”  
  
The Jade’s looked a bit wide eyed as Signless looked confused why Psiioniic said Dolorosa’s name like it held meaning. Psiioniic buried the final nail in the coffin. “If failure to follow the ruleth you have provided and for inthtilling human hate ith a theriouth offenthe. You know like me they’ve been waiting to throw you out of here for yearth don’t make me give them a reathon too.”  
  
Psiioniic and the elder seemed to lock eyes before she growled; “Fine but know this young man you will rue the day you ever got involved with elk like them. And if she hurts one of my wigglers you will not have to worry about her getting ill again.”  
  
Psiioniic just clenched his jaw; “Jutht tell me if thhe’th done anything wrong they have enough trauma ath it ith.”  
  
The elder Jade just looked at him before walking away. It wasn't the best situation but it would have to do. Psiioniic knew as long as he kept you close nothing would happen hopefully. The elder Jade moved from them as she went up the stairs to see if you were getting better and not worse because human or not Jades never left things half done. What she found however was different you and the Olive blood were in tangled with each other. The Olive blood seemed to be purring loudly as her hands were kneading parts of your back as you were mumbling into the others neck with a dazed sleepy look on your face. The Jade cleared her throat to gain the olive bloods attention which she did. Disciple murmured lightly so not to alert you to anything. “Jade mother...”  
  
The Jade smiled lightly it was odd you acted more troll then like the humans she knew and encountered. “Olive blood, how is she doing? Anymore problems I should be aware of?”  
  
The Oliveblood shook her head. “Not that I know of Jade Mother... But thank you for caring for her. I apologize for any inconvenience we’ve caused.”  
  
The elder seemed to smile a little why couldn’t the other two have manners like this oliveblood. The Jade spoke choosing her words carefully as she spoke. “Oliveblood if I may for a moment?” Disciple just nodded as the Jade moved her hand to your forehead again. As she stood there she spoke; “You have no need to apologize young olive blood it is not your fault that humans don’t have troll instincts or understanding about a proper healthy morialship.”  
  
Disciple’s lips twitched a little; “I don’t know jade mother but the last twelve years we’ve been morial’s seem healthy to me. Y/n just doesn’t like to impose on me... She’s just to caring...”  
  
The elder looked surprised; “Twelve years? Goodness how could you stay that long with a sniveling filthy human.”  
  
Disciple didn’t take what she said to heart as she heard a lot worse. “Because she makes pitying her so easy.”  
  
The elder just sighed as she took her hand away from your forehead and then palmed at your side lightly. You gave a small whimper which Disciple very quickly patted down. The Jade just nodded before sighing. “Keep the face cloth over her head and her fever will break by tonight.”  
  
Disciple just nodded as the elder left you as she did so Disciple just snared after her. The only grace saving the Jade at the moment was the you weakly clenched her shirt. Disciple sighed as she closed her eyes stroking your hair. By sunset Disciple and Signless had to go as Disciple needed to be back before curfew with Signless. Psiioniic left you up stairs by yourself to say and send off Signless and Disciple. The three of them had a small bowwow outside just making sure everything was set. Signless would drive his car over to Disciple’th and he’d pick you up Sunday night after they called in professional cleaners.  
  
Psiioniic waved his hand as he stood in the lawn before going back in and up the stairs ignoring the bell for dinner. He knew there was no hope of him getting some even if he ran over. The Jade’s never made enough for everyone so he’d browse the fridge later tonight. As he opened his bedroom door you were on your side facing the wall with the face cloth on the bed. He frowned a little no wonder Dolorosa used cold patches at least they stuck on.  
  
Psiioniic moved leaning over and grabbing the face cloth before dipping it in the freezing water. As he rung it out and sat on his bed, he placed the cold face cloth on your forehead. Psiioniic watched as you sighed lightly in your sleep before you gripped at his sheets used to the cool things either being him or Disciple. Psiioniic hummed softly as he looked at the clock. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea it was 8 o’clock and he didn’t have a good sleep last night or this morning.  
  
Psiioniic moved to the clothes on the floor and sorted through them for his night pants. After finding suitable pants he took the face cloth off placed it over the head board to dry out. As Psiioniic laid down in his bed he pulled the blankets away to settle in next to you. Instead of laying beside you like he should do, Psiioniic pulled you onto his body so you were draped over him like a blanket. Psiioniic smiled as you nuzzled into his chest mumbling happily. Psiioniic purred as he leaned forward a little kissing the crown of your head before he wrapped his arms around you set on going to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
You turned slightly being careful as you felt Psiioniic’s legs shift in between yours. Your brows frowned a little as a child like giggle disrupted your semi-dreaming. You tried to nuzzle into Psiioniic’s arm more to dispel the sound but when the giggle came up again is when your eyes fluttered open.   
  
You opened your eyes to stare at small pure orange and yellow eyes looking at you. You blinked a little before you gave a confused smile as the child giggled; “Wow you really are human.”   
  
You just smiled a little as you nodded; “Hey I guess I am really human little one. May I ask what brings you to the room?”   
  
The wiggler ahhed lightly; “Jade mother says it’s time to get up and she wants to see you. And um I wanted to say good morning Ms.Human.”   
  
You pulled your hand from the blanket before you reached out a hand touching the youngster head to only ruffle he’s hair a little; “Good morning to you too and thank you little one.”   
  
The wiggler purred a little before he smiled and skipped out of the bedroom. You sighed gently as you pulled your hand back into the blankets. You looked at the door before giggling as Psiioniic had moved his hands and slid them into the loose pants you were wearing. You moved your head kissing his chin lightly. Psiioniic just purred lightly as he spoke softly; “I guethth you know where you already are then?”   
  
You hummed a little as you answered; “I do and I apologize for it... I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble for you all...”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as you turned to face him causing his hands moved with you so they rested against the flesh of your butt as you straddled him. Psiioniic wiggled his brow a little as he moved his hands to your hips kneading them. You snorted a little before you placed a kiss on his lips. “You’ll just have to suffer and wait.”   
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his face as you wiggled from his grasp. When you move getting up from the blankets and bed; you glanced at him before heading almost straight to his dresser to find clothes. “Come on I need a shower and your Jade mother wants to speak with me. I don’t think keeping her waiting is a smart idea.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he laid there with his arm flopped on the blankets giving you a pout. “Tho what Y/n, thhe can wait a little longer.”   
  
You turned to him as you started taking out his own clothes for the day. “Rosa didn’t raise you to be like that. Look the sooner you get up the more time we have together because I get the feeling I wouldn’t be seeing you a lot.”   
  
Psiioniic grunted a little as he sighed getting up as he knew you were right. “Alright Bumble you win for now.”   
  
You just smiled at him as you offered him is own clothes. Psiioniic took them before going to his closet and grabbing an extra towel for you. You and Psiioniic had a quick shower before dawning on your clothes in the bathroom. You pull on your under garments before sliding on Psiioniic’s work jeans. You grabbed a belt from the counter and loop it through the belt tags before pulling it so it would keep Psiioniic’s bigger pants on. You cuffed his jeans and put on your own socks before pulling one of the ‘bee sexy’ shirts of his and a bright yellow sweater to match. Psiioniic looked at you as you looked a little bit swamped in his clothes. Psiioniic teased a little; “You look tho thmall in my clotheth but they thuit you... Or maybe it’th jutht becauthe you look good in my pantth.”   
  
You chuckled before you winked at him; “Well I may just have to steal all your pants then good to know.”   
  
Psiioniic just chuckled as you both moved to go find the Jade who called you. Unfortunately it was the Elder Jade who had called you and she glared at you the moment you step off the stairs seeing that you were in Psiioniic’s way to big clothes. You smiled at her though as you stepped forward and bowed a little; “Good morning, Grand Jade. How are you this fine morning?”   
  
Psiioniic smirked behind you as the elder’s eyes twitched. The Jade moved her hand a little before placing it on your head. “Well at least young Maryam did something right at least you have manners.”   
  
You glanced at her as you raised your head. “If I may Grand Jade, the young wiggler you send said you wished to speak with me?”   
  
The elder just nodded as she seemed to be a bit okay with you as you were very straight forward. “Yes well child, you are staying here for two days under young Captor’s request. But your time here is not free we provide housing and you will work for it like many to young do here. You will have many chorus to do today for both days your are here and the medical services we provided you. You understand this yes?”   
  
You just nodded lightly; “Yes Grand Jade.”   
  
The elder nodded; “Come along you will see young Captor within the day.”  
  
As the elder turned around you looked at Psiioniic who twisted his face at her back. You moved your hand back as you knocked your two fingers on Psiioniic’s chest to get him to calm down. “Don’t worry about it big guy it’s alright. I’ll see you later I guess...”   
  
Psiioniic huffed lightly as you moved away from him following at the Jade’s heels. It was a good thing you had inherited Dolorosa’s work ethic because you have never got anything done. You doubt that any of the trolls that lived here would do the amount of house work she gave you. As you had to clean the floors, vacuum, wash all four bathrooms from top to bottom, weed the garden, do the dishes, make the younger wigglers beds, and wash the clothes.   
  
You sighed as you just finished the laundry and found Psiioniic on the couch in the more older trolls living room. He laughed a little as you flopped your arms over his shoulders as you rested your head on top of his right in the space in between his horns. Psiioniic raised his hand and patted your hands. “Tough day there Bumble?”   
  
You groaned lightly; “You have no idea.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted as you didn’t seem to mind as you levitated up and over onto his lap. You sighed against him, this time in a happy manner as you watched some of the trolls on the floor playing a video game with their psionics on the controls. Psiioniic wrapped his arms around you tightly as you question; “How was your lazy day going?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he nuzzled your shoulder with his mark. “Much better I have my thmall matethprit heater on me.”   
  
You chuckled a little as you tried to act hurt. “That’s all I am to you is it? Psiioniic you wound me terribly.”   
  
Psiioniic just snorted in a laugh as you relaxed against him. You thought you were done for the rest of the day but nope; you weren’t going to be so lucky. You had in the span of an hour went from Psiioniic's lap to the spot beside him with his arm around your shoulder. You both were talking about some little things when someone cleared their voice. “Human...”   
  
You looked behind you to see the elder looking at you. You smiled a little; “Yes Grand Jade?”   
  
The elder spoke; “Come, you have dinner to make.”   
  
You just nodded feeling a little bittersweet about it as you moved unwillingly from Psiioniic’s side. His arm flopped down to his side as you winked at him causing his frown to turn into a sad look. You looked at the Jade mother before questioning; “How many trolls do you have here including the other Jade mothers?”   
  
The Jade hummed for a moment; “About 23 why human?”   
  
You smiled as you nodded; “Alright thank you Jade Mother you can go relax now.”   
  
The Jade mother narrowed her eyes as you turned your back to her and headed to the cardboard. You knew there was only one no fail recipe that was fast and quick to produce. It also kind of helped that it was Psiioniic’s favorite.   
  
Psiioniic was kind of pissed that he couldn’t spend some time with you because the elder Jade was a bitch. He had gotten over it because at least he’d have a tasty meal for the first time in this house since he came here. Psiioniic busied himself by gaming with some of the others. That was till his nose twitched as a sound came from the kitchen. Psiioniic sniffled a little as did the others he knew almost in an instant what you were making. He jumped up and thrown the controller away from him. “Yeth!”   
  
He leaped over the couch just as you rang the bell for dinner. The others watched before hurrying to follow suit so they could be the small few who got dinner. You looked up as the two kitchen doors swung open to a stamped of hungry troll boys and girls of all ages. You laughed as Psiioniic was first in line. “I’ll kithth you later Bumble but firtht pancaketh!”   
  
You past Psiioniic a stack of them as you laughed. “Good you can teach the others what to do then.”   
  
You shook your head a little as you piled on three big and fluffy pancakes on everyone’s plate. You had stuck most of them in the oven to keep warm as making sixty-nine pancakes were a lot as was getting every ready for them to put stuff on them from fruit to powder sugar. You even smiled at the Jade’s who accepted their plates. You stood there after a bit of the chaos was settled before turning your back to make more as you knew the trolls would want more; as Psiioniic alone went through three helpings of pancakes when you made them at home. By the end of it you had to make seven different batters to satisfy the masses and help clean up. You would have eaten too but you had nibbled well you were cooking so you didn’t really feel like eating.   
  
At the moment though you were nestled in between two extremely new pupated wigglers. They had woken up late so you were feeding them some of the pancakes that were left. They were just the cutest little things you had ever seen as they hadn’t got used to there limbs yet and just smashing the food into their mouths with their hands but it made for a horrible mess and clean up. You noticed that Psiioniic was leaning against the kitchen door wall looking at you as you were washing little hands and faces.   
  
As Psiioniic watched as you stood say between to grubs with a wash cloth rubbing there faces from the amount of maple syrup on them. You were smiling gently as you booped the one’s nose before the other started to whimper for your attention. You just booped the others nose before the Jade mother finally came back to take them off your hands and apologized to you at least for it.   
  
You being the nice person you were waved it off like it was nothing. You collected the plates before handing to the sink where you washed the only two plates left. As you stood there placing them in the rack with the others you smiled as Psiioniic wrapped his arms around your waist giving you a kiss on the cheek. You laughed as you turned your head to look at him; “Really that was my thank you kiss for making you five helpings of honey pancakes?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he kissed your lips “Not it’th jutht one of many tonight becauthe you thpoil me tho much.”   
  
You chuckled before giving a bit of a smooch back as you moved to dry your hands. “Fuck you, you just want more pancakes later. But now that I’m done we can finally spend sometime together. I’ve spend the whole day here but I think I’ve seen more of you on the phone then in person.”   
  
Psiioniic just chuckled as he nodded; “How about we go to the couch and cuddle for a bit that’ll make you feel better and then we can altho figure out what we can do from there.”   
  
You nodded finding that was an acceptable plan. “That sounds good and I can text Signless and Disciple to see how they are as I haven’t being able to reply to them all day.”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes a little before huffing. He knew that as they were bothering him about it. You and Psiioniic headed to the couch which seemed oddly vacant not that you both minded as the few trolls that were in there were sitting on bean bag chairs and playing some sort of group shooter gun.   
  
You both settle into the couch nicely and were cuddling happily till a shadow blocked the light from you both. Psiioniic looked at the elder who dumped almost a whole laundry basket full of clothes for you to mend. You blinked before you smiled at her. “I guess all of them?”   
  
The elder Jade just nodded before pointing to the wigglers behind; “There stuff toys too I will collect the clothes and the child within two hours.”   
  
You just nodded lightly as she past you the sewing kit. You patted the seat beside you as you spoke; “Alright toy hospital is open let’s see our first patient.”   
  
Psiioniic watched you as you tried to make it into some little game for the wigglers who were wary of you. You went through the toys as you went to grab the first shirt on the basket of dirty laundry as for some of the stains on the clothes. The Jade came to collect the wigglers before the two hours saying something about bath time. You just nodded as you worked through some of the clothes as you were cuddled against Psiioniic who watched you a little.   
  
Psiioniic felt oddly domestic as you both sat there; all he was missing was a cold can of trollian beer in his hand and some little toddler looking for your attention. Psiioniic sighed as he cursed his thoughts as his once peaceful moment as interrupted by a said group of young wigglers not more then five or six. “Ms.Human! Ms. Human!”   
  
You hummed a little looking up from you stitch work seeing some more young trolls holding there stuff toys. The young boy from earlier spoke; “Is the toy hospital still open?”  
  
You smiled nodding; “Of course just let me finish this shirt and I’ll see to my first patient why don’t you decide who that’s going to be.” They nodded as you pulled a few more stitches and double back through before setting the shirt in your lap. “Alright who’s going to be first.”   
  
The stitching was the same process really you asked for the toys name then spoke a little to the toy as the wiggle to hold the toys one limb as you stitched a few spots before getting the children to kiss the stitch better for the toy to make the ‘pain’ go away. As you look at the last troll child who was the one for this morning as you had his parrot in you lap as you were stitching odd angle part of the wing. “I’m glad you’re not a monster.”   
  
Psiioniic blinked surprised as he went from the screen to the wiggler as did everyone else in the room but you. You paused mid-stitch; “What do you mean little one?”   
  
The wiggler spoke a little; “Well Jade mother says you all are dangerous crazy monsters.”   
  
You shook your head a little as you went back to stitching the parrot. “Do you believe the Jade mother little one?”   
  
The wiggler seemed to pause as he sat there thinking about it. “No but I think humans are scary.”   
  
You asked a little; “Why are you scared of humans little one?”   
  
The wiggler paused as you grabbed the scissor to cut the thread. The wiggler pushed up his nose at you a little; “Because there different.”   
  
The wiggler looked at you as you spoke; “We’re not so different are we?” The wiggler tilted his head a little in question as did Psiioniic. You smiled a little; “You’ve got hands and feet and so do I, you got a heart as do I, you have cute baby cheeks, and two eyes, ears, an adorable little nose-” You tapped the wigglers nose. “you have teeth, nails, hair, and so on.” You just spoke gently as you placed the parrot in his lap. “Instead of looking at what’s different you should just be looking at what’s the same. Monster are only things that we don’t understand little one and are ignorant too.”   
  
A couple of the older trolls looked at you from the rug with a surprised look and Psiioniic was one of them. Not that Psiioniic would ever call you a monster but what you said made sense. You seemed to only blinked before you joked; “Besides I’m not covered in fur and dragging my knuckles around with prodding fangs hiding under beds each night.”   
  
The wiggler huffed; “There’s no monsters under the bed! You’re just being silly human.”   
  
You gasped before sounding grave; “Are you sure? Oh no...”   
  
The wiggler blinked before his brave look turned a bit nervous. “W-what?”   
  
You place the shirt in your lap in the basket as you ushered the other children up and past Psiioniic the sewing kit so it was out of the way. “The tickle monster is lose! Oh this is bad; very,very bad!”   
  
Psiioniic looked away trying not to snort in laughter. One of the females spoke up; “W-whats a tickle monster?”   
  
You spoke softly well looking around like something was going to jump out at you. “It’s the most dangerous monster there is. It’s said to roam the house looking for wigglers who are up way past there bed time. It’s said to live under the beds but if it were ever to escape from the beds it means it’s looking for a new victim to turn into one of them.”   
  
You nudge Psiioniic a little with your hand as you flash him a signs from your hand as you moved it behind your back. Psiioniic moves his hand and scratches the side of the couch to make it like something was clawing under couch. The wigglers of course thought it’s the tickle monster as they cling to each other. You put up a brave face as you spoke up. “Oh no you don’t tickle monster this is your last scare!”   
  
You moved on the floor and pulled yourself under the couch a little flopping your legs around pretending to be fighting as you tell them what’s happening with Psiioniic’s sound effects of course. You hear a cheer before worried sound as you bite your own finger so it leaves a bit of a mark. You played like you hurt as you pull out from under the couch. Where you start to cough as you look at your finger. “Oh no! It bit me! I... Psii I-I don’t think I’m going to make it.”   
  
Psiioniic was a horrible actor by far as the other trolls snorted in laughter. “No, oh the pain of lothing my matethprit!”   
  
You rolled your eyes at him before you pretended to die on the floor. Psiioniic coached the wiggler to poke you. But the moment one touch you, however you snapped them up and tickled the hell out of them before letting them go to chase them around a little. You chased the group of wigglers around the couch and around the dinning room.   
  
You only did till they ganged up on you and tackled your to the floor in a thud of laughter. You were okay of course even though you laid there huffing for air in front of the couch. They giggled as they flopped off you saying they had defeated the tickle monster. You moved sitting onto the couch beside Psiioniic who questioned; “They finally tired you out monthter?”   
  
You sighed regaining what little breath you had. “A little but the tickle monster never sleeps you should know that. Rosa would always catch us off guard and then tickle the stuffing out of us.”   
  
Psiioniic was about to say something when the wigglers took the chance to pull themselves up onto the both of you finding that play times wasn’t over yet. You and Psiioniic had to call a time out to rest which was when the Jade would snap them up one at a time for a bath and for bed. You and Psiioniic sat there as there was only two wigglers really left on the couch with you the wiggler from the morning and his female friend.   
  
Both found there places oddly on your and Psiioniic’s lap as you four chatted more about stories and child like things. You and the male wiggler started to play a little patty cake. “Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man pass me a roll as fast as you can. Patted, rolled, mark with E give it to everyone and me.”   
  
The wiggler just giggled before starting himself. “Patty cake, patty ca-ah!”   
  
This time though the moment both your hands touched each other he stopped and tensed up. You frown worried as he started to tremble before he gripped his head mumbling and whimpering as his psionics started to lift things in the air. Thankfully he was still way to young and not power enough to lift you or anybody. Psiioniic opened his mouth in a shout as he was hollering for one of the Jade’s as he knew what the little wiggler was going through. Many psionics users would have two fold visions when they would first start using there psionics the only difference is many grew out of it with a year.  
  
You looked at Psiioniic before you placed a hand on the wigglers back so he didn’t fall off your lap. The female wiggler on Psiioniic’s lap stared at her friend and had activate her own to more comfort the one on your lap but he whimpered as if he was afraid of her. You hushed him gently not knowing what to do for him.   
  
The wiggler seemed to try to take comfort from you however as he grabbed onto Psiioniic’s shirt and turning to curl up into you as you moved your head as a zap of psionics went your way. You wrapped your arms tightly around the five year old psionic user who’s eyes were all glowly and zapping the air as he seemed was scared from whatever was happening to him.   
  
You were gentle as you spoke t the wiggler; your voice reminded Psiioniic of when you would talk to Signless when you all were grubs. “Hold onto me and close your eyes.” Psiioniic watched as you closed your eyes as did the wiggler. “Nice and closed? Know lets count to ten...”   
  
You inhaled before you started to count as two Jade’s came down the stairs; “1,2,3,4,5-” The Jades watched as you opened your eyes and stroked the wigglers sides as slowly the child's psionics were relaxing even though his claws dug into your tender skin causing scratches. “6,7,8,9,3,5-”   
  
The wiggler giggled as he opened his eyes and much like Signless as he corrected you. “9 then 10.”   
  
You just chuckled as you ran a gentle hand down his back; “You sure it’s 9 then 10? I think its 3,5,6, blueberries, apples, bumble bees...”   
  
The child laughed more then relaxed against you again before the Jades scooped him up to have a once over of him before sending him to bed. You rubbed the scratch marks lightly well Psiioniic just stared as did the other older psionics users. You were something else if he wasn’t flushed for you before he was now. Not many would even try to calm a psionic down, morial or not, when there were psionics involved. But here you were hugging and calming the youngster down. Damn did Psiioniic feel the ache of adulthood in wanting to have kids with you.   
  
The small female in his arms seemed to tumble out of it and into yours as she hugged you tightly in a thank you. You smiled a little before patting her back. The wiggler rested against you as quietness reined the room. Once all seemed safe however the other older teen and older kids were playing again now it seemed that it was safe. You looked at Psiioniic was you questioned a little; “Psii?” Psiioniic hummed lightly; “What happened? Is he alright?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded a little as he looked at you; “Yeah Bumble he’th fine maybe jutht a little rattled. What happened wath he had a vithion, everyone one of uth get it when our pthionicth are manifethting but only a lucky or unlucky few have it all their lives. Altho thome are often thcarier then otherth ath there vithionth of what’th to come in our liveth or are friendth.”   
  
You just frowned before sighing; “Did you have it too?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded a little as he answered your more unanswered question. “Yeah and they were great warningth of the oneth I remember.”   
  
You only hummed and both you and Psiioniic looked over to your arms a little and as he did a little female psionic spoke looked at you. “How did you know that’s what keeps the scary away?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down as you smiled at little girl. You pulled your arm up and you patted her head softly. “Because when I get scared that’s what I do. I close my eyes and count to ten because fear only finds those that can see it, so when you close your eyes, your hiding from fear. Now off to bed with you”   
  
The little girl wowed slightly before nodding as the Jade’s started to call the younger ones to bed and the half done pile of clothes. You both sighed finally having time together. You both sat there as you leaned grabbing his arm to rest under it again and to smother a yawn. Psiioniic chuckles a little; “Letth see if we can’t hide from the Jadeth and everyone elthe in my room.”   
  
You nodded a little as Psiioniic grabbed your hand taking you both up there. You and Psiioniic did find solos in his bedroom as no one not even the Jades bothered your both. You and Psiioniic spend the rest of time talking to each other and on the computer with Disciple and Signless, horsing around a little, and having some make outs with each other in his and Signless pale pile as it was hidden and Psiioniic would get that messy.   
  
It was about ten pm by the time you and Psiioniic were finally getting settled in for bed. Psiioniic had gone to the bathroom to gave a shower well you had just brushed your teeth as you only showered once in a day not twice. You changed into the clothes you woke up in but changed into another one of psionics sweaters as you felt cold as the temperature seemed to drop; before you left Psiioniic alone in the bathroom to go to his room. &nbsp  
  
When you got to his room, you crawled into his bed waiting for him to come back. You pulled up one of Psiioniic’s blankets to your nose before giving a sniff. The smelt almost fully like him but there was an undertone of fresh linen. You wondered a bit sleepily if your sheets would smell like him when he came to live in the apartment too. You blinked awake when you heard his door open.   
  
Psiioniic stood there grumbling and in a night shirt.You could only catch a word or two but it seemed the elderly Jade was responsible for is anger. You know Psiioniic didn’t like wearing shirts to bed because they made him feel enclosed and constricted in his sleep. He really would wear nothing if he could but you told him that he at least has to wear the looses pants you could find and that was only if you both didn’t go to bed naked.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to look at you for a moment though as seeing your already nesting form in the blankets staring at him sleepy; made him feel a bit better as he walked over leaving his door opened a crack and the light on. He knew that for some strange reason you fell asleep quicker if the lights was on. Psiioniic just smirked as he moved to the bed; “Thleeping in my thweater?”   
  
You nodded a little smiling at him; “It’s cold in here.”   
  
Psiioniic huffed a little in laughter as he climbed over you into his space under his other blanket. Psiioniic flopped it over the one you were under so he could curl around you. It wasn’t cold in here for him as it was just right, but he knew humans can’t stand a thermostat under 50 as it would be to cold. Psionic's had it at a toasty sixty degrees but that’s because they needed a bit warmer. Unlike at your apartment were it was a roasting seventy-two but that was because you and Signless felt it was to cold after that.   
  
You shifted to cuddle into him more as you yawned. Psiioniic just wiggled his hands onto your blanket feeling you shiver before mumbled as he rubbed your back under his sweater and Disciple’s shirt. You were a bit of a suck up when it came to that but he knew it was only fair since he could get you to massage his joints and feet after work normally.   
  
Psiioniic wanted to tease you a little but he felt it was best not too as one you were sound asleep now and two he didn’t want to press his luck. Psiioniic moved his hand from your back before cuddling against you yawning. Oh well there was always the morning.   
  
As the Elderly Jade moved up the stairs turning off lights and unplugging the electrical.   
She stared down the halls looking for lights under the wigglers doors. The first two levels were fine but as she walked up the third she seen light against one of the walls. She moved down to see who it was and was not fully surprised to see it was Psiioniic’s room who had the door opened a crack.   
  
The Jade looked through the crack open door as she seen the light was still on. She opened the door and was about to give a tongue lashing about you both were supposed to be in bed when she could only stare. You both were in the human nest sound asleep.  
  
She felt odd as she stared as she had never in all her years with young Psiioniic ever seen him so relaxed as he did wrapped around you. You looked a bit tiny in his arms as you were sleeping on one of his arms as the other was thrown over you. You both were in different blankets but that did little as Psiioniic had his one leg thrown over yours.   
  
You seemed to shift lightly before sighing deeply in your sleep which only caused Psiioniic to purr as he nuzzled his face into your hair. Your hand seemed to move and grip onto his sleeping shirt she had forced him to wear. The Jade sighed as she moved her hand turning off the light. She should have thrown you and that mutant out on the spot as you were the danger to her psionic grubs.   
  
Needless to say you were told at least politely to leave the next morning without even getting a chance to phone Disciple. Psiioniic had to wake you up as at the crack of dawn or the Jade’s would toss you out. You just gave him a sleep eye look as he and a few of the wigglers waved at you walking you walk down the street where you could phone Disciple. Psiioniic looked down at one of the wiggler’s who looked up at him as he spoke. “You’re going to bring her back to visit right? I like that human... I wonder if I can find a human friend like her someday.”   
  
Psiioniic just smiled a little; “Naw kid no one of them are not even half the level thhe ith.”   
  
The wiggler pouted a little as he had Psiioniic laugh. “Then when I get older I’m going to make her be my friend and, and my matesprit!”   
  
Psiioniic just shook his head as he moved them all back inside. As he closed the door however his phone went off. He pulled out his phone to see a picture with you pulling his sweater away and a bare bra-less chest with the caption; ‘This is what happens when I don’t get a chance to think in the morning. It’s under your bed so make sure you give it back or your girls will get chilly.’ He snorted as he texted you back at least he was going to have fun the last few months he had in this hell hole.   
  
It was only three months later that Psiioniic had been more or less told to get out of the foster home as like with Disciple it was the day he had just turned that day eighteen. Psiioniic was thankful that you and Signless just appeared that morning with Disciple’s car already to move him. Sadly you three didn’t need the car because in reality all Psiioniic had was the clothes on his back and two boxes of things because most of his stuff was already in your room and drawers.   
  
So needless to say he was moving into the apartment with you, Signless, and Disciple. And funnily enough Signless seemed more excited about then you were and that was saying something. But you kind of understood it because you were way more excited for Disciple to move in then Signless was. Regardless the excited Signless felt soon simmered down as his law classes started.   
  
It was different to say the least as you and Psiioniic worked full time well Disciple and Signless went to school and worked part-time. Not much changed for you other then one more plate at the table and the extra person in you small double bed. It was kind of nice living to together and for some things that happened during your three years living all together it was a very good thing. Some varied but only two stuck out in your mind.   
  
One was a bit out of the blue, you were making lunch for you and Signless as it was during the work week but the bakery where you worked was closed down for upgrades. You had stopped in the middle of making lunch when you heard someone knock on the door. &nbsp  
  
You went and opened the door to a older looking female lime blood. Who the instant seen you hissed at you which you slammed the door in her face before hiding behind the couch. What you didn’t know at that time was that was Signless’s real mother but the mistake was quickly figured out as Signless had come out from studying to see what was at the door only to see you hiding. You explained a little which had Signless seemed to rip open the door. You stood behind him gripping at his shirt as a form of back up. You did a double take though as Signless questioned more coldly then you never heard him before; “They let you both out?”   
  
The lime shook her head as she spoke; “No your father’s has only two more months left. Please my son I just want to talk to you...”   
  
You were surprised as you never knew that Signless’s real parents were lime bloods you thought they would be mutants like him. “I have nothing for you or to say to you.”   
  
You moved then and tugged at his ear causing him to grunt. “Rude! That is very rude Signless let your carrier in to talk. Let her explain herself.”   
  
Signless just glared at you and he was trying to pull rank when you grabbed his shirt pulling him away from the door and leaving it open for the lime to come in. You moved him to the couch before disposing of him. You moved to the door before opening it wider. “Please come in you’ve must have had a long trip.”   
  
Ms. Vantas seemed to glare at you as she came into the apartment. You directed her to sit on the couch with Signless. You moved the one side chairs over to the coffee table as you sat there. Signless glared at you as did his mother. You smiled seeing where he got his glare from. You spoke trying to take the glaring off of you; “So what brings you here out of the blue Ms. Vantas?”   
  
Signless twitched lightly as his mother answered; “I... I wanted to see my son at least one more time and have a chance to explain ourselves to him. I hoped Kankri would remember but I have a feeling he does not.”   
  
Signless snapped at her; “My adult name is Signless-”   
  
You send him a glare before he simmered lightly; “Signless please be civil, she has come a long way to see you. You can at least be civil you’re not some brat.”   
  
Signless looked down as he turned his face away. You watched his mother look down with her ears drooped. You understood Signless’s resentment but you had a feeling there was more to it then you thought. Ms. Vantas seemed to sigh lightly before she questioned you; “Ms. Human has my son been a good little boy? Have they taught him well?”   
  
You nodded; “Yes he was and still is, you should be very proud of him because I’m sure am. Our foster Jade had taught us well which I do apologize for his behavior as you can guess this is a lot to handle.”   
  
His mother nodded lightly; “I had a feeling, I had sent him some letters a few months ago but I had got no rely I figured they weren’t sent out but it seems he just didn’t reply back.” You just nodded a little as Signless looked at her this time as she questioned; “Are you close to him?”   
  
You smiled a little giving a little bit of a chuckle; “I would hope so though I think I’ll be not so much after this possibly.”   
  
She frowned; “What are you to him if I may ask. Humans don’t normally get close to trolls.”   
  
You looked at Signless who looked at you. He shook his head a little as you spoke carefully; “You could call me a very close friend Ms. Vantas we’ve been in the same home for over twelve years. We’ve grown up together.”   
  
She just nodded a little as she gripped at her hands you could tell she wanted to know more. You figured the best ice breaker was to offer some drinks. As that’s what your suppose to do right? You sighed a little before you offered a friendly smile as you asked; “Would you like something to drink ma’am? Tea, Coffee, juice?”   
  
The troll blinked for a few moments before she tried to smile a little at you; “W-water would be nice human.”   
  
You just nodded a little as you got up from the chair to go get some drinks as it was way to tense in the living room. Signless got up as well as he spoke; “I’ll help you Y/n.” You tilted your head a little and blinked as Signless pulled you into the kitchen before he barked at you hushed like; “Y/n want are you doing?! I don’t want to talk to her I have nothing to say to murder!”   
  
You frowned as you snapped at him in whispering; “You don’t why they did it! You need closure Signless and don’t tell me you don’t because that’s a lie. Look I’m not saying you have to beat behind the bush about it but hear her out Signless. She cared enough to find you at least give the female the chance to explain herself.”   
  
Signless wrinkled up his face as you glared him down before sighing. “Baby brother please I don’t want to fight you about this. Look she just wants to talk if you don’t like what she has to say you can kick her out or if you don’t trust it you can look at the court papers. Please you’ve been beating yourself up about it for years thinking you were some spawn of evil. Dolorosa would at least give her the chance to explain; she was all about second chances.”   
  
Signless just looked down as you placed your hands on his shoulders before he spoke; “Fine I’ll let her talk but if she doesn’t answer truthfully I will hauler her out.”   
  
You nodded a little at him; “I’ll even help you with that.”   
  
Signless just nodded as he sighed helping you with making a pot of tea and some water for Ms. Vantas. As you and Signless moved out of the kitchen Ms. Vantas was in her seat looking at the photos on the wall. You moved placing the drinks down when Signless cleared his throat as he stared at her. Signless spoke in his lawyer voice as he talked to her; “You are lucky that my friend here is so kindhearted Ms. Vantas because I would have left you at the door. But she as brought up some good points for me to consider. I have beaten myself up over the years that my parents are criminals. I would-”   
  
Signless paused as he looked at his mother as she reached up and touched his face a little as she interrupted him; “You looked so much like your father when he was your age. It’s uncanny...”   
  
Signless clenched his jaw a little as he took her hand from his face. You watched him, ready to get in between them, as he leap right into it; “Why did you both kill those people mother? Please I don’t understand it, hell I barely remember it at this point.”   
  
Ms. Vantas seemed to frown before she clasp her hands together sitting on the couch. She seemed to clench her jaw lightly; “I guess they didn’t tell you why... I had hoped they might have. We killed those trolls because we loved you very much Kan-Signless. You have to understand me and your father never produced offspring till our later years. You were our first and only grub so we were very protective of you. We kept you hidden and protected from the world and other trolls. There are many trolls that would have killed you right out of the egg because you are a mutant. They see it as a evolution between us and humans but that’s not it at all. The organ that produces your blood color wasn’t fully developed so it doesn’t work properly but I’m sure you know that.”   
  
Signless nodded a little as she continued; “We didn’t live in the best neighborhood as gangs, hate crimes, and crushes were a just everyday part of life. And you were a very adventurous little wiggler you would be trying everything and anything to get out of the apartment we had. Your father had caught you once as a grub trying to crawl in a pipe and I caught you many a time trying to reach the windows where your playpen was. You were just so cute then big chub cheeks and a tantrum that put a highblood to shame. But in the end no matter how active we were about it and how much we explained the danger to you. You got out of the apartment as you wanted to play with the other children.”   
  
You frowned a little as Signless’s ears drooped some. She just rubbed her forehead in a stressful manner as she most likely did then too just from remembering it. “We freaked when we found you had gone outside. When rushed out to see you and the other kids were playing together. We were nervous and scared of course but you were laughing and you looked so happy. We both sat out on the steps to our apartment building even when the other parents came along. Of course they didn’t know we had you so they were asking many questions we just said you had a weak immune system and you were our first. They seemed to understand and it was nice.”   
  
She smiled a little finding the memory nice but the smile turned into a bit of a frown. “But it didn’t last as I said before we didn’t live in a good neighborhood, it had been months at that point and we let you out to go play as we walked but I guess you children were making to much noise. It woke up a very violent highblood who came down with his unit. To make a long story short he went to attack you children and it just happened we got to him first.”   
  
She nodded a little at it as Signless looked down. “So it’s my fault then that you and father were-”   
  
She shook her head pressed her hand on his knee. “No, no don’t say that it wasn’t your fault and we never thought that. We shouldn’t have murder them it was our fault and we paid the price for it. We would over and over again if it met that you were safe.”   
  
She looked down before looking up at him with a smile; “ If it offers some solos my son you are the son of a dry cleaner and a gofer. I am so proud of you, you have such brains and education under your belt. I was so worried about you and your future but here you are all grown, happy, healthy, and with such education! You’re alive and you seem to have found good friends who cares for you. You father will be so happy to hear that you did get into a good foster home.”   
  
Signless seemed to flicker his ears as face seemed to fuller. He moved then hugging her tightly as he started to cry. You smiled softly before moving to get tissues for them and phone Psiioniic to see when he’d be home for Signless. But you weren’t to surprised that he started to cry as it was one a lot to take in and two he was your crybaby of a baby brother.   
  
Ms.Vantas was there for hours as both her and Signless talked about things and other stuff like how was his childhood. You weren’t surprised however that both of them agreed that a relationship would be to hard after all that had happened. But it was closure for both of them and you being a little sneak you were had gone into your room and pulled out one copy of a photo of all four of you on Signless’s most recent birthday photo so at least she and her husband could have one photo of him.   
  
She just thanked you and even hugged you too before leaving. Signless was thankful that you had forced him to listen even as it mended past wounds and Psiioniic made it better as soon as he came home too.   
  
Signless never told Disciple about what happened and you never found it in your place too. But she knew something happened as after that he walked different. No longer was his steps ones of burdened but they were proud and confident. It seemed what had happened made the bond between you and Signless had even stronger then it was. Which was going to be need a few months down the line.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings I just want to let you all know that Redglare's chapter three is getting there I have not much left to type up but I apologize if it's not done soon there is a lot of things going on in my life as on is my depression, family issues, and other personal things but I will try darlings. Anyways I have up loaded chapter nine of EA (Earth Angel) and chapter ten will be posted on Friday as well since I will not be able uploading next week do to the holidays. If I do get a chance I will upload eleven but I don't know. Anyways love and kisses darlings.

Chapter 9  
  
Many things haunt you through your life but nothing as horrifying then from your childhood before you met Dolorosa; a lot of things had happened to both you and Signless that Psiioniic and Disciple never knew. Dolorosa had tried to help you and Signless with it but never produced anything good other then a panic attack and a mental break down.  
  
Even Psiioniic and Disciple tried with either just themselves or with professional help but latter was only when Dolorosa had past on. But it was met with the same result and it wasn’t like you hide it on purpose but you just wanted to forget it all. You had buried the ghosts in the past and wanted to keep them there.  
  
But at times ghosts like to come back and haunt you both. It was just unfortunate that like Signless that at times you did get flash backs when under a mimic situation but you at least had your morials there. Signless often called the situation ‘trigger’ he had a few as did you. But there was one trigger that above all else would set you both off which was being stuck in a room and got help you if it was in the dark.  
  
You had a sneaking suspension that Psiioniic knew a little more then what he let on sometimes. But both Psiioniic and Disciple were going to know a lot more at least one of the houses you were in. Psiioniic and Disciple never knew how bad it was for you both were till on one summer day.  
  
You were at work of all places chatting to one of the customers as you were wrapping up there sandwich. You had just past it to them when your Boss called at you for in a very heavy Russian accent; “Comrade come here for a moment?!”  
  
You four girls looked at him as you asked; “Which Comrade Boss?”  
  
He smiled a little for some reason you all called him Boss as a name which he didn’t mind he thought it was nice really. He pointed at you; “Come Y/n it is you they need.”  
  
You blinked as you moved taking off your apron and going to his side. “Who’s they?”  
  
He just sighed as he gestured you to the back of the shop. He seemed unlike himself as he spoke; “The politsiya comrade they need to speak with you.”  
  
You frowned before it came all to clear what he just said because as soon as you stepped out there were two policeman there. You looked at them and Boss you thought of the worse things in the world. Going from Signless, Disciple, and/or Psiioniic being killed or murdered to you being unfairly arrested because someone didn’t like you and lied.  
  
You clenched your teeth and quivered a little causing Boss to frown and place a hand on your shoulder more for support then anything. The officers looked at you as the one spoke; “I’m sorry to pull you away ma’am from your duty but we have some questions for you.”  
  
You swallowed thickly; “P-please don’t tell me someone died on me again. Please-please if it’s my boyfriend, brother or sister-in-law because just tell it to me straight I-I-”  
  
The other one gesture you to be calm like. “No relax one’s died ma’am. Look we’ve been send by the foster organization HTCAS as there's a current investigation going on with one of the foster homes. We can’t go into detail on what happened but we just need to ask some questions about the time you had spend with this family.”  
  
The officers showed you the picture of the Curtian family. You shivered slightly at the sight of them mostly the mother and eldest son out of all of them.  
  
Your boss looked at you before he squeezed his hand on your shoulder offering comfort in his own way. You shook your head as you spoke “I wouldn’t answer your questions. I... I don’t want to talk about what happened well we lived there. Now if you two would excuse me I have work to go back too.”  
  
You bowed a little before ducking under your boss’s arm. He looked at you a little as he shooed off the officers as he wasn’t about to let them press you for answers. Boss wasn’t about to let you get away from it so easily for him though as he didn’t need his star employee to be upset. He had grabbed your arm before you could get out of the back. “Y/n wait is it best for you to really not answer the politsiya?”  
  
You as many of the other girls knew what Boss had went through a lot to come to America from Russia and what shady dealings he had. He kept you girls safe and you all didn’t ask questions. You just looked at him; “You ran away from your past Boss now let me ran away from mine. I prefer my skeletons stay in the closet.”  
  
Boss just let your arm as he sighed through his nose. “If that is what you think is best comrade.”  
  
You just gave him a small smile before turning to go back to work. Unfortunately your words were better spoken then what had happened. You spend the rest of the day trying to keep memories and thoughts at bay as the sickly feeling of those skeleton bones were scratching against that closet door.  
  
You never told anyone what had happened that day because you didn’t want to upset anyone or be a bother. You tried to take your mind off it though as it was movie night for you and the others. You had been looking forward to it the whole week and you weren’t about to let this be a damper for you.  
  
You four were watching a movie on the TV with the air condition on and the microwave popping pop corn. You were all cuddled up to Psiioniic who had his legs resting on the coffee table and his arm around you on one side of the couch and on the other side Signless had Disciple on his lap as he used her as a head rest. You looked up at the kitchen as the timer dinged off. “Finally the popcorn’s ready.”  
  
You moved getting off of Psiioniic who eyed you as you walked around him and the couch. You were just such a tease as you were wearing short shorts and a rather loose tank top. Psiioniic wanted to steal a little bit of a kiss as he couldn’t do it in front of Signless and Disciple. Psiioniic spoke up a little questioning. “Do you guyth want thomething to drink?”  
  
Signless nodded as did Disciple asking for pop. Psiioniic just nodded as he got up to the kitchen. Psiioniic slipped into the kitchen as you were trying to take a bowl down from the shelf to put the popcorn in. You were stretched out to get it as Signless had put it up to high. Psiioniic walked over a little before he pinned you against the counter a little causing you to looked up at him in shock.  
  
Psiioniic smirked as he reached up and took down the bowl for you before he wrapped his arms around you. You chuckled a little as you poured the popcorn into the bowl before Psiioniic spoke thickly in your ear. “Don’t think I don’t know what your doing Bumble.”  
  
You turned a little in his arms as you placed the popcorn on the stove. You pretended to be a little innocent as your spoke; “Whatever do you mean Psii I’m not doing anything.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a smug look as he started to sway a little which you copied out of instinct alone. He moved nipping your ear a little after he spoke. “Liar... You wore thothe thhort thhorts I like and you’re wearing that yellow bra too. You think you can teathe me to have a little bit of fun tonight.”  
  
You gave a bit of a smug look it was kind of what you were doing. More though you were just trying to tease him. “Oh and what are you going to do about it?”  
  
Psiioniic swooped down a little giving you kiss. You smiled a little as you closed your eyes feeling his forked tongue lick against your lips. You opened your lips a little as his tongue mapped all to familiar terrain.  
  
You hummed lightly as your hands moved up his chest and rested on his shoulders as the swaying turned to a bit of a grind. You and Psiioniic broke apart as Signless shouted from the living room; “Stop molesting the popcorn. We don’t want salty butter popcorn and we want our drinks thank you! Take the make out session else where!”  
  
You sighed as you shook your head while Psiioniic pouted a little as he marched out with the popcorn. You grabbed a couple cans of pop and a beer for Psiioniic before you as well go out into the living room. Signless looks at you with a smile as you pass him a pop and do the same for Disciple who looking at the popcorn as she was eating it. You take back your spot at Psiioniic side as you past him his beer.  
  
Psiioniic opened it taking a sip of it before Disciple was examining one of the popcorn kernels as it had some real butter on it. No one was really interested in the movie anymore as she spoke. “I found evidence of mewr tomfoolery.”  
  
You looked over at her before at the kernel. “I think you need your eyes checked Disciple that’s butter.”  
  
Disciple bobbed her nose a little at you in a mock challenge. “That’s what mew what us to think; but really mew have spoil the popcorn with his salty butter!”  
  
You snorted a little as Psiioniic covered his face in embarrassment as you spoke; “Naw Psii doesn’t taste like salty butter it’s more like pineapple.”  
  
Disciple hummed a little as she answered; “I thought it would be honey...”  
  
You shrugged; “I did too and don’t you play innocent either you know I seen what you both did to the kool aid last week! It was half filled then magically it was a full jug again I bet you made it taste like awful cherry!”  
  
Both Psiioniic and Signless were rather embarrassed and looked away from you and Disciple as Disciple corrected you; “He tastes like the candy rockets so I think mew just don’t like cherry.”  
  
You and Disciple were shameless about it all as the talk when from taste to more embarrassing things like what the boys like in bed. Psiioniic was the first to crack as Signless sighed in a thank heavens. Psiioniic grabbed the popcorn bowl and flipped it over both your heads. “Enough! I don’t need to know my morial’th genetic material tathte like rocketth or that he liketh Dithciple in lace inthtead of thilk!”  
  
You pouted as looked at him; “You didn’t have to make a mess to get us to stop. Geez you two can’t handle any teasing.”  
  
You stood up as you humphed at him well Disciple just laughed as Signless looked at you as you moved to go get the hand vacuum from the storage closet to clean up. Psiioniic swung his hand a little smacking you on the ass gently for being naughty which you stuck out your tongue at him. You giggled just a little as you moved to the storage closet.  
  
You opened the door looking in it as the washer and drier were in there as was all the cleaning supplies. You moved keeping the door open with one hand as you moved to turn on the light from the switch. You flicked it on and off a little as the light didn’t come on what else could go wrong on you. You gave a bit of a bitter tone. “Great...”  
  
You sighed as you left the door open so the light from the hallway could keep the room illuminated. You moved carefully to the back of the room as you look on the shelves for it.  
  
You hummed a little out of nerves since you hated dark rooms and were generally terrified of being locked in anything unless you had someone with you or could control over it like a change room. And of course what happened at work didn’t help either. You sighed in relief as you found the stupid vacuum. You were going to have to have a word with Signless later about putting it in it’s proper place.  
  
As you moved to stand up you were encased in pure unyielding darkness. You felt the air caught in your throat as you vaguely heard the others groan. It was a power outage mentally you tried to hang onto that but smell of cleaning supplies did you in. You couldn’t move or talk as you justed curled up in your knee’s starting to cry.  
  
You were so terrified you couldn’t move mentally you knew that door was open you had left it open but you when couldn’t see in front of your face that was it. You no longer were in the apartment in the open storage room; you were now five and were locked in the crawl space of their house.  
  
The sounds of crying and splashing were echoing in your ears.You could hear Kankri screaming in the background of the splashing for you. After the women was doing who knows what to Kankri she was going to beat you to death. Cold hands from the other children unfortunate being put in there touch your arms and legs trying to either cling to something or were trying to move around. You shook away the feeling of little hands grabbing your ankles as you sobbed out for Kankri to help you.  
  
Psiioniic blinked a little as one minute he was watching the movie and the next it was pitch black in the apartment as his night vision kicked it. He looked over at Disciple and Signless who eyes much like his glowed slightly. Psiioniic groaned as he got up went to look outside. It seemed it was a lot more then just the apartment building out of power as it seemed the whole neighborhood was as the street lights weren’t even on.  
  
Psiioniic went to say something however when Signless’s ears shot up as did his body. Psiioniic knew you both hated the dark more you then Signless who could see in it now. But he figured you in the hallway or something.  
  
However that was quickly dashed by the fact Signless left the living room for the hall then came back and did the same thing again. It seemed to be like muscle memory of pacing as Signless seemed spooked and was whimpering. Psiioniic moved as did Disciple till they hear that very,very soft sobbing sound. Psiioniic moved his hands onto Signless’s shoulders and cheek seeing if it was him. But it wasn’t Signless wasn’t sobbing but he was trilling at him. Disciple moved to the hallway before frowning as she spoke; “Mew stay there with beloved. Y/n’s in the storage room...”  
  
Psiioniic only frowned as he clenched his jaw as he nodded a little. Disciple could and does handle you best after all but it hurt him to heard you cry and beg at her. He wished he could take care of you through something like this but he made it worse if he started to try. Disciple was really the only one that could get you to calm enough for her or him to see to you.  
  
It took twenty minutes and Signless freaking out before Disciple called them. “Psiioniic can mew make a small light with mewr psionics so she can see us? I need a little help...”  
  
Psiioniic moved with Signless to the door so he could hold onto it to make him feel better. “Yeah one thecond.”  
  
Psiioniic closed his eye as covered Signless’s with his one as the other whipped up a low light to brightening things up like a flash light. Psiioniic moved to help Disciple out it was more or less to get you out of the storage room. Because at the moment your weren’t able to do that yourself.  
  
As they set you down just outside of the door and Psiioniic rested his forehead against yours as he purred loudly. Psiioniic forced you onto his lap even though you tried to push him away still a bit frighten. Psiioniic was careful as he nuzzled your face so you both were rubbing cheek with cheek. He was trying to reaffirm the bond between you both to help you relax.  
  
It worked a little but it wasn’t till Disciple started to purr that it seemed to work. Her hands stroked in placed and ways that Psiioniic would never be able too. Signless came over before he knocked the side of your head with his relieved to see you which you clung a little to him. Psiioniic let Signless nuzzle his face against yours purring before of course letting Disciple too.  
  
It was just to reaffirm the bond between brother and sister, and morial to morial. That you weren’t in the place in your mind that you were in the apartment with them. Psiioniic moved you from the hallway to the couch just to get you out of there. It was still dark but at least you could see a little from what natural night light there was. As he sat you down on the couch you seemed to cling to Disciple still like you were still in that room and memory.  
  
Psiioniic sighed a little even as he kept his psionic light on for you. It was tough as both a mate and morial to watch you and Signless act like this but he tried to understand it. He could only offer his support for you both as there was nothing else he could do.  
  
Psiioniic stroked your hair lightly before rubbing at Signless’s arms as he seemed to curl up a little with him. Psiioniic only wished you or Signless would tell him who instilled this fear into you both so he could take Disciple with him and go and lock them in a closet to die. Even though Psiioniic was thinking about how many was they can fry a human from the inside out, all Disciple could think was they should put a battery touch light in the storage room.  
  
If they weren’t there to protect you both who knows what would happen. After you and Signless relaxed a little you were extremely thankful and embarrassed about what had happened. Disciple waved it off as one of her freak outs with spiders and Psiioniic just teased saying you had him as a night light.  
  
You could only smile as Signless redirected the thoughts from the accident to making a guess at the end of the movie. You were thankful that they left what happened alone. You also felt relief that it seemed like Signless wasn’t questioned either as you were.  
  
Unfortunately you didn’t know how wrong you were. Signless was questioned as you were but instead he gave up all the information he could to help the police in their investigation. He knew about the case only because his mentor had to give the case to someone else as he was basis to due working with Signless but that didn’t mean Signless didn’t question the other lawyer about the case. It wasn’t till a few days later though you found out that he did know and what you had said to the officers.  
  
You didn’t know how he knew but it was a Sunday and you were just finished washing dishes when you looked from the sink as Signless had charged into it. You blinked in a bit of a surprise as Signless never looked more angrier in his life. He jab his pointing finger at you as you felt yourself pale a little; “Why didn’t you tell them anything!”  
  
You gave him a bit of a uneasy smile; “W-what are you talking about Signless?”  
  
Signless growled a little at you when had you change your uneasiness to your own rage. “I read the officer reports and the statements! You didn’t tell them anything!”  
  
You defended yourself the best you could. “I didn’t want to talk about it! I was at work first of all and second I don’t care they have more then enough statements from the others they don’t need mine! So get off your high horse!”  
  
You went to walk away to not get anymore angrier then you all really were. But as you storm off Signless followed you from the kitchen to the living room where Disciple and Psiioniic looked at you both from the couch where they had been watching TV. You were storming away with Signless on your heels; “Y/n! She’ll get off if you don’t say anything she’ll get two years max! I’ll even help you with the questioning if you want.”  
  
You turned on a dime as you shouted at him; “I’m not fucking doing it! I don’t fucking care if she get’s no time I’m not setting foot in a police station and I’m not telling anyone what the fuck we went through! I don’t fucking need our past splashed all over the fucking media! We went through that once remember!”  
  
Disciple and and Psiioniic quickly got involved though when Signless tried to pull rank on you. Psiioniic spoke in a raised voice; “Woah! Woah! What’th all the fighting about?”  
  
Disciple gripped you to her as you tried to shake her off to hit Signless. “Y/n stop it, mew need to use mewr words not mewr fists.”  
  
Signless shouted; “You know the case on the TV right now what the women charged with abusing her foster children-!”  
  
You shouted as you tried to climb over Disciple to silent him; “Don’t you fucking dare tell them Kankri! Don’t you dare or I’ll show you who’s under who!”  
  
But Signless did tell them; “That’s one of the bad houses we were in and we have a chance to put her away for what she did to us and Y/n wouldn’t say anything! She thinks the past should stay buried and let other kids get hurt!”  
  
Disciple looked from you to Signless before she was pushed rather violently from you as Psiioniic was from Signless. You and Signless went at each other like cats and dogs. Psiioniic and Disciple started at each other as you had Signless pinned down and was giving him a good shake before Signless rolled you under him and started to to the same thing but he shouted at you too but it only seemed to get worse from there. Psiioniic and Disciple forced you both apart but you got the parting shot as you whacked Signless in the face with a open hand. Signless shouted at you even with a dull ache on his cheek. “If I can tell it so can you! We’ve both had the same-”  
  
You shouted at him in bloody murder causing Psiioniic psionics flicked slightly as you jabbed at Signless. “Don’t you compare our up-bring the same! You don’t know my life or what I went through to protect you sniveling brat! At least your parents had at least loved you! Mine gave me away just moments after I was born, no one every wanted me!”  
  
All three of them looked at you hurt that you even though that but you continued in your verbal rant. “And those foster parents I got all made sure I knew that! You want to know what I remember?! Huh! My first memory is a foster father whacking me across the face because I couldn’t stop crying! You think your beatings were fucking bad?! Fuck! If I didn’t take the front of it you wouldn’t have made it to were your standing! I’ve made more then enough sacrifices for you because you’re my brother!”  
  
Signless’s eyes lost there bite well his ears drooped. You seemed so desperate, angry, and hurt. You didn’t stop nor did you let anyone say anything. “Why do you fucking want me to relive my past?! I’m just fine with skeletons in my closet! Beside what do you want to tell them?! What?! That we were poisoned to near death by her son?! That we slept outside in dog houses in the died of winter with our Pj’s on because her son would lock us out of the house! That if I so have looked at her or her son I was thrown into the crawl space for hours having to listen to your cries for comfort and having to deal with the others in there too?! Do you know what hell I went through for you to protect you! I will never not even in my dying breath forget seeing you small corpse on the fuck bathroom floor trying to resuscitate you because I couldn’t get to you fast enough to protect you! Is that what you want me to tell them?! Is it Kankri!”  
  
You trembled as Signless opened then closed his mouth unable to say anything really. Psiioniic and Disciple looked at you both wide eyed in shock as that wasn’t something they every thought they’d hear. You started to shake before you just folded in on yourself and started to weep. You had let things lay because remembering or even thinking about it was just to much. You only wanted to remember your childhood with Dolorosa and only the few good memories you had else where.  
  
Disciple looked between you both as she went to move to comfort you however Signless beat her to it. His tears bubbled up and over as he sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around you crying. He apologized to you over and over again. Disciple and Psiioniic even though horrified about what they heard moved to comfort you both. Disciple had pulled you a little away from Signless and Psiioniic did to Signless.  
  
You understood it, Signless was coming to terms with what happened in his own way but you were doing it another way. You knew the bad but chose actively to remember the good. It took a long time and a change of place for you both to calm down. Oddly though you both were never fully parted from each other as Signless kept a hold of your hand the whole time. Once you both were calm enough Psiioniic and Disciple had set you both on the couch to get about what had happened. You split your guts out to them which caused Disciple to sit next to you and stroke your hair softly.  
  
Signless was looking down at his feet as Psiioniic sighed a little. He glanced between you both before he smiled a little in reassurance. Signless looked like he wanted to talk but can’t as did you. “Alright go on you two let’th thee you both make up. Me and Dithciple don’t want to pull rank on you both.”  
  
You and Signless glanced up at him before Signless sighed. He was about to speak up when you did first. “I’m sorry I should have told you what happened... I just... I just didn’t want to worry anyone and I didn’t want to ‘trigger’ Signless.”  
  
Signless sighed a little; “No you don’t have to apologize Y/n. I thank you for thinking of me but I... I shouldn’t have pushed you or got mad at you. I... I tend to forget sometimes that you were were born into foster care and how much you had giving up to make sure I had somewhat of a childhood.”  
  
You glanced a little at him before you leaned a little against him. Signless leaned his head against yours as you spoke. “I didn’t give up anything Signless because you gave me the one thing I never thought I ever have...”  
  
Signless paused a little; “What did I give you?”  
  
You chuckled a little as you moved a hand to press it against his cheek to have him look at you. “Family... You gave me family Signless. Then and now I would give up my whole existence if it meant protecting you or our two lovable goofs.”  
  
Disciple huffed a little as Signless smiled. You both leaned your foreheads against each other before you and Signless were bombarded with both Disciple’s and Psiioniic’s body. You started to laugh as you found yourself in the bottom of a hugging dog pile.  
  
Even though those memories hurt they hurt a little less as they reminded you that you weren’t alone anymore. It was times like those and some other small things that made living together so good to have others around to lean on. But like everything good thing it had it’s draw backs like there was never a chance to have more intimate fun.  
  
As you all experienced both Signless and Disciple or you and Psiioniic would find one of the others interrupting it or walking in on it. But there were many upsides to living together. It gave less expenses for things as everything was split evenly even you liked it our not and you were always close to each other. It was something that you all were denied as kids. You think you liked it more out of everyone but that was more because the family was back together.  
  
But you think the best thing as being able to save for things like a car and bike. You and Psiioniic went into halves on a car because one you didn’t drive nor would you but Psiioniic needed a car for work and you both couldn’t be stealing Signless or Disciple’s as they needed theirs too.  
  
You opted out for a bike as you could easily get from point A to point C without much trouble. But you kind of wanted your own place with Psiioniic as this was more Disciple and Signless’s place with your and Psiioniic’s stuff shoved in. There was nothing personal to you both and you soon found that as nice as it was, it was cramped in there as you and Signless were starting to wear thin on each other a little.  
  
Which naturally was because you both had lived together for years and Signless was his own man now but it was hard to stop years of graved routine and mothering. Like you wanted to know when him and Disciple would be home to have dinner ready for them and Signless would tell you not to worry about it which would make you worry and tell him about eating properly. Or Signless for all his independence would relay on you to do certain things like laundry and cleaning the apartment.  
  
Psiioniic and Disciple seemed to perk up to the frequency of the sibling squabbles as they weren’t fights as there were to many words and pacing going on for it not to be. When you both were in your respect piles was when Disciple and Psiioniic could talk about things. Psiioniic let it slide to Disciple about what you were doing at night and when you would go out on dates.  
  
Psiioniic would watched at times when you’d both would go out that you would look at housing papers or slip a few things into a conversion. Some times at night well you both were going to bed he’d see you looking at houses and apartments on his laptop.  
  
Disciple seemed to dismiss what Psiioniic said though in her heart she knew he was right. Psiioniic understood you as you wanted to spread your wings a little and find a home of your own with him. You wanted adult relationship with Signless as a brother not you having to mother him anymore. Psiioniic started looking into things with apartments the moment you verbally asked him about what kind of house he would want.  
  
Psiioniic would just laugh it off saying he never wanted one it was to much work and if anything went wrong someone else just didn’t fix it for you and could get expensive. You seemed to absorb what he said as he seen more and more apartment type things on his history that you’d forget to clear.  
  
Psiioniic wondered if he shouldn’t breach the subject and just ask you about it. He had found this new mixed species triplex apartment building. It had much like the set up that the complex where you all grew up but maybe more safer features like a video camera to see the people who buzz you. It looked cute and nice so to him it was a perfect place to start.  
  
Psiioniic sighed heavily even though at the moment you were tying your shoes with a picnic basket on the floor. You seemed to stare up at him; “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been sighing all morning.”  
  
Psiioniic smiled a little; “No it’th fine Bumble I jutht have a lot on my mind. Workth being a bitch again becauthe the boyth are behind.”  
  
You just hummed lightly as you grabbed the basket and stood up. You turned your head a little shouting at Signless who was struggling in the laundry room; “Signless we’re going now! I made lunch for you and Disciple all you just need to heat it up; it’s in the fridge!”  
  
Psiioniic laughed a little as he heard Signless shout but; “Okay but before you go is it one cup of the laundry powder or two?!”  
  
You shouted a two before stating; “One cup and no bleach this time!”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head as you both walked out of the apartment and locked it. As you walked down the stairs Psiioniic questioned; “Ith it withe to let him do all the laundry?”  
  
You hummed; “I’m going to say no but he has to learn it some time. As you and Disciple tell me every chance we’re all equals as adults so I need to lessen my control.”  
  
Psiioniic teased as he tried to sound amazed. “Oh would you look at that you do lithten to uth. I guethth there wrong you can treat a old dog new trickth.”  
  
You huffed a little before humphing; “For that no dessert for you! I bet the seagulls would be greatful.”  
  
Psiioniic frowned; “Hey! Hey, don’t threaten the goodieth like that. I’ve been looking forward to thothe!”  
  
You giggled as you both piled into his car. You placed the basket in the back as you go to the front and belt in. You still think it’s weird that all cars are made with seat belts now but the laws, the law. You questioned as Psiioniic raved the engine. “So where are we going?”  
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly drove the car out of the parking lot; “To the new nature park retherve they opened to the public. I heard from one of the guyth that went to the opening with hith huthband that it wath a beautiful place for a picnic. Tho I figured we have a look and a date out there. Why?”  
  
You shrugged a little; “Just wondering and why are you being so romantic? Is spring finally in the air for you?”  
  
You teased lightly as Psiioniic scoffed in a chuckle as he waited to turn left at a set of lights. “It ith pollination theathon you know every bee ith looking for a flower to rub up againtht.”  
  
He winked at you a little just causing you to snort in laughter. “You’re horrible!”  
  
Psiioniic smirked; “That’th not what you were thaying latht night.” You shook your head giving a wink as Psiioniic questioned; “Thpeaking of which you didn’t leave thothe for Thign to wathh did you?”  
  
You gave an evil smile at him; “You bet your sweet ass I did. Let him experience the embarrassment of having to wash genetic material crusted pants and underwear for a change.”  
  
Psiioniic only comment as he looked over his shoulder to change lanes. “That’th my girl.”  
  
You both just laughed at Signless’s soon to be misfortune before you started to talk about other things. It was a bit of a drive to get to this new nature park as it was on the other side of city. But once there it was very beautiful and a bit packed with families and hikers but that was alright.  
  
You both were stopped at the entrance just to look in the picnic basket but you understood that; and then the gentleman there pointed to were the picnic area’s were as well. You just nodded as you looped your arm through Psiioniic’s as you both walked into the park. As you both walked it was relaxed, you would stop once and a while as Psiioniic would point at an animal or you would see something interesting.  
  
You licked your lips as you looked around at the picnic area only two other families seemed to be there. You glanced around a little trying to find a good spot to set up. Psiioniic unlooped his arm from yours as he pointed; “There that flower patch that theemth like a good thpot.”  
  
You arched an eyebrow at him; “Yes, a good spot to have ants crawl in our food and bees to string us. I don’t mind your stinger but I don’t feel like taking a hot spoon to my flesh.”  
  
Psiioniic buzzed his tongue at you; “Kinky~”  
  
You just smirked at him before you pointed out another spot. “How about on that hill there it’s not a lot of people over there and it’s close enough to your flower field buzzer boy.”  
  
Psiioniic just nodded as he took the picnic basket from you. You chuckled a little as you followed him up the hill even took his hand when he offered it. You opened the basket and took out the blanket to set down. You fluffed it out before laying it down on the ground. Psiioniic teased you a little by flipping the corners of the blanket which you would move to fix.  
  
Psiioniic watched as you seemed to huffed before moving to the fix other till you caught onto what he was doing. You placed your hands on your hips and looked at him; “What is with all this teasing today? Are you in rutting or something?”  
  
Psiioniic cackled a little as he stuck his tongue out at you; “Neither we’re not animalth Bumble you’re jutht that gullible.”  
  
You looked away a little with your nose tilted up though you peaked an eye at him. Psiioniic smiled as he closed the gap and wrapped his arms around your waist as he spoke; “Don’t make me do it...”  
  
You moved your face away in mock angry as he knew as he moved his face closer. You giggled as he nuzzled his face into your neck buzzing as he started to rock side to side in a sway. “Alright! Alright fine but you tease me anymore today and you’ll be on the couch.”  
  
Psiioniic just winked at you as he let you go to sit down on the blanket. You had unpacked what food you had made and drinks you had brought. You and Psiioniic chatted as you both soaked up the bright sunlight. You inhaled once or twice before commenting about the smell of the grass and flowers.  
  
Psiioniic gave you a rather sad pick-up line or two which you teased about but you could tell he was nervous. You didn’t know what about but it seemed was serious. You knew when he was ready he’d tell you of course as if he could keep some secrets from you.  
  
Psiioniic sighed softly as he finished the sandwich you’d made him. It was nice a cheddar cheese and butter sandwich with the crusts off it. You spoiled him a little as you knew he didn’t really care for bread crust. Psiioniic picked at some of the fruit before he swallowed heavily as he looked at you picking at your sandwich you made. He was nervous to ask you this but he thought it was best to bite the bullet. “Y/n...?”  
  
You looked up at Psiioniic as you both sat in your spot at the park eating the lunch you packed. You swallowed the piece of sandwich you made tilting your head at him. “Yeah Psii, what’s up?”  
  
Psiioniic cleared his throat. “I...I have thomething I want to athk you f-for a while now.”  
You blinked looking at him causing e/c eyes looked into red and blue ones as it seem to cause him to suck up the courage. It all came out in a rush; “D-do you want to get an apartment together jutht the two of uth?”  
  
Psiioniic felt the rush of a yellow blush that painted his face as you just stared at him. You seemed to pause before you covered your mouth as you doubled over laughing. Psiioniic paused not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing. You sobered up enough to look at him which Psiioniic knew your laughter was a good thing as a bright red blush dusted your cheeks. “You’re so awkward! You lovable goof of mine.”  
  
Psiioniic felt a smile pull at his lips. “Ith that a yeth?”  
  
It was his turn to laugh as you knocked him down onto the ground with a shout. “Of course, it’s a yes!”  
  
Psiioniic and you laughed together food quickly forgotten as the memory of sweet smell of summer grass and a gentle breeze. It didn’t surprise Disciple and Signless much when you and Psiioniic told them you’d both be moving out together. Disciple was more sad about it then Signless was but you made it alright by saying she’d be getting her own key to get in when you found a place.  
  
You didn’t know that Psiioniic already found an apartment though the little sneak. He set the date for two months from now. You thought it was going to be easy as you had moved before but you found out though moving out was a lot hard this time around then last time.  
  
It wasn’t as emotional to a degree but it was because you both had nothing to move in. You weren’t very well going to clear out everything from the apartment as then Signless and Disciple wouldn’t have anything.  
  
You did buy them brand new pots, pans, and general kitchen stuff as the ones that you used were Dolorosa’s and there was no way on this given earth you’d give those up. But everything else you and Psiioniic had to buy even some stuff before you moved in like furniture and linen.  
  
You even had to rent a storage unit so you both could move furniture into it as there was no room in the apartment. You remember Psiioniic and you going into superstores to look at and buy a couch and a kitchen table only to find that the prices were way to expense for your humble little salaries.  
  
You both seemed to look around for anything in your budgets till you found nothing that really could be got. So you both left a bit heavyhearted and got back in the truck that Psiioniic borrowed from work. You looked out the window thinking about a second hand shops in the area when you notice some people taking furniture out of a house and to the side of the road. You shouted at Psiioniic suddenly; “Psii stop for a moment!”  
  
Psiioniic blinked as he braked carefully putting on his caution lights. Psiioniic looked at you as he watched you hop out of the truck. Psiioniic moved out to see where in the hell you were going and why you made him stop. What he seen was you talking to some trolls who blinked as you pointed to the items on the street edge. They shook there head causing you to smile and bow in thanks.  
  
You skipped over to him telling him that the stuff they were taking out was going to be thrown out and if you both wanted some of it that it was free. Psiioniic smirked as both you and he found a lot of older stuff that could be either fixed, repainted, or have a cover placed over it.  
  
You pretty much filled the truck to the brim with the list of things. The people were more then happy to give it to you as it help them not have to take everything to the dump and it safe you both from having to break the bank to afford everything.  
  
As the saying goes one man’s trash is another’s treasure. The only left really on the list was a new bed that was more comfortable for trolls and maybe a new bedroom set that would fit both your and Psiioniic’s needs.  
  
You would unfortunately have to wait for both for a later date as your moving day seemed to popped up out of no where. You thought you had weeks to prepare then all of a sudden it was only two days away.  
  
You panicked of course dialing every moving company even your own to rent a moving truck from all your stuff from the apartment and storage to your new apartment with Psiioniic. And that wasn’t all changing the rent agreement to have both Signless and Disciple on the lease and you having to change all your and Psiioniic’s mail and banking to your new address.  
  
There was so much to do in such a short amount of time. But somehow you manged much to the amazement of your friends and mate. Even though you were sad to leave the apartment you had with Signless; you were so happy when you moved into the apartment with Psiioniic as it was the next step in your life.  
  
It was a big job between you four but it was alright. You set down a box before looking around at the place as you had yet to see it. The one thing that had you pause was the colors of the living room that the old tenants left.  
  
You wrinkled your nose a little at the fire orange wall. Who the hell paints there living room fire orange. Disciple seemed to laugh as she pulled down her sunglasses. “I think mew will need to get sunglasses for here. It’s way to bright.”  
  
You snorted; “No I need a roller and premier to hid this god awful color.”  
  
Disciple just patted your shoulder; “Well mew don’t have to paint the kitchen or bathroom.”  
  
You hummed nodding the kitchen was oddly the (w/c) you liked and the bathroom was a soft (w/c) color. You sighed before you turned your attention to Signless and Psiioniic carrying the sewing machine. “Into the storage room and don’t drop it.”  
  
Signless huffed as Psiioniic grumbled; “Thhould have left the thtupid thing-”  
  
You glared a little as Psiioniic looked away. Disciple laughed while she watched before you gabbed her hand to take her back down back stairs to grab some more items. It took about really the full day to move in and that wasn’t even unpacking anything. The goodbyes was the one thing you had been dreading the whole day.  
  
You had know say goodbye to Disciple and Signless. Signless was a bit easier to say goodbye too as all he got was a kiss on the forehead, a thank you for help, and a hug. Disciple however was a different story all together. You glanced at Psiioniic and Signless a little as they seemed even having some trouble. Disciple spoke which turned your attention to her. “So this is it, mew and Psiioniic aren’t coming home...”  
  
You frowned a little as you and Disciple looked at each other before she looked down a little. You gave a soft smile before you reached out a hand lifting her chin a little. Disciple still wouldn’t look at you in the eye so you made a soft huff at her which at her olive eyes look at you.  
  
You leaned your forehead against hers as you moved your hands to around her. Disciple wrapped her own arms around you as you both hugged it out. You closed your eyes as you patted her hair lightly and whispered soft encouragements into her ear.  
  
Disciple swayed a little which you followed as she normally did that when she was really upset. Psiioniic and Signless eyes snapped to you and Disciple as you both were swaying with each other. They both looked at each other in surprise because you both were perfectly timed with one another like mates would be.  
  
You stopped the action however when you tilted Disciple’s head down before kissing her forehead. “I’m not leaving Disciple don’t you worry. I’m just a phone call away or a quick drive. We did this once before remember?”  
  
Disciple nodded a little as she gave a tiny smile. “Yeah I know Y/n and mew leave the pile alone I want to do that with mew.”  
  
You nodded a little; “Alright I promise I’ll leave the box alone just for you. Now you best get going before traffic starts to get busy. I left dinner for you both in the freezer; cook it on 450oF for 30 minutes and test to make sure-”  
  
Signless sighed as you were ‘instructing’ Disciple how to cook the meal in the oven. Signless grabbed Disciple by the shoulders as he commented at you; “Yes thank you Y/n we will take our leave so you both can get at least some things unpacked.”  
  
You nodded a little as you took a step forward only to have Psiioniic wrap his arm around your waist as he let you both follow them to at least the parking lot. “Don’t forget to lock the door and make sure you turn off the stove! Oh I got Disciple her medication for the next two months and I stocked up on boxes for you both they’re in the bathroom cabinet! And remember it’s only one scoop of laundry soap! Oh-oh the spare fuses are in-!”  
  
Signless just marched himself and Disciple into the car. Signless shouted as he got the car started and to drive away; “Thank you mother!”  
  
You waved before looking at Psiioniic who was finding it amusing. “They’re going to be alright right?”  
  
Psiioniic just patted your head as he directed you both up the stairs; “Yeth they’re be jutht fine Y/n. You need to let go; your chickth are out of the netht ath are you.”  
  
You pouted as you sighed as you were just outside the apartment door; “I know... I just worry; what if something happens and-”  
  
Psiioniic gently directed you into your brand new apartment as he spoke; “I know but thingth will happen if you were there or not. Thome timeth the betht thing ith to let go. Now letth forget about that we have boxeth to unpack or we’re not going to have a place to thleep tonight. Bebauthe I don’t know about you but I don’t think the neighborth want to watch uth chrithtian the place.”  
  
You snorted as Psiioniic closed the door behind you both. Even if you were worried about Signless and Disciple you were all excited for your new home and all the joys that would come from it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! This is chapter that I promised so remember I may not be posting next week okay? Redglare's chapter three is in it's finally strides hopefully I can post it for Christmas/ Holiday season. If I can't I just want to say have a lovely Holiday time with the people you love darlings and that your safe this season. Posting will resume as normal the week after I promise. Anyways my darlings love and kisses as always also don't forget to comment and fav!

The first year was almost a blur to you as it felt like all you did was work on the place from painting to having to get Psiioniic to fix the leaking pipes. But by this point, you both had been living together for three years and life was enjoyable.   
  
You would be lying if you weren’t a little fearful about moving into shared species apartment building as your interactions with humans at best was meet with only problems. But the people that lived in the same triplex as you seemed to be nice enough; you would only say hi when getting the mail or taking out the trash but that’s all it had been. Though granted at times there was the occasional how are you but that was it. Everyone seemed to keep to themselves here which was nice.   
  
You and Psiioniic enjoyed the freedom from the others. It did wonders to your mateship being able to do nothing at all or go out without having to worry about making dinner for someone else. But most of all you both could be wild. You didn’t have to tell Psiioniic to get dressed to go out your bedroom door or Psiioniic could sneak up on you and tussle you down for a bit of horsing around to stop you from doing all the chores.   
  
You both still saw Disciple and Signless of course as they were your morials after all. The four of you would meet up every Tuesday and Friday either you would go to their place or they’d come to yours. You guess maybe that’s where all the talk about what the natural next step would be for you relationship with Psiioniic was.   
  
You don’t know how many hours you and Disciple would spend talking about things like that. Disciple would tell you about Signless and her sitting down and talking about it. You and Psiioniic were never that up front with each other which didn’t surprise her any; as your whole relationship was you two beating behind the bush as each didn’t want to hurt the other.   
  
You dismissed that though saying that you both didn’t need words to communicate with each other, as you understand the nonverbal gestures and actions. Disciple just snorted at you saying yeah right but she knew what you meant as you knew that she and Signless did it too.   
  
But you knew what Psiioniic wanted and it hurt because it was the one thing that at the time you thought you would never in all your years would be able to give him. You decided to ignore those feelings them the best you could but it was hard too. Even more so at that moment as you and Psiioniic walked arm and arm around the small bike path of the park.   
  
It was a warm spring day and you both had the day off so it was almost a date of sorts. You both enjoyed being outside even if others didn’t but the reactions seemed to be getting better from slurs to just disgusted looks if they dared. You yawned lightly causing Psiioniic to laugh. “You’re bored already?”   
  
You snorted as you shook your head; “No and you know it, Mr. I wouldn’t let you sleep.”   
  
Psiioniic snickered lightly as he untangled his arm from yours as he threw it over your shoulder to pull you in close. “Don’t act like you don’t like it!”   
  
You moved your arm around his waist as you smiled up at him. “I never said I didn’t like it; what I said was you wouldn’t let me sleep last night. I think you need your hearing checked there old man.”   
  
Psiioniic just teased you some before leaning down and giving you a kiss. You did blush a little as it was rare to get a kiss in public as Psiioniic wasn’t big on public affection unless it was date by moonlight, with Signless and Disciple, or at home. Psiioniic just smirked as you looked away embarrassed.   
  
You and Psiioniic walked and spoke about work and about oddly about past. Psiioniic glanced at you; “Tho what would your bakery look like?”   
  
You sighed before you rolled your head to look at him. “Psii you just can’t let things go can you?”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “I think that’th the pot calling the kettle black. Come on, jutht anthwer me what would it hurt?”   
  
You grumbled a little; “A whole hell of a lot...” You sighed only because Psiioniic gave you those sad eyes if his. “Look if I answer you will you leave the dream buried in the past where it belongs?”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before closing it and nodding. You rubbed your forehead a little before you answered. “You know the bakery on Grandhill ave?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded again. “Yeth.”   
  
You sighed as you explained; “Well something like that where it has the half windows so I could set up a table or two for people to sit there and they can see some of the baked goods. The rest would be all for the food and maybe a side spot for more meal type food. The colors would be almost like a country kitchen or maybe I’d go more trollian market like what from I remember with going in with Dolorosa.” You hummed nodding a little; “More like a trollian market bakery.” Psiioniic only hummed a little as you sighed; “Now I’ll have no more of this you understand? I’m happy with my life as it is and with you.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded as he voiced a little; “Alright, alright no more I promithe.”   
  
You hummed in mild disbelief. “You’re being way to reasonable; what did you do this time? You haven’t fought with Disciple again have you?”   
  
Psiioniic scoffed a little acting offended. “You wound me Bumble I’m jutht athking bethide it’th like the human thaying goeth happy wife, happy life.”   
  
You burst out laughing at him. “Yeah right! I’m going tell Disciple that on Tuesday- hahaha.”  
  
You wiped a tear from your eye from laughing to hard even though Psiioniic frowned; “I’m glad that at leatht I can amuthe you.”   
  
You sobered up before standing on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “You always do amuse me besides you always are doing horrible puns and all. But seriously whatever you’re planning stop it. Let’s just have a nice date and time. It’s been weeks since we’ve been on last. Can you do that for your ‘wife’?”   
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his nose a little before humming. “I think tho but I may need a little extra encouragement here and there.”   
  
You winked at him as you spoke; “I believe I can do that and if your extra good I may just give you an reward later tonight husband.”   
  
You wiggled your eyebrows a little causing Psiioniic to gave a low rumbled purr; “Kinky.”   
  
You both just laughed as you continued your small date. After some fooling around and a bit of lunch by the small pond; Psiioniic had run off to stop a icecream vendor for a bit of dessert for lunch. He left you on a bench to chase the guy down and ordered. Thankfully they had you favorite icecream there and just milk ice for him.   
  
Psiioniic was rather careful with your f/i icecream. He stuck out his tongue at it as he licked a little of it so it didn’t melt on his hand. As he stepped up to the bench he looked at you. “Bumble-”   
  
He paused seeing you were looking elsewhere with an ached look on your face. Psiioniic moved his glance over to small human unit in the grass with the donor playing with one of the children on the blanket and the carrier holding a young human grub smiling. It seemed he hadn’t been the only one thinking about kids.   
  
Psiioniic stood there for a moment staring at you. He and Signless had this kind of talks before only because Signless and Disciple had been having them. He figured maybe you and Disciple been having them too possibly by the look on your face. It was for you both the natural next step in the relationship to at least talk about having kids but Psiioniic was to nervous to approach on the subject as he didn’t want to hurt you emotional.     
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw for a moment before he spoke up to distract you and his thoughts. “Your icecream thhouldn’t be ice thcream it tathte horrible.”   
  
You snapped your head at him before smiling in happiness before you spoke. “Hey don’t knock the flavor just because you have a delicate plate and thank you too.”   
  
Psiioniic just shrugged it off a little as he handed you the cone. You glanced at him a little as you both sat there licking and eating the icecream. You found he was rather quiet all of a sudden as he would had said something sharp tongue by this point. “You okay?”   
  
You watched Psiioniic blink a little before looking at you. “What?”   
  
You smiled a little; “I asked you if you were okay you seem... A bit out of it.”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “Thorry Bumble, I’m jutht lothe in my head ith all. I’m okay though jutht thinking about thome thingth.”   
  
You hummed little before smiling trying to make him feel better; “Like how you always wanted to try f/i and are doom of a life of torture?”   
  
Psiioniic snorted as he laughed. “Naw Bumble that thtuff ith horrible I had a lick on the way here.”   
  
You gasped in fake scandal. “You dared lick my cone! I think I should lick yours for such disrespect!”   
  
Psiioniic mumbled as he moved it down to you. “No wonder Dithciple and Thign had a hard time getting uth together. We can’t have any normal converthation without it turning into the gutter.”   
  
You licked up his basically froze milk on a cone before you moved away. “We do so have normal conversations with each other but wheres the fun in that. Besides do you see how those two argue? They’re like a old married couple.”   
  
Psiioniic just smiled going back to eating his frozen treat as you bumble on like a some bumbling idiot; not that he mind. You were a chatter box when it came to your friends and something you were passionate about. Psiioniic sighed content as he listened; it was nice just to take a break with the women he loved.   
  
The rest of the date went by fast enough you of course you were making dinner for it as you didn’t feel like going out to some restaurant. You figured maybe a quiet night at home with maybe a movie or something else would be nice.   
  
You looked at the timer as you were draining the vegetables in the pot before placing it on the stove. You grabbed your oven gloves before you carefully took the hot pan from the oven as the tart bubbled away a little do to the cheese that was on it. It was psionic friendly cheese of course that you made as there was nothing worse then a psionic user after eating regular cheese.  You don’t think you’d ever see a man so happy to eat cheese before.   
  
You sighed as you were careful as you flopped out the tart from the hot pan and glazed it a little with the honey sugar mixture on it for Psiioniic after you tuned off the oven.   
  
You smiled a little as you shuffled from the kitchen to the living room. As you pushed past the double doors you were looking down as you spoke “Okay this time I think I got it Psiioniic. I hope-”   
  
You looked up to see Psiioniic sitting at the table by the bay window looking out with an oddly distant frown look on his face. His one hand was under his chin as he looked out. You paused as your smile turned into a bit of a frown as you moved trying to see what he was looking at. This time you seen troll kids playing outside on the street running and laughing.   
  
You looked at him before you set the plate down which shook him out of the thought he was in. Psiioniic smiled at you as he teased. “Didn’t uthe the varilo nut ath the fegio nut did you?”   
  
You shook your head while you placed your plate down before taking off the apron and hang it on the back of your chair as you sat down. Psiioniic glanced at you a little since you didn’t really answer him. When he looked at you a bit more you had this depressed frown look on your face as you sat that the table poking at your meal a little with a fork.   
  
Psiioniic sighed a little as he started to poke at his own. You both could feel the others tension and wanting to say something. It was half way through dinner when Psiioniic blurred out a little; “I’ve been thinking about having kidth with you. I mean we’ve been together for what thix yearth I think it’th time we... Take that next thtep or at leatht talk about it don’t you?”   
  
Psiioniic watched your face turn at bit sorrowful even though you smiled; “I know you have, you’ve been staring at parents a little to much lately and it’s been seven years... I do want kids with you too but...”   
  
Psiioniic frowned as he placed his hands on the table more a sign of frustration; “But what?”   
  
You looked down a little; “You know as well as I do that we can’t give each other kids. I mean we’ve never in the whole of our relationship ever used a condom so if by this point it hasn’t happened it won’t. No matter how much we want or dream about it to happen; there will never be a little you running around from me...”   
  
You clenched your jaw a bit to keep your emotions at bay. You and Psiioniic stared at each other, both of you knew heading into a mateship with each other that neither can offer the other a offspring as rare as human and troll relationships were there had never been a offspring from it as far as anyone knew.   
  
You kind of looked down at your hands as you leaned your back against the chair. You knew Psiioniic wanted grubs and you can’t give him that but he knew that it was visa versa. You both were concerned about the other and about your mateship. Psiioniic seemed to apologize; “I’m thorry I thouldn’t-”   
  
You moved your hand placing it over his. Psiioniic smiled as he moved his hand and grasped your hand with his. You smiled as choice your words carefully as you did so. “Hey it wasn’t a no... If we can’t have our own why don’t we think about adopting a couple of children?”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic who’s thumb rubbed against your knuckles as he hummed. “Poththibly... A troll and human wiggler-”   
  
You shook your head giving a bigger smile. “I was thinking maybe just troll grubs...maybe more like a cute little psionic or two?”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded a little with a smile; “Whatever you want Bumble.”   
  
As much as you both did speak about this somewhat next step it seemed your hands were tied. You both had looked into adoption but you were both stone walled rather hard as it took a lot of money to adopt a child and that was even before the back histories of you both, living and working back grounds, apartment checks and so on.   
  
But you both really wanting to do it and tried to make it work but many adoptions organizations you went too or inquired turned you both down. Even if the paper said one thing you both knew it was because of the mateship you both had. You both tried other options like fostering as who better to know what it’s like then an ex-foster child but that was stopped much like the adoption.   
  
You and Psiioniic wouldn’t even dare talk about going through human donors or troll carriers so you both just kind of gave up. Even though you were both only twenty-four it was nonverbal communication between each other that it just wasn’t going to happen and you both were oddly okay with it.   
  
It seemed you both kind of found a way to have kids in a way. As you and Signless were still adoptive siblings so that would make any kids Signless and Disciple your niece or nephew. Psiioniic seemed not to mind the idea to much either as you’d both be the cool Aunt and Uncle.   
  
You both never mention anything to Signless or Disciple about it as far as they knew you both stopped looking into options; which was morials to you both they were a bit upset at but they understood as many adult couples both human or troll didn’t have children either they didn’t want any or just weren’t ready to make that life long commitment.   
  
You could look at it more fondly about some bitter sweet memories in the future but you remembered the first time you thought you and Psiioniic were going to be a Aunt and Uncle. Disciple and Signless had come over for dinner and you decided to make a special Sunday roast because you figured that they could take some left overs home with them.   
  
As you set the cut roast beast on the table for everyone along with the potato’s and other vegetables Signless hummed happily; “Smells delicious Y/n. God do I miss your meals when I come home. Nothing taste better then your cooking...”   
  
You laughed a little as you winked at Disciple; “Funny I though Disciple cooks your meals for you.”   
  
Disciple winked at you before acting hurt; “I’m sorry there not Y/n’s meals maybe mew should move in with them then! See if mew ever get my paw cookies again mew ungrateful shrew!”   
  
Signless panicked a little till Psiioniic patted his back; “There teathing Thign cal down.”   
  
Signless just huffed a little as he crossed his arms. “See if I tell you the secret then.”   
  
You stopped all laughing as you leaned in. Your voice held no humor or lightness as you questioned; “What secret?”   
  
Disciple looked at Signless with glare which had him laughed a little nervously. “If I told you then it would be a secret know would it.”   
  
You glared a little as you spoke; “You can whisper in my ear and then I’ll act surprised.”   
  
Disciple scoffed a little; “Mewr horrible...”   
  
You huffed a little; “I am not and don’t distract me I want to know the secret.”   
  
Signless sighed a little; “Fine, fine... I was going to save it for later but-”   
  
Disciple barked at him; “Signless don’t mew dare-!”   
  
Signless ‘confessed’ the other good news instead. “I’m no longer an assistant lawyer, next month I’ll be a junior lawyer.”   
  
You clapped your hands. “Oh wonderful! I’m so happy for you Signless what are you doing to be doing know then?”   
  
Signless winked at Disciple who leaned her head back and gave a sigh of relief. Psiioniic hummed lightly listening a little he got the feeling that wasn’t all the news there ways. Oh course the meal went over well as Disciple and Signless seemed to inhale the food like they hadn’t eaten in months.   
  
You just laughed it off as it was a good thing you only ever served half the meals so they would be able to take any home if it made the drive back. Disciple and you stayed it the kitchen as she helped you clean up a little of the mess and wash some of the plates. Signless and Psiioniic were in the living room too talking about Signless’s job promotion and other things.   
  
As you and Disciple came into the room however with dessert it seemed to change the atmosphere a little. Disciple and Signless locked eyes as he nodded at her this time. Psiioniic hummed as he spoke. “Tho that wathn’t all.”   
  
You hummed a little confused till Disciple sat you both beside Signless. You looked at her confused as she spoke. “There’s something I wanted to tell mew both about me and Signless.” Disciple looked at you as she smiled; “That wasn’t the only secret we have to tell both of mew. There’s something else that mew will be really excited about.”   
  
You smiled as you grabbed her hands. “What is it? Did you get a job upgrade too?”   
  
Disciple laughed shaking her head. “No...”   
  
Psiioniic gave a smug laugh. “You secretly love Y/n and had made a copy of her?”   
  
Signless sighed at Psiioniic as Disciple snorted at him. “Don’t be stupid!”   
  
You seemed to sit there thinking about what the secret could be. Disciple watched as the gears seem to work in your head. You looked at her before you seemed to understand it as you gasped. “No way?! Really!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you confused as he didn’t get it. You squealed as you tackled Disciple down onto the couch a little as you were happy screaming. “Oh my god we’re pregnant!”   
  
Disciple laughed as you tighten your hug on her. “Yes ‘we’re’ with grubs mew silly human.”   
  
Disciple watched as you seemed so happy about it as you broke away from her to go at Signless next. Signless groaned as you gave him an almost crippling hug. He flushed in embarrassment as you shout; “I’m so proud of you!”   
  
Psiioniic slapped Signless on the back with rather lip splitting smile on his face; “ Congratulationth you know how to fill bucketth properly Thign!”   
  
Signless grunt and he shouted sounds at you both as you picked on him just a little not that Disciple mind. She however looked at you as you turned your sights on her as she got ready to play twenty questions with you about what was going to happen and how you could help her and them. She answered as best to her ability of course as it was rather accidental that she got pregnant in the first place.   
  
From what Disciple told you however she was only going to be pregnant for three months which blew your mind as humans were pregnant for nine months. She couldn’t tell you all the details yet but she would. You had learn many things were different from a troll pregnancy to the human counter part as it seemed it was perfectly normal for trolls to have four to six eggs in a clutch as well the size of them.   
  
You had this feeling that someone wasn’t tell you something but you didn’t care you were tickled pink about it all which seemed to put Disciple at a bit of ease oddly. But you learn a little bit late what they weren’t telling you. It had only been two months since then and the soon to be grubs were only a month away from been brooded and you were hard at work getting ready for them.   
  
You worked tirelessly at work and at home to make the grubs some things that way Disciple and Signless didn’t have to get so much. You were in the living room sitting on the couch with the light on beside you as Psiioniic was watching TV some show about dumb criminals getting caught. You sighed a little as you tugged the thread as you started a new section for the grub blanket for Disciple and Signless.   
  
You lifted the blanket as you looked at Psiioniic who swung his legs up so his feet were on your lap as he looked at you with a trollian beer in his hand. You smiled as you presented the blanket to him. “What do you think so far?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed; “I think I’m damn lucky to have you. You’re like one of thothe old 50’th human matethpirt’th that can cook, clean, and thew. Did you get thrown into a time thtream or thomething?”   
  
You flopped the blanket down on his legs before you looked at his with a raised eyebrow. Psiioniic laughed as you started too. “ You are a goof! I was talking about the blanket not my sewing ability which reminds me do I need to patch your work jeans again?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he looked down at his beer; “No there jutht fine and the blanket lookth good don’t worry to much of the length though grubth are tiny after hatching.”  
  
You hummed lightly as you looked at the blanket. “I can’t believe that Signless and Disciple are having a grub though let alone five of them I mean-”   
  
You were just so happy as you babbled on about it though as you did you failed to notice Psiioniic’s face get more and more grave. Psiioniic looked at you as you seriously thought all the eggs would survive or even hatch. Disciple did her best to just let you be happy about it knowing it hurt her to even tell you that none of the eggs may not even hatch. You were so invested into it that it seriously hurt them all to pop your bubble.   
  
Psiioniic had to do it though or you’ll hurt Disciple without even knowing it. You were in the next couple of days going to give her all your sewing stuff you have been doing to surprise her with. You had at this point sewing a stuffies, a quilt, and you were half done one of the blankets. Psiioniic seemed to clue into you when you were looking at him with a concerned look. He gave a weak smile; “What Bumble?”   
  
You repeated yourself; “I asked you what’s wrong. Psiioniic, what’s up? Why are you so distant; did I say something wrong?”   
  
Psiioniic bit his lip before he shook his head. “No Y/n you’ve done nothing wrong. It’th jutht...”   
  
You frowned a little; “It’s just what?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed and moved closer to you as he did so he moved the blanket over the beaten couch and placed your sewing kit on the coffee table before he grabbed your hands. “Y/n there’s something me, Signless, and Disciple have been wanting to tell you. Disciple didn’t want me to but I feel it’s best you know before you hurt your morial’s and your own feelings.”   
  
Psiioniic felt his heart clench as he stared into big round and trusting e/c eyes that were looking into his own. It was a blow to his blood-pusher as told you. “Y/n not all troll eggs hatch it’s the reason why we have a clutch of eggs.”   
  
You seemed to pause a little before you tried to spin some good in it. “Well one out of five isn’t bad though.”   
  
Psiioniic had to pull at your happy plug a little; “No Y/n you don’t underthtand thome clutcheth don’t produce any offthpring at all. It’th very tricky ath the grubth aren’t fully developed when their brooded. It taketh another three monthth of almotht around the clock care before even one may hatch. And that’th even before pupating where they can not make it in that too. But that’th a little rare for death in pupating now and dayth.”   
  
You frowned a lot; “So none of them may hatch? Even after all the nesting and the caring, that there may not be anything...” Psiioniic just nodded a little as you looked down he felt horrible as he watched you deflate a little. “I-I guess I’ve been insensitive, oh poor Disciple and Signless. I’m so sorry Psiioniic I didn’t-”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head a little as he pulled you in for a hug. “It’s alright Bumble I know you didn’t know. But don’t lose the hope and positivity that’s what they need.”   
  
You nodded a little; “I guess I’ll wait to give them the stuff I made then... Just in case. And I guess I’ll call Disciple and Signless tomorrow to apologize too... Hopefully they aren’t to mad at me.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded a little as you moved taking the blanket and sewing kit back to at least finish it. The next day you did what you said you were going to do and you apologize for Signless and Disciple though Disciple was angry at Psiioniic for telling you but she knew it was for the best. Though even now with grand-grubs under her belt she would still say that she missed talking to you about baby related things at that time.   
  
As it made her feel less nervous like someone was prepared for it. Of course you and Psiioniic were there for when she has brooding them one for moral and morial support, two Signless had all but panicked having no clue what to do, and lastly Disciple wasn’t able to bend over much for a couple of days after the Jade mother was threw with her.   
  
Of course after that you visited three times a week just to help out with some things as Disciple went back to work part-time and Signless went back to full work. They did paid a Jade to take care of the eggs on the days they both had to work.   
  
Even though you felt bad that neither could take time off to see to the brood themselves, you felt really horribly for Psiioniic. Your poor matesprit had a hell of a time as you’d confuse his senses as you’d smell like troll eggs which would sent his hormones through the roof causing him to have his way with you not that you mind it to much.   
  
At the time it was what nearly caused you to lose Disciple, Signless, and Psiioniic. When you looked back at it know you were very foolish but you were glad you were. If you weren’t you wouldn’t have the joy you do now. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to slide this in darlings I apologize Redglare's chapter stone walled me hard. I'm almost done I promise but I have not clue when it is going to be posted I want it done by years end but know I don't know. Anyways I hope everyone had a happy holidays and has a good New years. As well I hope you really enjoy this chapter because it was the most embarrassing one to write. So love and kisses darlings!

Chapter 11  
  
You sighed as you opened the door to the apartment. You had a rather full day as it seemed lately all your days were full. You wondered if you were every going to get a break; maybe when the grubs were hatched and everyone calmed down. Though you’d have to have a talk to Disciple about that Jade she seemed off to you.  
  
You hummed a little thinking about things but you shook your head as you closed the front door softly before heading to the bedroom after taking off your shoes. You opened the door a little before looking at Psiioniic who was in the bed in a semi-sleep state. You moved sitting on the side of the bed and stroked his hair a little. Psiioniic purred sleepily as he nuzzled his face into the blankets.  
  
You spoke very soft and quietly as when you had left this afternoon Psiioniic was doubled over with a migraine. “Psii, I’m home okay so don’t freak out. I’m going to be making dinner so I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”  
  
Psiioniic only seemed to increase his purr before dropping it. You took that as he heard you which you just smiled as you got up to go start dinner. You left the bedroom door open a crack as you went to start dinner as he was no doubt hungry.  
  
As Psiioniic woke up from his nap, his brain fuzzily woke him up after the person stroking his hair left. He inhaled heavily as the smell of Y/n, fused metal, Signless, ovulation, and grubs eggs hit his nose. Psiioniic shook his head lightly as he sat up with a yawn. You must be back from visiting Disciple and the shop as you said you would before he laid down with his migraine.  
  
Psiioniic grunted softly as his eyes went blurry as a new type of part of his brain and skull pounded. Psiioniic snarled silently as Signless’s smell was bothering him to the point of wanting to hurt him. How dare Signless get close to you when you were ovulating you were his mate.  
  
Psiioniic leaned a bit forward as he placed his hands on her head hoping the pressure of his hands would stop the pressure in his head; as his brain felt is was misfiring from his logic to his primal. Heavens help him he didn’t know what to do only thing he wanted to was to much sure he didn’t hurt you again not like this.  
  
You hummed gently as you were cutting the trollian version of a yam. It looked like the human counter part but the only different was instead of a nice orange color it was lime green and smelt of peaches.  
  
You were grabbed just as you were about to place the knife down; which caused you to jolt as Psiioniic’s arms suddenly wrapped around your waist and his cold nose buried into your neck. You huffed as you tried to turn your head to look at him. “Psiioniic, what have I told you about scaring me well I’m making dinner?”  
  
You placed the knife down so you didn’t cut yourself or him as he pressed you more against the counter as he almost seemed to lean into you heavily sniffling and pressing his tongue against the side of your neck. You blushed a little as he ground his pelvis against your butt. You sighed a little then squirmed a little as Psiioniic started to make this lion like sound a little like he was calling at you.  
  
It wasn’t a very pleasant sound to hear but he often made it when you were ovulating it was normally before he had his way with you not that you minded. It was just you didn’t have the three days to spare for his hormones to relax on there own. You could fight it but the one time you fought it, you ended up with Psiioniic having a mental break down after he snapped out of it from how injured you were. And you didn’t want to ever see him like that again so you sucked it up sometimes more literally then others.  
  
You sighed again as you knocked your head against Psiioniic’s and you lifted a hand to scratch behind his ear like he was some dog. Psiioniic purred as he leaned into your hand well he continued making more gentler sounds. As long as you touched him you could get a few minutes to put the food away.  
  
You both were rather strapped for money this month as there was to much going on with the expenses. You snapped out of your thoughts just as you had set the container of semi chopped food into the fridge when your time was up. Psiioniic turned you before picking you up off the floor.  
  
You grabbed onto his shoulders thankfully he had enough of a brain left as his psionics slammed the fridge door closed. You wrapped your legs around his waist before you were set down on the table and locked into a passionate kiss. You closed your eyes as you leaned a little forward as you were locked in a more one-side dual. You broke the kiss once or twice mumbling reminders to him as his claws pushed up your skirt and his fangs nip at your skin.  
  
But all was quickly forgotten as Psiioniic shredded your top. He grabbed the top of your blouse and yanked down ripping the buttons and material right off before burying his face into your chest. You huffed for more then one reason as he didn’t give you a moment to think. Psiioniic’s destructive wave continued as he ripped your bra then he lashed out at you in pleasure instead of pain.  
  
Psiioniic’s hands gripped your legs pushing them up as he forced you on your back on the kitchen table. His cooler forked tongue lapped and circled your nipple as he suckled gently. You blushed heavily as you gripped him a little. You trembled giving soft sounds of pleasure as his reward.  
  
Psiioniic started to roll his hips which didn’t help matters any as you gripped his shoulders. You spoke in a hushed tone as his claws scratched you and he nipped a little to hard. “Easy, easy, careful soft skin.”  
  
You felt rather then heard Psiioniic rumble against your flesh as his head moved up. You couldn’t help but tense a little out of a small sliver of fear as it wasn’t I’m sexy rumble, it was more I’m going to go all alpha on you rumble.  
  
Psiioniic seemed to give a little pause as his dragged his face a little up your skin. You tried to be as limp and submissive as possible as your felt him give a couple huffed breathes against your neck even as he wiggled against you. You whimpered a little as your felt his mouth against your windpipe. His fangs were gentle as he bit with the slightest amount of pressure on it. It wasn’t a warning by any means it was more his reaction to your fear. He was letting you know in more of a mating way he wouldn’t hurt you which only more solidified more when his cool tongue licked the spot under your jaw.  
  
You relaxed a little as he seemed to expose his throat to you. You gently placed a kiss on his throat before doing the same thing he did by running your tongue under his jaw. You both followed through with a kiss to help rebuild what feelings had grown a little bit cold.          
It wasn’t hard for Psiioniic to stock to fires of your passion.  
  
As when he broke away from your lips you were withering on the table all need and open to him again. You gasped as your head rolled back a little as Psiioniic didn’t seem to want to wait anymore; as he just yanked his track pants down far enough and moved your panties to the side before he slipped into you.  
  
You whimpered as your hands had a strangle on Psiioniic’s shirt as he pinned you to the table before he thrusted into you. You legs dangle a little even though they were held up by his hands. He seemed to a tad rough as he dug his claws into your legs.  
  
You opened your eyes a little as Psiioniic’s psionics zapped just above your head as he grunted. You mewled a little as you felt Psiioniic slow a little in his pace before giving a few awkward thrusts before growling in what seemed like animal frustration.  
  
You gave a sharp surprised pleasure sound as you sank on Psiioniic as he lifted you up off the table. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you turned bright red as he bulges twisted a little pulling out of you on there own. “Psiioniic!”  
  
Psiioniic didn’t say anything as he just moved you both to the living room. Psiioniic gave a strange chest sound at you. You really didn’t have time to think about it when Psiioniic placed you down onto the couch on your back. You looked up at him only to be forced into an rather passionate kiss. Your eyes were widen at the suddenness before they closed melting into the kiss.  
  
You guessed he just wasn’t getting any of the pleasure. You weren’t going to complain even when Psiioniic’s claws and hand rip the rest of your clothes and his own off; throwing them off you so it was flesh to flesh. Psiioniic broke away from your lips as he kissed and nip at your body moving downward like he was worshiping your body.  
  
Your breath hitched as he pulled at your hips as he gave you a hooded glance. Your hands trembled as they went to reach out to him but you covered your mouth instead when a thick moan bubbled up your throat so no one could hear you outside.  
  
Psiioniic had run his tongue against your mount before you could feel him feasted on your flesh but more than that you could feel him smirk as he did so. His tongue flicked against your button before it disappeared within you as he lapped at you like candy. You squirm and wither under him as he controlled every whine and plea out of you. But Psiioniic wasn’t playing fair as he denied you the final straws of your pleasure as he pulled away.  
  
You begged him but it did little as you knew you’d get your high soon enough as  
Psiioniic was ready to let you have it. He licked his lips with a smug look as his eyes were dilated some from the scent and the little bits of pheromone that he had got from eating you out. He was so ready to have his way with you that his bulges were beside themselves to get into you. You seemed to squirm as well since he did denied you him.  
  
You looked feverish to him; an nice and sexy red blush was across your s/c skin and face. Your eyes lolled seductively at him as you whimpered. Psiioniic wiped his mouth slightly before his one hand tapped your left thigh. He sounded so unlike himself as he spoke in a way to deep of a tune. “Roll over Y/n.”  
  
You mewled doing what he asked. You moved onto your knees on the couch cushions and propped yourself onto the arm of the couch before turning your head to look at him over your shoulder. You were even so desperate to raise your ass to him showing how needy you were. Psiioniic rumbled a deep sound within his chest. You knew that he knew he liked that.  
  
He like to see how needy you were; how willing you were to let him have all the control. You mewled as Psiioniic grabbed your hips. His bulges rubbed and squirmed against your inner core and lips. You gave an withered needy sound before Psiioniic’s body covered you. His hands kneaded and gripped your hips as his tongue lapped the outside of your ear. His breath bit at your ear as did his voice. “Mine.”  
  
You bite your lips as he forced his weight on you so your front was forced down. You were dripping in excitement waiting for Psiioniic to do something with you. When it clicked, he was making you wait which you did not like. You wiggled your ass against his pelvic area which caused Psiioniic to just chuckled into your ear rather smothering like.  
  
You were about to command him to do something when him rather in an good way surprised you by slamming his bulges into you core. You gave an squeak of both surprise and bit of pain feeling both his bulge tips wiggle and stretch you a bit to suddenly. Psiioniic had normally made sure you were more then ready before easing in. This time though he took you roughly and fast like some rutting beast but you couldn’t say you didn’t like it.  
  
Psiioniic gripped your hips as it felt like he was looking through a hazy of another’s eyes while his brain was moving a mile a minute. He logic side was prisoner to his primal beast. The beast in him snarled and roared above you as he turned you onto your back to look at you. He smelled another on your breeding form and he didn’t like that.  
  
He couldn’t let whatever eggs you could have be another’s and he would make sure that of that. You cried out in a gasp as you grabbed out for him to hold him close. This pleased the beast, you were a grabby little creature when you were close to finishing. The beast savored it as you channel clenched and rippled on his bulges which caused Psiioniic to redouble his efforts.  
  
You looked at Psiioniic who was huffing and disoriented as you felt his hand on your cheek. You looked at see dual eyes staring at you in a hazy. You moved a hand from his neck to his hand grabbing it as you moved locking his lips against yours in a kiss.  
  
However the kiss was shorter lived more then what you both would have liked as you broke away to cry out when your climax crushed into you. Psiioniic gripped your hand as you did his as he followed in his own; only with a loud snarl as he emptied himself into your smaller form.  
  
Psiioniic huffed lightly before looking down at you. You had an glassed over look while you were huffing long trying to catch your breath. Psiioniic rubbed his face against the side of your face and neck before he moved you both to a better spot to collect yourselves as the living room was to open, to exposed to who or whatever came close.  
  
He needed his den, his territory so that he could protect what was his. Psiioniic’s beast sighed heavily, you needed your rest before he would start to try to nest you again so naturally he needed his own rest till he deflated enough to do so. He would just have to wait and think about the smaller details later. As Psiioniic’s beast fumbled into the bedroom and into the bed with you he could only sigh. It was going to be a long nesting period.  
  
You didn’t know when you fall asleep after what happened in the kitchen and living room but when you came awake again it was when you huffed as pleasure filled your dreams which was odd as the dream wasn’t like that. It was about grubs and eggs. You shifted in reality only when you felt rough hands pulled your hips up flipping you onto your knees. You groaned as Psiioniic’s forked tongue lapped at your the back of your neck some seeing you were fully awake.  
  
You shook your head a little clearing your thoughts and dream away as he slowly thrusted in and out of you letting you get accustomed to him as your insides quivered against his own flesh. Psiioniic though wasn’t happy with the way the pace of going for long now that you were awake.  
  
You groaned happily as Psiioniic decided to take his own pace. His pace reduced you into an hot moaning mess and you were barely awake. Psiioniic raised his hand and placed it over your mouth you both couldn’t be to loud as his ears perked a little at some sounds coming from the outside world. But it didn’t mean he could still have fun with you.  
  
Psiioniic started to pounded into your nook at a feverish pace. His bulges coiled around themselves inside you before twisting around some so at times Psiioniic wasn’t able to full pull all the way out of you. You groaned into Psiioniic’s hand which muffling the sound. Psiioniic hissed lightly in pain when you bite his fingers though as you couldn’t breath to well.  
  
He moved his hand away before moving it down to special button in between your legs as punishment for biting him. Your fingers dug into the bedding as sweat dripped down your face. You moved your one hand before trying to pull Psiioniic’s hand down from your special button as you yipped in pleasure. Psiioniic smirk as you started to give whining sounds that before you started to beg and chant his name ever so softly. “Psiioniic, Psiioniic! Oh harder! Please fuck me harder! Please Psii...”  
  
Who was he to deny you of your request you even asked nicely. Psiioniic’s beast smirked against the back of your shoulder as he took his hand away to place on the nest. He did what you asked pounding you harder to the point he kept slamming into unmoving seed flap. You made this happy sound that he could only describe as an blissful happy humanly chirp.  
  
As you both continued this long draw passion Psiioniic’s ears flickered suddenly to the phone ring. Your cellphone was ringing and it was probably Signless wanting to know where you were. But more importantly where he could find you for a session no doubt. Psiioniic licked your ear lightly nibbling on it causing you to moan and trying to lift your ass higher.  
  
Psiioniic suddenly slowed his pace just grinding against you. You were so close you mewed in frustration. Psiioniic lapped your ear whispering into it; his voice had this growl and deep quality to it which caused the knot in your gut to tighten more. Even time the knot tighten it caused you to moan. “Beg me out louder Omega. Beg me like the needy little nesting quadrant thlut you are.”  
  
Psiioniic ground against you rather harder which caused you to hiccup. You were panting as you opened your e/c eyes a little bit. Your tongue rolled out well tears dripped down your face a little. “Please Psii! Please d-don’t stop fuck me! Please just fuck me like the lowly little human bitch I am Alpha. Please Psiioniic please! Psii I’m so close!”  
  
You whined as Psiioniic snarled into your ear before slamming into you pulling up from your body and forcing your hips rather brutally to meet his. It only took three hard and faster strokes to make your hot and needy little canal to constrict like a vice around his bulges.  
  
You gasped reaching your high leaving Psiioniic to brutal his way in you following not far after you. You gave a paw-beast like mew of pleasure as you felt Psiioniic empty his genetic material inside you. You gripped the blankets and rubbed your head against the pillow under you gasping as he thrusted every time an jet of cooling liquid went off.  
  
You trembled lightly sensitive and stimulated as his hands kept kneading your hips. Your body limped out as your hair covered your eyes bit leaving you panting long well your ears rang. The sound of fluid splattering the bed filled Psiioniic’s ears and caused him to give a loud purring sound before he started to rub his face and body against yours. He lapped your neck as was making sure his scent was the only one of your neck. AS he was smelling he would every so often in either purr or give a growlish rumble.  
  
He wasn’t going to do anything to you for now as you needed your strength for the next round and some food in you. Psiioniic sighed softly as he looked around the just lighten up room. He couldn’t just shift out of you as he was tied but he still had his powers. Psiioniic used his psionics to hook a sheet onto the window to keep the sun out of the den before he laid against you and gathered you up against him.  
  
You gave a tried murmur before nuzzling into his dark grey flesh. Psiioniic smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around you then the blankets around the both of you. Psiioniic yawned lightly before nuzzling his face into your hair before steadying for a nap. He would need all his energy for the hunt and when you were perspective again.  
  
Psiioniic woke up again when he heard you shift lightly giving your little waking sound. This had been the second time with a short twenty minutes as the first time was to more or less get you to eat some but know it was clearly for something else. He smiled before wrapping his arm around you which you squirmed lightly. “Psii...”  
  
Psiioniic purred lightly as his tongue dipped onto your neck lapping lightly. You went to move his arms off you but you learned not too as he warned you with his fangs pressing against your shoulder. You whimpered lightly as Psiioniic’s beast stewed about it. He had been so nice to you since he had got you food, made sure you were warm and protected, but you wanted to go to another to lay with another and he wasn’t going to let it.  
  
Psiioniic rather cruelly lifted you leg up before slipping back into you. You were trying to deny him but you couldn’t as he played with you lightly; it was for your own good he did this. Imagine the danger you’d be in having to be pin down by a group of roamers to be played with then if you survived them; you’d be left for died with no mate as he wouldn’t stay with you getting nested by another to raise another’s young was not going to happen, then on top of that no den to live in, and the final crashing blow no unit to keep you safe. You and whatever grubs would be died for sure and that would be a shame. Omega of the group or not you had good genetics to you.  
  
Psiioniic was so absorbed into what he was thinking then what he was doing. He let his mind just wonder slightly from your know submissive and moaning form. The images filling you till your egg sac over filled than watching as you produced his and your clutch of eggs. Watching you have the eggs in the comfort of the apartment just like Disciple to watching as his grublings grew with Signless and Disciple’s grublings would be wonderful. Just being able to love and produce many offspring together was enough to spur him on.  
  
Psiioniic hissed as he rammed himself as deep as he could into you as he felt himself climax inside you. You shouted in pleasure as your walls gripped his bulges milking them for all his material. You sobbed in pleasure it as all a little to much for you. You felt yourself almost get full to the brim before liquid started to pour out from where you both were joined.  
  
The shower of fluids splattered the already wet bed but it did nothing but spur Psiioniic on as he rolled you onto your stomach starting to thrust again with an new vigor as this time he didn’t thicken right away. You clenched the bit of sheets and blankets that weren’t soaked and buried your face into it sobbing. You were stuck in an pleasure storm by the troll you loved.  
  
You were so confused and you wanted him to stop but you didn't at the same time. You heard Psiioniic snarl and make other animals sounds in your ear. He panted like an rutting dog as he was transfixed on you like one. You pasted out not long after having one last and violent orgasm.  
  
Psiioniic had followed you rather quickly his head buried into the back of your neck panting. Psiioniic looked at you a little s you eyes were closed and you were huffing. Psiioniic felt he’s logic side stir in him as he licked the tears from your cheek a little. His beast had to know it was hurting you but it didn’t care.  
  
The logic side seemed to press for concern before it was again shut up as Psiioniic’s beast curled around you the best he could. He make sure you had your nourishment again after you were semi awake again. He’d figure it out all in the morning but first he needed his rest as well.  
  
You awoke up this time by the sound of Disciple’s ringtone going off somewhere above you. You were disoriented as you didn’t know if it was day or night or what day it was as Psiioniic would not let you have a moments rest or to even think about it. How many times had he and you pailed for none stop? Your hand shot out as you tried to make it stop before your cellphone and the ringtone woke him up. You however didn’t get the chance as to full stop it because as soon as your hand grabbed it Psiioniic moved.  
  
You gasped in pleasure as Psiioniic grabbed your hand knocking the phone on the floor not knowing that you had hit the answer button as his other hand fell to the button in between your mounted. You whined at Psiioniic as he attacked your shoulder with kisses some hard then others.  
  
You moaned despite yourself as his psionics lifted your hips as he rolled them. Your vision blurred as you panted at him; “P-psiionic please I-I have to answer D-disciple she’s-ah!”  
  
Psiioniic growled from the deep part of his chest again as he took you unforgivingly. You were left to cling to the sheet’s till he flipped you onto your back. Your hands grabbed at his shoulders holding him close as he did the same to you. You could feel and hear every vocal sound from Psiioniic as you felt his bulge wither inside your core. The now all to familiar knot started in your stomach and spine. You cried out at him as the oversensitive and over simulation was becoming to much. “No more, please Mituna no more...”  
  
You begged him and cried to stop, to make him listen to you, but he didn’t as he gently lapped up the column of your throat purring. You didn’t really know where your Psiioniic was but you wanted him back now. You didn’t get to think about it as the knot untangled from your gut as you hit your peak but this time was different then any other time you and Psiioniic had made love.  
  
Because this time when Psiioniic leashed out inside you, his fangs not only found your shoulder but he clamped down hard. You didn’t know and still don’t to this day know how no one called the cops about the noise as you let out a ear piercing shriek as Psiioniic had more then left a scratch; as you could feel his fangs in your shoulder since the rumble of his snarl vibrated against and in your flesh.  
  
Your hand shot out before pressing on his forehead to get him to let you go. You don’t know how long you were there with him fighting to get him off but you could start to feel your warm blood dripping down your skin and rush of cold fluid out of you.  
  
You shouted not for Psiioniic to stop but for Disciple as you were terrified. “Disciple! Disciple help me!”  
  
You got only a moments relief however when you heard the front door slam open then close however a new pain washed over you as Psiioniic let your shoulder go. You cried out and curled away pressing a hand to the wound even ignoring as Psiioniic flew out the bedroom door with a savage snarl.  
  
Disciple meanwhile had rushed from her and Signless’s apartment when she got heard you begging Psiioniic to stop. Disciple had hung up and called Signless on the way over to your and Psiioniic’s apartment in a panic. She left a message saying she had finally gotten hold of you; as you and Psiioniic had been missing for five days. But it was an emergency and to get to your apartment as fast as he could. Disciple had a feeling that Psiioniic was out of his mind and acting in a primal state but that horrifying phone call solidified it in the worse possible way.  
  
Signless had just pulled in behind Disciple as she turned into the parking lot. As both parked and out of the their vehicles Signless looked at her; “What’s wrong?!”  
  
Disciple barked at him as she fished your keys from her set. “Psiioniic’s gone full primal.”  
  
Signless felt almost stricken at what Disciple said as the last time Psiioniic did he left deep flesh wounds on your body from his claws thankfully he was on his own able to snap out of it and called them panicked and just an emotional mess. But if he had gone full primal on you then Signless just hoped you were alive but he didn’t know if he could take losing his sister and his morial.  
  
Both trolls went up past the gates and up the stairs to the door. Disciple swung open the door hopefully to catch Psiioniic’s attention before she and Signless came into the apartment that looked like it was a war zone; since clothes were shredded by the couch and furniture was thrown about and ripped at as were the walls.  
  
Signless had to put his sleeve to his nose as the smell from the amount of different pheromones in the place was stirring him up and not in a good way. Disciple slammed the door which is when they both heard your sharp painful cry and a savage snarl coming from the bedroom.  
  
Both sounds rocked the pair to the core, Disciple went to go running to the bedroom but she didn’t even get to go when she and Signless looked at the bedroom door which was almost ripped opened. Psiioniic stood in the doorway and was giving a sub-vocal clicking sound but more then that he was naked as the day he was born with red blood dripping down his mouth.  
  
His claws dug into the door way as he psionics zapped in the air and even up his horns. Disciple felt the hair on the back of her neck raise as it did with Signless’s. Disciple gave a growling hiss at him in a protective way as Signless gave a warning rumble at him and released his pale pheromones for Psiioniic to hopefully understand who they were or at least him.  
  
But if anything all it did was stir a hornets nest that was Psiioniic’s anger. Disciple stepped forward she was either going to go through him or around him but regardless of how she was going to get to you. Signless stayed a bit behind her as her back up unfortunately whatever plan they had to get to you wasn’t going to work as it normally would.  
  
The attack was fast and short as was Psiioniic. Disciple moved before hissing and lashing at him with her claws. Psiioniic moved back as they circled each other. Disciple went to move however Psiioniic landed a rather quick and solid kick to her chest. Disciple slammed against the wall hard but it wasn't enough to do any damage to her just knock a little bit of the wind out of her.  
  
Disciple shook her head a little before Psiioniic lunged at her again this time though she wasn’t going to be able to defend herself from it. Disciple flinched away at the last second only to hear an very rare and deep savage roar that wasn’t Psiioniic’s nor hers.  
  
Disciple looked up to see Signless was locked in hand to hand combat with Psiioniic. Red blood seemed to dripped down his cheek from where he took the hit for her. Signless and Psiioniic roared and snarled at each other. Furious molten red met electrifying dual ones. Disciple moved as Signless threw Psiioniic to the ground before roaring again at him.  
  
This wasn’t her Signless or Psiioniic this was primal trollian. This was mate to mate, male to male, kin protecting kin.  
  
The only difference is unlike Psiioniic Signless wasn’t lost in it. Signless turned his head a little looking at her over his shoulder. His jaw was so tighten and locked that even as he pulled up his lips flashing her his fangs that his mouth was open a little. It looked like he was going to attack her but she knew it wasn’t. His eyes still held who he was as they look at her to go to you.  
  
His head snapped as away as he and Psiioniic lunged at each other crashing to the floor as a mess of limbs and fury. Disciple went into the bedroom and closed the door and locking it as you also had a lock on your bedroom door. She cringed as she already heard something shatter before snarling however that was all quickly forgotten when she heard you crying.  
  
Disciple went to the bed just a bit happy to see you were alive though she didn’t know for how long. Your hand was covered in blood as was your shoulder and you were hyperventilating. Disciple moved the blankets a little to cover you as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
You flinched away from her in fear more than anything as you didn’t know who it was. Disciple placed her hand under your face before turning it a little. She spoke as one would to a young child “It’s okay, it’s okay we’re here. I’m here neow, everything’s going to be alright neow.”  
  
You opened your eyes a little but you seemed quiet out of it. You just started to sob just as confused and hurt as Psiioniic was going to be. Disciple had to moved your hand so she could look at the wound. Disciple was gentle as she could as she probed the deep bite mark that Psiioniic gave you.  
  
She knew that it wasn’t the only wounded you had as she could smell more of the iron tang that was in the air under the thick smell of Psiioniic’s messed up pheromones. She couldn’t figure what pheromones they were as there were no words to describe what they were.  
  
Disciple looked up from you suddenly and at the door as it raddled from being hit. She could hear the ragged pants of both males before someone running off and another crash. Disciple clenched her jaw a little before she placed her hand on the back of your head to reassure you before moving to find you clothes.  
  
She had to get you to the hospital as fast as she could as who knows what the damage was. She was sure Psiioniic hadn’t hit an main blood vessels in your shoulder but you were bleeding quite a bit. Disciple moved to the closet opening it only to clench her jaw all your clothes and Psiioniic’s were shredded and placed in a rather nest like pile. Disciple’s face tightened before she moved around the room looking for some sort of clothes; the only ones she found was one of Psiioniic’s muscle tops, at home neon pink tennis short shorts, and old worn out undergarments.  
  
Disciple dressed you herself even though she wanted to go back out there and punch Psiioniic in the head as she was seeing what he did do to you. Disciple reached her hand under the bed and pulled out a spare container that you had for pailing clean up. You always had clean towels in there and she needed to help keep the wound clean. Disciple looked at the door as she just finished having a weak ended fight with you. It was rather quiet outside the bedroom door which worried her a little.  
  
Outside the door however Signless had wrestled Psiioniic to the ground and pinned him down. It seemed Signless had gotten somewhere with him with the fighting and his pheromones as Psiioniic had slowly started to stop fighting him. When Psiioniic finally started to come to he had bells ringing in his ears as he seemed to be stiff and tired physically.  
  
He noticed Signless was over top of him with a really threatening face. Psiioniic looked a bit confused till he hissed in a bit of pain as Signless had an almost crashing grip on his wrists. Psiioniic looked at his arms to see small little scratches from your nails and bits of your scent on him as he was quite naked under his morial.  
  
Psiioniic felt dread bubble up as he became more alert as the thick smell of your irony blood seemed to get stronger. Signless seemed to snap his jaws at him making Psiioniic looked at him before he drooped his ears and bared his throat at Signless who huffed and blinked rapidly as he was calming down. Psiioniic twisted a little in Signless’s grip as Disciple spoke; “Signless is he calm enough I need to take Y/n to the hospital now.”  
  
Signless just grunted at her as he couldn’t form words at the moment. Psiioniic chatter at Signless in his sub-voals why were they taking you and why were they here. Psiioniic only got to see a bit of it as Disciple carried you out of the bedroom with a part of a towel wrapped around your shoulder. A bit of dark bags were under your eyes as well your body was littered with his marks. The towel was soaked on your shoulder as he could see it was with blood.  
  
You whimpered trembling a little as it seemed he must had growled since Signless pushed him into the floor and Disciple to shush you quickening her steps to the door. Signless spoke this time; “You my morial are on a fine line. You better pray she doesn’t get an infection or you’ll lose a lot more then her.”  
  
Psiioniic trembled as fangs chattered as tears collected. He didn’t understand anything or what had happened. Psiioniic was grief stricken as he had hurt you again when he promised he wouldn’t. He felt like he was a monster but more then that he was not worth your love anymore.    
  
Thankfully you were fine no nerve damage or major blood vessel hit. You were going to be in intense pain for a little bit and had over forty stitches but you’d make a full recovery. Disciple and Signless naturally wanted to know what happened and you told them all you could from what you remembered.  
  
Signless grilled you to the point of exhaustion on how Psiioniic acted and so on. Of course this was all over the phone as he wasn’t about to leave Psiioniic’s side and where Disciple could easily break the contact. After seeing that Signless went a little to far in his questioning she said you needed to sleep as you really hadn’t had any for the last five days but that wasn’t the end of it not by far.  
  
At that time it was probably the hardest week and a half of your life since you and Psiioniic had entered a matespritship. You weren’t allowed near Psiioniic till you finished ovulating just to be safe but you didn’t like that not one bit but what were you going to do about it.  
  
It was bad enough that Signless and Disciple were mad at you and Psiioniic for vary of reasons. Signless had to take time off work to see to Psiioniic’s very delicate emotional state after what had happened. You thankfully had the bakery shop that you and Psiioniic were opening called the Bee’s hive. It was an authentic trollian bakery that served food, pastries, and baked goods.  
  
Psiioniic kind of surprised you about the whole thing a few weeks after the eggs were laid as he knew from your many talks in childhood and as teens that you always wanted to open a bakery since you loved to cook for people and so on.  
  
So he thought that you should and he told you such when he surprised you about it. Psiioniic said that he had been saving money for a long time more ever since you dropped out of Highschool so you could one day follow your dream; That was regardless if you both were mated together or not too. It was a very happy bonus for him that you both were mated.  
  
You think that shop was the only thing that was stopping you from going crazy and keeping you from breaking down thinking Psiioniic was mad at you. Disciple did help during the nights when you had to go back to their place but working at making the shop ready did little to stop your worry and heartache.  
  
You were worried sick about Psiioniic as you would call and call just to talk to him, just to hear his voice, though he wouldn’t answer the phone or the cellphone but Signless would then tell you to hung up and he’ll get Psiioniic to call you after he was done with him. But it didn’t help the guilt either as Signless and Disciple should be preparing for what grubs they may get not there morial’s relationship and mental states.  
  
When you finally did get to go home you didn’t know how to feel or what to do. You wanted it to get better like it did the first time and you weren’t mad or afraid of Psiioniic; how could you be. Psiioniic didn’t once phone you back but you didn’t know if that was Signless’s doing or his own.  
  
You sat quietly in the car unsure if you had just lost the only man in the world that you loved. Disciple glanced at you the whole trip back she wasn't sure what was going on with you. She tried to get you to open but when ever you did it only seemed to make you worse. It was times like these she wished Dolorosa was around she would know what to do.  
  
Disciple didn't have anymore time left to figure out what to say when she parked the car in the parking lot and stopped the car. She looked at you but you wouldn’t look at her hell you wouldn’t look at yourself in the mirror. Disciple reached over and pulled you a little to her as she kissed your temple lightly before tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “It’s going to be fine. All mew need to do is watch out for Signless okay.”  
  
You just nodded a little bit before you moved from her and opened the door. Disciple let her hand fall back to her side as you closed the door. She sighed lightly as she rested her chin against the car wheel. What was she going to do with you but more importantly what was Signless going to do with you.  
  
Somehow you had this odd idea that Signless and you wouldn’t cross paths with each other or you hoped that you didn’t anyways. Regardless of those foolish thoughts you both did meet at the gates of the apartment. Signless had let you into the apartment courtyard but he wasn’t the same troll you had known for years or your brother.  
  
As you looked at Signless today all he did was glared at you. You shrank a little as he tilted his head a little as for once in your life you weren’t sure where you both stood with each other. Signless just pulled up one side of his lip as he warned you; “If you ever let him get this bad ever again. You will never get close to any us ever again or this unit. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
You looked away as tears just brimmed at the surface and nodded. Once Signless seemed to get the threat across his face changed. It was an empty threat but as long as you thought it was real and that it scared you then that’s all that mattered to him.  
  
You did flinch away from him as his arms circled around you tightly. You sniffled a little as you looked up at him seemed the relief on his face before he pressed his face against yours. Signless ran his hand up and down your back as he knocked his face against yours. “I was so worried that we had lost you when we came to the apartment. I’m so relieved you are okay.”  
  
You moved your hands up and placed them on the back of his shoulder from how he was hugging you. “I-I’m sorry...”  
  
Signless shook his head as he pulled away from you as you didn’t need to apologize to him. You stood there unsure of what to do as you felt as if you were thrown into a hurricane. Signless seemed to not to stay to long of course as he just pressed his hand against your face before saying some almost ominous words. “Good luck.”  
  
You stood there a bit wide eyed as you turned as he moved on the other side of the gate then closed it walking to the car. You opened your mouth then closed it before you looked at the stairs. You couldn’t understand and were confused about his behavior. You couldn’t deal with it right now so you walked up the stairs to go home.  
  
However when you did get to the apartment door you were hesitant to open it as what if’s plagued your mind. You seemed to suck it up thinking it was going to be the worse case scenario that your brain could come up with. When you opened the apartment door it wasn’t what you think as you walked into it but it didn’t feel like this wasn’t your home either.  
  
This wasn’t the apartment that you and Psiioniic had made into a home. The feelings of dread, shame, hurt, nervousness, and coldness where settled here.  
  
You walked through the threshold of the door before closing it quietly behind you. You could finally take in the damage of it all too. Many things weren’t where they were because either they were destroyed or had been mended. You sighed moving to the coffee table and placed the bag of clothes that Disciple bought you on it.  
  
You felt timid in this place like something was going to leap out at you from no where. You stood by the couch unsure of what to do. You jolted suddenly more startled then fear as you heard Psiioniic’s voice. “You’re back...”  
  
You turned around to see Psiioniic standing there with the sadness look on his face. He seemed unkempt as his hair was whatever and his shoulders were slumped. You pressed a hand to your heart before exhaling. “Of course I’m back, this is my home.”  
  
You watched as he gave a brief half smile before it disappeared as you both stood there unsure of what to say. You seemed to be the one to broke the ice as you spoke; “Can we sit down I think we need to talk don’t you?”  
  
Psiioniic nodded a little as he almost shuffled to the couch as you sat down on it. You didn’t look at him though as he sat down as you were looking at the wall thinking about how to ask where you both stood with each other. Psiioniic looked at you then your placed the bag on the coffee table earlier as you both sat down on the couch that looking like it had been threw an Armageddon by this point.  
  
Psiioniic felt his jaw clench as you both sat there you each on your own sides. Psiioniic seemed to bite the bullet as he tried to sound neutral but it sounded more heartbreaking then that. “T-Tho thith ith it... thith ith where it all endth...”  
  
You looked up at him surprised and hurt. “What?! No of course not!” You huffed a little not in angry but in emotional horror thinking he was ending your long time relationship. “Why is that it for you? You don’t want me anymore because I let this all happen? Are you that mad at me too? I’m sorry Psiioniic I didn’t for it to happen I do really still love you.”  
  
Psiioniic got a little upset as he looked away from you as he spoke; “No it’th not where it endth I don’t want it to end becauthe I’m fluthhed for you. But what happen wathn’t your fault nor am I mad at you.”  
  
You looked at him though he wouldn’t look at you. “Then why can’t you look me in the eyes while you say that?”  
  
Psiioniic’s ear drooped down though he didn’t say anything. You moved your hand to touch his arm but he almost flinched from it which had him looked at you then with an apologetic look. Psiioniic watches your hand tremble as it slowly moves back to your lap. You looked back at your lap almost seeming wanting to disappear.  
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw before looking at his hands that were clenched tightly in his lap. Silences reined over the both of you. You both seemed to go to speak at the same time but you won out; “I’m sorry I hurt you... I’m a horrible matesprit...”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “No bumble pleathe you-”  
  
You shook your head as you stared at him. You didn’t shout or raise your voice at him but you were frustrated; “No! It’s not okay you wouldn’t look me in the eye, you don’t want me touching you even to offer comfort! I’m the one that keeps hurting you and I can’t make it better!”  
  
Psiioniic looked at you as he raised his voice at you; “Y/n you didn’t cauthe anything you’re not at fault. I’m the one that’s hurting you thee you even think you’re at fault! How can you trutht thomeone who doeth that to you?! You are thtupid, you don’t underthtand anything about me! Look at me, Y/n! I’m a monthter, you mated a fucking monthter!”  
  
You shouted back at him ready almost to do anything to tell him he’s wrong; “ You don’t mean too hurt me Psii! I trust you because I love you. If you don’t have trust then you don’t have love! I mated the boy I fought and respect as children, I mated the man I fall in love with who was gentle, tender, and treated me like his equal. I mated the man with flaws because he’s mortal like everyone else in the fucking world. Monsters are just things we don’t understand and there are many things I don’t understand with life or about trolls but your heart isn’t one of those things! What do I have to do to make you get that! Please tell me!”  
  
Psiioniic just stared and watching you as the fires of frustration died in his belly as you wrapped an arm around your stomach as the other came up as you were furiously trying to wipe the tears away. Psiioniic barked a little bitterly; “Than why do you have bag for your clotheth then, if your not going to leave me why do you have that!”  
  
You looked at it before grabbed the bag and shook the contents out as it was brand new clothing fall onto the clawed up coffee table. “Disciple fucking bought me three sets of clothes you idiot! I had no fucking clothes on me and Signless wouldn’t get me any because you shredded them all! I’m sorry my morial bought me clothes to wear. Was that why you thought I was ending it because I had a bag of clothes?!”  
  
Psiioniic flinched back a little before his whole demeanor changed as he wasn’t the confident and sharp tongue troll as he always seemed to be; but a hurting and heartbroken man who thought he was about to lose the only women he ever loved.  
  
You just watched as Psiioniic covered his face with his hands and started to cry. The deep and different sound more then just startled you. As it felt like your heart turned itself inside out as panic ran over it. You had never in all yours years with him had you ever had seen him cry. Signless would have but you didn’t.  
  
You didn’t know what to do but you didn’t take long for you act. You moved forward and knocked his hands from his face before he hurt himself and you started to wipe the tears away with your already soaked tear sleeve. You spoke so gently and thick with sorrow; “Why would you ever think I would leave you Psiioniic? After all we’ve been through and all we’ve planned why would you ever think I’d just end it over something so trivial?”  
  
Psiioniic huffed as more yellow tears fell; “It wathn’t trivial, I hurt you tho bad Y/n. I could have killed you and if Thignlethth and Dithciple hadn’t come over or if-”  
  
You sighed as you pulled him down and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Accidents happen Psiioniic that’s why there call an accident. We knew this that things like this may happen. It was never going to be easy as I’m not tough like a troll and you’re not soft like a human.”  
  
Psiioniic hiccuped as he buried his face into your neck as he wrapped his arms around you. He spoke against your neck almost begging you; “Pleathe don’t leave me Y/n I love you tho much. Pleathe don’t leave me Bumble I would never make it without you.”  
  
You sniffled a little as you stroked his hair and held Psiioniic close to you. “I wouldn’t Psiioniic, I wouldn’t ever leave you. Don’t you ever think I’d leave you not in this plain or the next I promise you. I love you so much Psiioniic that there are no words to describe it.”  
  
You both were hugging and holding each other for a long time before you broke apart palming off the tears on each others faces and just reestablishing the bond with gently face rubbing and soft touches before talking with words what about happened. It wouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone that you both were tired after such a emotional time. Psiioniic had curled you up into his lap as you both sat there. Your head was tucked under his chin and his arms were around you. Psiioniic’s fingers stroked against your arm lightly; “Does it hurt? How long till you get the stitches out?”  
  
You shook your head a little at his first question but answered the second one; “There the dissolved type so they’ll go away on they own but Disciple said I’m looking another week or two.” Psiioniic didn’t say anything but you tried to lighten the mood a little; “Well we both needed new clothes anyways I don’t about you but apparently neon pink tennis shorts were so last century.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a little bit of a smile. “Thothe were a horrible choice to begin with whatever gave you the idea they were good looking?”  
  
You gave a dry laugh; “Because you wouldn’t stop staring at my ass so I thought they’d at least make good wearing around the house went it was laundry day.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed only lightly before his phone rang. You moved a little as Psiioniic dug into his sweater to pull it out before answering it with a sigh. “Hello...”  
  
You looked up at him a little as he closed his eyes smiling; “No thhe’th right here on my lap... No we talked about it thomewhat. No we were talking about her athth-cupping neon pink thhort thhortth which theemed not to make it home with her tho don’t be uthing them Thign.”  
  
You chuckled a little as you could imagine Signless face. Psiioniic made a odd sound though he didn’t verbally speak. Whatever was being said you weren’t suppose to hear it. You pressed you face back against his chest just listening to the sound and how it vibrated in his chest and throat. Psiioniic didn’t seem to mind any as he let you do it. You started to doze on Psiioniic as the sounds and his smell made it all feel like home.  
  
Psiioniic spoke to Signless for a little sub-vocally even though he felt you place more of your body weight on him. Psiioniic down at you to see your dozing face. Psiioniic spoke up for a moment as he questioned Signless. “Thignlethth...”  
  
Signless stopped his sub-vocal for a moment; “Yeah?”  
  
Psiioniic struggled as he questioned quietly; “How can Y/n thhe feel thafe enough with me to thleep on me after what I did to her...”  
  
Signless seemed to sigh softly before he spoke. “Is it that strange Psii?” Psiioniic mumble a yes to which Signless seemed to chuckle lightly as he seemed to move something. “What you’re seeing Psiioniic is called unconditional love and I’m afraid you have it too.”  
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before closing it before he sighed. He was to tired for Signless’s words of wisdom. “Okay well I don’t have the mental think-pan for your wordth of withdom right now. I’m going to move Bumble to the bed thince thhe doethn’t need her back hurting her on top of everything elthe. Good night Thignlethth.”  
  
Signless just seemed to chuckle answering for a good night as well before Psiioniic ended the call before he sighed a little. He shook his head a little before he moved you a little to carry you. You grumbled of course being nice and comfortable where you were. Psiioniic moved you both to the bedroom and placed you down on the bed. He didn’t feel like he should remove you of your clothes not right now.  
  
As he went to move from the bed to take the couch for the night as he wasn’t sure if you wanted to be in the same bed as you; he was stopped when he felt your hand grab his sleeve. “Please don’t go, Mituna...”  
  
Psiioniic looked at you as you sniffed lightly with that heartbreaking expression on your face. He should tell you not to call him that as he took your hand to go to the couch but he couldn’t. Hearing his grub name from your lips was hard to ignore which was why you did it in the first place. It wasn’t suppose to be intimate but it was when you said it. What made it worse was he remembered you saying that a long time too. Psiioniic turned back to you as he took your hand off his sleeve to hold it instead. “I wouldn’t Y/n... I wouldn’t ever let go or leave.”  
  
You pulled his hand in close as Psiioniic shifted you both onto the bed better. You both laid there together silent as graves. You played a little with Psiioniic’s hand as he pulled you in closer to him. You seemed to finally wanting to break the silence as you spoke; “You’ll need to come to the shop with me tomorrow to help pick emblem and the color for the paint for the letters for the window.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed a little bit before he spoke; “You know what color I want already and the emblem.”  
  
You smiled a little; “Yeah but still you can show me tomorrow maybe after some pancakes?”  
  
Psiioniic sighed in a content way as he nuzzled his face into your hair. “Yeah after pancaketh thhoundth good.”  
  
You just smiled as the blankets magically lifted up on there own and settled down on the pair of you. You had a feeling everything was going to be alright now.  
  
After that it was full steam head with the shop and with your relationship. You personally had no time to think about what it meant what Psiioniic had tried to do with you and it’s one day enjoyable consequences that were unknown to you both at the time as your small unit was dealt another crashing blow the worse possible way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize darling for the early update as I am unfortunately going to be unable to do it Friday of this week as tomorrow I am going to the hospital for surgery so I doubt I will feel much of doing anything for the next couple of days. So enjoy the chapter and see you all next week Love and kisses my darlings!

Chapter 12  
  
It had only been the day after you got your stitches out that you and Psiioniic were busy with the grand opening of your shop. You had organized street party for it which you had invited your old boss’s of course and invited anyone who wanted to come for free food. It was all done through ads in the newspaper and on any bulletin boards you could find. Psiioniic laughed saying you invited the whole city as you both couldn’t even step out of the bakery or you couldn’t feed everyone who came.   
  
After the first two weeks after the opening you pretty much knew who were your normal customers and at what times they came at. Even Boss from your old bakery would sneak in a time or two for something as his new baker couldn’t made just the food like you did. You and Psiioniic seemed to work well with another.   
  
Psiioniic worked in the bakery with you as he was currently out of work do to the colder seasons and the lack of construction work. But it wasn’t that hard for you both as to you and Psiioniic business was business and life was life the two never bled in together. You were the owner and Psiioniic was your worker as there was only the two of you handling the whole thing.   
  
You had Psiioniic really only there to put the items in, to make certain toppings, and to stock. You would stand behind the counter either chatting with some customers, making more goods, or working out a new recipe. But when every you heard that bell go you would pause to welcome who or whatever came in regardless of where you were.  
  
You remember the first time you met the Grand Highblood too. It was during sometime in that second week. You were looking at a Dolorosa’s recipe for Bilyer’s when the bell dinged as someone opened the bakery door. You looked up and smiled as you greeted the person or people that walked into the shop. “Welcome to the Bee’s hive how may I help yo- woah...”   
  
Psiioniic peaked from the back room to see you looking gobsmacked at a highblood that was standing there having a glance around. He had to be at least seven feet tall without the horns. The poor troll had to keep his head down and walked a bit knelt so he didn’t hit the lights or ceiling. The highblood growled a little as he seen you staring at him wide eyed; “Motherfucking stop looking at motherfucking me like that motherfucker. You motherfucking acted like you motherfucking never seen a motherfucking righteous motherfucking highblood before.”   
  
Psiioniic bit his tongue a little as the highblood swore at you but oddly you didn’t seem to take offense to it. You even apologized looking down from him; “I apologize I have never seen a highblood.” The troll just made a face at you before you offered unsure smile. “Can I help you find anything?”   
  
The troll just nodded as he asked; “Do you motherfucking make motherfucking grubloafs motherfucker?”   
  
You nodded a little before dipping from behind the counter to go show him where they were. He followed you to the small container box for them. Without even hesitating you questioned; “Would you like a sample of it? I know many trolls have different versions of them. You can see if you like it or not before buying.”   
  
The troll raised a brow before nodding. You scooped a bag full before going to the deli counter for a knife to cut one. You slide behind and cut about half of one of the grubloafs for him. When you turned and offered him it you laughed being as cheerful as ever even as the troll accepted the tiny size sample of the grubloaf. You joked slightly at the troll; “I guess a sample for you would be the loaf.”   
  
The troll smirked as he liked his licked his finger’s getting the glaze off. He hummed though as he closed his eyes as he chewed the bread. As soon as he swallowed it however you gave him the other half because you couldn’t sell it. The troll looked just about happy as he spoke. “Motherfucker that is motherfucking the best motherfucking grubloaf I’ve had since my grub days.”   
  
You beamed at the troll before he order different things but mostly more of the grubloafs. As you got the stuff together you spoke; “Excellent I’m glad it’s so good my matespirt get’s sick of tasting everything I give him.”   
  
The troll laughed as you handed him the bag with a little extra with a piece of tart as an apology about staring. He smirked flashing his razor sharp teeth. “You motherfucking need anyone to motherfucking test motherfucking recipes with a motherfucker just motherfucking let me know. I all up and motherfucking judge that shit to the motherfucking dark motherfucking carnival.”   
  
You laughed a little; “Thank you Mister...”   
  
The troll grinned; “Motherfucker my name is all up an motherfucking Grand Highblood Makara but you my tiny motherfucking baker can motherfucking call me Highblood.”   
  
You nodded before offering your hand to shake his; “Thank you Highblood. I’m Y/n L/n that troll staring at us is my matesprit Psiioniic Captor.”   
  
The Highblood just laughed before shaking your hand. “See you soon my motherfucking tiny baker sis.” As the Highblood moved to walk away you waved goodbye before an older trollian gentleman asked you for some meal in the deli part which took your attention away leaving Psiioniic to wonder what in the world he just witness.    
  
After that Psiioniic watched an odd relationship bloom between you and the Highblood. He wouldn’t call it pale but he couldn’t call it nothing either. The Highblood came almost three times a day for food. He also brought you both customers from his business and just a general word because if a highblood likes someone food you know it’s good. Then on the flip side you gave him free testing recipes, some discounts, and the occasional free meal for him and his ‘morial’.   
  
Psiioniic could so see red quadrant signals going around between the Highblood and his ‘morial’ but he thought it was best not to say anything. The morial of the Highblood’s was a pretty cool teal troll named Redglare. She was a police officer for the trolls division. She and many others would stop by for something quick to eat at half or no price.   
  
Psiioniic could see you were just over the moon with Redglare and much like the Highblood you both hit it off. The couple would now come over a little for dinner as the Highblood took up on your offers to try your different recipes. For a while there it was normal to have the pair over three times a week. Psiioniic had the sneaking supusion is was a little to much up for the fact that Signless and Disciple weren’t coming over anymore due to how close the possible grubs were to hatching.  
  
But that time with the Highblood and Redglare was up when they informed you and Psiioniic that evening it would be the last time they’d be able to come over as Redglare had brooded a clutch of eggs which surprised you to no end as their relationship had blindsided you. You then babbled on about Disciple and Signless’s clutch a bit after that with Redglare more then the Highblood who did paid attention to your words. “Yup they’ll maybe hatching sometime this week or next week. I just hope that at least one hatches. It’d be like having to take care of Signless again but this time I can give him back!”   
  
Psiioniic laughed more then the others as he understood your excitement for it. The Highblood smirked as he asked; “Motherfucker grub talk is all up and motherfucking good but how are you motherfucking doing though motherfucker? You’ve been motherfucking looking under the motherfucking weather for a bit motherfucker.”   
  
You hummed as you clicked the oven light on to look at the lasagna. “It’s alright Highblood I think I’m just feeling under the weather from all the cold weather. It’s hard to believe it’s the end of September with all this cold weather. I swear I think I seen frost on the grass the other morning.”   
  
Psiioniic teased you lightly; “That’th not the only thing keeping you cold.”   
  
You glared at Psiioniic over your shoulder before sticking your tongue out at him. “I know someone who’s going to be sleeping on the couch hungry tonight if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut.”   
  
Redglare chuckled at you both; “ It’s hard to believe no ones called the police on you both for a domestic yet. You both act more spade then red.”   
  
You shrugged a little as you moved to the stove a little as Psiioniic answered for the pair of you; “That’th cauthe we’ve done it on day one of coming here. But not only that we’ve alwayth teathed each other though it grew more enjoyable later on.”   
  
You just smirked as you commented; “No it was because no one else could handle a fowl mouth asshole.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled as he buzzed his tongue at you; “You forget the concert in grade ten you really went all alpha on that other pthionic uther for touching my arm.”   
  
You just snorted as the Highblood and Redglare watched the banter. It was rather entertaining to watch as normal matesprits didn’t do it. Psiioniic seemed to put a end to it as he directed his comment at Redglare instead of you. “Tho when are you eggth going to hatch?”   
  
Redglare hummed gently as she smiled; “Well we’re looking at December or Janurary as both myself and the Highblood are farther up the spectrum.”   
  
You spoke suddenly as you pointed a wooden spoon at her; “ You’ll have to bring them around when they hatch I bet they’ll be cute little justice terrors.”   
  
The Highblood honked well laughing. “Wicked sis you all up and motherfucking cook for them to motherfucker?”   
  
You sighed before smiling at him moving towards the oven again. “Well I have been looking into grub friendly things like grub sauce and such. I mean I will have too sooner or later if they’re are more families come to the shop.”   
  
The Highblood smiled thinking that was the best answer ever but he was more thinking about free food then anything. Redglare commented understanding that the Highblood was thinking; “I’m surprised you both haven’t gone out of business. With all the free samples and food you give once and a while.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly answering as you moved from the oven. “It builds a customer market and well if the people like it they come back for more. I believe your matethprit wath one of thothe free thamplerth.”   
  
Redglare went to say something when she looked at you. Psiioniic moved his head to see you were on the land line. Psiioniic looked up at you as you oddly answered the phone even though there was company over. You never normally answered the phone when company was over as you thought it was rude. The Highblood and Redglare looked over at you as well when you made a cooing sound as you face turned sorrowful. “I don’t care what the Jade said, stay by her side and don’t leave it till I come over. I know baby brother I know. I love you too.”   
  
You hung up the phone before undoing your apron as your eyes meet with Psiioniic’s. He looked at you as you shook your head causing his ears to drop. Redglare and the Highblood stared at you both before understanding what was going on as Psiioniic spoke; “None of them...”   
  
You turned your attention to Redglare and Highblood before apologizing. “I’m sorry-”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No, no it’s okay Y/n I guess your brother’s clutch didn’t produce.”   
  
You nodded as you gave them an apologetic look; “ I have to go over my morial needs me but you two don’t have to left right away. You guys can at least still get supper as it’s going to take Psiioniic twenty minutes to change and lock up the bakery anyways; so you both might as well stay and at least take dinner with you both. It’ll be done it ten minutes. I have to get going so I apologize again. I’ll see you both tomorrow or sometime.”   
  
The Highblood just waved his hand meaning for you to go. You hurried out the door with no more then a bow of thanks. You moved out the door grabbing your bike that was chained up to the railing before lifting it as you went down the stairs and out the gate. The moment you got on the bike you were gone.   
  
You flew down the streets passing traffic and people to get to Signless’s and Disciple’s apartment. You took sharp corners scaring people as you zoomed by them even more then a couple of motorists too. You turned into the apartment and braked gently as you stopped at the gate.   
  
You flicked the gate key and walked into the courtyard there. You placed your bike in the apartment’s bike rack and locked it in before running up the stairs to the apartment. You didn’t even knock as you opened the door. You just opened the apartment door when you were tackled by Signless who’s arms wrapped around your neck as he wept into your shoulder.   
  
You shut the door close with your foot as you wrapped your arms around him then moved them up to wipe his tears away. He leaned heavily on you which you both fold onto the ground as he clung to you. He whimpered much like he did when he was smaller. He sobbed into your shoulder; “I keep counting to ten but it wouldn’t go away! I want this nightmare to go away! Y/n make it go away...please...”   
  
You closed your eyes as you stroked his back. “I wish I could Kanny with all my heart but I can’t.”  
  
You tried you hardest to try to see to him but your thoughts were of Disciple. Thankfully Psiioniic came in within the half hour. He was who Signless needed you could only ease the pain but not mend it. When you coached Signless to Psiioniic is when you moved. You carefully opened Signless and Disciple’s door as you did, you found Disciple curled up in front of the empty nest with her shoulders shaking.   
  
Your heart broke more then it already was. Poor Disciple and Signless the couple didn’t deserve something like this to happen. You moved as you quietly closed the door behind you before you walked over to her. You didn’t know what to say or do so you did the only what came natural to you.   
  
You knelt down on your knees and wrapped your arms around her neck as you press the side of your face against hers. You looked at the empty nest what do you say to someone like this. What words could you offer to a grieving mother. You were gentle as you spoke; “Rosa didn’t think they were quite ready yet so she decided to keep them a little longer...”   
  
You felt Disciple’s head turn a little before she looked at you. She turned in your hold before she tucked her head under your chin and cried. You gripped her tightly as you sat there rocking her and offered the only comfort you knew; the comfort of love.   
  
It went without saying that Psiioniic and you stay at Disciple’s and Signless’s place for three weeks where you both did everything for them from cooking to fussing over them that was more you then Psiioniic as he had to manage the bakery during the day. You couldn’t express how happy you were when Disciple seemed over come the tragedy and took solos in what happened.   
  
It was their first clutch and nine out of ten times no clutch ever produced first go as the trollian body wasn’t used to it. But that didn’t stop you from worrying about her and Signless. Disciple laughed you off the one night; “Mew are going to make mewrself sick with worry, I’m a big girl now. Y/n don’t worry so much, we’re fine.” You would only give her a unbelieving look. Disciple would only smile at you before she would tease making you soften a bit. “Mother please I’m fine.”   
  
You would scoff before looking at Psiioniic then her; “I doubt you would want to come from Psiioniic.”   
  
Disciple gave a fake shatter before you both started to laugh. You were just happy that she was feeling better even just a little. You made arrangements to go home that Sunday afternoon as Disciple and Signless reassured you more then once that they were fine enough that they didn’t need you or Psiioniic. You and Psiioniic were suppose to steal the bathroom in the morning to have a shower before packing but you had rushed from the bedroom to their bathroom kicking Signless out of the doorway as you throw up into the toilet.   
  
You huffed before lurching forward starting to puke again as the door opened. You felt Disciple’s hand on your back before she spoke; “See this is what I told mew would happen.”   
  
You spat into the toilet as you panted a little. Disciple brushed your hair a little from your face. “I...I wasn’t worried, I’m sorry about this. I haven’t been feeling the greatest the past couple of months.”   
  
Disciple gives you her nurses look as she placed her hand on your forehead to feel your forehead. “Mew don’t have a fever but mew are flushed. What have mew been feeling?”   
  
You gurgled a little before dry heaving a little; “Nausea, lose of apatite, dizziness, hot flashes, and now throwing up. It happens every morning and just before bed.”   
  
Disciple frowned a little; “Well mew don’t have a temperature but it sounds like the flu... Y/n have mew had your period yet?”   
  
You blink a little; “What...? No not yet I’ve been to stressed out to have it from the shop to being head first in your toilet.” Disciple hummed a little as you continued; “Besides I’ve only slept with Psiioniic you know it’s not possible.”   
  
Disciple voiced a little; “Anything is possible mew know we just don’t if it’s happen; mew and Psiioniic are rather rare mew know.”   
  
You just sighed; “Disciple... I’m not pregnant I would have been pregnant a million times over by now if that was the case it’s not like we’ve ever been ‘safe’ while doing it.” You joked a little as you reached up flushing the toilet. “Besides imagine the horror of how it would look never mind the fact we have enough assholes in the world we don’t need a population boom in area.”   
  
Disciple laughed a little before she patted your back. “Alright but I want you to go to the doctors anyways I’ll set up an appointment for mew before mew go back to the bakery.”   
  
You nodded a little as you got up feeling a little better after puking. You moved out of the bathroom behind Disciple and apologized to Signless who waved it off going back into the bathroom to shower. Psiioniic looked at you a bit concerned before you moved to the couch as another dizzy and nausea spell hit you. Disciple looked at Psiioniic before she questioned; “Have mew seen her like this for a while?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “No not that I’m aware of but I’m normally in the thhower firtht well thhe maketh lunch.”   
  
Disciple hummed a little before sighing you probably had a head cold or eaten something you shouldn’t have. Disciple just shook her head as Psiioniic moved to the couch to see if you were alright as Disciple moved to the phone to call in a favor. Somehow Disciple did get you an appointment with Signless’s doctor as you didn’t have one yourself; which Psiioniic was the one that had to drag you there though or you would have kicked and screamed about it otherwise.   
  
However when you got there he didn’t leave the car just so things could go smoothly as you weren’t one for doctor offices on a good day let alone when you weren’t feeling good. But the doctor and staff made it as painless and quick as possible for you as they were used to dealing with more trolls then humans. The doctor there was rather nice and a bit excited to meet Signless’s sister though he was surprised to see it was a human like him.   
  
All he did was a quick check over of you then order a simple blood and urine test. You gave him both before you asked how long it would take. He just dismissed you saying they’d phone you when you were suppose to come back for the results. But when you did get the results a week later you didn’t know what to think.   
  
As you back away from the doctors office before you ran away shaking your head. It wasn’t possible, it could not be possible! How could you be pregnant! This wasn’t suppose to happen at a time like this or at anytime. Everything was chaotic as it was with the bakery only just opened and you having to support Disciple after the clutch failed to produce because even if she said was fine she wasn’t.   
  
You had no time or emotionally stable to even think about it. But more then that you were panicked to think what Psiioniic would think. He would probably leave you thinking you have been unfaithful to him then Signless would kick you out of the unit and then you’d die alone; As someone would take the baby from you cause you couldn’t provide for it and support on your own. Or maybe they’d kill it because it’s half human, experiment on it, or something just as horrifying. You play there horrifying what if game in your head as you headed back to work.   
  
As you got to the shop it was of course had a little bit of a crowd there. A couple trolls smiled seeing you before they frowned as you looked out of it. One you knew as Diko spoke his orange and lime green eyes stared at you; “Hey Captor you alright?”   
  
You nodded before offering an apology. “Sorry yes let me get the shop open for before lunch time is over. I can’t have starving psionic users at my door.”   
  
You laughed a little as they did as normally you had a lot of psionic users as customers as you were the only bakery place was all psionic friendly. One of the older trolls who came around question you though as you holding open the door to get you key out. “Are you sure your alright little human? You seem so distracted today.”   
  
You just offered a smile; “Yeah I just got some news from the doctor is all. It wasn’t what I thought it was going to be.” He blinked as you laughed; “I’m not dying or anything don’t worry. I just have to change my diet a little is all.”   
  
He hummed a little as he nodding saying that was good before he went into go shop. You however sighed a little as you moved to the counter to put on your apron and take off your coat to work. You were thankful for any distraction as your mind would wonder like did you really want this baby?   
  
Would it be cruel to let it develop as you didn’t know what problems it would have or what kind of a monstrously would come out of you. What if it was like a troll grub would it eat through your stomach to get out or would it even survive?   
  
The Doctor told that you were only two months along so there was still more then enough time for a miscarriage to happen. What if Psiioniic didn’t want the baby what would you do then. He had as much of a right as you did about it. But that was only on the stand if he knew about it.   
  
You could get it taken care of permanently but that didn’t seem to settle well on you as you couldn’t do that to Psiioniic. To go behind his back and do that without his say the guilt alone would eat you. It was a rather vicious cycle for you as you would come back if you really wanted the thing inside you. Which of course you did how can’t you? It was the the one ache you wanted a little yellow-blood running around that was half of you and the half of the troll that you love like no other. But what did you have to offer it other then love and support? Love wasn’t going to fill it’s belly or keep it warm at night.   
  
But just because you wanted would Psiioniic? What if Psiioniic left you where would you go? What would you do? You would have to pay him half of the month income of the shop as it was his money that went into it. You doubt Signless would put up with you after the last accident with Psiioniic. You just groaned in stress you couldn’t deal with this right you. You’d just have to figure out a way to talk to Psiioniic tonight about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! This is the next installment of EA and good news RG chapter three is in editting as we speak! Thank the gods! I don't know when it'll be edited as it is very very long chapter like normal but I'm hoping it will be worth the wait. Anyways enjoy this cute chapter love and kisses my darlings!

Chapter 13  
  
It had been eleven days since you found out you were pregnant and you still hadn’t talked to Psiioniic about the results. You tried too, you really did but you froze as negative thoughts came up to mind and you listened to them. You wanted to have a little bit longer of this happiness before he would leave you. You sighed for the moment as you were in bed with Psiioniic at your side.   
  
You looked at the clock that flash that it was two in the morning. You sighed as you turned over in the bed to look at Psiioniic who was facing you asleep. You just stared at him before you gave a heavier sigh and sat up in the bed before moving the blankets getting out of bed.   
  
You glanced at Psiioniic as you opened the bedroom door quietly before sliding past it shutting the door just as softly making sure not to close it completely so you didn't wake him with the click. You turned then going to the living room to sit on the couch. Even though it was night time the moon gave you enough light so you didn’t have to turn on a lamp. You sat on the couch in a silent huff as you grabbed the TV remote.   
  
You sighed for the millionth time as you clicked on the TV and turned the volume right down as you watched some late night cooking program. You weren’t really paying attention to the TV as you couldn’t concentrate on anything not even work; but that’s because you couldn't think straight and you hadn’t been sleeping the past couple of nights. There was to much on your mind with the news that you were pregnant and about what Psiioniic and everyone else would do. It didn't help either that you had virtually no one to talk too.   
  
You could have told Disciple or even Signless but that would be insensitive. You could talk to the Highblood and Redglare about it but as much as you like the pair and trusted them this was rather sensitive information. As well you were scared that Psiioniic would question your loyalty to him even though you never cheated on him. You were in quite the pickle and any option at this point seemed to end in heartache. You wished at times like these that Dolorosa was still alive as she would have the wisdom to help you out.   
  
You felt yourself give a warm up huff as sudden wetness made your vision blurry. You tucked in your bottom lip as you placed your hands on your face and started to cry making sure to be quiet enough to not wake Psiioniic. But it was a useless thing to do as Psiioniic had woken up as soon as you got out of bed.   
  
Psiioniic laid in the bed with his arm covering his eyes as he sighed lightly. This was the eleventh time this month you had gone to the living room unable to sleep. You would toss and turn for most of the night before going to the living room to watch TV till you had to go get a shower for work. Psiioniic wondered what was wrong with you as you had been depressed for the last couple of weeks.   
  
He questioned Disciple and Signless about it but either knew what was wrong but Disciple did understand what he meant more then Signless. Disciple could only tell Psiioniic that you had seemed distracted during your feeling sessions. Psiioniic used what Disciple told him giving you time to come to him on your own. So he tried to give you some space and time as he thought maybe you just needed some time on your own to think things over but it didn’t seem to work any.   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he moved up getting up from the bed as there was no point laying there. He wasn’t going to be going to sleep unless you were in bed with him. Psiioniic decided if you couldn’t talk to Disciple about whatever it was maybe it was best if he pushed you a little to get you to tell him.   
  
It was normally not something matespirts did but the line needed to be crossed some for your sake. Psiioniic moved from the bed, he opened the door as softly as he could so he didn’t startle you. Unfortunately directly in front of him he could see the couch. He was looking at the couch only to see your bow form and your shaking shoulders. Psiioniic’s ears flickered down as he moved from the door to the couch. He knelt in front of you as you were sobbing quietly into your hands.   
  
Psiioniic hesitated as he was sure you didn’t hear him. Psiioniic moved his hand placing it on your shoulder which caused you to snap your head up as he startled you. Psiioniic frowned as he moved his hand a little asking you gently.“What’th wrong Bumble?”   
  
You looked at him sniffling before your mind seemed to catch up on how you were as you started to wipe away the tears with your hands trying to act like it was nothing. You huffed as you apologized trying to ignore his question. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you Psii.”   
  
Psiioniic’s frowned only seemed to get bigger out of concern. He spoke so softly to you it was as if you were a wounded animal. “Hey, you didn’t wake me thilly human. But what’th wrong Y/n why are you crying alone on the couch.”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic as you seemed to have collected most of yourself. “There’s nothing-”   
  
Psiioniic sighed before he stood up placing his hands on his hips. “Don’t make me do it.”   
  
You looked at him unsure of what he was trying to say so you tried to persuade him. “Really Psiioniic there’s nothing-”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes as he moved to the other side of the couch. “Now you’ve done it...”   
  
You looked confused till he opened his arms and you were lifted off the couch as his eyes sparked a little lifting you up from your side and folded you into his lap as he caged his arms around you. You just sat there like that as he rubbed your back. You buried your head into his chest and started to cry again.   
  
Psiioniic was scared he knew you had gotten the results from the Doctor but whatever it was couldn’t have been good to make you like this. Maybe that’s why you didn’t tell Disciple or Signless anything. Psiioniic moved your head a little so he could look at you. Your eyes were closed as he kissed the tears away and kissed your forehead before he brushed your one cheek with his thumb as he cupped your face. “Y/n... Y/n pleathe tell me what’th wrong. You don’t need to do thith alone, I’m your matethprit you can rely on me. I’ll protect you ath betht I can but you need to tell me what it ith tho I can try.”   
  
You huffed a little as you opened your eyes to look at him. Psiioniic felt you move but instead of hiding away you wrapped your arms around him tightly as you were begging him in his ear; “Please don’t leave me... Please don’t leave me Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned hurt as he tighten his arms around you. Psiioniic kissed your temple lightly as he reassured you; “I wouldn’t leave you, I wouldn’t do that. Tell me what’th wrong Y/n.”   
  
You hiccuped as you trembled on him. He could see you were fighting with yourself but it seemed you had bit the bullet to tell him what was wrong. However what you said and what he had quickly prepared himself for were two different things; “I’m pregnant.”   
  
Psiioniic blinked for a second before he moved slightly to look at you; “What?”   
  
You started to cry again as you repeated yourself. “I’m pregnant with your baby!”   
  
Psiioniic stared at you a bit in disbelieve as you babbled a little more out of stress then anything. Psiioniic listened it was all about how you didn’t know how it happened as you begged him not to leave you and that you weren’t unfaithful to him. Psiioniic knew you weren’t as he would have known as your body scent would have smelt different.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to look at you as you were short of hysterics. Psiioniic’s eyes soften as he shushed you gently pulling you back to him. He nestled your face into the crook of his neck as he rested his chin against your head. Psiioniic’s arms wrapped around you tightly as he rubbed your back with his psionics. “I know you’ve been faithful Y/n thtop worrying. I’m not going to leave you, nothing’th changed. You’re okay my thilly little human matethprit... We’re okay.”   
  
You whimpered as you asked; You’re not going to leave me?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “No...”   
  
You huffed with the sound of tears; “You don’t think I’m a disgusting freak do you?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head again; “No, no Y/n I don’t; godth I think your my miracle, my beautiful wonderouth miracle whom I love and adore. You need to thtop lithtening to thothe voiceth in your mind Bumble.”   
  
You just sniffled a little as you clenched his night shirt a little and rested your head against his chest. Psiioniic purred a little for you hoping that would calm you down and like clock work it did. Psiioniic was thankful that Disciple at least told him about that trick. Psiioniic looked at the clock on the wall to see there was still enough time for you both to have some sleep.   
  
He believed that you both needed some to help clear your heads for a talk that would be happening later if you liked it or not. Psiioniic shifted you lightly in his arms yawning as he carried you from the couch to the bed as you clung to him still scared to let him go. He was very careful as he placed you down onto the bed but you refused to let him get into bed as you didn’t want him to leave your hold. Psiioniic smiled a little sadly this time; “Alright Bumble take my other hand then.”   
  
Psiioniic had to pry you from his left hand so you could strangle his right. You watched a little wondering what he was going to do when he levitated himself using his psionics and placed himself on the bed. Psiioniic settled himself behind you when he blinked away his powers. His right hand was draped over you because you were holding it.   
  
Psiioniic moved your shirt collar some before kissing your shoulder before he nuzzled his face against the side of your neck and then hooked his chin over your shoulder. You both laid like that for a little bit till you were reassured that he wasn’t playing a trick on you and that this was real. Psiioniic sighed in relief as you loosen your grip on his hand; which of course earned you a kiss on the cheek.   
  
But instead of moving his hand away it moved down to your stomach. He moved a little bit of your shirt away before he started to stroke your stomach gently. Psiioniic questioned you gently from what had plagued him a little; “Do you want it?”   
  
You didn’t really answer his question at first but he felt your hand brush against his. “Of course I do it’s our baby-thing but the real question is do you want it?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed in content at your answer before he closed his eyes starting to stroke your stomach again thinking about the life inside. “That’th a thtupid quethtion of courthe I want it.”   
  
You were quiet again at his answer for so long so that he thought you had fallen asleep. Just as he went to pull up the covers you spoke; “I’m glad you want it too... I hope it survives and that we’re good parents.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled as he kissed your cheek; “It will and we will be my thilly human, let’th get thome thleep we’ll talk about thith more tomorrow.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you nestled into your spot of the bed with Psiioniic. In retrospect you guessed it was kind of silly to think Psiioniic would leave you. You should have remembered that your scent would have changed from fully his as he knew at times when you’ve met up with Signless for lunch without telling him as only your clothes would smell of Signless.   
  
The next night after work you and Psiioniic had a nice long talk about it and what it meant of course. Needless to say it was being kept of course and that you were 10 weeks into it. Psiioniic looked confused till he did the mental math it meant that you were two and a half months. “Tho... It happen around the time of the accident.”   
  
You nodded a little before you smiled; “Happy accident but my concern is; one how are we going to tell Disciple, Signless, the Highblood and Redglare. And two how are we going to keep this a secret from everyone out there.” You pointed outside the window as you meant the world not the place you lived.   
  
Psiioniic hummed softly; “Well Thign and the otherth are eathy, I mean Halloween’th coming up tho that's a perfect time. But ath for the other... We’ll have to be careful ith all. I don’t know how big humanth get when pregnant but we can hide it for a time. And after the grubth born you can thtay in the back and I can manage the front. When it getth a bit older you can take over the front becauthe then it jutht lookth like we adopted it. I’m thure Thign will help with any legal paper work like the birth certificate and stuff like that; tho I’m not to worried.” You just nodded a little bit before Psiioniic pulled you in close. “One thtep at a time Bumble we’ll figure it out.”   
  
You nodded as you rested your head against his shoulder. “Yeah but no telling anyone till then and I guess worrying isn’t going to help any is it?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before he distracted you a little as he gave you a pad and pen; “Tho what are we going to do for Halloween for the shop?”   
  
You smiled a little as you took the pad and pen. “Well I was thinking we’d do another block party like when we opened...” Psiioniic smiled as you wrote and explained what you were thinking. You both figured out everything as much as you could. Thankfully the two weeks had past like it was just the snap of the fingers.   
  
You had spent the last two days getting everything ready so at least this time you could be somewhat present for the block party. You didn’t really dress up for Halloween as it wasn’t really something you did till you moved to Dolorosa’s even then it wasn’t your thing. Christmas and Thanksgiving was more your thing but not Halloween. You smiled as you stepped out the bakery door holding baskets upon baskets of goodies for the kids and adults.   
  
You could see there was quite a gathering around already and it didn’t start for another ten minutes. Of course Signless and Disciple, the Highblood and Redglare were there all talking to Psiioniic. You looked at Psiioniic who winked at you with a smile as you both through a kind of Halloween block party for the kids and the adults. It was of course with free food which was on a first come first serve bases and the kids all got goody bags from you.  
  
It was a hit with everyone though you had to shoo the Highblood away more then once or he’d eat everything on the tables. Everyone had costumes on even your friends. Disciple was dressed up like a cat, Signless was some Lawyer demon thing, the Highblood was a Ore, and Redglare was a dragon. Psiioniic scared them though as instead of normal red and blue eyes he had contacts in that show regular troll eyes. Freaked everyone out even some of the customers.   
  
All in all it was a fun little party that wined down a bit earlier as the food was gone and the children were else where to get more sugary treats. Psiioniic glanced at you as he whispered; “I told the four to thtick around afterwardth thaying you had thomething to tell them.”   
  
You nodded before chuckling. “Good, now help me with getting this stuff back inside.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before he shouted at the others to get inside. Cleaning was easy enough when you’re an psionic user the table got closed and folded up the trash was all magically lifted up and into the trash. Psiioniic guessed he was taking to long as the Highblood shouted at him from the door. “Motherfucker hurry up! I motherfucking can’t motherfucking wait a motherfucking moment motherfucking longer for the all up and motherfucking surprise!”   
  
Psiioniic sighed a little as he tied the bags of trash and placed them at the front of the door. He shook his head a little; “Your worthe then the wiggler’th we therve.”   
  
The Highblood just snorted at Psiioniic as he walked to the door of the bakery. The Highblood moved back to Redglare who tugged at his shirt for being impatient as Psiioniic moved to your side. Disciple like everyone else couldn’t wait any longer as she was the first to speak; “So what do mew and Psiioniic have to tell us that’s so important?”   
  
You smiled a little before you cleared your throat; “I will get to that in just a moment first I have something to give Signless.”   
  
Psiioniic thought you tell Disciple first but you didn’t. Signless looked at you a little as you gave him a card. The other four looked at you and Signless as he just laughed a little; “You haven’t given me a Halloween treat card in years Y/n.”   
  
You chuckled a little; “Well there was no need to as you started to get candy after we moved to Dolorosa's.”   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic looked at each other giving happy smiles as it was something more pleasant from your joined childhood. The Highblood asked confused; “What is all up and a motherfucking Halloween treat card motherfuckers?”   
  
You looked a little at the Highblood. “Well me and Signless never got the... Chance to go tricker treating so I made it up to make him feel better. I believe it was the Ghostly Ghoul or something anyways it was like the tooth fairy would leave a card under your pillow at night but instead of money it was a trinket or what goody I could steal.”   
  
Signless just nodded a little as he opened the envelope and then the card. It was of course childish looking one but it was a homemade card. Psiioniic gave a tender look as he rubbed your back a little as Signless read what you put inside. Signless blinked away tears a little as he lipped his lips. He smiled as he huffed; “Really? I am?”   
  
You nodded as he laughed in a bit of tears as he engulfed you into a hug all you could do was laugh while wiping his cheeks and rest your foreheads together. Psiioniic ruffled Signless’s hair as he spoke; “What me and Y/n wanted to tell you three ith that Y/n ith pregnant.”   
  
Disciple gasped in excitement and surprised as she rushed you squealing much like how you did to her. Redglare questioned almost in surprise; “So you both went with a human donor?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “No... That ith my grub Y/n didn’t thee no doctor or male.”   
  
Redglare’s eyebrows disappeared into her hair line as the Highblood roared in laughter; “Motherfucking miracles! All up and motherfucking deny those motherfucking laws!”You laughed a little as the Highblood stormed over to picked you up to give you a hug as well as he was super excited; “My motherfuckers all up and motherfucking got a motherfucking friend to all up and motherfucking chill with. That’s motherfucking miracles motherfuckers!”   
  
You were happy everyone seemed happy Redglare was too after the shock wore down. It was a rather interesting pregnancy to say the least as it wasn’t everyday a human carried a half troll in them. You didn’t care though not one bit as it was a dream come true for you and oddly though you weren't alone in your pregnancy because not even three weeks later Disciple let it slip during a feeling session that she was carrying again and somehow it was all your fault.   
  
You didn’t really understand how it was your fault but you didn’t mind it because she looked pleased about it as you were. You were thankful for both Disciple and Signless through your pregnancy as they would help you out a little here and there but you were very thankful for Psiioniic during the course of your pregnancy and he was so cute about it too.   
  
It wasn’t a easy pregnancy on you by any means as you both didn’t know what you were having or the problems it or you would have. Disciple thankfully being a nurse did help a lot she was a gods send really. She did a lot for the both of you even well she was gravid as well for part of your pregnancy. But the few things stuck out the most was with Psiioniic when you were recalling the whole time.   
  
It had only been a month since you confessed to him that you were pregnant and you were bed ridden as you couldn’t stop throwing up from the moment you woke up to when you went to bed. Eating any food or even smelling food set you off in a puking fit.   
  
So needless to say you were very thankful that Psiioniic worked the bakery with you this time of year. But poor Psiioniic you felt bad for him as he was so nervous and new at this. He had to keep a wash basin at the top of your side of the bed and rubbed your back when you did make it to the bathroom.   
  
You had at the moment slept almost your whole day away. You woke up a little when you heard the click of the front door unlocking fortunately you had just finished puking a couple hours before so there wasn’t a need to start again.   
  
You turned as much as you would dare going back to sleep as it meant Psiioniic was home. You wanted to get up and greet him but the reality of it was you were just thankful to not need your bowl. You nodded off a little even as you heard the cling of the pots and pans and a curse. Whatever Psiioniic was up too you just hoped he didn’t burn Dolorosa’s pots.  
    
You blinked a little awake again this time as Psiioniic had stroked your back. He looked a bit different as he was wearing the headband you made him wear at the bakery. “Y/n, come on get up...”   
  
You rubbed your eyes a little as you shifted up carefully. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head a little; “Nothing’th wrong bumble do you think you can walk?”   
  
You nodded a little as you yawned away from him. Psiioniic gave you a soft smirk before he helped you up onto your feet. You of course were dizzy having not eaten or kept anything down in days but Psiioniic just stood there till you got your footing. You both went slow as he led you to the kitchen. You moved from him to the seat as he gestured it to you.   
  
As you sat at the table confused as Psiioniic turned and went to the oven. You watched as he grabbed a towel and took out the stone pot out of the oven and danced a little over to you since it was hot. You watched as he placed it in front of you before lifting the lid. Inside the pot looked like a rice porridge.   
  
You were surprised for two reasons one you couldn’t smell anything from it, two the look of it wasn’t even setting you off, and three Psiioniic cooked it; the troll that couldn’t even make toast without burning it. You looked from the dish to Psiioniic wide eyed. Psiioniic smirked a little as he spoke; “Go on and have a bite Bumble, you need your thtrength. Bethideth it’th not going to eat you.”   
  
You nodded as you grabbed the spoon beside you as Psiioniic sat down across from you watching. You scooped a little bit onto your spoon before taking a bite. You gave a breathless chuckle before you grabbed a big spoon full only to have you burn your mouth a little on it.   
  
Psiioniic shifted in his seat with a tender smile as he watched you ate the Dikolib porridge without having to throw up. You looked up at Psiioniic as he spoke; “Ith it good?”   
  
You nodded happily as you swallowed what you had in your mouth. “It’s so delicious Psiioniic! I forgot food could taste so good.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a rumbled laugh as he was purring at your words. “Good at leatht I know what we’re thomewhat having now.”   
  
You tilted your head lightly at him with the spoon in your mouth. Psiioniic decided it was best to let you know. “Today at lunch I went to the library to do rethearched about grub and baby thtuff. I found a lot out but there wath a thection on pthionic grubth either thymptomth of having one or of being one and having one.”   
  
You nodded a little not understanding fully; “Go on...”   
  
Psiioniic answered you with a question; “Y/n how do you make my mealth?”   
  
You frowned a little as you answered. “Little to no spice and a bit of sugar because your body can’t handle-oh...” You blushed as you looked down at your stomach. “So-”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Carrierth aren’t able to eat thpiced foodth. I think you’ve got a pthionic bun in that oven.”   
  
You snorted at the joke grinning about it. You were tickled pink about it as he could tell but he would always think it was because you were more happy being able to eat again then the fact you both had a psionic baby. Once Psiioniic figured that out that you could eat plain foods you could start eating correctly again with only morning sickness stopping you.   
  
But as your pregnancy went he could tell when the baby started to make you crave things as you would eat only pancakes drowned in honey. At one point you both were going through a jar of honey a day. Psiioniic told you if you kept it up he’d have to make a bee hive on the balcony to keep your craving under control. But your come back was it wasn’t your fault he had impregnated you with a Bumble bee.   
  
You both joked at it the whole pregnancy but it didn’t seem really to take root till after you had your first and only ultra sound. You both were too nervous and cautious to get anymore. Never mind you had to plan for weeks with Redglare and Disciple to get it to happen.   
  
Disciple was going to do your ultra sound and Redglare was going to make sure that no one found out about it. Since as far as anyone knew you were the first ever human to be carrying a half-breed also it helped that someone at the station owe Redglare a favor.   
  
The plan was rather simple; you were being taken by police car to the hospital where Disciple works by Redglare and a pretend officer Psiioniic. Where they will need the hospital to do a quick glance over as you were from a domestic case. Which is where Disciple comes in as shes one of the only five nurses who’s there that knows how to do ultra sounds and knows what they’re looking for.   
  
Redglare and Disciple had come over the day of to just make sure that everything was okay and so Disciple could make you look ‘rough’ up but you think she wanted to be a bit more involved and to make sure she’d be free. Redglare and Disciple had stepped outside on the balcony for a moment to iron out the plan at the hospital as you got dressed in more of a 'human who was having a nice dinner party till wife got drunk' attire.   
  
You stood there looking at yourself in the mirror on the closet door. You turned side to side a little before finally settling on a top. You started to brush your hair more out of routine then anything when the door opened and Psiioniic spoke; “Y/n where are thothe thoeth that Dithciple brought?”   
  
You hummed a little as you started styling your hair slightly without sprays, moose, or gels. “Beside the night stand Psii.”   
  
You heard him walk over to the bed and sit down on it and started to tie the shoes. You didn’t really pay attention till Psiioniic spoke this time behind you; “How do I look? Do I theem like I’m real?”   
  
You turned to look at Psiioniic who was dressed as a security officer. You swallowed thickly as he glanced at you and gave a deadly smirk. “Hello there Officer...”   
  
You blushed deep red as Psiioniic trapped you a little between the mirror and himself. He spoke in a deep rumbled voice; “Can I thee your Id ma’am?”   
  
You smiled at him playing along; “Why would you need my Id officer? Have I done something wrong?”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little as he moved his hand up trying to play the bad cop. “You theem... Like your hiding thomething if you don’t give me your Id I am going to have to... Do a thearch of your perthonth.”   
  
You giggled a little as his over hand dropped some to brush against your leg. “Why officer isn’t that against the law.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he leaned in. “Yes but you’re under arretht for thtealing...”   
  
You keep your hands unwillingly by your side as you asked seductively; “And what did I steal?”   
  
Psiioniic pressed forward capturing his lips with yours. “You thtole my blood-puthher...”   
  
Your smile squirmed on your face as you tried not to laugh. Unfortunately Psiioniic leaned his head onto your shoulder and started to laugh causing you to start too. You shook as you gripped his shoulders. “Heavens Psiioniic that was the cheesiest line I've ever heard. I think even the baby’s laughing at you and it can’t even laugh yet.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted lightly as he sobered up a little; “Well at leatht we know we’re not good a role-playing.” You snorted lightly as he teased; “Bethideth I don’t think you could have done better.”   
  
You wagged a finger at him. “You could have said you had some questions for me then asked me to have some fun with you before I say; ‘why officer I have a husband I can’t possibly do that.’ then you go ‘He wouldn’t have to know when your being interrogate...’ then bam pregnant sex scene.”   
  
Psiioniic just snorted before you both jumped startled more you then Psiioniic. “That was the saddest thing I have ever seen. You know I don’t know if I should arrest you both for trying to make a bad pail video or for sexual activities out in public.” You glanced at Redglare who had just spoke and was giving high-fived by Disciple.   
  
Disciple found this was the best time to speak up as well. “Mew said that right, have mew both no morals really.”   
  
You looked down pouting; “Well it’s not my fault look at him! Just all and sexy with his hair gelled back, that nice uniform hugging his muscles just right...” You paused staring at Psiioniic hungrily which he looked away blushing a little. You cleared your throat as you continued. “And w-we’re not in public I am sure you to are both in our home. Plus it’s not my fault my hormones are on sex drive mode.”   
  
Disciple eyed you then Psiioniic who had a face full of yellow out of embarrassment. She had to admit that you were right Psiioniic did look good in uniform but that was no excuse. Disciple tsked lightly at you. “Trying to blame mewr unborn child Y/n really. What would Dolorosa say to mew!”   
  
You pouted again like a toddler and crossed your arms under your growing breasts huffing. She could only smile as you could tell from how you were standing and how your shirt pulled you were five months pregnant. “Says the person who was getting it on in my bed! Besides don’t you act so innocent I've seen the collar and leash in your dresser!”   
  
Disciple gasped as she blushed bright olive as Psiioniic whistled a little. Redglare glanced between the two of you before shaking her head as she put a stop before anymore secrets came out. “Alright ladies calm down please. You can protest your crimes after we do our undercover work.”   
  
Disciple and you glance at each other before smiling as it was more teasing then anything. You knew a lot more about it then a collar and a leash as did Disciple with our own sexual adventures it came with the morial territory after seeing marks and scratches. Disciple only chuckled; “Mew’re lucky I get to mess mew up.”   
  
You laughed as you gave a hum. “You’re lucky that your cute and I like cats.”   
  
Redglare just shook her head morials it was hard to understand when they weren’t yours. Redglare looked at Psiioniic who step closer to her as Disciple moved to mess up your just finished hair and apply a little bit of makeup to make you look like you had a bruise on you. Psiioniic questioned lightly; You’re thure thith ith okay though? Y/n ith going to be thafe right I don’t have to worry about protecting my mate and unborn grub from anything afterward?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No everything was planned without anyone knowing anything. Give me some credit I know how to work the courts in my favor besides the Highblood has more then enough things to make things go bump in the night.”   
  
Psiioniic only hummed as he turned the conversation to Kurloz and Latula who hatched. Redglare seemed to smile before telling him all about it as she handed him some things to make him look more police like. It didn’t take long for Disciple to finish and you all to set out.   
  
The plan was set and everyone knew there roles but it did little to stop the bubble of anxiety and fear that was in your gut. Disciple left first to go to her work and to get ready while you, Redglare, and Psiioniic just got in to wait for her signal. You had to sit in the back of the car with an uncomfortable look. “I forgot how much you slid without a seat belt. How did we do it as kids...”   
  
Redglare laughed as Psiioniic just smiled till your phone rang meaning it was time. Redglare smiled a little before she flicked on her radio to call it in. “Saint Paul this is unit JTE-413 I’m letting you know I’m coming over with a domestic case.”   
  
You blinked as she pulled the radio microphone away before it buzzed. “Loud and clear unit JTE-413 let me get clearance... All clear for delivery what’s the case for?”   
  
Redglare hummed as she pressed the button. “The Jane is a human that’s pregnant and we just want to make sure the grubs okay. T nurses are fine as well.”   
  
The radio went silent for a minute. “Great we only have T nurse available for scanning. Bring her in need any protection or stitching?”   
  
Redglare snorted before answering. “No min attention required and back up is with me thanks Saint Paul. 4-10 Over and out.”   
  
Redglare placed her radio microphone back on it’s holder before turning the radio down again as she started to drive and flipped on her siren to get there faster. You blinked as you couldn’t here the siren inside the vehicle. Redglare looked at you from the rear-view mirror. “We don’t need to hear it or we’d go crazy.”   
  
You smiled a little as Redglare concentrated on driving. With the sirens on it was a rather quick trip into Saint Paul’s Hospital on Vermont Crest. It was about a normal twenty-five minute drive away from your house as you past it going to Disciple’s and Signless’s apartment normally.   
  
As Redglare pulled in she cut the sirens and looked at the two human nurses who were outside waiting she guessed to help. Thankfully Redglare had been warned by Disciple earlier about your wariness of other humans which was a bit good for the role of domestic victim. As Redglare got out Psiioniic followed his eyes pinned the humans as he opened your door. They took a little bit of a step back as his glare got worse.   
  
Redglare scoffed; “Don’t worry his glare is worse then his bite. We can get her inside it’s not good for a human carrier to be stressed out.”   
  
The nurses just nodded as they asked you three to follow them. You would have stuck close to Psiioniic but Redglare had you by the arm so you were at her speed. The nurses who were waiting outside had took you three to the nurses station. Redglare came up with false information back-story; your wife had started a fight about something then it got out of hand. So she was suppose to stay away from you till it was all dealt with that’s why they were there to make sure she did.   
  
The nurses just nodded lightly as they took care of the write up as well as inform that the trollian nurse was just getting the room ready and would come to get you shortly. You would glance up at Redglare a little to gauge her thoughts but you might as well look at a wall.   
  
You clenched your jaw relaxing a little as you stared at Psiioniic who was leaned against the wall. You could see tension in his shoulders from how he held them. You jolted a bit startled as someone placed there hand on your shoulder.   
  
You turned your head to see Disciple looked at you a bit surprised and confused. You gave an apologetic look at her as the nurses just seemed to look at you with sad looks though you weren’t injured any. Redglare sighed softly as she took your arm as Disciple appeared with a fake smile. “The room is already for mew tiny human. Come on in so we can see mewr little kitten.”   
  
Redglare moved you with her as Psiioniic followed not saying a word as he was suppose to be an intimidating bad cop. Disciple ushered both you and Psiioniic into the room as Redglare turned her back to stand guard at the door. As Disciple closed the door her smile turned real. “Mew can talk neow but mew’ll both have to be careful about it. But before we get mew on the table why did you jolt when I touched mew?”   
  
You sighed a little before you grabbed her hand. “I didn’t know it was you as you always grab my hand or my arm I thought you were one of the nurses.”   
  
Disciple chuckled; “I am one of the nurses.”   
  
You nodded chuckling a little as Disciple led you to the table and pointed to Psiioniic to the seat. “Mew know the drill Y/n.”   
  
You just gave a bit of a silent chuckle as you did. You pulled up your shirt and pulled the bit of your waist band down as Disciple normally pinned you on your back to check if she could feel anything or hear anything. But instead of feeling her head on your stomach you felt the gel being rubbed against your stomach.   
  
You of course broke out in goosebumps from the cold gel Disciple put on you. Disciple hummed a gentle tune as she placed the scanner on your lower stomach and wiggled it around a little. You and Psiioniic watched her as she paused in her tone. “Ah there’s mewr little kitten.” Disciple’s eyes flicked across the screen and her hand moved some more around your stomach. “Looks like a healthy growing baby... Grub... Thing.”   
  
You laughed as she turned the screen a little to show you both. You spotted the odd looking being on the image. You could see a head, small little arms and legs thankfully only one pair of each, what you thought were horns but you weren’t very sure. If anything it looked like a glob but it was your cute little glob.   
  
You felt Psiioniic grip your hand a little which had you looked at Psiioniic who was smiling but not any smile it was the kind that wrinkled the corner of his eyes. He huffed in happiness as he spoke. “Look! It’th our Bumble bee Y/n.”   
  
You chuckled a little; “Yes I can see our Bumble bee Psii.”   
  
Disciple looked at the computer as she hit a button. You looked from Psiioniic who was transfixed to the monitor it almost looked like he wanted to touch it. Disciple pulled the two scan pictures that popped out.   
  
She of course gave one to you and folded the other stuffing it into her bra. She was keeping one of course and to show Signless when she got home no doubt. You looked from the screen to the picture; “Be honest with me Disciple does it look okay?”   
  
You looked from the photo to Disciple as you past it to Psiioniic who leaned forward a bit cradling the picture like it was the baby itself. You paid little attention as Disciple spoke; “Yes it really does look healthy Y/n. Mew shouldn’t have nothing to worry about it. I had seen the cored so it’s attached to mew so I’m going to say a human pregnancy.”   
  
You were about to say something when Disciple looked at Psiioniic with a confused face before it soften like it was melting like butter. You glanced over to Psiioniic who was brushing his finger tips against the photo as he mumbled to himself. “Our little bumble bee... Our little boy...”   
  
Psiioniic blinked slightly as he tried to keep back tears. This was so real to him now he was going to be a father. That he was going to have his dream with you and have a little brat running around making your life's a enjoyable mess. He felt you tug him gently to you.   
  
Psiioniic sniffled a little as he buried his face into your shoulder and cried a little over whelmed by emotions. It was one thing to watch you grow big and imagine about what his baby would look like but it was another to see the life you both made growing.   
  
You and Disciple just looked at each other giving silent laughs about it. Disciple cleared her throat as she spoke; “Well it could be a girl to Psiioniic mew know as it’s to early to tell what it is.”   
  
Psiioniic shifted from your shoulder as you palmed away his tears as he spoke. “Thhut up it’th a boy I know it ith and if it ithn’t I’ll eat Thign’th cloak.”   
  
Disciple chuckled as she flicked off the monitor and offered you a towel to wipe the gel off. “Alright lets bet, I bet mew twenty dollars and if mew lose mew have to eat Signless’s cloak. And if mew win I’ll give mew twenty dollars.”   
  
Psiioniic feeling much better now moved his hand over you to give a agreement hand shake. Disciple grips his hand shaking it as they glared at each other well you laid there. You looked down at your stomach; “What if it comes out both like any normal troll?”   
  
Both paused before looking at you as they spoke at the same time. “It won’t.”   
  
You raised your hands before giving a nervous laugh. They didn’t get to say much more as Redglare’s voice came up as she knocked at the door; “Time’s almost up.”   
  
Disciple barked a thank you before she clicked off the machine and the monitor. You started to wiped yourself off as Psiioniic made himself looked presentable again. As you moved to sit up he helped you do so which was when the door opened.   
  
You blinked a little as Disciple looked over to see Redglare and a human doctor. The Doctor blinked before frowning; “Ms. Vantas I told you to wait so I may have a look at the fetus to make sure it is forming correctly I know you understand troll-”   
  
Disciple just smiled falsely as she pulled a fake photo from beside her. “I took a picture Doctor William I apologize but the tiny human has some bruising on her back I figured it may be better for her not to be in pain. Mew know she’s been through enough today.”   
  
He opened his mouth before closing it as she was right. Psiioniic shifted you onto your feet and handed you the small photo as he couldn’t carry it around or it would look off. You bowed a little in thanks as you took the photo before nodding to Disciple making a under hand gesture in you’d text her when you got out.   
  
Disciple nodded both to the Doctor and you as Redglare moved you out of the room and to her car. It wasn’t till she was in the car and drove you back to your apartment that you handed her the photo to look at. She humphed lightly; “Well it isn’t as big as I thought it would be. You’re body doesn’t do you justice human.”   
  
Psiioniic spoke a little as she past him the photo so she didn’t have to put it through the bars. “Thhe’th going to be getting bigger too they were thaying beach ball thize.”   
  
Redglare made a face; “I couldn’t imagine carrying a grub that big. The eggs were enough thank you.”   
  
You laughed a little before shaking your head. You didn’t say anything only a thank you and a reminder for her to have the Highblood stop by tomorrow for a real thank you. Redglare just nodded and sent you both back on your ways. You were rather lucky to have such good friends and a really caring morial.   
  
You think out of everything that happened from start to finish of your pregnancy that you loved that Psiioniic loved when he could finally feel your son's movements and kicks. Disciple and Signless enjoyed it as well because well Disciple was gravid with her second clutch of eggs they could never feel them move because by this point they were out of her and in the nest.   
  
Signless thought it was just the neatest thing when he felt the kicking though you weren’t as happy about it but it was the lumps you take for carrying a baby. What was more funny afterward was that Psiioniic was the only one who could really get the unborn baby to settle down.   
  
You would spend hours on hours talking to your stomach, stroking it, doing other things to help relax the being inside you but the moment Psiioniic buzzed his tongue against or talk against your stomach all movement stopped. You’d be lying is you said you weren’t a little bit jealous of Psiioniic and the baby. But you reminded yourself day in and day out that Psiioniic and the baby to be were bonding. And that thought took all the jealousy away plus the fact Psiioniic just look so darn cute doing it too.   
  
Psiioniic was a man that before and after your pregnancy you would not call doing something cute or being cute but when he interacted with the baby while you were pregnant was totally different either be the hormones or baby on the brain but he was. You remember a over the top cute moment when you were just at the one week away from finishing your eight month milestone.   
  
You and Psiioniic were in the bed watching a little bit of the small TV you both had in there. You were dozing a little in the nest that Psiioniic set up with the blankets and pillows and hot water bottle under the curve of your lower back. Psiioniic had been bonding with the unborn baby since you both stepped into the bedroom as the child was playing the xylophone with your ribs.   
  
Psiioniic laid there with his head against your stomach looking at two books from the library about how to prepare for grubs and babies. Psiioniic spoke softly against your stomach out of the blue; “Hey Y/n?”   
  
You hummed softly waking up a little. “Yeah?”   
  
You looked down as Psiioniic shifted his head up a little as you could feel his side burns against your taunt skin. “Do you think Bumble can really hear me in there?”   
  
You smiled giving a content sigh as you answer; “Yes Psiioniic, Bumble can really hear you in there and maybe even your sub-vocals. Don’t worry it’ll know your it’s daddy.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed lightly; “I have no doubt about that... It’th jutht weird you know grubth can’t hear you well there in there. I don’t think they can even in the thhellth.”   
  
You just yawned a little trying to settle back into the nest. “Well you should know that it listens to you as your the only one who it listens too. And as far as the grubs go well they’re not fully developed.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed a little before he sighed a bit upset. You glanced over your belly at him. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Psiioniic just nuzzled his face into your stomach as he spoke; “It’th jutht he alwayth thtopth moving when I do anything. It’th alwayth tho active for you and the otherth... I jutht...”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you as you placed a hand on his head before patting it lightly. “Don’t say I don’t do anything for you. Lay your head back down.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you confused a little before you sighed heavily and palmed the top part of your stomach. “Hey there little one can you wake up for a moment? Can you do that for Daddy? He thinks you don’t like him which is silly. You love daddy very much don't you.”   
  
Psiioniic rested his ear back on your stomach as he listened. He could feel a limb press against his cheek a little. You of course felt it as you stopped moving having had woken up the little thing. Psiioniic just smiled as he could hear his unborn child’s heart beat and movement. It was alive and well.   
  
He wished it could be in there a tiny bit longer as he doubt you’d both ever get a chance like this again. You were so cute when you were pregnant as you’d talk, ask questions, ask it’s opinion, and so on like it could understand you. Psiioniic closed his eyes as he felt his baby move so it was resting on the same side as him.   
  
He wondered if at the very moment if between that safe place in you that they were face against face. Psiioniic purred loudly like any parental unit would and he swear even to his dying breath he could hear it purr back.   
  
The last month came quickly enough for the pair of you and everyday was on pins and needles. Till finally it happened; in that small one bedroom apartment you and Psiioniic called home is when all the waiting and preparation finally ended.   
  
In the mist of a thunderstorm you went into labor but instead of going into a hospital or calling a midwife you both didn’t want to risk it if it came out a new born grub. So you and Psiioniic together brought that little bundle of joy into the world.   
  
You panted softly as you were on your side as you could hear the now distant sounds of thunder. You couldn’t help but look as you gave a tired smile as your newborn mixed human troll bodied son was asleep with his forked tongue sticking out like his father. You looked across from you to see Psiioniic knelt there hands clean and one of his fingers trapped in the infants hold.   
  
His dual colored eyes danced over the infant’s form before he looked up at you. He gave the half smirk of his before you both seemed to lean in and rest each others forehead’s against each other looking down as the baby gave a newborn sound. You giggled as you spoke. “He’s healthy and looks just as handsome as his father.”   
  
Psiioniic rubbed his forehead and nose against yours before looking down at his son. “Yeah, I guethth I’ll have to teach him how to keep ladieth away with a thtick then.” You laughed breathlessly before Psiioniic spoke again. “I wonder what he’ll be when he growth up...”   
  
You gave a tenderhearted look as you spoke. “Whatever he wants to be, for Mituna the skies the limit as long as he’s happy, healthy, and kind.”   
  
You felt Psiioniic move a little from you which caused you to look at him. He gave you those bedroom eyes before he leaned in again. You closed your eyes sharing a kiss, it was a promise that you two would do whatever you both could so he would grow up happy, healthy, and had a gentle heart.   
  
Mituna changed your lives greatly he was your precious little boy and Psiioniic’s pride. Even at a couple days old you could tell he was going to get himself in plenty of trouble just like you and Psiioniic. He loved to move on Signless who would freak out when he held him thinking he was going to hurt the baby and for Disciple he would nuzzle into her chest but that was more to her amusement and your embarrassment. You were happy that Disciple was a nurse as she dropped by that night to check him out to see if he was alright.   
  
Your joy only seem to explode when you got a frantic phone call a week after from Signless and Disciple about one of the eggs were cracked. You and your two yellowbloods quickly made it over there. You didn’t even get to put Mituna into his car seat as Psiioniic drove away. Psiioniic was careful as he drove as it wasn’t that far to Disciple’s and Signless’s triplex.   
  
You had gotten out of the car and up the stairs to their door. You were about to knock when you didn’t even get the chance as Signless ripped opened the door before he grabbed you and hurdled you inside. You held onto Mituna as Signless was freaking out and frantic even his sub-vocals were trilling in distress. “Kin the egg! The Egg!”   
  
You shushed Signless trying to calm him down as you past Mituna to Psiioniic so Signless didn’t hurt him by accident. Signless grabbed your arm pulling you along to the bedroom of his and Disciple's. Psiioniic looked at the pair as Disciple was at the bedroom door just as frantic.   
  
You seemed to be the only level headed one. You shushed Disciple gently with your hand on the side of her neck shushing her. “Disciple I can’t hear sub-vocals I don’t know what your saying to me.”   
  
Disciple pulled you into the room before pointing at the eggs whimpering unable to communicate with you. You looked at Psiioniic who had his hand on Signless shoulder as Signless held onto a frantic Disciple as you stepped closer to the nest. You glanced a round a little to see the cracked egg that Signless was trilling about.   
  
You tenderly picked up the egg and placed your ear to it. You smiled hearing the sound of scraping from it poor thing was trying to get out of the egg. You moved the egg back down before you hook your pinky finger into the egg and cracked open the top much to Disciple’s hissing.   
  
She stopped though once you gave that motherly look she often see you give Mituna for the last few weeks he’s been alive. “Hello there kitten, you had your mommy and daddy very worried that you gone and hurt yourself.”   
  
Signless inhaled as Disciple moved right over to you as that flat grub mew pierced the air. You past the grub to Disciple’s hand which she bursted into olive tears from the stress. You backed away as Signless moved next to her calming her and looking at his olive grub. You looked from them to the nest when another started to shake and wiggle.   
  
Psiioniic watched as you leaned down picking up the wiggling egg. You called lightly to Signless who looked at you before you handed him the egg. “Help this one out, I’ll check over the others.”   
  
Signless this time was the one that helped the grub out of the egg. He laughed in what you thought was fatherly pride as the second one came out red baby butt backward. He had to moved the grub around before it looked at him and chirped.   
  
You had placed your ear against the others listening for anything but you couldn’t hear anything but more then that the eggs seemed wrong in color. Instead of a clear and sharp color look the eggs looked cloudy and dull. You looked up at your morial and brother and shook your head gently.   
  
Disciple face turned a little bit sad but it quickly disappeared when the small red grub sank it’s fangs into Signless’s finger. You smiled as you walked over to Psiioniic who beckoned you to him. He handed you Mituna who was giving a I’m waking up sound.   
  
As you adjusted Mituna who squirmed lightly starting to wake up from the excitement Psiioniic rested his head on yours as you spoke. “Well I’ll make sure I don’t bake those two into a cute pie.”   
  
Disciple laughed and cried at the same time. “As long as mew stuff them with mewr bake goods and cooking. We’ll have two well fed grubs on meowr hands.”   
  
You four laughed unable to do much more. You never in all your years then and now have you ever seen Disciple that happy maybe a fraction when her grubs had grubs but nothing like when she seen Meulin and Kankri both hatch.   
  
A day later you had come over to finally give them the box you had kept for them with grub related things you had made originally. You even believe to this day that young Karkat has the overly played with crab and Gamzee has the now abused stitched blanket you made for Kankri and Meulin.   
  
You sighed lightly in your dream as you thought about it and about Disciple’s grubs as she did bring them over quite a lot to the bakery never mind the fact she shop there for food. They were a good way to get rid of the week old bread and bake goods as Mituna was still way to young to be eating solid foods.   
  
You wondered suddenly in your dream what was going to happen to your small bakery shop. The Highblood was going to be a bit mad at you wasn’t he. He always did say you had the best trollian pastries, food, and bake goods in town.   
  
That little shop had been through as much as you and Psiioniic had. It seen the birth of your son, the Highblood’s grubs, and Disciple’s grubs, more then once someone breaking in or just breaking the window, humans customers, and three fires but only one had burned it to the ground and it wasn’t even your fault for any of them. The fires were the two moments of time which you knew real parental fear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
You shivered lightly remembering the one fire the most out of all of the troubles. You and Psiioniic had moved from your small one bedroom apartment to the three bedroom apartment up above your bakery when your landlord let it dropped that the people moved out.   
  
You quickly grabbed at the chance as Mituna was about two months and need his own room and crib so mommy and daddy could have some alone time together to see if they couldn’t get some sleep and try to make him a sibling. Not that the latter ever happened but it wasn’t like you didn’t like trying.   
  
You both only really only had lived there for a two and a half months and so far it was nice. It was perfect there was a little issue here and there like there were no window escapes for a fire but the landlord said he’d get on that unfortunately it wasn't fast enough.   
  
You vaguely remember you woke up but from what you do. It was when you cleared your throat as it felt like you couldn’t swallow. You woke up a little as you tried to cleared your throat a little again before you started to cough as you couldn’t get a good breath of air.   
  
You sat up starting to cough violently which was when you opened your eyes to see smoke billowing from the top of the door. You curled up starting to cough and choke more as panic and fear set in. You looked down at Psiioniic who was still asleep as none of the alarms were going off.   
  
You swiped your arm harder then you though as you did you bitched slapped Psiioniic in the face before moving to get up in the smoke to get Mituna as you blood demanded you too. Psiioniic swore rather loudly as he moved to look at you not having a hard time breathing. What he seen had his heart stop you weren’t in bed and the smoke was getting thicker. Psiioniic shot up in the bed before he throw his covers aside. “Y/n! Mituna!”   
  
Psiioniic flung open the door to move his arms out as fire crackled and windows broke from the pressure. “Y/n!”   
  
Psiioniic bellowed again this time though he heard you coughing and rasping his name. Psiioniic glanced around to just see Mituna’s room was open. Psiioniic rushed into there to see you sitting on the floor really having a hard time breathing with Mituna pressed up against you wiggling around a little.   
  
Psiioniic grabbed you both before he looked at the window at Mituna’s room only to have it give a creaking sound before you shouted as the timbers there collapsed some blocking it. Psiioniic activated his psionics to keep any flames and smoke from reaching you three but that didn’t mean the temperature couldn’t.   
  
Psiioniic picked you up and he moved from Mituna’s room to see if he could get the three of you out of here. He glanced around only to see each way was blocked but flames or by rubble. Psiioniic didn’t have much of a choose left when he moved you three into the bathroom at least he could spray water on all of you to keep the heat off; if only for a little while.   
  
You looked up a little at him as you felt the cold tiles on your back. You glanced around to see you were in the bathroom were there were no windows. You didn’t get to question when you felt cold water hit you face and clothes. You gasped blinking as Psiioniic’s eyes were zapping as he spray Mituna and himself too before some towels. Using his psionics he placed them at the door under the under and top before he sat down and pulled you and Mituna to him.   
  
You glanced at him confused but he didn’t say anything just held you both tightly to him. You spoke up in fear at him; “Psii we have to-”   
  
Psiioniic hushed you gently and spoke though it seemed to was hard for him too. “I have uth thafe... The barrier will keep uth thafe from thmoke and the flameth... Jutht concentrate on Baby-Bumble.”   
  
You glanced down a little at Mituna who was just starting to wake up some more as his legs were starting to squirm. Psiioniic held you close as you looked up at him one more time as he kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes as he moved his head down just enough for your foreheads to rest against each other in little prayer.   
  
The only time you did look down was when Mituna finally started to cry as he figured out he was wet from the water. You gave a weak smile as you backed his back holding him tighter to you. You three were effectively trapped in the bathroom with no really away out.   
  
You gave a nervous laugh as you patted Mituna’s back speaking; “You think if we turn on the shower handle and spray the door it’ll keep the fire at bay? Or do you think flames will just shoot up from that as well?”   
  
Psiioniic flexed his psionics as something sounded like it explosion from either side of you. He spoke with a rumbled tone thought you could tell there was humor in it. “That’th an awful joke Y/n tho awful I think the fire ith trying to cull uth now.”   
  
You just turned a little into him as some of the timber from outside the door collapsed some where. You neither had your phones on you so it wasn’t like you could call for help. You were terrified as psionics could keep things up and closed or lift things but the only thing it couldn’t do was keep the heat or the burn of the fire away for you three. And it wasn’t something that could be forever either Psiioniic could only keep up for so long before he ran out of energy.   
  
Psiioniic looked at you and Mituna he wasn’t sure what he should do. At the moment he was the only thing keeping the fire between the three of you was the door and who knew how long that could hold on for. Psiioniic looked at Mituna who huffed curling his tiny limbs into his body as you had cared for him.   
  
Psiioniic could only hoped someone had seen or heard the fire and had called the police either it be the landlord who lived up front or the other people who lived on the street. If not Psiioniic could only have the morbid comfort at least you all be together regardless if he wanted that or not. Seconds seemed like hours as you three sat there. You would look up at Psiioniic worried as sweat would drip down his face. You would wipe it away for him causing him to smile a little.   
  
You watched at one point his ears flicked lightly before your attention was drawn from him. You looked up as the bathroom door was smashed opened by an ax. You could just see the faint outlines of a person due to the smoke and the barrier. You shook Psiioniic’s arm a little as he opened his eyes some. “It’th the fire fighterth I know but we can’t move till they bring in the other pthionic utherth.”   
  
You looked at him confused; “But if you couldn’t-”   
  
Psiioniic strained a little; “Different pthionic typeth.”   
  
You shut your mouth before resting your head on his chest. You moved your head once or twice till you heard what sounded like light sabers hitting each other. You glanced to the door to see an troll with glowing gold with green, and inactive silver with violet eyes at the once door.   
  
Psiioniic rumbled in like a growl as the other psionic user was pushing into his barrier with is own active. You closed your eyes a bit as the light coming off it was bright. You peaked open your eyes as the two came to you three. The silver and violet troll went to Psiioniic almost immediately well the gold and green eyed one moved his hands under you legs and behind your back picking you up.   
  
He stared down at you a little seeing Mituna clenched closely to you asleep. He didn’t say anything just looked at you and Psiioniic before starting to move. You shifted Mituna a bit to hide him and just encase. The moment he left the door you hide as the flames shot out at you both. He however stepped along the path they had made. Unlike with Psiioniic’s barrier though you didn’t feel the heat of the flames.   
  
You tired not to look at anything that was your home as the troll moved down and out of the burning building with you and Mituna. The moment you all got out however he dropped the barrier letting you breath and feel the cooler air against your persons. You blinked a little as the flashing lights hurt your eyes as did the fresh air in your lungs.   
  
The psionic user holding you jogged rather quickly to the ambulance as people cheered twice before the cheers became shouts as the sound of glass shattering and rumble had you look over the trolls shoulder to see your house, home, and business in caked in a pile of broken rabble with the fire fighters huffing just had gotten out of the building in time.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to had stopped the troll holding him up as he was looking back like you were. You looked forward again as someone touched your arms; “Let’s see your little tyke ma’am.”   
  
You looked down at Mituna who was asleep before you looked back up at the paramedic. You loosen your arms a little before passing him off to the gentleman who checked him over. You don’t know why but you spoke stranded. “Please don’t wake him; he takes forever to get him back to sleep.”   
  
You heard Psiioniic’s huffed laughter from behind you as the paramedic just looked at you. He smiled at you as the psionic users filed back to their team members as they left you in the ambulance. The paramedic spoke softly; “I’ll try not to ma’am but why don’t you put of this mask for me while you watch me.”   
  
Unfortunately as soon as the paramedic started to move and check Mituna out he started to cry. Psiioniic gave a choking motor laugh causing you to looked worried at him. The other paramedic had him strapped into the gurney and checking him. You took back Mituna from the other paramedic before placing him in Psiioniic arms for some unknown reason.   
  
Psiioniic looked at you before you looked at him. You couldn’t at the moment put to sentences together let alone understand what you were doing or why. Whatever the reason Psiioniic didn’t mind any as he patting Mituna’s back bouncing him lightly too. Both paramedics looked at you both before the one sighed as he put a clip on Psiioniic finger and the other pushed your mask back onto you face. “Keep the mask on Ma’am...”   
  
Psiioniic turned his attention from Mituna who was more interested what the human was doing to him then you. You didn’t seem all there more so as the other human kept trying to put the mask on your face. Psiioniic tried to vocalize with you using sound but he had no energy too.   
  
It was enough just to keep Mituna from rolling off his lap. Psiioniic watched as the human shifted you a little as you seemed glassy eyed. The one checking him spoke up; “Your wife I take it is just in shock so don’t worry about it; she just needs some rest. Also you need to relax as you’ve over worked your psionics almost to the extreme; so I shouldn’t have to tell you the problems your going to have do I? Tap once for yes and two for no.”   
  
Psiioniic tapped his finger twice as he wasn’t stupid. Psiioniic tapped the humans hand before gesturing to Mituna. The paramedic just smiled; “Fit as a filet; most troll grubs are more tough then we are.”   
  
Psiioniic just exhaled lightly as he laid his head back on the gurney as he sighed you both could never have a break. The trip to the hospital was quick of course but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. It seemed there were nurses that paid attention that night as they didn’t take you away from him or Mituna.   
  
They even offered a blanket to you for Mituna so you could keep the lights of the hospital off him. They even went so far to find a real good chair and foot rest so you could stay by his own side. You were grateful to them as you looked like you were going to nod off even though you had to answer them about family.   
  
Which You told them to phone Signless and Disciple of course. Psiioniic sighed as he was now in a hospital bed with heavily psionic downers and dampers in his system making him feel like he a sloth which time for him felt like minutes but were hours in reality. You were leaned a bit against the bed rail napping with Mituna who was square on your chest and moving his head a little looking around.   
  
You woke up and Psiioniic looked at the door when someone knocked at it. You place your hand on Mituna's neck cupping the back of his head as you shifted up. You looked over to see two peace officers walking into the room. “We’re sorry to bother you both but we have some questions about the fire.”  
  
You just nodded lightly as Psiioniic just sat there a little. He hummed at you; “Thign...”   
  
You glanced up at him; “No we don’t have anything to hid.”   
  
Psiioniic only hummed lightly as the officers blinked. The female officers spoke after a couple minutes of silence. “Yes well I’m Officer McReigh and this is my partner Officer Zackery. We just have some little questions on your count of the fire.”   
  
You nodded as Mituna started to wiggled his hands and blow bubbles against your ear. “Can you tell me what happened?”   
  
You placed a hand on Mituna’s back as you spoke since Psiioniic couldn’t. “Well I simply woke up because I started to cough then I seen the smoke coming up through the bottom of the door. None of the fire alarms were ringing so we didn’t how there was a fire. I...I whacked Psiioniic in the face to get him up by accident of course it was suppose to be a shove before trying to get to Mituna’s room. When I opened the door, the fire had spread almost to our bedroom and the smoke was heavy. I got to Mituna’s room and took him out of the crib before doubling over due to the smoke. Thankfully Psiioniic wasn’t far behind and used some sort of psionic power to make a barrier. I guess by that point the fire had consumed all exits out of there which is why he took us into the bathroom. He dosed all of us in water and some towels we had in there before we waited till the emergency people came if they did. I’m thankful someone saw and phoned...”   
  
You blinked a little as you didn’t phone but your first instinct wasn’t you health or safe or even phoning it was to get to your son and to make sure he was safe. The male officer wrote down what you said before looking at Psiioniic. “What’s your side?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed heavily it sounded like there was a great weight on his chest. You glanced at them; “He’s under psionic downers and dampers at the moment I don’t think he’s going to talk much or any. They make him sloth-ish at best.”   
  
The officer just nodded; “Can you write?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a slight nod which the officer past him the note pad. Psiioniic just wrote ‘It is the same as the statement above.’ before passing it back to the officer. They glanced at it before the female officer spoke. “So your aware that it is against the law to not up keep on your buildings safety and escape ladders.”   
  
You looked at the cops confused as you were moved Mituna so his cradled against you to get him to go back to sleep. “What do you mean? We don’t own the building we rent the store front and the two bedroom in the back top of the shop. There’s another unit when you walk up the used to be stairs to the front but that’s the building owners place.”   
  
Psiioniic who was beside you in the hospital bed clenched his jaw this was why he wanted to wait for Signless to come. Dirty humans trying to blame it on you both. The cops looked at each other before had you again. “You said in your statement the fire alarms weren’t ringing when you got up do you remember this?”   
  
You nodded; “Yeah it was scary I was under the impression they were working as they were built into the unit.”   
  
The female cop asked which Psiioniic give her a look. “So they were never set off when you burned something cooking or had a to hot of a shower?”   
  
You turned your head to Psiioniic who spoke with what sounded like marbles in his mouth. “Lady ‘ma wife baketh for a livin’ do ya think thhe’d thet fire to wha’s thhe cookth?”   
  
The female gasped; “You’re both married to each other?!”   
  
It was your turn to groan as you sent them away. “You know what, we just survived almost being burned alive if it wasn’t for my husband. So do you think you can leave us alone. Come back when you’ve got some idea of who your talking too and when our now lawyer is going to be present. My husbands is in bed having had over worked himself to safe us, my sons trying to go to sleep, and I'm tired, in shock, and emotional after thinking I was going to watch my son and husband die. So unless you want me to have an full mental break down I think you need to leave. Go question the building owner then come back to us preferable before I get the nurses to kick you out.”   
  
The officers were about to argue you about it when you heard Signless from behind them. “If you have questions for my clients you can submit them to me at my office or request time for them well I’m present.”   
  
The officers turned to Signless in his lawyer suit on and his hair a bit messed. Disciple was behind him with her nurse shirt on with both Kankri and Meulin in there grub carriers on her. Though all she did was glare them down. The officers looked at each other before doing what Signless said.   
  
They knew they weren’t going to get anywhere as if they pressed to much they’d be in more trouble. The officer just nodded before exiting the room leaving you to look at Signless who was looking at you and Psiioniic. You just offered a small smile at him; “You’re scary you know that?”   
  
Signless just gave a sad smile before he walked in and engulfed you into a rather tight hug raising his head against yours. Of course he was careful with a sleeping Mituna who was in your arms. You rested your forehead against his shoulder inhaling the smell of the cologne he wore. “We came as soon as we got the call. I was terrified-”   
  
You reached up a one of your hand patting his head. “We’re okay Signless.”   
  
Signless moved away as he looked at you and Psiioniic. It seemed that wasn’t the reaction he thought he was going to get. Disciple stepped over before placing a hand on Psiioniic’s leg. “How bad is the damage? They wouldn’t tell us anything.”   
  
Psiioniic slurred a little to her. “Can’t feel thin’ ‘nd thloth...”   
  
Disciple only hummed as she glanced at the IV drip bags before she looked at you and Signless speaking quietly to each other. She rubbed her forehead as you seemed to be a overly tear eyed as you were saying something. Signless frowned before holding you again as you shake your head at whatever he said.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to sigh like a choked engine as yellow drool started to drip from the corners of his mouth. Disciple moved her hand wiping it off. Psiioniic wrinkled his face at her before she smiled. “Sorry... Mother reaction, are you both going to be released today? Just tap our finger one for yes and two for no.” Psiioniic tapped his finger twice. “Is Y/n and Mituna going to be released today?” Psiioniic tapped twice again. She hummed softly; “Alright I’ll bring over some clothes tomorrow for you and Y/n from what we have but do you both need anything?”   
  
Psiioniic pointed a little at Y/n meaning ask you. Disciple just nodded a little before tagging Signless’s shoulder to talk to you and so he could fuss a little over his own morial. You glanced up a Disciple who stared at you a little. You went to touch her but she grabbed your hand giving it a pat. “Not right now after... You all get out of here.”   
  
You gripped her hand a little nodding as you understood if you both started to act to pale she’d break and it wasn’t what she wanted to do right now. Disciple just continued with what she wanted to ask. “Is there anything you both need other then clothes?”   
  
You smiled gesturing to Mituna; “Diapers, clothes, blankets, rash cream, and car seat or carrier.”   
  
Disciple opened her mouth a little before sighing; “Alright so we’ll go shopping after you all get out but I’ll pick up a couple things for him.”   
  
Signless frowned his brows as he jumped in before you could speak up; “No Disciple, Y/n is coming home with us tonight I don’t care she’s not hurt physically and she need her rest as well it’s not fair for young Mituna to be-”   
  
You looked at Signless as Disciple spoke for you. “Beloved they aren’t going to be released today maybe in the next couple of days but let them have some time to absorb what happened.”   
  
Signless opened his mouth before closing it. You nailed the final nail into the coffin as you spoke up. “Besides you need to worry about the peace officers on our backs. I don’t understand why they’re looking at us about it.”   
  
Signless just seemed to give up a little before saying. “Alright... But I m coming over by tomorrow and I wanted what you said to those cops you understand?”   
  
You nodded lightly before Signless let it all slide for that night. It was only a couple days after and one long release later that it did all sink in what happen and needless to say you three were basically homeless now and couldn’t get to look for anything that survived in the bakery or apartment till the fire people and the insurance were satisfied with an answer.   
  
So you both had nothing to your name but thankfully you both had the morials you did as they wouldn’t take nothing less then you both moving into there apartment till everyone was settled and they were not taking no for an answer either. You think Signless’s words were; “No kin, nephew, or morial of mine will be living in a motel with Gog’s knows what. I will see you both at dinner and if I don’t Gog’s help you both I will drag you both here.”   
  
So you and Psiioniic moved into Signless’s office in the mean time on a lumpy single bed with Mituna thankfully being so small still slept in a laundry basket filled with clothes to make it soft. And it wasn’t so bad living together as it felt almost mimic to when you all were teens again the only difference was you weren’t working and you four had kids.   
  
Which was fine for the time being as you were almost a built in babysitter and cook as you tried to figure out what to do well red taped basically. During the weekdays you would make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone as if you had been doing it for years for them.   
  
But you got some time off during the weekends as Disciple, Signless, and Psiioniic had weekends off. Not that it was hard work or anything but you could relax that you weren’t screwing up Kankri or Meulin as it was different for grubs then it was for human baby's as grubs were already intelligent and learning creatures.   
  
The only thing they shared with the human counter parts was that they were just as curious. The things the both of them got up too had you wonder if Dolorosa was ever sane to care for two grubs willingly twice; as you were going to pull out your hair because as soon as you got Kankri in the grub-pen Meulin was out of it and crawling into a shoe or under the couch. You were just thankful that your Mituna wasn’t walking yet.   
  
You had been living with Disciple and Signless for a month by this point and it never crossed your mind that either of them knew about what it was like to take care of Mituna.   
  
It was Friday night you had Mituna in your lap as you were playing with the now six month old baby. You were pretending to eat his little hands causing him to giggle and grab at you hair and face but the fun was quickly changed as he started to suck on his one hand gumming at it as the other flexed lightly.   
  
You sighed a little as you pulled the feeding blanket that you had beside you. You glanced at the clock as you could see it was six clock nearly. Yes it was dinner time and he wasn’t the only one that was hungry. As you got Mituna settled on you, you glanced at Kankri and Meulin who were demanding food from there spots on the floor with loud shouts at Disciple who was in the kitchen getting there food ready.   
  
Disciple had been in there for five minutes warming up the grub sauce and getting the grub-pouch ready for them. Disciple looked from pot to the door way to the living however when she started to hear Kankri and Meulin give such an angry sound.   
  
She moved from her spot from the kitchen to see what was wrong. Disciple tilted her head as she looked at you. You were partly covered in a blanket with only one arm out which was dealing with her son at the moment. Disciple watched as you looked at him a bit anger as you placed him down on the cushion before doing the same to Meulin before both would try to crawl up you again.   
  
You sighed heavily as Meulin at least seemed to be getting the idea well Kankri was being stubborn; “Kanny seriously little man stop. Your mother is making you grub sauce, you will just have to wait till it’s done.” Kankri shouted at you as his little black needle legs hit the couch cushion in anger. Disciple giggled as you stuck your tongue at him. “Nice try little man, your father used to do worse.”   
  
You and Disciple both looked over the couch and door way when you both heard Signless’s voice. “Come on now, don’t be mean to Aunt Y/n because she’s not letting you crawl on her.”   
  
You chuckled a little as Signless came over and grabbed his two grubs before they got biting mad. Disciple sighed as she came into the living room after flicking the stove off and letting the sauce cool some which had you look at her. You spoke questioning her; “You done yet or do I have to fend off your savage little kittens some more?”   
  
Disciple laughed as she moved sitting in Signless’s lap as the grubs moved freely on the carpet squeaking at him then at you. “Mew’re going to have to fend them off a little longer.”   
  
You sighed softly before the grubs turned there attention to the apartment door as they went running for it. You sighed they were cute little monsters when they wanted to be. Signless barked up some as the door opened; “Psiioniic-”   
  
Both Kankri and Meulin were lifted into the air and left there as Psiioniic opened the door completely; “Yeah I know Thign they always come at the door when I get home if they haven’t eaten dinner.”   
  
Signless snorted lightly as more Kankri then Meulin gave a grubling hiss of anger. You shook your head lightly; “Heavens you’d think he was born mad at the world. I wondered where he gets it from neither of you are angry trolls.”   
  
Disciple snorted as she moved off of Signless lap; “He gets it from mew. I think mew and Signless really are siblings but no one ever told mew both.”   
  
You snickered before stopping as Mituna dug his nails into you a little causing you to hiss lightly. Psiioniic moved to beside you as he dropped the grubs in a their soft toy pile. He sat next to you and stole a little kiss in a greeting. You hummed lightly before you settled against him.   
  
Psiioniic moved his arm around your shoulder as Signless asked about his day. You kind of zoned out as you tried to sneak a nap in. You however didn’t get more then five minutes when you felt the one part of the blanket corner move up.   
  
Signless watched as you slapped Psiioniic’s hand away from the blanket. Psiioniic frowned a little as he rubbed his hand. “I jutht wanted to thay hi and look at my thon.”   
  
You snorted at him; “Don’t even try that excuse on me. If you really do want to see him you can wait till he’s done which will be in fifteen minutes.”   
  
Disciple and Signless looked at each other as Psiioniic pouted a little before he sat there sulking somewhat. You looked away from Psiioniic as he had this weird fascination with watching you breast feed Mituna not that you really couldn’t blame him as trolls did not do this.   
  
At times you did let him watch some times only because it was bonding as he would stroke Mituna’s hair and talk to him somewhat; But most of the time that was in bed during midnight feeds since you couldn’t give two shakes about it; as you wanted Mituna feed so you could go back to sleep.   
  
But this wasn’t the place and not the time as Mituna was being a bit to fussy at the moment. Signless seemed to question you as confusion was on his face; “Done what in fifteen minutes?”   
  
You stared at Signless before closing your eyes and sighing. Psiioniic just snickered as he looked at you. You looked Disciple as you thought she told him what you humans do but you only found that Disciple was giving you the same confused look as well. You looked at them both as Psiioniic throw his arm over your shoulders again as you sighed heavily. You pinched the bridge of your nose with your thumb and finger with your free hand as you spoke. “Mituna is having his dinner right now Signless.”   
  
Signless wrinkled his face; “He’s having dinner under the blanket?”   
  
You nodded as Disciple question; “What are mew feeding him then? Mew haven’t gotten anything from the kitchen...or them bottles those other humans use.”   
  
You turned a bit pink from embarrassment as you spoke much to Psiioniic’s amusement. “Milk...”   
  
Signless and Disciple both spoke at once. “Milk?! Milk from where?!”   
  
You buried your face into Psiioniic’s neck as he patted your shoulder. He offered you a life line as he explained a little. “Y/n like many other humanth don’t feed there grubth with jutht anything like uth. You know Mituna doethn’t have fangth well all human babieth don’t it’th rare if they do. But human’th feed there grubth thpecial milk formula in thothe bottles or from themthelveth.”   
  
Disciple looked just about surprised and wondered as Signless stuttered; “F-from themselves...”   
  
Signless looked at you as you looked anywhere but him and Disciple. Signless stared as you had to moved your arm a little under the blanket before Signless turned bright red and looked away. “Bumble opt out of the bottle worried for Mituna ath he’th half human and troll tho thhe ith the bottle.”   
  
Disciple ahhed lightly; “That’th why they where crawling all over you! Meulin and Kankri love milk; mew must smell like milk well mewr feeding Mituna.”   
  
You blushed as Signless just tapped out trying to change the subject to the sound of Psiioniic and Disciple’s laughter. You glared at both of them before concentration on Mituna well you hoped that Mituna puked on Psiioniic later. Mituna thankfully didn’t last much longer on you as he seemed to be full which was when you straighten yourself out and past Mituna to Psiioniic so he could ‘look’ at his son.   
  
Psiioniic didn’t say a word just accepted him and moved him to his shoulder. You past him the puke blanket before folding Mituna’s feeding blanket and placing it on the floor for Kankri and Meulin. You all watched as the grubs did a cute little grub like run to the blanket and started to sniff and rolling around on it as Disciple moved to bring out a bowl with there food in it.   
  
You just turned your head away a bit weird out about it till Mituna burped rather loudly from Psiioniic who shifted him off his shoulder. Mituna moved a little squirming as Psiioniic held him. Psiioniic smiled a little as the baby started to suck on his hands again.   
  
You sighed heavily as Psiioniic handed him off to you as it seemed Mituna wasn’t fully done just yet. Psiioniic moved going to the office to grab a new feeding blanket for you. You sighed heavily as you brushed Mituna’s hair softly; “You’re a little piglet just like your father. Heavens Mituna want are we going to do with you.”   
  
Your only answer was Mituna making baby like ‘ah’ sound at you. You sighed till Psiioniic placed the blanket on you. You laid your head against the back of the couch staring at the ceiling as Signless and Disciple started to laugh at you. You could only sigh as Mituna started on you again oh the woes of being a infant feed station.   
  
You and Psiioniic thankfully ran into some lucky though as within the next two weeks from that, you got the call that it was okay to go sort through the rumble and that it wasn’t your fault for the fire as it was the landlord who past away from the fire. As he had fallen asleep with a lit cigarette which started the couch place on fire. You were sadden by the news as the gentleman was an fairly nice man if a little *dopey at times.   
  
You waited till the weekend before you and Disciple went to the shop site so Psiioniic and Signless could look after the grubs for an couple of hours giving you both a break. You smiled a little as Psiioniic frowned as you nuzzled and kissed at Mituna’s cheeks. The baby giggled as he tried to grab your hair as you pasted him to Psiioniic.   
  
Unlike Signless who was nodding to everything that Disciple told him; Psiioniic questioned you to what he was suppose to do when Mituna started to get hungry. You snorted at him a little; “In the fridge I have a small jar of homemade steak dinner pate give him a few spoonfuls of that and he should be tied over but I doubt he’ll need to eat anything as he did just eat.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed; “Do you really have to do thith I could go-”   
  
You shook your head; “No it’s okay I think Mituna misses cuddles with Daddy time. Look, it’s only going to be three hours tops I promise. Come on Psiioniic, Mituna isn’t going to eat you.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned a little before pouting; “Alright but he’th not going to like you when you come back.”   
  
You just scoffed before standing on your tippy toes to give him a kiss. “That’s okay.”   
You turned away and looked at Disciple who was smiling. “Alright lets go over.”   
  
Disciple just nodded; “After mew.”   
  
You laughed doing a pretend dress bow; “Why thank you my good morial.”   
  
Disciple cackled as she followed you out. Signless and Psiioniic looked at each other as Signless spoke; “Why do I have the feeling we’re not going to see them till late tonight?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a snared look; “Becauthe they’re going to let the grubth drive uth nutth.”   
  
Signless only sighed; “Well between the two of us it can’t be that bad right?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Famouth latht wordth Thign.” Signless just smiled a little before two squeaks signaled the beginning of there end.   
  
You and Disciple were already in the car and half way to your place. You asked in changing the conversion. “How long do you think the boys will last?”   
  
Disciple smiled; “I think about an hour and a half. Mew know they panic a lot.”   
  
You hummed a little; “True I was thinking half hour before one of them phones.”   
  
Disciple only laughed as she pulled onto your street. As Disciple parked as close as she could to the building you both got out. It felt weird to be on the street again as you hadn’t step foot since the fire. You closed the car door before walking to the once building with Disciple behind you. Disciple questioned a little as she stared at you. “Do mew know what mew’re looking for?”   
  
You nodded; “We’re going to be looking for the safe box I had hiding in the bakery and anything else that could have survived.”   
  
Disciple blinked as you tucked under the tape. “Mew hid the safety box? Wouldn’t it be destroyed?”   
  
You sighed making a so-so gesture. “The first one yes it would be but it has nothing in it other then a bag of fake money. The second one, no it was fire resistance to over 600 degree’s C and it has everything in there. I hide the second safe box behind the first one just in case anyone ever broke in. I doubt they would want photos and papers but at least I knew it was safe.”   
  
Disciple just hummed softly; “Mew are freaky like that mew know that.”   
  
You just chuckled as you both started to scavenge through the rumble. You both looked through the rumble a little trying to find the safe box. You kicked over some of the wood only finding the twisted metal of Dolorosa’s sewing machine there before Disciple cheered a little; “I found it!”   
  
You smiled as you stepped over the glass and so on. “Let’s see.”   
  
Disciple indeed found your fire resistance safe. You both cheered and hugged as you hoped the dial still worked. You knelt down on the back of your heels and twisted the dial happy as it worked. You flicked your wrist with the spare you had gone from the safe deposit box in the bank which you sighed as you heard the click. You stared inside it just glad at see everything survived that was inside of it. Disciple looked at some of the things you past her. One was three photo albums, important papers dealing from house to business, all of paper work that came from having Mituna, and much more.   
  
Disciple was kind of surprised of all the stuff you had in the cube. Disciple watched as you knelt there counting a two stack of money. “Really?!”   
  
You turned your head to look at her blinking. You looked down before you spoke. “Oh, it’s Mituna’s college fund and emergency nest egg money I'm just making sure it’s all there.”   
  
Disciple sighed as you finished and placed it in the bag you brought; “You should have been an accountant or a banker Y/n.”  
  
You chuckled at her as you straightened out. “Yeah I know but not as fulfilling as baking and you don’t get free food.”   
  
Disciple shuddered lightly; “Never mind mew keep meowr living costs down.”   
  
You just laughed a little as you carefully stepped away from the spot. Disciple looked at you as you sighed heavily looking at the mess that was your home. Disciple questioned; “Have mew found a new place for the shop?”   
  
You shook your head; “No it’s not as easy as you think it would be. I’m trying to see on the side if we can’t just rebuild this place from scratch it is in the best location for all my customers. But it makes deliver costs for the indigents cheaper too which means prices stay low.”   
  
Disciple hummed a little as she kind of understood what you meant. She just hoped that it all get figured out soon for you and everyone’s relationship. Thankfully it only took an extra month to get not only the permits, permissions, and grants that you could rebuild your shop but to also build it; and somehow the Highblood had got the best builders not just money can buy either.   
  
It seemed your customers who you carter too also pitched in for the cost which of course moved you deeply. The only thing that you made it you mission to have was not just fire alarms that worked on batteries but a fire ladder and windows in every wall of the apartment you had above the bakery.   
  
The set up below was identical to the original exclude for the extra bevelled window. Upstairs seen the most change you still had it so you walked up stairs but instead of two apartments there was only one as what would have been your side turned into a deliver truck garage and storage room as well as a small office loft. It was nicely set up of course but it was nothing compared to what you three were going to live in. The only difference was two extra smaller rooms and that the dinning room was more accessible from the kitchen and living room.   
  
Moving to the apartment was much like how you did the first time around as everything was new and in boxes from your and Psiioniic’s bed to the dining utensils. The only thing that it remotely hard was the fact that you were going to have the Highblood and Redglare’s help till both Kurloz and Latula went into pupating way to earlier so there were on 24 hour grub watch till they hatched out. You offered your prays and support which both were happy for.   
  
But in your second move it a million times hard as you four had grubs be having to take care of during it. You had to take time outs for Mituna to have something to eat and to watch both Kankri and Meulin with Mituna as they all had to share a playpen. Mituna and Kankri didn’t seem to get along to well as Mituna would try to use Kankri as a teething ring and Kankri would squeak in Mituna’s ear very loudly when he was sleeping.   
  
You were currently sitting on the floor in Mituna’s room just putting way his new clothes when the door open. You looked over to see Psiioniic standing there holding Mituna who was crying and fussing. You frowned a little before sighing. “I think he’s more a piglet then a bumble bee.”   
  
Psiioniic offer a bit of a smile; “Well you were a pig when you were pregnant with him. Tho you only have yourthelf to blame.”   
  
You glared at him a little as Psiioniic smirked. “Hahaha you’re so funny I bet you wouldn’t be laughing if it was your nipples that were sore.”   
  
Psiioniic just raised a hand as you scooped Mituna up which stopped his crying and turned it into a whimper. Psiioniic just moved kissing your forehead lightly; “Well you’ll make it through Bumble. But if it helpth Daddy will help Mommy’th pillowth feel better tonight.”   
  
You just smiled a little as you grabbed the feed blanket from on top of the dresser. “I’m going to hold you to that now if you would excuse me I have a piglet to feed.” Psiioniic just chuckled as you moved from him to the couch by the other two grubs. Psiioniic didn’t think anymore of it as he heard the shouts of tiny squeaks of happiness.   
  
An hour or two had past since then and Signless sighed as he placed down the next box. He had not seen you for a while and you weren’t with one of them. He knew you wouldn’t just disappear without telling them. He wondered if you were making lunch or something. Signless went to lecture you but you weren’t there in the kitchen. As he turned to go ask Disciple about it he spotted you on the couch. Signless looked over at you on the couch asleep as he sat down in Psiioniic’s arm chair.   
  
He blinked as he stared a little. You were on your back with Mituna asleep under your chest with your shirt on of course but not just that Meulin and Kankri on you as well; Both had either been left on you by Disciple or his two grubs had wormed there way out of the play pen again and curled up on your collar bone. You were tired out already and they weren’t even half way done. Signless looked up putting his finger to his lips as Psiioniic shouted; “Hey Thign we thtill-”   
  
Psiioniic make a face as Mituna made almost puppy like whimpering whine till in a half sleep you started to stroke and pat Mituna’s back calming him back into a sleep. Psiioniic moved carefully as he could to look over at the couch to see you asleep with the grubs. Psiioniic sighed lightly before he made his way over to Signless. Both now stared at you and the grubs unsure of what to do.   
  
Disciple came out of the storage room looking at the boys who were looking at the couch. She moved from there before looking at the couch to see you and the grubs asleep. Disciple wrinkled her nose a little before sighing and looking at the grub-pen to see if they had escaped it. She didn’t see they did so you must had taken them out.   
  
Disciple moved plucking the grubs off you much to there discontent. You seemed to hum as you were half awake from there mewing. “Where you takin’ ‘em?”   
  
Disciple smiled a little; “Putting them back in the pen so mew can get back to work and help. Mituna needs his crib put together so that mew can set him in there.”   
  
You only hummed as you carefully move Mituna up on you so you could sit up. “Okay...”   
  
You moved getting up and holding onto Mituna but instead of taking him with you; you placed him in the grub-pen with Kankri and Meulin. Mituna squirmed a little before he settled down as Kankri and Meulin curled up, over, and around him.   
  
Disciple blinked a little before you walked away to do what you told too. The three looked from the pen to you to back to the pen. There was no crying, no whimpering, and no complaints coming up from the three grubs.   
  
Psiioniic watched as Signless took the chance to sneak a photo of the three asleep together. Disciple glanced at the boys; “Get back to work we need this finished by the end of the day.”   
  
The boys just nodded as they moved getting back to work, Disciple just smiled as she headed into Mituna’s room to help. For some reason this time around went a lot quicker then all your other moves. It was only midday and everyone was done.   
  
So of course you offered them both lunch and dinner as to make it worth staying and just having a relaxing time with morials. You looked at Mituna who was wiggling around in the grub-pen and moving his feet. You giggled at him some; “You all set to fly already Bumble?”   
  
Mituna just gave a semi toothless smile as he huffed wiggling. You knelt down a little before picking him up making flying sounds of course. But Mituna didn’t seem to want to play to much as his hands were at the collar of your top trying to coordinate himself to pull it down.   
  
You chuckled a little as you let him try at your collar as you walked into the kitchen where Signless was moving his hands from pouch on the table with a painful hiss. You tried not to smile as you Psiioniic moved the highchair over to in between your two spots.   
  
As you placed Mituna into the highchair even as opened his mouth a little like a baby bird. You brush some of his hair from his forehead a little smiling; “You’ll get some of that in a little bit Mommy wants to try to get food in you little Bumble.”   
  
Mituna’s tiny face changed into a trying sour look as you could just see him blink. You took his tiny hands off you as you whispered in his ear what you were making him which had him delighted.   
  
Psiioniic shook his head lightly he knew what you were going to make Mituna. You of course took everyone’s order and started to heat up some grub sauce for Kankri and Meulin who were wondering around on the grub feeding pouch on the table. You had served Signless, Disciple, and their grubs their meals before you started on your own family’s meals.   
  
You just started to make pancake batter when you looked over your shoulder at Psiioniic who was trying to stop Mituna who was banging his hands on the highchair table top demanding some sort of food. You weren’t all surprised and laugh as the rest of them were in shock when Mituna spoke his first lisped words. He banged his hands on the highchair as he demanded what he wanted you to make him. “Pancaketh!”   
  
You smiled at him; “Do you really want pancakes Mituna?”   
  
Mituna repeated himself and the motion. “Pancaketh!”   
  
You chuckled as did Psiioniic. “Of courthe he’d want them...”   
  
Disciple and Signless just laughed a little as Kankri and Meulin chirped at them both confused. You would find that there was a lot of things Mituna did earlier then other infants his age. He could say single his words by seven months and toddling around by eight.   
  
You and Psiioniic both hoped that life would be easier on Mituna then it was for you and Psiioniic growing up. But when you thought about it life wasn’t as easy as you and Psiioniic would hope for Mituna.   
  
Since he came from a rare inter-species home he had to experience a lot of things that children his age never had too. From Psiioniic only been allow to take him to the doctors for check-ups, vaccinations, and psionic user related things to been able to go shopping with you well his father was turned away at the door. He learned the ugliest side of both races from the earliest of age and it didn’t help that you and Psiioniic weren’t human married either for a short well.  
  
You guess maybe for a while there when Mituna was younger maybe that’s were all the trouble kind of came from. Humans didn’t understand the trolls concept of matespirt but neither did the trolls on married.   
  
You and Psiioniic had never really talked about it because being matespirts is as good as married in troll society which is what you always deal with so it never crossed either of your minds to get a human counter-part. But you knew what would led to you both getting that paper work and when Mituna first started to learn that he came from a different family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I have the most wonderful news I am one part editing away from post Redglare Chapter three for Our journey! As well you will see that either tonight or tomorrow some time. I apologize fr not posting this first thing this morning but I woke up late. Anyways love and kisses I hope to see you soon darling in Our Journey!

Chapter 15  
  
It started like any other morning you and Psiioniic were up at the crack of dawn. You made Psiioniic his breakfast and lunch as he worked construction in the summer months. Psiioniic ate then kissed the now two year old Mituna on the forehead and you on the lips; before telling you he had a surprise for you when he got home from work that night.   
  
You gave him a confused look as he went out the door going to work. You just smiled as he went then you moved to clean up and serve Mituna his demanded pancakes. You had gotten Mituna fed, bathed, and changed before heading into the bakery for the morning rush as you placed him into his play pen right behind you next to the cash-register.   
  
You had some people already waiting for you to open at 6 o'clock in the morning. You just smiled laughing as you let them in so they could get their morning breakfast, lunch, or both for the day.   
  
It wasn’t till around 1pm that your shop phone went off. You waved at the customer that just left before you moved to grab the phone. You hummed lightly as you spoke; “This is the Bee hive’s bakery how-”   
  
You paused as a gruff voice spoke, you thought you knew it for some reason. “Is this... Y/n L/n?”   
  
You blinked as you knelt down grabbing Mituna’s stuff bee that he through over his play pen at you. “Yes it is may I asked what this is in regards too?”   
  
The voice sighed softly; “Ms. L/n I’m Mr. Andrews and I’m sorry, to bother you but your... What’s that say Leon? Oh... I thought he said it was his wife... Oh that’s just a funny trollian word then?”   
  
You gave a bit of a face to the wall getting a bit tired of this as they phone once and a while forgetting where they’d told Psiioniic to go. “Look you sent my husband to the new triplex-”   
  
The man interrupted you; “Oh no I know that Ms. L/n, I’m just informing you that 3D’s- um... Captor’s been sent to hospital on Catherine Ave. He’s had a work related injury and he asked us to phone you and let you know so you can go over and fill out the paper work.”   
  
You gripped the bee tighter to your chest. “Is he alright?! Is it serious?! What happened to my husband?!”   
  
Psiioniic’s boss or who you thought was his boss sighed; “As far as what happened we’re still looking into it at the moment. And we think that he’s alright as he was awake and talking; though I’m sure he did break his leg but the hospital could tell you more then I can.”   
  
You sighed in relief as some of the customers looked at you worried. “Oh okay thank you Mr. Andrews for informing me I’ll go right over there. Do you want me to have Psiioniic phone you or-”   
  
The older man hummed through the phone. “Have Captor phone me when he’s better Ms. L/n, Good day.”   
  
Your lips twitched lightly as you mumbled a goodbye back before you hung up the phone. You looked at what customers you had before you spoke up. “I hate to be rude everyone but I need you all to make your final purchases now; I have to close shop as my husband’s in hospital so I need to go there right away.”   
  
Thankfully you had understanding and sympathetic customers as they all offered there hopes and were generally worried about Psiioniic. Mituna watched a bit confused as you placed his bee on the counter as you were ringing out everyone before going to the door locking it and flipped the close sign. It wasn’t lunch time yet nor was it night time. You moved around to where he was and picked him up. “Mama what about the otherth?”   
  
You gave him a struggled smile; “Daddy’s gone and hurt himself Mituna we need to go see if Daddy’s okay. The others will just have to wait till tomorrow.”   
  
Mituna frowned; “Dada got hurt?”   
  
You nodded as you moved to the back and went up the stairs to the apartment. You grabbed your biking bag which had everything you needed and some papers on Psiioniic so they could release him to you. Before you left though you grabbed Mituna’s stroller because you could wheel him around in it so you didn’t have to carry him.   
  
It wasn’t like Mituna was heavy or anything like that it was just to keep him out of eye level. You moved locking doors as you went before taking your bike from the small built in storage shelter. As you pull out your bike you hooked the stroller onto the back rack of the bike then strapped Mituna into the front children's seat before putting his helmet and goggles onto his face as you did yours.   
  
As you got onto the bike you started to pettle like you were in a marathon as you biked down the streets. Your only pressing thoughts were to get to the hospital as fast as you could and making sure you kept Mituna as safe as you could. Mituna loved when he went on a bike ride with you as to him it was like you both were flying; as it was mostly down hill from your place to the hospital.   
  
So needless to say it was a rather quick trip there and as you get there you had made sure to go to the pick-up area for the bike racks or it was going to be a walk otherwise. You knew you’d have to call Signless later so he could pick-up Psiioniic to take him home. You could have phoned him but you knew he had a court case that morning and you didn’t want to bother him. You sighed lightly as you flopped the stroller off the hook and open before you unbuckled Mituna from the children’s seat and placed him in the stroller.   
  
You took off his goggles and helmet as you shoved his and yours in the backpack you brought with the papers to get Psiioniic released. You locked up the bike before you sighed. Mituna looked up at you as you spoke; “Let’s go find daddy...”   
  
Mituna clapped his hands lightly a bit excited as you both went into the building. As you pushed the stroller Mituna was looking around as he had never been to a hospital before. Though as he was looking at the people that you were talking since you were trying to find where you’d find out where Psiioniic was.   
  
It was frustrating as no one knew where you were suppose to go or sent you else where. You think you’d have a easier time looking for him yourself. Fortunately a older trollian seemed to stop to help you as you must had looked about to murder someone. He took you to where he thought you were suppose to go which was the human nurse station as he thought you were just a nanny for Mituna.   
  
You bowed and thanked the older gentletroll for helping you, he just smiled as he waved goodbye to Mituna who waved back with that smile of his. You moved without a moment longer to the front desk to talk to the nurses there. The nurse looked at you from over his glasses. “May I help you?”   
  
You nodded; “Yes I apologize for bothering you but I’m looking for what room my husband’s in.”   
  
The nurse nodded a little as he moved his hands; “What’s your husband’s name ma’am?”   
  
You licked your lips; “Psiioniic Captor, his work phoned saying he was sent here.”   
  
The nurse frowned a little as his fingers flew across the keyboard as you spelt out Psiioniic’s name for him. “I don’t see him here could he be under another name?”   
  
You twitched your eyebrow a little you wanted to say no but you didn’t care. “Odd but whatever, try Mituna Captor.”   
  
You looked down as your son Mituna spoke up; “Yes mama?”   
  
You smiled leaning against the desk a little. “It’s okay baby, mommy was just telling the nice gentleman Daddy’s old name.”   
  
Mituna blinked as he questioned; “Dada got two nameth?”   
  
You gave a shushed chuckle as you nodded looking at the nurse who was looking at you confused. “I’m sorry I still don’t see him here ma’am. I’ve checked our human database-”   
  
You blinked before you gave a bit of a forced smile. “Oh excuse me I didn’t know you had two separate databases for your patients. My husband is trollian so could you look again.”   
  
You got more then a couple of looks at the people around you and at the nurses station. The male nurse shook his head; “I’m sorry I don’t think I heard you right. Did you say your husband is trollian?”   
  
You nodded dropping the smile for a frown as a bitter tone snapped from your voice. “Yes I did sir. Why does it matter if he is? Is that going to be a problem?”   
  
The human nurse nodded slightly; “Yes, we are the human nurse station where we deal with humans so unless you and your thing are human married, which I doubt, we can’t find it. So take your questions else where as we have real people to deal with.”   
  
You grid your teeth to stop the growl as you questioned; “ Then where the hell is the trollion nurse station?”   
  
The male nurse simply just pointed to the one hall way. “Follow that there, it’ll get you there troman.”   
  
You flashed your teeth at the nurse before stocking away as you pushed Mituna. Mituna looked up at you as you were mumbling curses and growling humanly. Mituna frown as he didn’t like it when you were mad. You were suppose to be happy and smiles because that’s the way you always were at home or in the bakery. Mituna called out to you lightly; “Mama?”   
  
You seemed to pause before you looked down at him with a forced smile. “Yes Mituna baby?”   
  
Mituna smiled as he spoke his magic words that always seemed to make you feel better; “I love you, mama.”   
  
Mituna watched as your face soften as all your anger seemed to disappear for now. He smiled as you smiled naturally. “I love you too Tuna.”   
  
Mituna just smiled at you before he looked forward to see where you two were going. As he did he notice that other children didn’t have parents like him. Another girl like him had two parents like his father then the same thing happened again but this time it was a human child that had two parents like you. Mituna was confused on why he had a mommy and daddy that was one of each when the other kids didn’t. Did that mean he was special?   
  
But was that the case of why they were giving you mean looks; was it because they were jealous of you and Dada? Mituna had a scary child like thought as he wondered if the adults pretended not to know where his daddy was because they lost him since his daddy was special like him? Mituna shook his head as you couldn’t lose a person like you could a toy.   
  
You looked at Mituna who seemed nervous as you walked to yet again the trollian side of the hospital and of course people stared but that was life. You got stared at all your life so far and you bet you’ll be stared at it for the rest too.   
  
You sighed lightly seeing that you finally came up to the trollian nurse station. You had to wait but at least now you could find Psiioniic and get out of this place. The line went quick enough and when you got to the desk you smiled. However the troll looked at you as you spoke. “I’m sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me what room my husband's in.”   
  
One of the trollian nurse looked at you from her desk before pointing the way you came. “The human nurse station back that way will help you human.”   
  
The nurse only seemed to look down at the stroller as Mituna started to cry as he thought they had lost Psiioniic like one of his toys. “Mama, they lotht dada! I want dada, mama!”   
  
You knelt down as you glared daggers at the nurse who ducked her head as you unbuckled Mituna from the stroller to hold him and comfort him. “No, no they didn’t lose daddy bumble. Sh... It’s okay the nurse got confused because she seen mommy is all. And she’s going to check right now for daddy. Now calm down before you start your laser show.”   
  
The nurse gave a very nervous laugh; “Yes of course what’s daddy dearests name?”   
  
You glared at her pulling back your lip at her flashing your teeth more out of irrigation then anger. “Psiioniic Captor.”   
  
The nurse’s ears dropped a little more to show submission for making Mituna cry as you spelt Psiioniic’s name for her. Mituna clung greedily to you as he didn’t want to let you go encase you got lost too. “Ah here he is, Psiioniic Captor is on the third floor of the F wing in room 352. Is there anything else?”   
  
You nodded as you bounced Mituna a little; “What way to the elevator?”   
  
She pointed a little; “Down that hall and your first right. When you walk off the elevator turn to your left it’ll be easy to find as it’s the psionic wing.”   
  
You nodded as you moved away from the counter. You stopped down the hall to put Mituna back into the stroller but he wasn’t having it. You would moved to place Mituna back in the stroller but he clung to you whining a no. You tried two more times only to just give up.   
  
You wanted him in the stroller so he wasn’t eye level as he wouldn’t see some of the looks but it was fruitless. You patted his back as you moved pushing the empty stroller. Mituna’s face was buried into your neck as his small arms gripped your shirt and around your neck. You moved through the trollian side of the hospital glaring at anyone who gave you that disgusted look or nose turned up look. Mituna glanced at some of the other trollian’s like him and his father only to see the disgusted looks, flashed fangs, and seeing some of the nurses whispering to each other.   
  
Mituna moved a little to look at you seeing that hard look he seen once or twice when you all had gone out to the mall. His father often had that look as well as a tense one. Mituna wondered why people both human and trolls didn’t like you three. “Mama?”   
  
Your face changed from hard to a soft one as you looked at him. “Yes Tuna?”   
  
Mituna hummed as he questioned you with innocence only a child could have; “Mama why do they not like uth being here? They have that funny look on there faceth when they look at you.” Mituna watched your face dropped. Mituna felt he had done something wrong for a moment till your face pulled into a sad looking one.   
  
You rested your head against his as you spoke. “They don’t want me on this side Mituna if you were with Aunt Disciple and Uncle Signless they wouldn’t be giving those looks.”   
  
Mituna questioned; “Why?”   
  
You sighed through your nose lightly. “Because mommy is human Mituna.”   
  
Mituna moved as he looked at you. He never seen you any differently then his father. You didn’t have the same things or looks like he and his father had but you were his mother you always looked like that. “Why doeth that make them mean? You alwayth look like that mama and I’m half of mama.”   
  
You hushed him gently looking around a little to see if anyone heard him; “Don’t say that to loud baby those are very dangerous words...” Mituna frowned his brows a little as you continued. “Mituna, mommy isn’t the same race as daddy and how you look to be. The mean people Mituna don’t like mommy because of this. There is... Bad blood between mommy’s people and daddy’s people so they both get mean and angry because they can’t look past their hurt.”   
  
Mituna remained quiet for a bit as he was absorbing what you had said before he questioned. “Ith that why dada can’t go into thome thhopth with uth?”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Yes that’s why some shops wouldn’t let daddy in.”   
  
Mituna frowned before he smiled; “That’th okay mama, it meanth I get more honey cookieth and pancaketh!”   
  
You snorted in a laugh as you shook your head giving a smile. “Yes all the honey cookies and pancakes my little Tuna can eat.”   
  
You found Psiioniic’s room with little trouble, the only problem was when the nurses tried to stop you from going into the patients rooms. You just gave them a glare before continuing in not caring. The other trolls in the room looked at you as you walked in with Mituna. You looked around only seeing five of the six trolls looking at you as the one had the curtain drawn. Mituna giggled as you clearly heard Psiioniic's voice from it. “I can do it mythelf or my matethpirt will! Let go of my pantth female!”   
  
You giggled as you moved to the curtain and pushed it aside a little. You couldn’t help but give a smile of amusement as you looked at Psiioniic who was blushing lightly; since he was pretty much naked from the waist down on the bed as he was trying to wrestle his pants from the nurse. Since they did use psionic dampers on him which was why he wasn’t using them on the nurse.   
  
The nurse looked like she was about to say something to him and you when you spoke; “I guess it’s a good thing I’m not the jealous matespirt type or you’d be in so much trouble.”   
  
Mituna giggled a little as he pointed; “Daddy got his panth thtolen mama!”   
  
The nurse paused before looking at you as she opened her mouth and closed it. You moved a little better into the curtain area as you closed it behind you and continued more talking to Psiioniic then anything. “So that was the surprise after dinner? That’s not really a surprise anymore dear, you should know that.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned as he crossed his arms as he made no movement to cover up. You giggled as you shooed the troll nurse away from Psiioniic as you took his pants after settling Mituna on the bed. Mituna looked up at his father before crawling to him and wrapping his arms around Psiioniic’s arm. “I’m tho happy that we found dada before the mean people lotht him.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you confused as he patted Mituna’s back. He mouthed at you ‘mean people’ which you waved off meaning you’d tell him later. “Alright Husband of mine let’s get your pants on. Mituna can you help mama with getting daddy’s pants on?”   
  
Mituna nodded as he shifted from Psiioniic’s arm. You made it into a little bit of a game for Mituna as you helped Psiioniic get his pants on and zipped them up. Psiioniic gave a bit of a smirk as he covered Mituna’s ears as he spoke hush like; “You still look good on your knee’th.”   
  
You snorted as you laughed before you winked at him as you straighten up; “If you play your cards right you may see me on them again tonight.”   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs as he moved his hands away from Mituna’s ears. “Kinky~”   
  
Mituna glanced confused between the pair of you before wanting into your arms. You booped his nose with your finger. “Mommy’s got to go get a wheelchair for Daddy before we can go Mituna.”   
  
Mituna just nodded a little as he didn’t fully understand but that was okay. He was told to wait so he’d wait. You did however pull the curtains back a bit as they didn’t need to be drawn anymore. You moved from the room to go find one. While you were away &nbspMituna looked up at his father. “Daddy hurt bad?”   
  
Psiioniic blinked before he looked at Mituna and shook his head. “No Daddy ithn’t hurt bad Tuna.”   
  
Mituna tilted his head; “Dada no float?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before he smiled softly; “No Daddy can’t uthe hith pthionicth right now.”   
  
Mituna and Psiioniic looked at each other as young dual eyes met older ones. It was a few moments of silence before Mituna chirped and trilled sub-vocally at him in an infant like way because Psiioniic did smell different to Mituna. The reason for the sub-vocal was more for the youngster’s reassurance that he was alright, that Psiioniic really was really Psiioniic, and that you were coming back.   
  
Psiioniic picked up Mituna and cradled him close as he purred in the back of his throat much like how a cat does. Mituna and Psiioniic rubbed heads and cheeks softly just reaffirming the parental child bond. It was the one thing you did to Mituna without even knowing it was something only trolls did.   
  
Mituna and Psiioniic stopped as the sound of the phone camera went off. Mituna looked to see you smiling and holding your phone. “And this is why, my cute little bumble bee’s, I say your both mushy little peas.”   
  
Psiioniic flicked his ears in embarrassment as Mituna giggled at you. “Mama muthhy pea too!”   
  
You nodded as Psiioniic set Mituna down on the bed as you rolled over with the wheelchair. “Mama’s probably the mushiest.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little; “Definitely the muthhietht.”   
  
You stuck your tongue out at him playing around a little. “Well I guess I have to be since I have the both of you.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted as you moved to help him into the chair. It was kind of hard as he was really heavy but that may had to do more with size as you just barely came up to the middle of his chest. Mituna watched with mild child like amazement as it was funny to watch your shorter form hauling his father around by the back of the pants into the wheelchair.   
  
You huffed as you moved over to him which Mituna reached out his arms to you. You sighed happily as you picked him up and held him close. “Ah this is how I like my Captors small and carry-size.” You nuzzled your face against his tiny one causing him to chirp. “Don’t ever get big on Mama okay?”   
  
Mituna nodded agreeing as he loved being held onto by you and all the affections that came with it. “I promithe mama that I wouldn’t get big.”   
  
You just gave him a bit of a smile; “Alright that sounds good now let’s get you into your stroller so I can push Daddy.”   
  
Mituna however didn’t like that as he pulled away from you a little with a souring look. “I don’t want the thtroller, I want to thtay on Mama.”   
  
You looked at Mituna who didn’t have a problem with it a few minutes ago. “Mituna Mommy can’t hold you, the stroller, and push daddy too.”   
  
Mituna made a whining buzzing sound as little sparks started to zap from his eyes. Psiioniic being quick to the draw quickly defused Mituna’s building tantrum as he spoke; “Mituna don’t you want to be part of the train?”   
  
Mituna huffed a little as he glare at him and you looked confused; “Train?!”   
  
Psiioniic nodded at his son. “Yeth a train, if you thit in the thtroller tho I can puthh it ath mommy puthhth me. Doethn’t that thound fun?”   
  
Mituna seemed to think about it as he questioned; “Can I make choo-choo...?”   
  
Psiioniic smiled a little; “Thure you can make choo-choo thoundth but only if your good for me and mommy well you thit in the thtroller.”   
  
Mituna nodded as you sighed before you leaned down holding Mituna’s body to support it as you kissed Psiioniic’s cheek in a thank you. Psiioniic just smiled as you placed Mituna into the stroller. You pull Mituna close to Psiioniic who grabs his stroller as you walk around to the wheelchair handles. You tried to be somewhat fun as you spoke; “Is everyone ready we’re leaving bed station for the nurse counter.”   
  
Mituna nods; “Yeth mama!”   
  
You smile as you start to push your two yellow out of the room with the other patients watching with somewhat of a smile on their faces. You first stopped at the nurses counter upstairs to do the paper work to get Psiioniic released but they nicely tell you that it was the people down stairs that do it. You thanked them before leaving with your train.   
  
As you moved Mituna would pretend to yank a whistle out of no where to get people to move; but half of the time they were startled out of the way by Mituna’s sudden sound so it worked. You gave apologetic looks to the patients and staff that worked there before you and Psiioniic would chuckle about it. It was a bit quicker this time to get to the main nurse desk down stairs as you knew where it generally was.   
  
As you three pulled to it you moved Psiioniic and Mituna to the side by the waiting chairs. You binged lightly as you knelt down to Psiioniic getting his medical band off so you can use it. “This is our stop please feel free to relax till our next departure time.” Mituna giggled as you spoke gently; “Mituna can you do mommy a big favor and watch daddy for me? I have to sign him out.”   
  
Mituna nodded happily; “I’ll be betht theepdog!”   
  
You chuckled softly as you patted his head and stood up going to the line. Psiioniic shook his head lightly as Mituna started to scan around pretending to be a real sheepdog. It was a bit of a joke turning nickname for Mituna as he never let either you or Psiioniic cut his hair. So his bangs were over his eyes and his hair had that shaggy look to it not that you minded any as you were the only one allowed to trim his hair.   
  
Psiioniic turned his attention from his son as he watched you talked to the trollian nurses at the desk. You whipped out his health insurance, birth certificate, and his tags as you filled out the paper work they had with them. He chuckled as you flipped them out from under the desk so they didn’t see it. You snorted abruptly walking over to them as you placed the paperwork and other things into the bag you brought. “Yeah, yeah lady I know he couldn’t go out without transport. I’m going to call my little brother to pick us up. Don’t worry we don’t need your freaking wheelchair.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled causing Mituna to glance up at him from his stroller; “What’th tho funny Dada?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “You’re mother’th funny Bumble don’t worry about it.”   
  
Mituna had confusion paint over his face before he seemed to chalk it up to an adult thing. As you got to them both however you seemed to give a frustrated sigh. “Alright let’s get this train moving to the pick up area so uncle Signless can pick us up.”   
  
Mituna clapped somewhat happily as Psiioniic grabbed onto his stroller and you grabbed the wheelchair push bars. You sighed as you started to push both of them to the humans side of the hospital where the pick up area was. You were just so tired going back and forth.   
  
When you thought about it now it must of been a funny sight to see. A troll toddler making train sounds as he’s being pushed by a troll in a wheelchair who’s being pushed by a tired out looking human. It took a bit but with Psiioniic’s direction and your stubbornness you both found your way out. You parked the both of them by a bench that wasn’t to far away from the bike rack.   
  
Before Psiioniic could say anything you grabbed your cellphone and was dialing Signless’s number. It was a bit of a no brainier to phone him as one he was your brother and two he was Psiioniic’s morial. Psiioniic seemed too look up at you as you spoke; “Hey Qinkal it’s Y/n would Signless be at his office by any chance?” Psiioniic frowned a little as you ohed lightly. “Well thanks for letting me know have a good day.”   
  
Psiioniic questioned as you hung up and seemed to be dialing another number. “What did thhe thay?”   
  
You huffed lightly at him; “Signless had the day off today after the judge threw out the plantiffs motion.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as you clicked to phone. Psiioniic got distracted a little as Mituna pointed cheering out; “Dada Redglare’s car! Whee whoo!”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little as he nodded seeing two seeding cop cars going down the street; “Can you be a police car Mituna?”   
  
Mituna shook his head as Psiioniic winked a little; “Well daddy can, do you want to thee if he can right now?”   
  
Mituna nodded lightly as he started to focus to activate his psionics just the slightest to flash his eyes like those on a police siren. He must have been doing it was Mituna squealed clapping his hands. At the corner of his eye, Psiioniic watched as you walked away a little speaking to Signless.   
  
You seemed to be sighing and brushing your hair back in stress which caused him to stop flashing his eyes much to Mituna’s disappointment. It seemed to fade lightly though as you came over but the once stressed look changed to a half smile one. “Signless said he’ll be over in a of couple minutes, he just needs to put Kankri and Meulin into their car seats.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned; “What about &nbspyou and Mituna?”   
  
You shrugged it off; “We got here on the bike we’ll leave here on the bike. Right baby? We’re going to zoom home right?”   
  
Mituna giggled clapping his hands. “We fly on the bike! Whoosh!”   
  
You smiled a little as you flopped on the bench to wait. You and Psiioniic weren’t out there terribly long when Signless’s car pulled up. You smiled seeing small olive and red eyes looking just above the windows of the vehicle. You stood up from the bench as Signless got out of the car. “You should have phone me earlier Y/n; I would have driven you over here.”   
  
You waved your hand; “I didn’t know the case was thrown out. I’m sorry I was more worried that Psiioniic done more then just broken his leg.”   
  
Signless sighed softly as he opened the passenger side door. “Alright but next time phone me case or not.”   
  
You waved your hand in a ‘yeah, yeah.’ motion. “Just help me get him in the car.”   
  
Psiioniic scowled lightly as Signless had to bear his weight as you couldn’t without hurting yourself. Signless somehow got Psiioniic to the passenger seat where the two wigglers looked at him. Psiioniic looked at Kankri as Signless snorted in a laugh as he fixed the seat for Psiioniic’s caste leg. “Uncle Psii got a big booboo. Aunt Y/n kiss it better?”   
  
You chuckled a little hearing Kankri but his question was generally ignored by you three adults. You moved as you collapsed the wheelchair. “You two watch Mituna while I go bring this back okay?”   
  
Signless nodded as he moved shutting his door. Psiioniic sighed as you disappeared through the doors going into the hospital. “Tho what favor do we owe you now?”   
  
Signless shook his head; “We’re even now Y/n called in one of the big favors I owed her.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded lightly till he and Signless looked at Mituna as the toddler spoke up; “Mama’th thad hurt.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned; “Why do you thay that Bumble?”   
  
Mituna pointed at you which had Psiioniic look. “Mama’th got her arm around her tummy. I remember thhe did that a lot.”   
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his brow as he was about to ask him what he was talking about when you came over looking like you were going to do a lot more then cry. “Alright here’s the keys since you’re going to beat me and Mituna home. We’ll see you there and thank you again for the help Signless.”   
  
Signless frowned lightly; “Y/n are you okay?”   
  
You just nodded as you backed away taking Mituna with you. Psiioniic glanced at your back before Signless shut his door with a sigh as he spoke; “How you put up with her I will never know.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted at his morial; “You just can’t read her anymore, hell Mituna’th even better at it then I am but he’th from her tho I call it weird baby powerth.”   
  
Signless scoffed lightly as he kind of understood as Kankri and Meulin seemed to know each others moods better then he and Disciple did. But he’d just never admitted that out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The drive to the house was fast enough so it was a good thing that you had giving them your keys. As Signless pulled into the side of the shop Psiioniic could see some of the regulars look down the alleyway after them.   
  
Signless pays little attention to the people as he parks then unbuckles himself and his kids before he opens Psiioniic’s door; is when only four of people standing out by the shop door seems to approach slowly as if not trying to upset any one. Psiioniic looked up at them as Meulin and Kankri ran behind Signless peaking out from around his legs.   
  
One of the troll spoke; “I guess that’s why the shop’s closed tonight?”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little as he held onto Signless; “Yeah I guethth tho.”   
  
The two of customers laughed a little before three of four who came down had offered get wells and they’d see him when the shops open again. The only human seemed to speak after the others started to walk away. The man rubbed the back of his head as he spoke with a Canadian accent which was quite thick; “Geez that sucks eh? We’ll at least a broken leg is better then a broken head. You tell your Miss’s that I got a pair of crouches you can borrow if you want them. Just give me and holler and I’ll bring them right over. I think little Raph is about your height...”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded as he thanked the older man. “Yeah will do thankth, Victor.”   
  
Victor laughed; “Don’t thank me, you folks have been nothing but kind to us. Besides we all got to look out for each other that’s what neighbors do.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded as Victor waved goodbye to him and Signless as well as the wigglers and headed back to his car to go to the supermarket. Signless smiled lightly; “You both have such oddly nice customers.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Of courthe who the hell would come into the thhop run by a human and her trollian matethprit.”  
  
Signless hummed as he helped Psiioniic over to the second door which lead upstairs. Signless unlocked the three different locks as he shifted himself and the kids inside before both he and Psiioniic looked up at the stairs. Psiioniic paled lightly; “Uh f-duck, how am I thuppothe to get up there? I don’t have my pthionicth...”  
  
Signless hummed as both Kankri and Meulin were making there way up the steps carefully. Both took one step at a time going up straight. Signless looked up at Meulin as he had a thought; “Meulin why don’t you show Uncle Psii how you get up the stairs sometimes.”  
  
Meulin nodded giggling making Psiioniic watched as she put her hands on the stair a head of her and her feet were on the step under her. Psiioniic watched as she moved up the stairs with both hands and feet faster then walking up straight. Psiioniic’s lip twitched lightly as Signless patted his back. “Look once you’re up there it wouldn’t matter. You’ll have Y/n to help you and then even your psionics.”   
  
Psiioniic just gave him the I’m still not impressed look which caused Signless to huff at him; “Well then you should have listened to me when I told you to install an elevator instead of the stairs. Now lets get you up into the apartment.”   
  
Psiioniic unwillingly followed how Meulin moved up to get to the door as Signless could hold him up without you there but he didn’t want to chance it. Kankri and Meulin however thought it was just so funny for Psiioniic to do that as did Signless which was why he state behind Psiioniic just encase he saw him and if he fall backward.   
  
It took a bit but Psiioniic make it to the front door where Signless opened it. “Kittens go move some pillows onto the coffee table for Uncle Psii to put his leg up.”   
  
Kankri and Meulin nodded as they got to work. Between the three of them Psiioniic was resting on the couch with his foot up on the coffee table. He wasn’t very comfortable with it but it was only for now. Signless was resting on the spot beside him and doing morial like things as they talked about what had happened to Psiioniic as Meulin and Kankri were watching TV and playing with one or two of Mituna’s toys that were left out.   
  
Signless glanced at the clock once and a while which caused Psiioniic frowned; “You know if you want to go home you can Thign; you wouldn’t hurt my blood-puthher.”   
  
Signless shook his head lightly; “No, no, it’s not that. It’s just Y/n taking her time to get home and I’m worried about her and Mituna is all.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he spoke; “You do know it’th all uphill from the hothpital right?”   
  
Signless gave him a look like he didn’t know before sighing. “Y/n is just so stubborn, I would have driven her home too.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little; “Yeah but there wath no more roon pluth thhe biked there tho where wath that going to go.”   
  
Signless hummed slowly before both fall silent about it was the kids laughed about what was on TV. “So how’s Mituna been?”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged lightly; “That’th a quethtion better thuited for Y/n.”   
  
Signless narrowed his eyes lightly as Psiioniic waved his hand in a dismissal. “I don’t mean it like that. Mituna theemed fine when I theen him a little thcared but that can’t be helped.”   
  
Signless hummed lightly before he inquired; “Have you brought up the idea of human marriage to her yet?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a deep sigh; “No... I jutht don’t know whenth a good time too. I mean I tried what you thaid when we’re at the park with Mituna, on our dateth, even jutht here on the couch well we’re all thnuggled up to each other but I just coward out at the latht minute like a wimp.”   
  
Signless sighed before Psiioniic whined a little at him before the conversion ended abruptly when he and Signless looked up at the kids as both got up and clambered around the door. “Aunt Y/n’s home!”   
  
Signless smiled a little as the door opened; “Welcome home, we were- Oh my gods Y/n are you okay?!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you as he growled in anger and worry. You were covered in what looked to be soda-pop or some sort of juice as was Mituna who looked so infant like from how he was curled up on you. You spoke as you nodded; “I’m fine, Mituna’s fine, we’re all fine just wet and sticky. No one through it at us I was biking along Ben Ave and didn’t notice they had people on scaffolding. I felt bad for sea dweller as he stepped back to look at the art work he was doing on the bricks and knocked over his drink onto us. He did apologize but it wasn’t the best way to end the bike ride.”   
  
Psiioniic was sure that wasn’t all that happened as he could see Mituna’s red eye dart back and forth like he was scared. “So excuse me gentleman and kittens but we need a shower or we’ll be all sticky and if I hear your all super good there maybe a little treat!”   
  
Kankri and Meulin clapped excited as you stepped away from them going to your bedroom to use the bathroom there as you did have spares of Mituna’s PJ’s in there just encase. Signless was surprised how quick your shower was as it was only ten minutes and you and Mituna were out of it as Mituna came running out of the bedroom much happier then when he came into the apartment.   
  
Mituna seemed to move to play with Meulin and start to annoy Kankri. Meulin though had no interest in playing as she wanted to help you. Signless took his eyes away from Kankri and Mituna as Signless watched you scoop up Meulin who laughed while you walked to the kitchen with her; since she wanted to help you bake.   
  
Signless hummed lightly as Psiioniic spoke; “Meulin may be the next betht cook.”   
  
Signless smirked lightly; “Disciple and I would love that; all the bake goods and cooking we can eat.”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes; “That’th all nice till they thtart uthing you ath tethterth.”   
  
Signless shrugged lightly as he heard Meulin; “But Aunt Y/n why do we need more dough? Mew and I just made some...”   
  
Your laughter seemed to fill the apartment as you spoke; “Haha no, no Meulin we don’t n-e-e-d more dough, we k-n-e-a-d the dough.”   
  
The other kids run into the kitchen to see what was so funny. As the time wore on you and Meulin finished the bread treats as you gave almost all them to Signless as thanks as well as some homemade frozen dinner. Psiioniic stated up stairs as you and Meulin went down to say your goodbyes and thank yous.   
  
Psiioniic was flipping through the TV stations when he looked at you as you came up holding Mituna who had his head against your collar bone. You shut the door softly before making your way to the couch; but you seemed off like you had to much on your mind as you sat down it was with a heavy sigh.   
  
It had been a very, very long day and it wasn’t even over yet. It was only five pm and you still had to make dinner for you three which you probably were going to order takeout and then think about how you were going to make up the money for the lost day. You guessed you’d just have to be open on Sunday. Psiioniic glanced at you a little and at Mituna who seemed to be curled up on you much like he did as an infant.   
  
You lolled your head onto Psiioniic’s shoulder as little as you started to stroke Mituna’s back. You had always found relaxing after a tough day you would stroke his back as a infant and hug him close or run your fingers through his hair.   
  
He was just so forthcoming with love and smiles how could you stay stressed when you seen that little up turned nose like Psiioniic’s, those chubby baby cheeks, big and innocent baby blue and red eyes, those small twin fangs and horns peaking for his lips and hair, and so much more. He did have human like look at him but you could only really tell from two parts; one was his ears as Mituna’s ear were curved like humans but ended in a point and two he also only had bulges like his father there was no nook in sight.   
  
At times you worried if you made a *mule of a child but you forced those thoughts away as that was way down the road for now he was still your little baby boy who’s more then happy to sit on your lap and be littered with kisses. You sat there brushing Mituna’s hair softly as you ran your fingers through till Mituna had enough when you pulled his bangs back to see his eyes.   
  
Mituna blinked a little as you had started to put him to sleep before he gave a cute little pout. “Mama no...”   
  
You smiled a little as he tried to pat your hands away from him. You weren’t that detoured so easily as you teased; “Mama yes.”   
  
Mituna whined softly at you before looking at Psiioniic as he raised his arms to him. “Dada!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Mituna before giving a evil smirk. “I think there’th a hair clip thome where here for the little princethth.”   
  
Meulin frowned before he pouted more turning up his nose; “I’m like Dada! I’m not like Mama! I don’t got pillowth...”   
  
Mituna scowled a little you giggled; “No you certainly don’t and your way to handsome like your father for that. If only you’d let me get your hair cut...”   
  
Mituna crossed his tiny arms and pout as if he was trying to act angry but he wasn’t good at it because you were rubbing his baby face cheeks and tickling his neck a little causing him to shrug his shoulders to stop your hands. “No! I’m mad at you and Dada! Thee my mad face!”   
  
Mituna looked at you both with a cute baby pout trying to sour it like Psiioniic’s. Psiioniic spoke softly as he teased as Mituna’s lip twitch; “I think I thee a thmile... Maybe... Aw right there!”   
  
Psiioniic moved his hand and tickled Mituna’s stomach area a little causing the boy to laugh and lean into you more as he whined to you. “Mama!”   
  
You chuckled as Mituna was at Psiioniic’s mercy now. You grinned as you answered; “Yes Mituna?”   
  
Mituna grabbed Psiioniic’s one hand only to try to stop his psionics. “Thtop Dada pleathe!”   
  
You hummed a little rubbing your chin as you questioned. “What’s in it for me?”   
  
Mituna whined as he laughed; “Two kiththeth at bed time and happy me!”   
  
You wrinkled your nose before you grabbed Mituna’s hand so Psiioniic could go at him again. Mituna squealed in protest and laughter as you spoke. “Make it two kisses at bed time, a happy little Mituna, and one right know then you’ll have a deal.”   
  
Mituna nodded before you shooed Psiioniic’s hands away. Mituna huffed in your lap gaining his breath before he nuzzled into you giving a little bit of a dirty glare at Psiioniic. You cleared your throat lightly; “Ahem...”   
  
Mituna looked up at you before blinking. You leaned your head down for a kiss on the cheek. Mituna kissed your cheek before he giggled as you kissed his nose. Psiioniic spoke as he grabbed the remote, “Now what do you want to watch Thheepdog?”   
  
Mituna hummed before shouting loudly; “Buggieth Bunny!”   
  
You chuckled a little as Psiioniic just nodded flipping the channel. You three watched the first three episodes on what seemed to be a marathon of them. At a couple of commercials you had gotten up and gotten Psiioniic and Mituna a drink as it seemed Mituna favored his father’s lap tonight. As the credits started to roll you looked at the clock on the wall by the door that showed it was 6:20pm. “Well say good night to Daddy Mituna it’s times for you bath before bed.”   
  
Mituna pouted lightly as Psiioniic kissed Mituna’s forehead lightly as you plucked him off of Psiioniic’s lap walking to the bathroom. Psiioniic knew he’d have a half hour to think about things and how to ask you what Mituna meant earlier in his hospital room. Psiioniic watched some of the kids shows because who didn’t like watching the Coyote chase the Road Runner.  
  
Psiioniic seemed to zone back in as you closed Mituna’s door quietly and made your way to him. You moved his legs up before sitting down and placing them on your lap as your own went onto the coffee table. Psiioniic finally got the chance to ask his question as you started to rub his feet gently. “Tho what wath Mituna talking about earlier about the mean people lothing me?”   
  
You sighed letting your head fall back onto the couch seat and stopping your hands. “A bunch of twats at the hospital, Me and Tuna were there for maybe a hour and a half trying to get your room number. The nurses at the human station wouldn’t help me because we aren’t ‘human’ married and then you’re a troll. Then the they told me to see the trolls nurses station on the other side of the hospital which I had to find where that was because no one would tell me. And when we did find it, one those fucker’s turned me away saying go to the human side that way.” You brushed your hand frustrated through your hair before continuing. “Which started to make Mituna cry because he thought they had lost you. But of course the whole time we’re getting those fucking looks you know the ones I’m talking about. Urgh people are just sicken really what does it matter if we’re matespirts or human married or that I’m a human and my son is ‘trollian’. Why does everyone have to-urgh!”   
  
Psiioniic frowned lightly as he watched you moved your hand onto your head as your thumb and ringer finger were rubbing your temples as a sign of stress. Psiioniic looked at you before he made a bit of a face feeling a bit guilty. He knew it was hard on you when stuff like this happened.   
  
Psiioniic felt his heart try to flip itself inside out as you sounded like you were going to cry. “I know you don’t want to hear this and I apologize Psii but you know what hurts the most other then you being in hospital?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “It’th alright, what botherth you the motht?”   
  
You made a bit of an upset face as you spoke holding back tears. “Mituna asking me why trolls were staring at us and why they look disgusted with me being on there side.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned as he looked at you as some angry crossed his face before a sad ache appeared. “What did you tell him?”   
  
You looked down at your hands before you looked at Psiioniic; “What can I tell a two year old Psii that would make sense? I told him that there was bad blood between mommy’s people and daddy’s people and that they can’t look past that hurt which is why they give us those looks. I’m a horrible mother aren't I...”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he grabbed your hand with his giving it a tight squeeze. “No you’re not and don’t never thay that. You are a good mother everyone elthe are the problem. They hate what they don’t underthtand.”   
  
You smile a little feeling better as you grip his hand. Psiioniic smiled a little at you just enough that his fangs poked out. “Let’th forget about it and have thome good cuddleth that maketh you alwayth feel better. I’ll even be tho nice to let you choothe what we watch.”   
  
You chuckled at this as you answered; “Forgive me well I swoon for you.”   
  
Psiioniic winked as you as you both moved so that Psiioniic swung his casted leg onto the coffee table after you placed a pillow on it for him so you could sit right at his side. You nestled up as best as you could against him as he wrapped his arm around you and rested his head against yours.  
  
You flipped the kids channel to a more suitable adult show about stupid people caught on tape. You and Psiioniic laughed once and a well at the people on the show but Psiioniic’s mind was still busy about the conversion earlier. It made him quite angry about what happened to you and Mituna but you were right what were you both going to do about it?   
  
It wasn’t like anything he did was going to stop people but maybe there was something to make your lives easier. He hated when Mituna asked why you couldn’t come up to the doctors office with them or when you weren’t allowed in a shop. Unknown to you Psiioniic had been looking for ways to make your lives easier. If today was any precursor of if anything serious happened to one of you or Mituna what would happen neither you or Psiioniic had a say about anything medical with each other or Mituna.   
  
Psiioniic did find out through all his researched that if you both were human married it let a lot of weight behind it for anything like that. But Psiioniic thought about when Mituna’s future as well he would be able to get more ahead if you both were. Psiioniic sighed softly as he rubbed his cheek against your hair as he got the smell of your shampoo. It calmed him to the point he blurred out his thoughts.   
  
You were watching the hour long show till you looked up at as Psiioniic asked something out of no where; “Do you want to get human married?”   
  
You frowned your brows; “What?”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged a little as he explained nervously. “ Maybe that will help thome of thethe problemth like what you dealt with today and I mean Mituna’th going to be going to thchool in the next couple of yearth ath well tho it may even help with that.”   
  
You and Psiioniic looked at each other before you started to laugh so much so that you doubled over onto your side. Psiioniic looked at you confused not understanding what was so funny. “Why are you laughing? I’m being theriouth Y/n!”   
  
You covered your mouth as tears pricked your eyes from laughing so hard. You whimpered out an apology as you tried to rein in your laughter. Psiioniic finally got his answer as you huffed; “I know you are Psii but you are the most unromantic person I know.”   
  
Psiioniic crossed his arms as he huffed this time a bit hurt by your words. You smiled as you looked at him only to see he was scowling and looking away from you. You frowned a little before you spoke; “Hey don’t look like that, I’m sorry I hurt your feelings Psiioniic. I didn’t mean too it’s just that’s not the standard proposal way but that’s so much like you though just to be blunt about something like that.”   
  
Psiioniic gave you a little glance. “Thtill no excuthe Y/n. I’m being theriouth you don’t need to laugh about it in my face.”   
  
You sighed softly; “I’m sorry Psiioniic I know you are. It’s just not something I would ever though would come from your mouth. I apologize if I hurt your feelings.”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to accept the apology as he nodded lightly. “I guethth I can forgive you I mean you will be on your kneeth later you can make it up to me then.”   
  
You scoffed lightly at the tease. “That’s what you think.”   
  
You winked at him before you turned serious for a moment as you question lightly; “ But are you sure you want to get human married though? I’m just fine with matespirts you know and you don’t need to do something like that it was just that hospital.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as he gripped your hands. “Yeth I’m thure Bumble and I know you are. Thith ith jutht to make our lifeth eathier you know for whatever reathon trollth and humanth have eathier time with coupleth who are human married. Bethideth I know you can’t rethitht the Captor charm.”   
  
Psiioniic buzzed his tongue at you lightly which you chuckled as you moved and pressed a hand onto his chest going in for a kiss. As you did you mumbled against his lips softly; “Well it’s certainly a bonus...”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as you both sealed the deal with a gently kiss. Psiioniic had other ways plans though as he knocked you over on the couch so he was on top of you. He grinned at you flashing his fangs before he captured your lips in a searing kiss. It was a good thing you like surprises because that night you had a lot of them.   
  
You and Psiioniic in the following weeks had a lot of research to do as you both knew that you two weren’t going for a ‘true’ wedding. All you both wanted was to get the paper worked done. Psiioniic found out during his two weeks off for his leg that you both could get the married papers done at the local government offices.   
  
There had at be a mini ceremony with a pastor and the exchange of wedding bands then the paper work all at a low cost. There were other things needed of course like getting the wedding bands, a witness, psionic tag changes, etc. The witness was easy enough as you phone Signless to see what day he and Disciple had off during the week you both were thinking of scheduling it for as you kinda wanted to do a get together afterward.   
  
Signless was excited about you both having a human wedding that you had to jerk the phone away from your ears as he was shouting at Disciple about what you said. After that you let Psiioniic handle the rest of that conversion as you can’t get a word into the conversion as your brother was asking about what type of wedding dress you liked.   
  
It took about a month but between you, Psiioniic, Signless and Disciple it all got figured out. The night before Disciple had phone you saying she wasn’t going to be able to make it to the wedding appointment because of some mysteries doctor appointment that popped up but she sent her love and support with Signless. You were going to cry fowl but you left it as it was.  
  
On the day of the wedding appointment you and Psiioniic had gotten up a bit earlier then normal as you both had to pack for Mituna who was going to be spending the night at Signless and Disciple so you both could have the night alone as newlyweds. And you had to make sure you got there on time as the government courthouse was in the downtown district of your town.   
  
Psiioniic thankfully knew the way as he went there every year to renew his tags. You and Psiioniic made a bit of a day out of it as you took yourselves out for breakfast with Mituna to a diner as you both had to get some papers scanned and printed at the library. You even stopped to have lunch at the park because you both didn’t notice you were running a bit late.  
  
At the moment though you shifted Mituna onto your hip as you closed the back door. The toddler was looking everywhere as it was his first time out so far from home. Psiioniic handed you the bag as you shoulder it with ease. As you both walked to through the parking lot Psiioniic spoke; “What did you pack for Mituna? He’th only going over night to Thign and Dithciple’th.”   
  
You hummed lightly as you counted on your fingers; “Well his stuffed bee-”   
  
Mituna cried out in excitement; “Buzz-Buzz!”   
  
You smiled a little tapping his nose; “Yes I pack Buzz-Buzz, some pull-ups, rash cream-”   
  
You rambled on and on as Psiioniic was counting on his fingers. He sighed you listed about twenty different things in total but nothing that would make it heavy. Psiioniic questioned you lightly; “Why ith it tho bloody heavy then?”   
  
You blinked as you jostled the bag a little as it didn’t seem heavy to you. You thought about it for a moment before grabbing Mituna’s hand as he was pulling your shirt to look down it. “Oh most of the bag’s weight is from all the documents I brought; like our birth certificates, employment papers, so on.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “Why would we need them though?”   
  
You shrugged lightly as Mituna yet again pulled your shirt collar to look down your shirt; “You never know it’s better to not- Mituna stop looking down mommy’s shirt.”   
  
Mituna looked up at you pouting as you had a hold of his one hand. “But Mama and Dada have webbing’th today.”   
  
You and Psiioniic paused mid-step before you looked at each other then Mituna. You questioned you toddler gently. “Webbing’s? Baby me and daddy don’t have webbing anywhere.”   
  
Psiioniic blinked before he ahhed lightly clearing it up. “Thilly Bumble, me and mama don’t have webbing’th. It’th our wedding not webbing.”   
  
Mituna tilted his head as Psiioniic ruffled it gently. You sighed though as Mituna questioned; “What’th a wedding?”   
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his nose lightly; “Human nonthenthe were two people brand their fingerth-”   
  
Mituna looked a bit horrified till you elbow Psiioniic’s side so you could answer. “Don’t listen to daddy he’s been a goof. A wedding Mituna is were two human matesprits go in front of a special person and exchange special rings of love so that everyone that see’s them know their matesprits.”   
  
Mituna quieted down absorbing what you said well you meanwhile glared at Psiioniic a little who looked away a bit disappointed. You question him a little; “Please tell me you don’t really think I’m branding you. Need I remind you that this was your idea.”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he wrapped his arm around your back pulling you in close. “Of courthe not jutht wanted to methth you and tiny Bumble.”   
  
You shook your head softly as you both walked into the building. You both had to wait in a tiny bit of a line though as it seemed security was slow. Psiioniic moved his hand from your back to your hand as you both stood there. As you both stood there you could tell some of the other people both trolls and humans would give you both glances. You ignored them for the best part as you focused on Mituna who was telling you his dream last night with Buzz-buzz.   
  
Psiioniic tugged at your hand a little; “They have a metal tractor.”   
  
You hummed softly; “One second Mituna.” You looked at Psiioniic who seemed a little nervous seeing it. “When it goes off they’ll ask you if you have anything else on you. Just tell them you have a metal bar in your leg. They’ll scan you and if they really think your hiding something they’ll just pat your legs down.”   
  
Psiioniic’s face soured lightly which caused Mituna to laugh. “Dada’th funny face.”   
  
You chuckled a little; “It certainly is his funny face isn’t it. Do you think you can do that baby?”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little as he watched Mituna try to wrinkle his face like him. You looked away from Mituna as the officer cleared his throat; “Please place the bag on the table then proceed through the metal tractor.”   
  
You nodded as you placed Mituna’s day bag onto the table for the officers to go through as you past Mituna to Psiioniic. Psiioniic and you both knew you’d both set off the alarm from the metal plate in your arm and he would from the plate in his now healed leg. The one human officer questioned if you had anything else which was when you told him about the metal plate in your arm.   
  
Mituna giggle a little as he pointed; “Mama’th getting a wand Dada!”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he shifted Mituna from one arm to the other as he emptied his pockets and gave the trollian officer his and Mituna’s psionic tags. The officer looked at Mituna’s with a raised brow from what number and letter was on them. Psiioniic gave a side smile; “Yeah I wath thurprithed too and hith ithn’t even active yet.”   
  
The Officer just huffed; “That’s a scared thought, hell he ever wa’ts to be i’ the police force let him.”   
  
Psiioniic snickered a little till he moved through the scanner settling it off himself. Psiioniic past Mituna to you well the toddler started to spark a little getting a bit over excited as the human officer moved a metal detector wand over him. “Mama! Mama wandth!”   
  
You chuckled before patting his back lightly; “Yes wands, look Daddy’s getting a wand too.”   
  
Mituna turned as his head to watch as indeed the trollian officer was getting the beep from Psiioniic’s leg. You shoulder on Mituna’s day bag again as the trolls cleared it and Psiioniic shoved his wallet with his and Mituna’s tags on it and clicked his watch back on. You and Psiioniic started to walk away before you looked up at him; “Should we go get your and Mituna’s tags change now or afterward?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he noticed some of people around you looking at you. Psiioniic’s lips twitched slightly; “No we can do that afterward it wouldn’t take long to fill out those formth. Let’th jutht go to where we need too and wait there. Did Thign thay when he’ll be here?”   
  
You nodded as you questioned; “What time is it?”   
  
Psiioniic paused when he went to look at his watch; “It’th 1:00... Wait our appointment ithn’t till 2:15 why are we here tho early?”   
  
You looked a bit sheepish; “I thought traffic and getting through security would take us longer... But it doesn’t matter we have to find the room so that’ll take us a bit and okay Signless said he’d he coming to find us in here at 1:30 so we’re good.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as he followed you through the courthouse and offices. It took you both about fifteen minutes to find were the marriage office and courtroom was. You sighed as you and Psiioniic flopped down onto the chairs. Mituna giggled a little as you gave him a tinker toy to play with as you both well be there for a while.   
  
Psiioniic scratched the back of his head; “Oh well we can at leatht fill out half that form well we wait.”   
  
You gave a deep sigh; “I’m sorry if I knew it’d be this easy I would have left it till later and we might as well do some of it.”   
  
Psiioniic waved his hand dismissing your words before he placed his arm behind you. “I’d rather be earlier then late don’t worry about it Y/n.”   
  
Psiioniic watched as you went through Mituna’s day bag for the papers and what paper work you had brought just in case. You and Psiioniic spend some of the time filling out the paper work till you looked up a little as Mituna reached out his hands from your lap giving a toddler needy sound. “Uncle Thign!”   
  
You noticed Signless walked toward you both with a smile on his face. “Hello there, how are you two doing today?”   
  
You smiled as looked at Signless. “We’re fine thank you Signless and you look all nice and proper I told you that you didn’t have to dress up you know.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted as he looked at Signless as well. Signless was in a nice white dress shirt, his short hair was gelled back, and wore black dresser pants with polished black shoes. “I know but it’s not everyday I’m asked to my sister and morial’s wedding now is it?”   
  
Psiioniic laughed; “I don’t know if you’d call it a wedding Thign but it’th thomething. How’th Dithciple and the kidth?”   
  
You moved so Signless could sit in between you both as he and Psiioniic started to talk. You also handed Signless the wiggling little toddler in your hands who was just fascinated with his hair. You hummed lightly as Signless spoke. “Disciple has a surprise for you both when we’re done here.”   
  
You scoffed; “What are you and Disciple not going to take Mituna for the night?”   
  
Signless sighed; “No, no of course we are but that’s not the surprise.”   
  
You hummed lightly as Mituna started to fidget in Signless’s lap. You question lightly as you watched Psiioniic put Mituna onto his lap and under the boy upside down. “Then what’s the surprise?”   
  
Signless scoffed at you; “If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise Y/n.”   
  
Mituna chose to speak up just then from his spot on his fathers lap. “Mama can act thurprithed.”   
  
You giggled a little as Signless winked at Mituna. “You are just as bad as your mother young man.”   
  
Mituna giggled as Psiioniic looked away some as he knew what the surprise was. You three sat there for just about an hour and within that hour you and Signless dissolved into chatting about other things and Mituna had taken to his tie messing it up.   
  
Psiioniic just sat there memorizing his vows till your and Psiioniic’s names were called. You spoke with a sigh; “Thank the gods I thought we’d be here all day!”   
  
Mituna cheered just happy that you three were happy. As you all got up however Psiioniic pointed to Signless’s tie. “Give me Mituna Thign you need to fix your tie.”   
  
Signless sighed as he looked down at it. “Oh well I’ll just take it-”   
  
You placed your hands on your hips. “Signless, why would you wear a tie if you can’t fix it?”   
  
Signless’s ears flickered down a little as he past Mituna to Psiioniic. “Because Disciple told me too...”   
  
You huffed as if that was the wrong answer. You untied his Signless’s tie and went to start to fix it. “If Disciple told you to jump off bridge would you?”   
  
Signless opened his mouth to close it as you gave him that long time motherly glare. Mituna watched from Psiioniic’s arms before he leaned back to watch you and Signless upside down as he was bored out of his mind. Psiioniic adjusted himself to hold Mituna properly as he looked at you and Signless for a moment as you fixed his tie.   
  
Psiioniic felt a soft smile on his face as for a moment. He could see you both as children as you would tie Signless’s winter hat on him. You had that same concentrated frown brow look on your face and Signless looked at you meekly as he had to let you do it. It looked a bit funny even as adults, as Signless was a taller then you by half a foot but here he was leaned down as you fixed something he was wearing.   
  
You seemed to finish as you flipped his collar back down and smoothed out the shirt’s shoulder. “There all better now let’s go in before they think we’re not here.”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic who seemed to have at tender look and soften smile on his face as he spoke; “Hey letth go and get thith over with before mini getth bored.”   
  
Mituna was unfortunately already bored as he as looking at you and Signless upside down as he as a bit flopped in Psiioniic’s hold. You giggled at you son; “I think it’s a little to late for that.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as you all walked into the wedding office. The Pastor looked at you four for a moment; “Y/n L/n and Psiioniic Captor?”   
  
You nodded as you pointed to you and Psiioniic; “Yes sir that’s us.” You and Psiioniic were kind of waiting for his face to change but it didn’t the older man just shrugged his shoulder. “Alright then I take it that the other fellow is your witness?”   
  
Signless nodded answering for himself; “Yes sir.”   
  
The man just nodded as he pointed; “Why don’t you put that bag down on the bench there Ms. L/n well your... Husband to be gives me the half filled out paper work.” You both did as the Pastor told you both to do. It wasn’t that hard to follow and once everything was clear to go the Pastor spoke again. “Hand the child off to your friend as we’re about to start.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as Signless step up to take Mituna from Psiioniic as he and the toddler stand a bit off to the side. Signless looks down at Mituna who’s watching as well as if knowing he had to be quiet. The Pastor inhaled then exhaled before he started the ceremony. “Face each other please and holds hands.”   
  
You and Psiioniic shuffled facing each other and holding hands. Nervously and tension slowly started to build up in each of you. “We are gather here today to witness the bonding of two peoples. Y/n L/n and Psiioniic Captor. If there is anyone here that have a reason why these two shouldn’t be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.”   
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his nose as there was only himself, you, Mituna, and Signless in the room. You coughed to cover up your laugh as Mituna spoke. “Uncle Thign who’th the man in the drethth talking too?”   
  
Signless shushed the toddler down not that the Pastor looked not bother by the question. “If there is no reason no all let’s proceed. I am aware that the both of you have vows you wish to speak to each other?” You both nodded lightly as he nodded; “Psiioniic you may go first. Speak your vows for all witnessing can hear.”   
  
Psiioniic licked his lips as he gripped your hands tightly as he finally felt nervous as he was started to say his vows. “I’m not the motht romantic perthon in world-”   
  
You and Signless snorted in laughter which caused Psiioniic who smile. “Yeah I know laugh it up but it’th true. I... Don’t know what to thay to you to exprethth my fluthhed love for you. Hell I thought for the longetht time you had gave me thome human ditheathe. Whenever you came around me, my bloodputhher would go funny and I’d get tho light headed. You and I have been through everything together from being ripped apart by the foster care to the birth of our thon.”   
  
Psiioniic paused for a moment before he gripped your hands tighter as he continued. “A lot of people thay we’ve had a good run at life tho far and that it’th thuppothe to get eathier but I hope it doethn’t to thome degree. Even if we fight, yell at each other, or dithagree on thomething I will alwayth be with you. Beacuthe you make my life tho warm and glow tho bright.”   
  
You blinked a little as Psiioniic shifted a little before he closed his eyes as he blushed a lovely yellow color. “I-I can never tell you how beautiful you look when I thee you with Mituna or had radiant your thmile ith. I could never in all my life timeth or in any other univerthe imagine that love could feel like thith. If I’m a Bumble bee then your my hive beacuthe you’re the one I will alwayth return to when ith cold outthide thince you are my home for now and forever.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his eyes a little to see you were misty eyed but you smiled a little as Psiioniic moved his one hand to brush a happy tear away. You spoke a little; “That is one of the most romantic things you’ve ever said to me. Gods Signless check if the skies falling.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled as Signless laughed. He knew you were joking but it warmed him to see you were so happy. The Pastor cleared his throat gently; “Yes well now it is time for the bride to give her vows.”   
  
Psiioniic watched as a blush crossed your face making Mituna giggle. “Mama red!”   
  
You hummed lightly as you summoned the courage to speak your own vows. “ When me and Signless were being drove to Dolorosa’s I remember the words from the gentleman who drove us. He said that this move could be the move that changes your lives. At the time I never knew how true his words were going to be. We both may have hated each other at first but how I have grown to love you. Psiioniic I’ve know you for about nineteen to twenty years know but ever moment feels like just yesterday.”   
  
You blinked starting to get all misty and teary again. “When I look at you all I see is the person I felt in love with. That lisp, smart mouth, boy who I glared down to protect Signless.”   
  
You wiped your tears away continuing. “I know we argue and I lose my temper a lot but know that you and Mituna are my being and reason for existing. I am not that great in expressing with words my love for you but know that every kiss and hand brush are my love and devotion. If there is just one forever I would want to spend it with where ever you are. Even when we get old with all tried eyes and worn out faces, I’ll still see you as I see you now. Because no matter where life takes us, you are my life, my world, and my home.”   
  
You and Psiioniic glanced deeply into each others eyes. The Pastor looked at you both and seen something he rarely gets to see those days. Your love was without equal he’d even bet even death wouldn’t keep you both from each other. The Pastor exhale softly looking at the witness; “May we have the rings?”   
  
Signless as he dug into his pocket pulling out the gold wedding bands. As Signless step up with Mituna he spoke; “Excuse my words Pastor but-”   
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic with what was suppose to be tough look. “If you ever hurt my nephew or my sister, I will skin you alive morial or not.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as you did. Mituna looked confused at Signless before Psiioniic moved his hand from yours patting his shoulder. “Thure Vant-athth.”   
  
You giggled as Signless wrinkled his nose at Psiioniic before smiling a little handing him the wedding bands. Psiioniic past one to you before your hands gripped each others again looking at the Pastor who nodded. “Psiioniic repeat after me... With this ring-”   
  
Psiioniic licked his lips. “With thith ring.”   
  
“I make a promise.”   
  
“I make a promithe.”   
  
“I will love you, cherish you, and protect you with my life.”   
  
“I will love you, cherithh you, and protect you and Mituna with my life.”   
  
“That in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-”   
  
“That in thicknethth and in health, for richer or poorer-”   
  
“I will be your stone.”   
  
“I will be your thone.”   
  
The Pastor wrapped it up as he could. “With this ring I take you to be my wife whom I offer my heart and my soul to protect and keep safe.”   
  
The Pastor gestured to Psiioniic to place the ring onto your finger as Psiioniic spoke. “With thith ring I take you to be my wife whom I offer my heart and my thoul to protect and keep thafe.”   
  
The Pastor nodded as he looked at you. “Y/n repeat after me... With this ring.”   
  
You gripped Psiioniic hands tightly as you repeated. “With this ring.”   
  
“I make a promise.”   
  
“I make a promise.”   
  
“I will love you, cherish you, and protect you with my life.”   
  
“I will love you, cherish you, and protect you and our Mituna with my life.”   
  
“That in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-”   
  
“That in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-”   
  
“I will be your stone.”   
  
“I will be your hive.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled a little as the Pastor finished. “With this ring I take you to be my husband whom I offer my heart and my soul to protect and keep safe.”   
  
He much like with Psiioniic gestured you to place the ring on Psiioniic’s finger. You did so as you spoke. “With this ring I claim you as my matesprit and my husband whom I offer my body, heart, and soul to protect and keep safe.”   
  
The Pastor sighed before wagging his finger at you both for adding your own touches. You and Psiioniic gave sheepish smiled before the Pastor finished. “With the power vested in I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal the bond with a kiss.”   
  
You moved onto your tippy toes as you and Psiioniic’s lips met for a kiss though the once innocent kiss turned passionate as Psiioniic pushed for more. You both broke with a laugh as you look to see Signless covering Mituna’s eyes. Which Mituna buzzed his tongue unhappy which was what caused you both to break apart.  
  
The Pastor hummed lightly turning your attentions; “Yes well as nice as this is you both need to finish the paper work before you leave. Your certificate will arrive in the mail within twelve business days.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as you moved away from him to Signless to take Mituna. The after business was more pleasant then what you would have thought. Both you and Psiioniic signed the paperwork as did Signless being the witness. You both had some other business to tend to after with the government office which was just getting new tags for Psiioniic and Mituna as your name could be now put on the backs of them as a contact number.   
  
After that was all settled and dealt with you all left the government office and got into the car. Signless had to come with you both as Disciple wasn’t picking him but as they had a surprise for you, Psiioniic, and Mituna. So you had to sit in the back with Mituna who was in his car seat looking around as Signless directed Psiioniic where to go.   
  
You cocked an eyebrow when Signless told Psiioniic where to go since you knew where you all were head. Though you were confused as why would Disciple tell Signless to take you all to the nature reserve. As you all piled out of the car Signless held onto Mituna before looked at you and Psiioniic. “Alright now both of you close your eyes.”   
  
You placed your hands on your hips; “And why would I do that?”   
  
Signless smiled at you; “Because I’m telling you too first of all and second of all you trust your baby brother don’t you?”   
  
You narrowed your eyes at him a little before you counter; “I trust you alright but how can we see where were going if our eyes are closed.”   
  
Psiioniic and Mituna glanced between you and Signless. Signless shifted his stance a little as he narrowed his sight at you like you did him. “Well we’ll hold hands so that doesn’t happen.”   
  
You sigh as you gave up; “Fine but if I trip on something and die I’m going to hunt you for the rest of your life!”   
  
Signless chuckled at you dramatic comment. “Alright whatever you say Y/n now close your eyes, you too Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “I know.”   
  
As you closed your eyes, Psiioniic did as he was holding you rather tightly. As you three set out to walked however Psiioniic opened his eye as he already knew what the surprise was. It was a rather short walked to where ever it was as you could hear from Mituna his amazement of whatever was ahead of you both.   
  
Signless spoke gently; “Alright you both can stop and open your eyes.”   
  
As you opened your eyes to see Disciple, Kankri, and Meulin with a small picnic out area and a small one tier white cake with two bumble bees on it. You laughed before letting go of Psiioniic’s hand and to Disciple giving her a hug. “It’s beautiful!”   
  
You ended up tackling your morial and her kids down in laughter. Signless had place Mituna down as he came running in to dog pile on you and Disciple with the other two wigglers. Psiioniic stood there with a smirk on his face before looking at Signless who winked at him.   
  
Psiioniic pressed a finger to his lips as a be quiet about it. It wasn’t really Disciple or Signless’s idea for this it was Psiioniic’s but you didn’t need to know that. Psiioniic had let it slip to Disciple about after wedding parties and how you’d be looking at some of them only to unwillingly give up the idea after phoning around a little.   
  
Signless and Psiioniic walked to where you five were. Signless hummed lightly; “How does it feel to be human married?”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged; “Thame ath alwayth only know I have a metal band tag on my finger.”   
  
Signless huffed in a laughter; “It’s a ring Psii not a band tag.”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged again; “It tagth me ath not free tho it’th a band tag.”   
  
Signless shook his head but was smiling. When Signless and Psiioniic finally got to were you both were you had Kankri in your lap and Meulin on your knee as they both were looking at your wedding ring. Mituna was preached happily in Disciple’s lap as he babbled to her what he saw happened.   
  
Signless scooped up his daughter causing her to laugh as she was held upside down before he settled her right side up as he sat beside Disciple. Psiioniic settled beside you as he leaned against him. You four caught up on things had it had been a few months since you all seen each other last.   
  
Sure you talked on the phone but it wasn’t like seeming each other. It as fun to sit there even as the kids did eventually go play after having some time to leave you adults to eat a little of the cake and food. After a while Signless clapped his hands; “Alright I read up on things like this and we all need to have a dance.”   
  
You and Psiioniic groaned at the same time. You spoke as Disciple giggled; “Signless please I don’t want to dance...”   
  
Signless tsked at you gently; “No it is human tradition to do that and so shall it will be done. As brother of the bride I get first dance with you and since Psiioniic and Disciple are raised to be almost like sister and brother will just have to dance or get the children to dance with them till I pass you off to him.”   
  
You looked at Disciple begging her to stop her matesprit from doing something like this. Disciple raised her hand before shouting at the children. “Kittens come over here! We’re all going to dance!”   
  
You groaned giving up as Signless gets up and grabbed your hand. “Come on lets see how much you remember of our dance that we used to do as kids.”   
  
Signless and you pulled together as he held both your hands as you faced each other. Disciple hit the small boombox on beside the picnic blanket before you and Signless danced. The kids watched laughing as it was goofy because you and Signless both had two left feet at things like this.   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic help the kids do a bit of the chicken dance. You and Signless finally stopped dancing when you do whacked heads off each other in the one dip part you both remembered. You groaned holding your head as did Signless with his own to the chorus of laughter. You looked up a little as you heard Psiioniic talking to you both; “I think I’m going to take my wife back while I thill have one left.”   
  
You giggle a little as Psiioniic wrapped you wrap in his arms as Signless nodded lightly rubbing his forehead. You smiled a little as Psiioniic kissed your forehead lightly to make it feel better. You sighed happily as Psiioniic turned you around so your back was to his chest.   
  
You and Psiioniic laugh as he whispered someone funny into your ear as you both watch Mituna looking at Psiioniic somewhat jealous. You and Psiioniic both rock side to side gently as Psiioniic held you close to him. You both didn’t know how to dance together other then your mating dance but that wasn’t really appropriate for the children to see.   
  
Psiioniic grabbed your one hand and moved you to face him before he moved your other around his side and his on your waist before doing a mock little human dance. You started to laugh before nuzzling your face into his chest. Psiioniic leaned a bit down as he his head against yours as he closed his eyes.   
  
You both danced a little before you and Psiioniic broke away as you felt a tiny body trying to get in between you both. Psiioniic smiled as you both looked at Mituna who was tugging at Psiioniic’s pants and your skirt. Mituna lifted his hands up at you. “Mama up!”   
  
You knelt down before grabbing him by under his arms. As you lifted him up however you made a whooshing sound and rock him side by side doing so. Mituna laughed as you settled him on your hip. Mituna clapped his hands together; “Again! Again Mama!”   
  
You were about to do it again when Psiioniic plucked Mituna out of your hold. “Tuna Daddy can make you fly higher then Mama can.” Mituna looked excited as he knew what his father was about to do to him. Psiioniic ushered you away a little; “Ready?” Mituna nodded as he’s eyes started to spark. “In three, two, one... Blatht off!”   
  
Psiioniic threw Mituna up in the air before activating his psionics to keep him in the air. Mituna flapped his arms in the air giggling before Psiioniic started to barrel roll the toddler in the air. You watched a little before you looked at Signless who shouted something at you both.   
  
You looked at see him pointing to two trollian officers who didn’t look so pleased. You hummed before turning to Psiioniic as you softly nudge Psiioniic in the gut with your elbow. Psiioniic looked to see the officers before being funny about it. He pretend the elbow was more powerful and hurt more then what it really was. Mituna floated back down into your arms as Psiioniic moaned in fake pain. “That’th thpouthal abuthe you know. I thhould go tell thothe officerth.”  
  
You awed lightly at Psiioniic; “Does the big baby need me to kiss it better?”   
  
Psiioniic gave you a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows he had something for you to kiss later alright. You shook you head as Mituna piped up; “Daddy hurt again?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in close. “No, Mituna daddy’th not hurt hith jutht playing around.”   
  
Mituna giggled a little causing you give that warm soft looking smile. Psiioniic felt as if his heart was about to burst into a ball of mush. He could help but move slightly as he rested his forehead against yours. You moved slightly as your nose brushed against each other as you both smiled to each other with loving glances.   
  
Unknown to you both Disciple flicked the camera up from at least one picture of you both smiling for a change. However you both moved before she could take the picture because of Mituna. Your heads slid down causing only see half of each of your faces to show as you both were looked down at Mituna who’s hands were moving up to your face. Disciple took the picture before you both moved again hoping it would be a good one because the moment after the flash when both you and Psiioniic looked up at her.  
  
Psiioniic glared at her before he broke away from you to ran after her about taking pictures. You laughed as Mituna watched Psiioniic yelling at Disciple and chase her around the tree. Signless was laughing too at the silly behavior. You think that was one of your happiest memories and one you could remember Psiioniic smiling a lot through.   
  
But what Psiioniic said was true getting human married did make your lives way easier for somethings and it make things so much easier with Mituna. People still would give you both dirty looks but any paper work or Mituna’s doctor trips were easier as now you could go. To bad it didn’t always work out like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus here is the end my darlings I will have a new series coming up called Raised Trollian. It will be posted shortly and I will explain some few things within the first new chapter. Anyways I hope you darlings enjoy the Final Chapter!

Chapter 17  
  
But like Psiioniic said it did make a world of difference when you both enrolled Mituna into a mixed nursery school. It was more for his benefit then yours and Psiioniic’s as you wanted to get him a bit custom to how other people were while learning certain things like his alphabet and numbers.   
  
But also to let him socialize with the other kids his age as his only friends were the Highblood’s kids and Signless’s which he didn’t get to see even often as everyone was busy. But unlike the other two couple’s you kept Mituna back in nursery school for kindergraden as one it was optional and two you wanted to save him from the parents that no doubt were trying with the mixed school.   
  
The following year for grade one you both enrolled him in full time school. Mituna was all excited for school as were you. You and Psiioniic had enrolled Mituna in the same school as Disciple’s and the Highblood’s kids as they were all friends after all.   
  
Well Mituna knew that Kankri and Meulin called you Aunt Y/n and he called there father Uncle Thign even though he and Kankri and Meulin couldn’t call themselves cousins. It was all very confusing but you said when he was older you’d explain it.  
  
Anyways Mituna loved being with his friends at school because it meant he got to see them everyday instead of just for breakfast. Kurloz’s father would pick up all of them from the bakery and take them to school unfortunately Mituna’s excitement and yours quickly died down after he went into grade two.   
  
What also didn’t help your cases any was the sudden half-breed movement either during the first school summer he had. All over the world and in America the discover of half-breeds sent the world almost in a shit storm both in the average life and in the civil right movements. You wouldn’t lie as it was a scary time as in some of parts of the world and in some places in America humans and trolls were trying to kill not only each other again but half-breeds and the couples.   
  
To say you and Psiioniic were shut down for most of that time was an understatement as there were tons of people smashing in the store front or the delivery trucks wouldn’t come due to the chaos on the streets. Though generally people left you both alone as who in hell in there right mind would attack an known psionic user and his family. Thankfully though through it all it seemed that instead of the divide between the humans and trolls getting bigger it got smaller. As the culture of both races mixed slightly. Humans learned the rights and conditions that the trolls had and lived in and the trolls learned how caring and freedom fighters the humans could be.   
  
What you felt was a mile stone was that in the new trollian rights psionic users could go to college or university now in special schools mind you but still they could be an education they weren’t forced into airplane flier, military, or in construction like Psiioniic was. And also that people let Psiioniic into human owned stores you think you about dropped dead when you seen the manger of a clothing store let a nervous Psiioniic into his shop when you left him outside.      
  
But for all of the moving forward that you both seen somethings never changed. You soon found yourself understanding the headaches you used to put Dolorosa in while you were going to school. As you and Psiioniic would get phone call after phone call from the school about Mituna getting into a fight with one of the other kids either with one of his friends with him or for them.   
  
Signless could talk his way out of a prison so Kankri and Meulin always got off and the others kids got into trouble, Kurloz and Latula always got off because well who’s going to fucking tell the Highblood that it was his son and daughter who started it. But you and Psiioniic however had no such luck as you both knew the dual edge that the schools held between human and troll children.   
  
It also didn’t help that you had a explosive short temper and Psiioniic had a bit of a short fuse when it came to stuff about Mituna. Especially when your son would come home crying because the kids said he was adopted that his parents didn’t want him and other things more geared toward the fact he was from a inter-race couple.   
  
At the moment Psiioniic looked at you as you slammed the phone onto the receiver. He didn’t really need to know what it was as you gave a frustrated sound. “Cock sucking son of a bitches!”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he got off the couch. “The thchool?”   
  
You snapped at him angry. “No it was the fucking Queen of England wanting to fucking come over for tea!” Psiioniic cocked his eyebrow as you spat at him. “No Psiioniic, of course it was the fucking school! I’m going to wring there motherfucking-”   
  
Psiioniic buzzed his tongue lightly as he walked over to you. “Hey little thpit fire calm your rage before you pop a blood veththel.”   
  
You glared before Psiioniic moved his arms around you as he hugged you close to his chest. You gripped his shirt as Psiioniic started to sway his body side to side with you and softly started to kiss your forehead, cheek, nose, and lips. “Calm down Bumble getting all mad going into it ithn’t going to help matterth. I know you’re angry ath thith ith the twentieth one thith month but if you go in like thith we wouldn’t get anywhere.”   
  
You sighed leaning your head against Psiioniic’s chest as you swayed with him. “I...I know... I’m just upset that Mituna is dealing with this. It’s just last year he didn’t have this problem I thought our plan worked. He was suppose to had missed treatment like this...”   
  
Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly as he sighed; “I know Y/n but he’ll alwayth have to deal with it like you did. Tho there’th no uthe getting angry over every time they phone becauthe how ith that going to help Mituna?”   
  
You frowned before answering; “It’s not...”   
  
Psiioniic just winked at you before he let you go a little. “You can text Disciple well we go to the thchool to let her know what’th going on if Kankri and Meulin haven't.”   
  
You nodded before sighing placing a hand on the back of your neck rubbing it lightly. Psiioniic smiled a little as he moved to grab his car keys as you had already locked up the bakery for lunch. You grabbed your phone as you went downstairs to wait for Psiioniic to lock up.   
  
When you got to the car you leaned against the drivers door as you switched on your cellphone only to see a text from Disciple was on your phone. You read the message before laughing at it slightly. You looked up as Psiioniic spoke; “What’th tho funny?”   
  
You smiled as you moved from the door. “Disciple says she has the straight jacket ready for me after this is done.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as he opened the car doors and you both slide into the car. “Text her back saying she may need Signless on standby and she needs to find two for us both.”   
  
You smirked before texting her what he said as Psiioniic entered on the car and started to drive to the school. You looked at hummed as he drove as you spoke up. “Disciple said to phone once this is done to talk it out.”   
  
You sighed softly before Psiioniic grunted. You both were silent as Psiioniic sat at a red light. You stared at the light before looking over at him. “Psii?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “Yeah?”   
  
You inhaled before exhaled slowly; “I think it’s best if you deal with the teacher... I don’t know where my rage gadget is going to be once I look at Mituna.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled at little the kind that wrinkled his eyes. “Okay Bumble that thoundth like a plan.”   
  
You nodded as you placed your hand on his leg in thanks. The rest of the way to the school was easily enough but when you got parked in the school’s parking lot that’s when it started. You and Psiioniic got out seeing most of the kids were playing for lunch recess and some of the teachers were having there smoke breaks.   
  
The teacher looked at you and Psiioniic with turned up heads and lips as some of the other children stared at you two with confusion and wonder. You ignored both as you both went straight to the conference room. As you both walked down the hall you saw Mituna sitting in one of the chairs outside by himself.   
  
He looked up to see you and Psiioniic which he didn’t seemed to be hurt physically but emotionally was an whole other story. You knelt down as Psiioniic flopped into the seat check to him. You brushed his hair a side a little to look into his baby blue and red eyes. “There’s mommy’s little sheepdog, did they hurt you anywhere?”   
  
Mituna shook his head a little before you looked at Psiioniic who frowned. Psiioniic sighed heavily before he lifted Mituna up a little with his psionics. Mituna floated up off his seat not scared as Psiioniic did that often to him. You smiled a little as you sat in the chair that Mituna was before Psiioniic dropped him in your lap.   
  
Mituna gave a little bit of a smile as you wrapped your arms tightly around him and rub cheeks with him. You three sat like that for who knows how long but Mituna had started to play with your wedding ring when the door opened.   
  
A older looking troll Ms. Cimopli who was Mituna’s and his friends teacher came out of the room. Unlike back in your day when you had to talk to the principal they now had parents talk to the teacher to figure out discipline. The troll spoke as politely as she could. “Mr and Mrs. Captor please come on in. I’m sorry for the wait but I was having a talk with Mr. Vantas on the phone.”   
  
You suppressed an eye roll as Mituna slid off your lap and onto his feet as he followed Psiioniic and you in. You and Psiioniic walked into the room which hadn’t changed since Monday. You both sat in the outer chairs well Mituna sat in the middle of the chair as all three faced the front of the desk.   
  
You licked your lips nervously as the teacher closed the door and sat down. Mituna stared at his teacher before looking down at his shoes well you and Psiioniic looked at her. “Well we’ll just skip to why we’re here today shall we?”   
  
You nodded as Psiioniic shifted lightly in his seat. “From what I can make out what happen was that Paul and Fred were... Bothering-” Your lip twitched slightly at her down playing what the humans were doing. “Young Kankri on the playground. Kankri started to cry and Mituna got angry. So instead of telling a teacher or one of the monitors he used his psionics on Fred and shoved him before hitting Paul in the face. In which doing so broken Paul’s nose.”   
  
You and Psiioniic spared glances at Mituna who shrink into his seat more. You looked at Mituna; “Mituna is what Ms. Cimopli said true?”   
  
Mituna shook his head; “No...”   
  
You looked at the teacher who narrowed her eyes before she questioned him; “Really then tell me what happened then Mituna.”   
  
Psiioniic could hear his son’s sub-vocals strain as he spoke. “Paul and Fred weren’t bothering Kankri they were bullying him and puthhing him around. Only I’m allowed to do that when Kankri ith talking circleth around me. They altho made him cry like really cry tho I went to one of the teacherth on the courtyard but they didn’t lithten to me. Meulin had come running thaying that Fred puthhed Kankri to the ground tho I ran over to protect him. I theen Fred above Kankri and it looked like he wath going to hit him and Paul had Kankri by the legth tho I uthe my pthionicth to push Fred off of Kankri. And when I got there Paul moved punching me on the arm but it didn’t hurt cauthe humanth are weak. Tho I punched him for punching me but I got him in the face and broke hith nothe. That’th when the teacherth came and I and Kankri got in trouble. No one athk our thideth of the thtory.”   
  
Ms. Cimopli huffed as Psiioniic looked at the teacher. “Ith thith true? Didn’t you athk for Mituna’th and Kankri’th thide of the eventth?”   
  
Ms. Cimopli frowned her brows; “No, we asked but neither boys would talk so as far as I’m concerned this is a lie.”   
  
You shifted in your seat as you glared at the teacher; “Please if that was the case you wouldn’t have had to phone Signless.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you giving you a scowl which you looked away and crossed your legs. Mituna looked a little up at you as Psiioniic spoke. “Forgive my wife thhe’th a little fruthtrated right now but what thhe thay’th ith a good point. Kankri would have verbally diarrhea if you athk him what happened and you wouldn’t have had to phone Thignlethth. Tho I think you thhould reconthider your optionth here now that you heard both thideth.”   
  
Mituna’s teacher did not like what you and Psiioniic said not one bit as she seemed to straighten her back a little tilting her head up as a challenge. That didn’t settle well with you as you straighten your back as well as she set the fire to your temper. “Regardless of who started the fight Mituna should know better then to fight the human students as he is stronger then them and answered violence with violence. So because of this I see it would be fit to suspend Mituna for two weeks.”   
  
Psiioniic growled a little as you uncrossed your legs and pointed at the teacher as you snapped at the teacher causing her to shrink a little; “Oh no lady my son is not the only one to blame for this. This is the twentieth one this month I think you should look at the these brats that are harassing my son and his friends. Just because my son is a troll means nothing! He’s a living breathing being who has feels and who gets hurt just the same as them. You’re the reason these humans keep harassing my son and his friends. They’re just sniveling little sh-”   
  
Mituna watched between you both as Psiioniic placed his hand on your knee to keep you in the seat and to keep you calm. “What my wife ith thaying Mth. Cimopli ith that we would like to thee thethe other children get the thame punithhment ath our thon. Ath you aware he could do a lot worthe then a broken nothe and thome bruitheth. Our thon ith jutht protecting himthelf and hith friendth from thith human children.”   
  
As the teacher spoke Psiioniic could feel your body tremble from the anger that just bubbled under the surface your s/c skin. “We are aware that Mituna is protecting his friends now Mr. Captor, but he should keep his temper away from his hands. I would suggest that while he’s on suspension that you place him in some sort of emotion management program. I don’t know if you know of your son’s linage problems as some adopters don’t but-”   
  
Psiioniic looked at the teacher wide eyed; “Excusthe me adopterth? Mituna ith not adopted.”   
  
The teacher frowned as she looked at you and Psiioniic. She gave a bit of a smile; “Look everyone knows that even though troll and human couples are rare even now and that they can ‘reproduce’ but there is no evidence to support that. Just because you can make a child believe he is from the human doesn’t mean they are blood related. So I think maybe for your son’s sanity that you should let him know that he is adopted. I know this isn’t the best place for something-”   
  
Psiioniic frowned his brows at the teacher before he looked at you as Mituna leaned into him. Psiioniic looked at you just in time to hear you give that human growl of anger. Psiioniic and Mituna watched as you just about blew your casket when the teacher said about letting Mituna know he was adopted. You stood up so fast both Mituna and Psiioniic looked at you with varying levels of fear. You having been raised and with trolls almost all your life certainly knew how to acted like one.   
  
You lips pulled back flashing your blunt teeth at the teacher as you slammed your fists onto her desk. You shouted at her; “Excuse me! My son is not adopted! I didn’t carry him for nine months then delivered him to have you say that to my face. You tell them little shits and there half-baked parents to stop bullying my son and his friends or they’ll see when he gets his temper from. And if you ever tell my son he’s adopted again I will show   
you want a human raise troll can do!”   
  
You huffed as you moved your hands away from the teachers desk who looked just about terrified as you did just crack the wood of her desk. You whipped your head at your boys before snapping. “We’re going home, this discussion is now over because I’ve had enough of inconsiderate lemming.”   
  
Mituna gulped lightly as Psiioniic nodded going into a shrinking look as he responded. “Y-yeth dear...”   
  
Mituna looked up at his father who grasped his shoulders as they shuffled out behind you not wanting to be the pinpoint of your angry however it seemed like the teacher wasn’t to smart as she had scheduled the children that were bullying your son right after your interview as they came down the hall with there parents.   
  
Mituna watched you both, Psiioniic had straightened his back and narrowed his eyes with his head tilted up a bit well you clenched your jaw with your shoulder hunched a little and your head bowed some not in deafest or submission but ready to attack. It kind of reminded Mituna of how animals moved to almost assessing a threat well protecting there young.   
  
You glanced at one or two of the brats to see Mituna had gave them blood noses or bruises. You shouldn’t but you felt pride swell up in your chest that your son knew how to defend himself you glanced at Psiioniic who seemed to felt the same way as you. Mituna however wanted to no where near them or their parents.   
  
Unfortunately the parents had another plan, Mituna didn’t know what was said but almost like a snap of a finger you turned on your heels flashing your teeth at them. “Say that again?!”   
  
Psiioniic growled as he glared at the parents who looked at you both. The father screwed up his face; “You heard me troman! It’s fucking sick! No wonder your slug of a son knows only to be a dangerous little filthy half-breed shit! My-”   
  
Mituna found himself suddenly caged in-between your and Psiioniic’s legs as Psiioniic held you back from throttling the human couples. Mituna watched as you, his sweet and caring mother, was howling for blood and fight his father who seemingly had no choice but to use his psionics on you as you three could get out of the school without bloodshed.   
Mituna moved from in between you both as soon as you got outside.   
  
Mituna glanced up at Psiioniic as his father looked down at him. “Mituna get the back door for me will you. Your mother’th lotht her thhotgun privilegeth.”   
  
Mituna gave a bit of a chuckle as he walked over and opened it for him. Psiioniic more or less stuffed you on your back on the sitting part of the seat. If looks could kill Psiioniic would be six feet under at the moment. Psiioniic just slammed the door close as Mituna got into the passenger side. Mituna loved being in the shotgun seat but this wasn’t as pleasant as you were swearing up a storm at Psiioniic who closed your mouth as well.   
  
As Psiioniic got into the drive seat he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Mituna glanced a little outside when he heard Psiioniic speak; “Hey- yeah didn’t end tho well Dithciple. I think somewhere between psychotic rage and tiger in a cage-”   
  
Mituna looked away from his father before looking at the window. This had not been the best day in the world. This morning he woke up late so he didn’t get to eat is pancakes then he forget his homework on his desk and his lunch, then those two Fred and Paul pick on Kankri and his parents get called. Then when his parents come to school his mother loses her mind and tries to start a fight with the bullies parents and his teacher. Mituna would label is as the worse day of his young life.   
  
Mituna turned to looked at his father who sighed as he got off the phone with Disciple and unzipped your mouth before he looked at him in the passenger seat. “I’m thorry Bumble thith hathn’t been the betht day for you hath it?”   
  
Mituna shook his head before he shrugged some before he watched as Psiioniic’s face fall some as you seemed just to be mumbling to yourself. Mituna sadden by this spoke up; “It’th alright dad atleatht I now where my thhort temper cometh from now.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled before he reached over and ruffled his son’s hair. “Yup you get that from your mother; thhe’th a thpit fire when it cometh to protecting what’th her. Thhe’th calmed down with age though, man the thhit thhe would do ath a teen when thhe got mad.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as you howled; “Take these psionic binds off me and I’ll show you calm down you bulge sucking son of a bitch!”   
  
Mituna covered his ears till your shouts were muffled again as Psiioniic made sure your mouth was shut by his psionics. “That’th alright dear you can thcream at me more later when we have a tumble in the blanketth after that cat bitch ith done with you.”   
  
Mituna seemed to laugh instead of getting grossed out like many children would his age. “That’th kinky.”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged a little but didn’t say much more about it as he drove you all home. By the time Psiioniic did get home Disciple was waiting at the side door finding this as humorous as Psiioniic as she crossed her arms. “Anything blood drawn this time?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “No but nearly if I didn’t caught her in time. You thhould let it thlid to Redglare that the teacher may prethth chargeth on Y/n for theartening her.”   
  
Disciple sighed as she nodded; “Yeah I’ll do that after I calm down our junkyard dog.” Psiioniic snickered as your face turned the ‘I’m going to kill you both slowly’ look.   
  
It was quick walk up the stairs and into the home. Psiioniic snapped his fingers at Mituna pointing to the couch as he and Disciple went into his and your bedroom. Mituna watched as Disciple winked at him; “Mew may want to watch some TV Tuna it may take as a little bit before Daddy comes back out.”   
  
Mituna didn’t get to say anything as she closed the door not a second later. Mituna knelled on the couch as the door rattled and what sounded like a body hitting the floor and a scuffle. Mituna looked away after he waited for a bit before he sat on the couch as Psiioniic told him too. Mituna flicked on the TV and watched it till he heard the door open which then he watched as Psiioniic had come out of the bedroom holding a photo album, had a scratch on his cheek, and reeked of pale pheromones.   
  
As he sat down Mituna shifted closer to him. Psiioniic placed the album on the coffee table before he spoke. “I guethth thith ith a good time ath any to let you know about your lineage. After what happened today maybe you wouldn’t let it get to you.”   
  
Mituna hummed as Psiioniic shifted back some grabbing his scraggly son and placing him on his lap before he grabbed the photo album and cracked it opened to the first page. Mituna felt weird being on his father’s lap as he was seven now not a little wiggler. He didn’t really mind it as it was something kind of special he’d do as Psiioniic wasn’t the most touchy feely type of parent because you were.   
  
Mituna shook his head as he looked at the photo’s what surprised him was one old photo of two psionics standing side by side one with pure red eyes and the other with pure blue eyes also both were in old Alternian ship suits. Psiioniic tapped the photo “Thothe two are my parentth they were thhip poliet’th in the army both handled there thhipth on their own. My donor died when hith thhip wath thhot down by an enemy fighter during one of the warth. My carrier died after brooding the clutch I came from.”   
  
Psiioniic shifted his finger to the next picture of him and Disciple as grubs beside a smiling Dolorosa. “I was thent into the trollian fothter care ath thoon ath I wath hatched where I wath placed in Dolorotha’th. Thhe wath the motht kindhearted Jade I’ve ever known thhe would have been tickled pink if thhe lived to thee you and the otherth.”   
  
Mituna question lightly as he stared at the photo. The almost identical photo of himself expect for the hair was scowling at the camera. “What happen to her?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed; “Thhe wath... Murdered Mituna but I’ll tell you more about that when you’re older.”   
  
Mituna looked up at his father surprised before Psiioniic redirected his attention to the next one. Mituna laughed it was a photo of young you with such a twisted look of hatred on your face with Signless’s red eyes just looking from behind your back hiding. Psiioniic smiled; “That’th when you mother and Thign firtht come to Rotha’th. We were only thuppothe to get Thign but he and Y/n at that point had been together through theveral different hometh and had bonded ath family unitth. Tho they athk Rotha if thhe didn’t mind caring for a human which Rotha agree with of courthe.”   
  
Mituna hummed as he explained and pointed out several photo’s on each page. At first he could see both you and his father seemed to hate each other but slowly it seemed that it faded away. As the scowls and head turns had turned into smiles and arm holding.   
  
Mituna buzzed his tongue lightly as there was a photo of you with Psiioniic who wore the scars of a fight. Your tongue was out at the camera with a cast on your arm. You face looked like it had seen better days at that point. Psiioniic had been smiling showing his missing fang and both a black eye and broken nose with pride. Mituna pointed to the photo. “What happen there?! It lookth like you two when into a wathhing machine.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed; “Cauthe we did... kind of.”   
  
Mituna tilted his head confused as Psiioniic explained. “We were on a thchool trip for our tenth year of Highthchool. It wath to thhome out door concert or thomething I don’t quite remember I had a concussion from it ath did your mother. Anywayth long thtory thhort thome human prickth from the other thchool were hitting on your mother thhe scared them off with me. I guethth one of the humanth had a matethpirt already and attacked your mother. You mother being the thpit fire thhe wath went ape thhit all over the girl and ending up in the lake.”   
  
Mituna looked wide eyed. “Wow mom’th crazy...”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled as he defended you. “In your motherth defenthe thhe and Thignlethth got jumped a lot while heading home tho your mother had to be thhort triggered or thhe and Thignlethth would be dead. When we were growing up humanth and trollth weren’t ath civil with each other ath there are now.”   
  
Mituna frowned he wasn't sure about civil but if there were this bad now he couldn’t help but wonder how bad they were when his parents were going to school. “Anywayth tho the males had jumped in and I naturally helped protect your mother by getting into the fight too. Dithciple had taken uth to the bar after getting out of the hothpital. That’th when Thignlethth took a picture of our thtupidity ath he callth it.”   
  
Mituna hummed as Psiioniic flip the pages against explaining some memories from first official matesprit agreement in the park to you and Psiioniic. Then to the foster home he lived in with some of the younger psionic wigglers to dates and moving into together.   
  
Mituna looked at the photos and his father who explained each one. Mituna had a question he’d always wanted to ask. “Dad?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he turned the page. “Yeth thon?”   
  
Mituna paused before he answered; “Why don’t you and mom every tell each other that you love each other like Uncle Thign and Aunt Dithciple?”   
  
Psiioniic smiled softly as he gave what Mituna could only pinpoint as a loving sigh; “Because Mituna love ithn’t thomething that you jutht thay to thomeone. You can love many thingth tho the meaning ith lotht. We don’t thay love you’th to each other becauthe love ithn’t thomething that’th thaid it’th felt. Every time your mother and I talk or interact we express our love through touch or kithth. Wordth are cheap boy one day you’ll learn that.”   
  
Mituna hummed lightly before he spotted the most curious black and white photo as it was all grainy with a white glob on it. It looked being-ish to Mituna at best. “What’th that?”   
  
Mituna pointed to the picture which Psiioniic smiled as he answered. “You.”   
  
Mituna frowned as he barked up at his father; “That’th not me.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes appeared; “No that’th you alright, it’th the only photo we have of you when you were thtill inthide your mother. Thhe would have only been about five monthth pregnant. Thee here’th her carrying you.”   
  
Psiioniic flipped the page showing you and your slowly growing stomach also the photo’s were of when you moved into the this apartment and you hold a grub Kurloz and Latula with the Highblood looking a bit proud. Psiioniic turned page after page as he watched Mituna’s smile get bigger and bigger as he seen his baby photos, toddler photos, and young wiggler photos.   
  
There was one photo he wanted to take which was one that you both didn’t take but Disciple did. Mituna figured he was really young because he doesn’t remember it happening but in the photo was you, himself, and Psiioniic. You and Psiioniic were facing each other with your foreheads and your noses where touching. In the photo he could only see half of each of your faces as you both were looking down at him as he was trying to pat your face. If there was ever a picture he would ever see of you both at screamed love it was that picture.   
  
Mituna was about to ask something when Psiioniic slammed the photo album closed as he moved glaring over his shoulder. “Not a word to Y/n.”   
  
Mituna turned to see Disciple standing there with a smile. She wagged her finger at him. “Mew have a lot of balls to show that album to him Psii. Mew know Y/n was saving that for his eighteenth birthday.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Well keep your mouth thhut and there wouldn’t be a problem.”   
  
Mituna wrinkled his nose causing both adults to laugh. “Can you both not, I’ve had enough fighting for one day pitch or not.”   
  
Mituna wrinkled his nose before Disciple ruffled his hair and took the album. “Mew just keep mewr little head level and we wouldn’t go pitch on mew.”   
  
Disciple winked at Mituna as he crossed his arms. “You jutht as bad ath Kankri!”   
  
Psiioniic smirked before he watched Disciple disappear into his and your bedroom after getting a glass of water. “Naw thon I think little Kanny ith worthe. Now what do you want for take out? I don’t your mother’th going to be up to making dinner tonight.” Mituna hummed as he slid off of Psiioniic’s lap as the older Captor grabbed his keys.   
  
After that day you and Psiioniic never got anymore phone calls about Mituna getting into fights and life seemed to go on somewhat peacefully. You swear you blinked and Mituna was already in highschool and didn’t need to change his name as they dissolved that years ago too thankfully.   
  
You wondered where all the time went as suddenly he was fifteen and looking at you and Psiioniic begging to go with Kurloz and the others to a band in the next town. Kurloz and Latula being sixteen could drive now and were going to be. Kankri and Meulin had gotten the okay from Signless and Disciple to go with the two. Mituna looked at you; “Pleathe Mom? Kankri and Meulin are going too tho it’th not like I’m going alone and Uncle Thign think’th it thafe.”   
  
You wrinkled your nose as Psiioniic smiled. “Come on Bumble, let the boy have thome fun like he thaid Thign and Dithciple think it’th thafe.”   
  
Mituna whined a little; “I have my cellphone too I’ll call you every hour if you want! Pleathe mom pleathe!”   
  
You sighed as Mituna started to give you his under the hair puppy eyes. “Alright, alright you can go-” Mituna high-fived Psiioniic only to have both of them pause as you continued; “But! I want you to phone me every two hours to check in and if you fail to do so you don’t want to know what I’ll do to you. Do I make myself clear.”   
  
Mituna nodded a little bit terrified as he went from the kitchen to the living room to phone Kurloz to let him know. You placed your hands on your hips as Psiioniic smiled again. He moved your hands form your hips with his psionics as he settled you nicely into his arms. “Don’t worry tho much we did worthe thingth ath teenth.”   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic before scoffed lightly. “You think that makes me feel better? Psiioniic you know the half shit we got into as teens! That doesn’t make me feel better only makes it worse.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as he nuzzled her face into your shoulder as he starts to sway his body side to side. Psiioniic loosened his psionics as you held onto him. You followed his sway as you closed your eyes before they snap open as Psiioniic nip your ear as he whispered into your ear. “Well if it makes you feel better we could finally christen the new couch~”   
  
You blushed before you looked at see Mituna staring at you and Psiioniic with a grossed out look on his face. “Please tell me you didn’t hear what your father said...”   
  
Mituna looked away blushing as Psiioniic looked over his shoulder. “You were made on a-”  
  
You slammed your hands over Psiioniic’s mouth as Mituna covered his ears running to his bedroom. “You’re both grothth! I’m going to go pack before you thuffocate me with your fluthh!”   
  
You giggled a little as you yipped at Mituna causing Psiioniic to chuckle in your hands. “One day you’ll be as mushy as us sheepdog! You are our mushy son!”   
  
You pulled down your hands as you and Psiioniic giggled like school children before laughing and holding onto each other as Mituna slammed his door. You and Psiioniic just left it how it was as you both knew Mituna would have to come out for dinner at some point.   
  
When he did you were a bit over the top motherly to him kissing his cheeks and teasing him lightly. Psiioniic did it to Mituna himself by gripping Mituna’s shoulders and having a bit of a psionic fight with each others dinners which meant either spinning the plates or mixing the food together.   
  
Mituna though whined and told you both to left him alone but you both knew he loved it as he was laughing and giggling about it. After dinner you run through a list for him for this departure on that Friday night. You did have a bit of a talk with Kurloz about what was going to be the plans for the two days they were going to be there for.   
  
Kurloz gave you a sheet plan of the events and what they would be doing at the concert. You glanced through it before you hummed about it and gave you approval as you could see where Signless had changed some of it. If it’s one thing the teens knew was you and Signless were all about safety when it come to going places. They didn’t know why and no one would tell them why either but they just guessed it was something you both always did.  
  
At the moment though you yawned as you looked at the new recipe you were trying out. It was suppose to be an very old alterian pound cake so you were going to let the teens try it before you gave it to the Highblood. You had spend the better part of the night cooking and baking for the kids so that they would have to spend so much on food and so on.   
  
You doubted they keep it for a whole day as they vacuumed it all back when ever they came over or worked as the cases with Kurloz and Meulin goes. You looked up at Mituna who placed his sleeping bag and backpack by the door before he came into the kitchen to see what you were up too. “What’th that?”   
  
You hummed lightly as you offered him a slice; “A new recipe your father found for me to try. How does it taste?”   
  
Mituna licked his lips a little before commenting. “Tathte’th great like a banana thplit but it’d tathte better with honey.”   
  
You sighed a little before smiling; “I’m surprised you didn’t come out a bumble bee or a pot of honey.”   
  
Mituna laughed as he kissed your cheek; “Thank’th for the food though mom.”   
  
Your smile got bigger as you winked at him. “Heavens forbid if I didn’t, could you imagine the scandal it would cause?”   
  
Mituna grinned before you and Mituna looked at the door as someone buzzed from down stairs. You nodded as you quickly through the pound cake into a container with the other stuff you had made. Mituna looked at you at the door as you pulled out a small tray of food from the oven that you were keeping warm.   
  
He shook his head at you as you followed him out of the door. You walked down stairs with Mituna holding some food and baked goods for the trip and some of there time at the two day band concert. As you both got outside the others were there waiting in the car.   
  
You smiled at them as Kurloz popped his trunk for Mituna to put his in it and Kankri been the gentle-troll much like his father got out and took the bag and tray from you. You could see and hear Latula’s and Meulin’s bring over joyed about getting your bake goods and meals. You moved closing the car door for Kankri before moving to Kurloz’s car door and leaned against the open window.   
  
The young Highblood smiled at you as you winked at him. “I’ve made enough for the trip there and possibly the first day if you all don’t wolf it down on the way there. I’ve also added a little extra treat that you can let me know how it tasted when you all get back.”   
  
Kurloz nodded; “Hell yeah motherfucker! That’s all up and motherfucking miracles Mrs.Captor.”   
  
You laughed as you looked to see Mituna had buckled up as did the others. You straighten up from the door before kneeling a little to look at everyone; “Alright I wouldn’t keep you guys but remember to be safe and call one of us if you get stuck or if anything happens. But more importantly fun have!”   
  
Everyone nodded as you moved away and bang Kurloz’s car roof. Kurloz laughed as he started the car and drove off. You followed them a little to the road waving. You smiled brightly as you watched them turn the corner of the street. You sighed lightly before as parental worry already started in your heart and head.   
  
You shook your head as you laughed to yourself as you went up the stairs to the apartment. You wondered what you were going to do when Mituna went to college. As you closed the door you just hoped Mituna and his friends had fun.   
  
Part 2  
  
It had been two days since then and Mituna dialed his cellphone as he leaned against the car. Kankri was talking to Latula who nodded along and Meulin and Kurloz were having sloppy make outs in the car. Mituna heard the click before his mothers voice; “Captor resistance?”   
  
Mituna smiled as he spoke; “Hey mom, jutht the two hour call like I promithed.”   
  
He heard you giggle lightly; “If you can remember to call me every two hours why can’t you remember to tell me where your going when your at home?”   
  
Mituna laughed as his buzzed his tongue. “Cauthe I’m more then a thhort drive to the thkate park.”   
  
You hummed lightly over the phone. “Well maybe I’ll freak out less when you finally make it home... And maybe I wouldn’t see in letting you have a bit more freedom too.”   
  
Mituna’s eyes widen a little before he shouted; “Hell yeth! Mom you’d be the betht mother of all time if you do that-”   
  
You interrupted as you spoke; “Tell Kurloz and Meulin to calm that sloppy make out session well you’re on the phone with me. They’re making your father uncomfortable.”   
  
Mituna blushed as he question; “Why would you-”   
  
You giggled; “Mother’s just know do it please or forget negotiation.”   
  
Mituna sided lightly; “Hey fluthh bird thtop it mom can hear you both- hell if I now thhe weird like that.” Mituna didn’t wait till he spoke again this time to you. “There done anything elthe?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “Well what time will you all be home?”   
  
Mituna looked at his watch before doing the math quickly; “We’ll it’s 5 pm right now so we’ll be home about 6 or 7 in the morning. Why?”   
  
You hummed as you answered; “Well tell Kurloz he can stop here if he wants and I’ll make you all breakfast.”   
  
Mituna smiled; “Thound good I’ll let you know what he said in your next phone call.”   
  
He could hear you nodded lightly; “Alright, I love you and I’ll talk to you soon okay?”   
  
Mituna blushed a little as now Latula was looking at him with a smile. “Yeah, I love you too mom. Talk to you thoon.”   
  
Mituna tapped his screen ending the call. Kankri spoke up; “I hope Aunt Y/n is up to taking requests I do believe I would want her omelets she makes the best ones I’ve ever had. Did you know that-”   
  
Mituna looked at Kankri then Kurloz who laughed as his makeup was a little smudged. “Motherfucking wicked mama as all up and the best motherfucking morning pastries. It’s like the messiahs are motherfucking singing. Even dad is all up and be witched by her motherfucking food and he’s motherfucking picky.”   
  
Meulin hummed as she nodded; “No mew forget about Aunt Y/n’s muffins and her pancakes, those are to kill for.”   
  
Latula and Mituna nodded in agreement. Latula sighed; “Yeah Ms.Captor has the radest pancakes; I love when she puts chocolate chips in them and makes those characters in them. Hell I don’t care I’m sixteen I still think it’s pretty rad and cool to have a dragon looking pancake.”   
  
Mituna laughs as he opens the car door. “No honey pancaketh are the betht it’th the only one recipe thhe had do with her eyeth closthed.”   
  
Meulin sighed as she spoke; “Aunt Y/n knows how to do a lot with her eyes closed. Which makes it so hard to make half her recipes. She forgets to put in how she does things it’s a mess somethings in the kitchen.” Kurloz hummed in an agreement since both himself and Meulin work in the bakery with you as you hired them for the extra help.   
  
Mituna throw his hands in the air; “Doethn’t matter I’ll let mom know when I phone her next.”   
  
The others nodded as everyone was piled into the car with all there stuff. Kurloz started the engine as he drove out of the parking lot of the concert field. Mituna and the others were having fun in the car sing along to tunes on the radio, chatting about the concert and about excitement, among other things like quadrants and teasing about it.   
  
The placed were everyone was had changed after there first pit stop to go to the bathroom. Kurloz was still driving but Latula was up front with him so they could switch two hours into the drive. Kankri was behind Kurloz, Meulin was next to him, and Mituna was behind Latula. Kurloz laughed as he spoke; “You all up and motherfucking see Xeriya give me that motherfucking guitar strap?! It was like the messiahs all up and motherfucking sang for me.”   
  
Mituna whined a little; “I know you’re tho lucky! That’th like the eighth thing you go well you were there. I think thith wath all a thetup.”   
  
Kurloz shook his head as Meulin laughed the enjoyment seemed to dry up when Kankri questioned; “I hate to trigger anyone but why is that car not stopping?”   
  
Everyone but Kurloz really looked where Kankri was pointing. They were on a dirt road because they took a exit to early which happens even to seasoned drivers. But what Kurloz lacked was the wariness of other drivers on back country roads. The group of teens never got to think about it a moment longer when the truck rammed right into the side of them.   
  
Mituna had activated his psionics at the same moment the truck hit them sparing Kankri and Kurloz from certain death. Everyone screamed even Mituna as the force of the impacted sent the car they were in spinning and rolling. Mituna remember the first roll before he whacked his head off of Meulin’s.   
  
When he resurfaced he was upside down and pain was blooming in his leg and arm. He knew both were broke having had broken his bones before but more then that he knew what his father meant by psionic whiplash.   
  
His head pounded from his once sudden kick in when the truck hit them. Mituna groaned as he looked around a bit more as he smelt the gas and heard that ticking sound. Mituna knew he had to get friends out of the car as knowing there luck it was about to explode. Mituna moved his good hand and unbuckled his seat belt. He fall a little onto the roof of the car.   
  
Mituna turned his head before he blasted the car door off his hinges with his psionics. Mituna moved painfully and carefully as he undid Meulin’s seat belt and moved her out even with a broke leg. He followed the process with Kankri who’s wrist looked wrong and then with Latula how looked alright and lastly Kurloz’s who leg was bend wrong.   
  
Mituna slumped onto the ground beside his friends before his body became to shake some from the over use of his psionics. Mituna closed his eyes before opening them then he heard someone shouting. Mituna looked up to see a group of humans about there age one was on there cellphone to the police no doubt as the others were trying to make there way down.   
  
However they soon stopped as Mituna heard the sound of a fire sparking to life. Mituna turned his head just enough to see the fire start from the underside of the engine. Mituna’s eyes widen before his vision was blinded by white, red, and blue.   
  
Within that half of a second, Mituna’s brain remember Psiioniic’s words about there psionic line. ‘Mituna our line ith thepical we have throng pthionicth meant for thtirring thhipth on there own and alterian thhipth at that. But it’th more then that we have thomething called a pthionic barrier. You know the barrier’th like in one of your and Latula’th gameth? Well you can thummon one like that but it taketh a heavy toll on uth and we thuffer for it. I’m telling you thith jutht in cathe thomething every happenth to you at leatht you can protect yourthelf.’ Mituna had summoned his psionic barrier without a second thought to keep himself and his friends safe from the explosion but it came at a heavy cost.   
  
Kurloz came too when he heard Mituna’s ear piercing howling scream. Kurloz turned as he seen his morial’s barrier but his hands on his head as his psionics seemed to be ripping flesh off beside his eyes and yellow blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Kurloz roared as he shot up in both pain and dread as Mituna collapsed under his own psionics as they still sparked from the side of his face even though the barrier was down as did the flames. “Mituna!”   
  
Kurloz flipped Mituna over shaking him and being careful as the psionics were still live. “Mituna! Mituna! Motherfucker wake up! Mituna!” Kurloz looked up as he heard the sound of sirens off in the distant what the hell had happened and why weren’t the messiahs here to take pity.   
  
Meanwhile Psiioniic watched you paced in the kitchen as Mituna had yet to call in yet. You were freaking out which didn’t help him any as he was just as worried. Psiioniic sighed as he spoke; “Y/n relax Mituna properly forgot or ith athleep in the car. You heard from him two hourth ago that they were getting ready to leave. Everything is fine relax pleathe.”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic; “No, something is wrong Psiioniic there has to be! Mituna has been calling me like he said he would and when he’s asleep it’s one of the others. Maybe I should ring Signless and Disciple maybe they’ve heard from Kankri.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed shaking his head as he got up. “Don’t make me do it...”   
  
You glared at Psiioniic as you took a step back. “Oh no Psiioniic don’t you dare this-Psiioniic!”   
  
Psiioniic sighed heavily as he shifted himself onto the couch as he lifted you up and into his lap before wrapping his arms around you. “Thee you made me do it...”   
  
Psiioniic kissed your temple lightly as he purred and nuzzled your neck. “Y/n you need to calm down. Mituna ith fifteen and he doethn’t need hith mother howling him every hour. Let the boy have thome fun Y/n remember what you thaid you want him to have a childhood well let him have it. I’m thure you’ll hear from him with the next few hourth. Don’t worry tho much or I’ll have to thend you to the hothpital for a heart attack.”   
  
You sighed softly maybe you were being a worry wort about it. Mituna had been good and called you maybe he deserved a little freedom if he forgot. It wasn’t like anything bad would happen to him; Kurloz was there and trigger happy Kankri was there and if it was one thing you knew Kankri would call the cops right away and then Signless and Disciple.   
  
You relaxed a little against Psiioniic who was kissing up your neck. “Alright, alright... I’ll relax but if I don’t hear from him with the next three hours I’m phoning him!”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled softly as he nodded. “Okay that ith more then fair. Thee that wathn’t tho hard know wath it?”   
  
You wrinkled your nose at him before Psiioniic tickled your ticklish spot causing you to laugh. It had only been an one and a half into the three hour wait when you looked at the door as someone buzzed from the door down stairs. You creased your brow as did Psiioniic who was unhappy as he was getting you a bit warmed up to the though of some extra fun. “Odd...”   
  
You moved up from Psiioniic and the couch as you moved to the door. Psiioniic followed you because of what time of night it was. As you both headed down the stairs however you got this feeling of dread that bubbled up in your stomach. You opened the door only to pause in your tracks as did Psiioniic as before the both of you were two police officers. One of trollian and the other was human both had tight looks on there faces. “Mr and Mrs. Captor?”   
  
You felt Psiioniic’s hands on your shoulders as you spoke; “Y-yes that’s us, can we help you gentleman? It’s really night for a door to door questioning don’t you think?”   
  
It wasn’t totally no of the question as they’ve walked into the bakery before asking questions about something that happened around the neighbor hood. The human gave a forced neutral look; “I’m sorry ma’am but that’s not we’re here for... We’ve come to notify you and your husband that your son Mituna and his friends have been in a serious car accident with a drunk driver. They’ve all been sent to the hospital on Catherine street.”   
  
You felt as if a bomb was dropped on you and Psiioniic wasn’t fairing any better. The policeman didn’t stay at your door as they had to go to the others or do something; you don't know as all you heard was white noise as you closed the door. You seemed to be the only one functioning on a half cylinder as you babbled; “Keys... We... We need to... Psiioniic go get the keys I’ll, I’ll ah...”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to shake himself out of the stupor as he moved up the stairs to get his car keys. You stayed down there not knowing what to do with yourself till Psiioniic came back down and you both piled into the small car. You remember being in the car one minute and the next you have Disciple’s arms wrapped up so tightly around you that you couldn’t breath. You looked around a little as you gripped Disciple’s shirt as it looked like she had been getting ready to go to bed.   
  
Psiioniic and Signless seemed to be listening to Redglare as she was telling them something. Psiioniic looked sicked to his stomach and worried but also you could see a bit of pride in the way he held his shoulders. You turned your face to Disciple as she moved her face from your and brushed your hair out of your face. Disciple looked at you as you seemed to sound young all of a sudden; “Disciple?”   
  
Disciple licked her lips as answered; “Yeah Y/n?”   
  
You blinked a little before moving your head some; “W-what happened? Is- are the kids okay? I... I don’t-”   
  
You moved a little backing away from her shaking your head like you didn’t understand why you were here. Disciple seemed to look at you as she spoke very softly and carefully like you were a frighten animal. “Y/n what do you remember?”   
  
You gave her a puzzled looked before trying to draw the lines together. “I... We-” You looked at Psiioniic who seemed to look at you before you turned back to Disciple. “We were at home... Mituna hadn’t called home yet... And I was going to give him a couple hours before I... I don’t- why are we here?”   
  
You huffed a little as you were on the verge of a mental break down. Disciple seeming to sense this as she very carefully moved you to one of the seats before knelt down in front of you. Her hands gripped yours as she spoke. “Kankri, Meulin, Mituna, Kurloz, and Latula had gotten to a car accident. Redglare told us some of the details it seemed that a the car they were in got T-boned on Kurloz’s side which sent the car into ditch. We don’t know all of what happen because the other drive left the scene on foot but there was an half bottle of booze open in the vehicle. What we do know is Mituna saved the others as the car exploded and someone called 911. W-we are still waiting for the doctors to tell us how are grubs are.”   
  
You blinked before as you opened your mouth before closing it. You moved your hands from hers before leaning forward and hugged her. “T-there going to be just fine.Y-you said Mituna saved them right? I-I’m sure it’s just all scratches and maybe a broken bone or two but they’re going to be just fine.”   
  
You seemed to struggle out the words at her which Disciple patted your arm as she moved to the sit next to you. You remember you all waited there for what felt like an eternity waiting for some news on your kids. Every person that past by your group was looked at before everyone looked at each other. You all moved around as one point you had been beside the Highblood who put his arm around your shoulder as he talked about what kind of cake that you were going to make him for after this was all done.   
  
You remember to this day what he wanted. The Highblood wanted a twelve tier gilok and verino pound hoofcake with lime filling and purple faygo flavored frosting. You would laugh about it more later on why you even remember that out of everything else that happened during that wait.   
  
You finally ended up by beside Psiioniic who was letting you play with his wedding ring on his ring finger as you all waited. You stopped however as you looked up when a Doctor moved to the one side of your group. “You are the parents of Makara, Vantas, and Captor group right?”   
  
The six of you all rushed and crowded the doctor with varying information. Disciple and Signless were the first to get relief as Meulin only suffered scratches and a mild concussion and Kankri only broke his wrist. You could hear the Highblood give a huge sigh of relief as Redglare gripped his shirt as both learned other then a few flesh wounds on Latula and Kurloz with a leg broken both would be okay. But as the doctor looked at you both however his face seemed to tighten just the slightest.   
  
You felt as tears bubbled up as you started to shake your head side to side. Psiioniic wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you up as you legs gave out from under you just the Doctor spoke; “Your son Mituna is in surgery right now...but there’s a chance that he may not make it out. He has serve head trauma and possible compensations since he is a psionic user. I think it would be best if we discuss if he doesn’t-”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes sparked lightly showing he had more then enough. He spoke so deep and rumbled that it had the Highblood look a bit tense. “You better make thure you try everything or tho help you and your godth I will thhow you true pthionicth power.”   
  
The Doctor just nodded before he turned away not going to say much more. Psiioniic didn’t look at anyone as he shifted his arms under your legs and moved you up into his arms. Psiioniic looked at Disciple and Signless who sorrowfully nodded. They’d stay there one for there kids and two just encase the doctors came back with information.   
  
Psiioniic moved down the hallway heading to the trollian side of the hospital for one of the sound proof padded pale rooms. Psiioniic ignored a few trolls as he walked into the room and closed the door locking it with his psionics. Psiioniic placed you down on the hospital grade pile before you flipped out on him. You attacked him, screamed at him, and lost your general mind on him.   
  
But never once did you shift all the blame onto him as he was the one who swayed you to let Mituna go and that everything was going to be alright. He was the one that related your fears when Mituna didn’t call in when he was suppose too. But by the end of the hellstorm Psiioniic was on the ground with you on top of him hitting his chest weakly as you cried. “Damn it all! Why is it always our son! Why did it have to be our son and his friends that had to get hurt! Why...?!”   
  
Psiioniic’s ear’s drooped down as your hot tears hit his face. Psiioniic choose his words very carefully; “Becauthe our thon ith thomeone thepical. Whoever ith pulling the thtingth of fate knowth we can take thith and work patht it. Our thon Y/n ith a got damned hero even if no one thayth it. Y/n he thaved them if Mituna wathn’t with hith cruthh fluthh, morial, and our niece and nephew then they would have being burned alive.”   
  
You huffed as that didn’t make you feel better you didn’t want your son to be a hero, you didn’t want his friends to be even a little hurt, you just want your son to come home being all smiles telling you what had happened well he was there for those two days. “I don’t want a god damned hero as a son! I want my sheepdog of a son that’s suppose to come home and demand fucking honey pancakes...”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes as you sank into his chest and cried. Psiioniic laid there like that even as you sobbed out how horrible you felt for the other kids. How bad you felt for him to be there stuck with you and so on.   
  
Psiioniic took it with stride till you calmed down. Psiioniic waited till you were completely done before he spoke kissing your forehead. “Mituna ith made out of thtrong thtock Bumble. He’ll make it through becauthe he ith a Captor and he ith our thon.” You smiled a little before you nodded. Psiioniic shifted up off the soft floor and helped you up. “Let’th go thee if the other kidth are back yet with the otherth.”   
  
You nodded not saying a word but you didn’t have too. Psiioniic could read you better then Disciple could when it came to certain things. Psiioniic moved the lock and opened the door before letting you both out. Some of the trolls that were in the area looked at you both as your red were still a bit red from crying and you both looked disheveled from the one sided fight.   
  
Psiioniic escorted you both back to the waiting area but he went slow. Psiioniic rested his frame against your smaller one as your hands were intertwined together as if to give each other strength the closer you got. You cleared your throat as you spoke; “Good news is no news... D-disciple or Signless would have found us if something was wrong.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he agreed to the statement though it brought little comfort to you both. When you both finally did make it back the other children were there bandaged and worried. Everyone looked at you both before Latula stood up.   
  
You glanced at the girl before Latula runs to you and wraps her arms around you as tightly as she can even though Redglare tried to stop her. But instead of batting or hitting the teen away blaming them you didn’t. You wrapped your arms tightly around her resting your head on her hair after kissing the crown of it. You rubbed her back as she started to cry which you looked at Kurloz who was right behind her.   
  
You reached out a hand before pulling him into a hug kissing his cheek in a motherly way. You knocked your head against his lightly as he gripped your shirt as he started to cry too. You had to be the strong right now and you knew it as a both a morial and a mother; you understood their pain that his morial and her crush flush could be dying at this point. You pulled Kurloz a little away from you as you with one hand wiped his purple tears away. You curved your thumb pulling some of his face paint across to cover what was smudged. “Now look at you, Mituna wouldn’t know who you are like that Kurloz.”   
  
Kurloz huffed before he gave a bit of a smile as he spoke; “Mituna’s the only motherfucking that’s motherfucking seen me without my motherfucking righteous motherfucking paint wicked mama.” You arched an eyebrow at Meulin before looking at Kurloz. “Why don’t I believe that... Meulin-” Meulin looked at you as wiped under your chin at her as she blushed a little rubbing away the evident. You directed your next comment at head. “For some reason I don’t quite believe that.”   
  
Kurloz wrinkled his nose a little before he turned into a sad smile. You sighed lightly as you patted Latula’s back as she sniffled. You looked down at her before moving up her glasses and palming away her tears like you often did for Mituna when he was younger. “Now, now, Latula everything's alright. Mituna’s going to be just fine he’s as stubborn as his father.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted but didn’t say anything as you were way more stubborn then him. Latula huffed as she huffed; “B-but-!”   
  
Disciple and Signless looked at you as shivers ran down there spines as you sound almost like Dolorosa. “No but’s child, there is nothing we can do but wait and pray. Heavens look at you, Mituna would be upset that you’re upset. Let’s get this tears wipe away.”   
  
Latula sniffled nodding as she wipe her tears away. You gave a bit of a sad smile before ushering her to Kankri who seemed to be a bit pale for the girl and he’d keep her calm enough. You didn’t say another word as you sat down and stared down the hall with a worried and sorrowful frown.   
  
Psiioniic moved to beside you as he found his hand found yours. The others followed suit as they wouldn’t be leaving till they heard some news about Mituna. It had been hours as you ten sat there waiting for any news about Mituna. You looked at the other children seeing that had falling asleep against each other. Which caused your frown to twitch lightly into a tiny smile.   
  
You only looked away when you felt Psiioniic tense up beside you. You looked to where we was to see the Doctor from earlier and a trollian Doctor beside him. You and Psiioniic rushed over as the trollian Doctor spoke; “I’m Doctor Remuil I was one of the surgeons that worked on your lad. The lad’s made it through surgery but it was touch and go for a while. He’s unfortunately as far as we know he’s in psionic coma but he is alive so that solos in that. But Doctor Mivfi will explain more.”   
  
You let go of Psiioniic’s hand and took the surgeons hands gripping and bowing at the troll in thanks. Psiioniic placed his hand on your shoulder before bowing himself in thanks. Remuil just smiled before he excused himself as his beeper went off for another trauma case. The doctor looked at you both. “If you both want you can come see your son but be aware he’s still in critical condensation and just out of surgery.”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic who was looking behind you both. You turned your head to see your morials looking at you. You looked at Disciple as Psiioniic looked at Signless. Disciple licked her lips as she spoke; “Go on Y/n, we’ll wait here for you and Psiioniic.”   
  
You nodded before you both moved to go with the Doctor who took you both to Mituna’s room. You looked at the door before the Doctor pushed past it some as you moved past the door you seen were your son, your little baby baby was laying and what was around him. He was on a breathing machine with tubes down his throat, a machine that was forcing oxygen into his lungs, and hook up to a heart monitor which beeped in your ear.   
  
Psiioniic shifted behind you as he closed the door as he stared at his son as well. His little sheepdog of a son was a right mess and he thought he was prepared to look. Mituna’s face was bruised and he had deep psionic scaring around his eyes from the stress of him using his psionics. Needless to say it looked like he had a broken hand and leg as they were wrapped up and the one leg was evaluated. Psiioniic knew in no time those would heal as Mituna had broken a bone or two before well skateboarding. “Mr and Mrs. Captor, Mituna has-”   
  
You looked up at the Doctor gesturing if you could touch Mituna; “C-can I?”   
  
The Doctor paused before nodding as he turned his attention to Psiioniic to let him now the details as you seemed in no mind to understand or even listen to him. You moved to your sons side before hesitantly touched his hand and then his face. You teared up as you swallowed thickly.  
  
You moved your hand a little to the side of his head where his once long curly black hair used to be as they had to shave it off. “Figures you have to have a bad accident to get a hair cut.” You hiccuped as you stroked his face then shoulders. “You look so ugly without your curly hair. Where’s my little sheepdog now?”   
  
You chuckled a little before you felt Psiioniic’s hands on your shoulders. You sniffled as you looked up at him. “Doesn’t he look ugly and lopsided?”   
  
Psiioniic licked his lips as his jaw was clench. “Yeah he doeth... I guethth we’ll have to athk take him to the barber after he waketh up.”   
  
You nodded before you both paused and you wiped the tears before loosening your grip on Mituna’s hand. You stood up before looking at Psiioniic. “I-I should tell-”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before he gripped your hand as he sat down with you in his lap as his hand found Mituna’s and he rested his head on your shoulder. “The Doctor’th ith going to let them know for uth.”   
  
You gripped Psiioniic’s other hand as you both sat there. It felt like forever to you till you spoke. “O-our baby boy’s going to be just fine right Psiioniic?”   
  
You looked at as Psiioniic seemed close to tears as he nodded. He sounded like he was about to cry as he answer; “Y-yeah Bumble... He’ll be jutht fine.”   
  
You rested your head against Psiioniic’s before he buried his head in your neck and wept quietly just thankful that his son was alright for now. You both stay there that whole night watching over Mituna and praying.   
  
It had been three weeks since then and it was short of a fine balancing act. You both were so thankful for the friends and morials you both and Mituna had. Psiioniic walked down the hall and greeted the nurses who by this point knew him and you by name.   
  
He placed a bag of grub loafs for the nurses for breakfast on there counter which the ones there perked right up and hide away before the other nurses stole them. Psiioniic gave a bit of a smile as he asked; “How’th Mituna today?”   
  
The oldest nurse spoke as he ripped her grub loaf in half. “He’s the same since yesterday but the hair dresser came in to even out Mituna’s hair. So got a nice bowl cut going for now and thanks for breakfast though there not as good as your wife’s Mr. Captor.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little; “Thankth, have a pleathant day ladieth.”   
  
They waved as Psiioniic continued down the hallway to Mituna’s room. Psiioniic didn’t even knock as he opened the door. Psiioniic leaned against the door frame of the door as he noticed you were asleep on the side of Mituna’s bed holding his hand. You had not left Mituna’s side for the past three weeks. Thankfully Mituna didn’t need to be force fed oxygen or anything like that anymore.    
  
You had done as much as the nurses would let you do for Mituna. Psiioniic thought some of the things they let you do was more of the fact they pitied you a little and the fact you had taking a little bit of care of the troll that was beside Mituna.   
  
The young sea dweller had broken his leg after his troll father had chucked him out of the window. You of course didn’t know that but you had started to help the young troll after he asked you for a drink of water rather politely as he couldn’t reach it.   
  
The troll, Cronus he believe he’s name was said, he’d watch Mituna for you when you were forced to leave for the night. It seemed to help take some of your mind off Mituna if only for a little while and it seemed you got a new deliver boy out of it as well. It seemed you would mother anything with a heart beat and support anything if he let you.   
  
Psiioniic sighed as you seemed to wake up a little and rubbed your eyes. Psiioniic smiled as he stepped over to you; “Anything new?”   
  
You shook your head lightly as you looked at Mituna. “No, but I’m sure any day now he’ll wake up... Right Psii?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded a little as he pressed and squeezed your shoulder with his hand. “Of courthe Bumble, you know even ath a grub Mituna hated getting up in the morning.”   
  
You reached your free hand up and gripped Psiioniic’s hand giving it a squeezed as you laughed. “That’s right... Mituna always hated the morning. It would take me having to throw him up in the air to get him to wake up.”   
  
You sighed a little as Psiioniic nodded as he just stared at you. Psiioniic spoke softly; “Meulin and Kurloz are doing fine with the bakery Meulin’th grub loafth aren’t ath good but the’th getting there. They thaid to thay hi too.”   
  
You smiled a little at him; “That’s because she’s not reading the recipe right. She’s forgetting to put 1/3 cup more sugar into the loaf then what’s called over. Dolorosa-”   
  
Psiioniic stood there as you both spoke softly as he was helping to take your mind off Mituna just a little even though your fingers stroked your shared son’s hand. You both stayed like that for a while it’ll you felt Mituna’s hand clench yours a little. You stopped mid-sentence as you looked over to your Mituna. You stood up from your chair so fast that it nearly knock the bloody thing over. “Mituna? Baby?!”   
  
Mituna’s face wrinkled up as he spoke roughly; “M-mom why are y-you tho l-loud?”   
  
You smiled as tears pricked your eyes as you placed a knee onto the bed and wrapped him up into a bone crushing hug. Mituna lifted his hands as he placed them on your shoulder’s giving a bit of a teenage whine of having his mother hug him.   
  
Psiioniic felt a heavily weight lift off his chest seeing Mituna was somewhat awake and there as he spoke. Mituna didn’t seemed to notice that you all were in the hospital but his son did notice when you abruptly move a bit away and whacked him so hard across the face that his face turned as you teared up. You howled at him; “You never fucking do that again to us I’ll fucking kill you myself!”   
  
You stormed out of the room just over come with emotions. Psiioniic let you go out to cool down and he couldn’t really blame you after all the stuff Mituna had put you both and everyone else through.   
  
But the slap woke up Mituna as you moved out of the room to go collect yourself as you were no doubt going to shake Mituna into another coma if you weren’t careful. Mituna seemed to finally notice his father as he had looked up at him. Mituna was nursing the yellow cheek mark from your hand where you slapped him. Psiioniic just gave him a smug smile. “Feelth nice to be alive ithn’t it bumble.”   
  
Mituna groaned at his father lightly as he moved his hand down. “I d-doubt everyone getth th-thlap in the f-face by there motherth.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he sat down. “I don’t know but after what you’ve put your mother and your friendth through you’re lucky thhe didn’t thtrangle you.” Mituna looked at his father confused. Psiioniic leaned forward taking his hand into his before staring at him. “Bumble do you know where you are?”   
  
Mituna blinked a little before he looked around slightly seeing where he was. He had thought he was home but he could see he was in the hosptical. “W-why I am i-in the h-hothpital?” Mituna turned his face into a bit of a scowl as he could clearly hear himself talk now. “W-w-why am I tht-thtuddering?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed softly; “Mituna don’t worry about that there’th going to be thome... Iththueth after the car accident.”   
  
Mituna blinked before eh started to freak up a little; “What c-car accident? W-where’th Latula, Kurloz, Meulin, and K-Kankri?!”   
  
Psiioniic shushed Mituna with the buzz of his tongue. “Calm down Mituna, everyone ith fine and healed. You and the otherth were in a car accident three weekth ago. You remember going to the band conthort right?”   
  
Mituna gave his father a bit of a strained look as he was trying to think about it. “Yeah I think tho... N-no no I do Kankri wath whining the whole time becauthe me and Kurloz were playing keep away with hith wh-whithtle.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as he and Mituna sat there. He told Mituna all that had happened as far as they were told and what he had missed. Mituna understood a little bit of why you slap him. Mituna looked up at his father after hours of talking. “How a-am I going t-to make it u-up to mom...”   
  
Psiioniic gave a half smile; “You don’t Mituna tho don’t worry about it. But altho don’t let your mother hear you thay that or you’ll get another thlap for being tho thtupid.”   
  
Mituna hummed lightly joking a bit around; “You know that’th c-child abuthe.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Not like they’ll care boy tho thuck it up buttercup. Your mother uthe to do worthe to Thign when he did thomething bad.”   
  
Mituna and Psiioniic laughed slightly before Psiioniic looked at the door as everyone minus you came into it. Disciple just gave him that look that you needed him. As soon as Psiioniic moved from Mituna, Latula flung herself at him hugging and crying as she was so relieved to see he was okay.  
  
The other kids were as well as they had been nothing but worried and blamed themselves for what had happened. Even though it wasn’t there fault and it didn’t matter how many times everyone even you told them that. Disciple looked up at Psiioniic; “We’ll watch him...”   
  
Psiioniic nodded in thanks as he knew you were outside the room crying no doubt. As Psiioniic opened the door he nearly hit you with it as you stood outside your son’s hospital room huffing it tears. You were so thankful to what beings above listened to you and that he woke up.   
  
You were so close to losing your only son for the second time in both your lives. You sniffled as you felt someone wrap there arms around you. You looked up to see Psiioniic holding you tightly. He spoke softly against your hair. “Thhhh it’th okay he’th alive and thafe. Tuna’th going to be jutht fine.”   
  
You turned in his hold burying your face into his shirt. You knew he was but that was just the start as you all would find out how bad the damage was. Thankfully everything was generally okay with body function like moving his limbs but Mituna had a hard time with controlling his psionics once and a while where they’d zap out of no where causing him to twitch so he was giving psionic dampers to take and he had some speech problems mostly stuttering but it came under some control.   
  
Thankfully that would be the last time you and Psiioniic ever had to see a hospital again for a long time. That year you were just thankful that your son got to live to see his sixteenth birthday. Everyone was excited about it more so Mituna then anyone because it meant he could finally get his driver license.   
  
And he did get his driver license after more then just the drivers test as Psiioniic taught him everything he knew as you didn’t know how to drive so you saw it as a bonding thing between father and son. Not that they needed it with everything they did together but you thought it was cute how worried Psiioniic was for Mituna sometimes.   
  
Thankfully though your son had more then enough sense to come to you for everything else much to Psiioniic’s annoyance. You knew that Mituna like the way you explained things to him and how you would stand there and listen to him. His teenage years were full of new feelings and experiences that he often needed help with.   
  
You remember only three times you ever talked anything quadrant related to him. One was he was twelve and was trying to understand his pale feelings towards Kurloz, another had to do with Latula. You still remember that day so well because it was just to cute. It was right before his seventeenth birthday and the school gave them a day off for sometime.   
  
It was just after lunch and Mituna was bumming around at home looking conflicted. You didn’t push him on the subject unlike Psiioniic who you sent down stairs to deal with the bakery as Meulin was the only one downstairs and she needed her lunch break. You were cleaning up lunch and washing dishing in the sink till you hear Mituna finally call at you. “M-mom...?”   
  
You hummed as you spied him in the door way. “Yes tuna baby what is it?”   
  
Mituna sighed before he moved to the kitchen table and sat at it. “Mom I h-have a quethtion...”   
  
You smiled a little as you wiped your hands and moved to the table sitting so you were face to face. “Shoot.”   
  
Mituna blushed a little causing a yellow color to dust along his cheeks. “How d-do y-you know that you l-l-love thomeone?”   
  
You hummed before tapping your cheek. Mituna watched you before ahed lightly. “Mituna how do you spell love?”   
  
Mituna gave you a confused look. “W-what d-doeth that have to d-do-”   
  
You shushed him lightly. “Answer the question.”   
  
Mituna looked at you before his face became one of pondering your question. You both sat there for a little bit before he answered you. “Y-you don’t th-thpell it with wordth you j-just feel love right?”   
  
You nodded with a pleased smile. “Right you know I love you and your father but I don’t need to say very often because you feel it right?” Mituna nodded as you continued; “So Mituna you already know who you love because you feel it. Some more then others mind you. But if it’s romantic love you can feel it in your bones and heart. It’s that one ache that never goes away even when there by their side.”   
  
Mituna smiled a little before nodded. “Thank’th M-mom.”   
  
You winked as gave coy smile. “Make me proud my boy I want to hear what Latula said when you get home.” Mituna choked a bit on his spit as he looked at you in surprise. But he did as he brought Latula and Kurloz who witness it. It was cute as they always are and were a good match. You would never say it but when she lets go of her rad girl act she was just like Redglare with that sweet and caring attitude.   
  
But that wasn’t all the problems with quadrants you’d face with Mituna as you even remembered you and Disciple having a feelings bowwow over the fact that Kankri and Mituna were hatemates even though there father’s were thick as thieves as morials.   
  
It was cute really as you both peg it from an earlier age. Mituna stealing Kankri’s whistle and Kankri speaking big words to make Mituna’s head spin. It was just to cute even when they had gotten older and were proper hatemate’s all you could see was them as kids. It was ironic enough that both Sollux and Karkat were showing pale with one another.   
  
You would have like to see if the would become matespirts instead would that throw your son in a hoop but you think it’s be more Karkat and Terezi. You wondered suddenly where all the time went in your life. You were sixty-eight had two young grand-grubs, and a grown son.   
  
You wanted more time but you just didn’t have it. You wondered what your other half was up to nothing any good you hoped. You wanted yourself to stay awake this time when he visited you, yeah you were just going to sleep some more so you could stay up with him...   
  
Psiioniic walked down the hall, he was aging horribly compared to his wife of nearly forty years. Psionic scars ran over his eyes and cheeks , his horns were cracked and lacked the shiny then used to have, and his hair was as white yellow like a pot of milk honey. He wasn't as buff as he was before neither he felt like he was just as gangly as his grand-grub Sollux was. But more then that he was on enough pills to choke a horse with not that he’d ever complain; not well his wife, his Y/n was dying in that hospital bed.   
  
At first it was because you collapsed suddenly at Mituna and Latula’s house when you were going to the bakery for the day. But your stay got longer when the Doctors found tumors, and absences around your liver and lungs. They were surprised you could breath so well from how bad it was.   
  
At first you were stubborn and got to go home but in a short amount of time you were back as you were coughing up fluid and blood. He could tell you were losing the fight as you became meek to him. You would sleep a lot but you lose that spit fire attitude you had when you were angry as you didn’t seen to get angry anymore.   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he turned the corner of the hallway only to stop as he looked at his only son and his family walk out of your room. Sollux and Terezi leaped around a little wanting to leave and do whatever till both saw him. “Grandpa!”   
  
Psiioniic smiled as much as he could as they ran to him before he placed his finger to his lips. “Quiet grubling’th people are thleeping.” They nodded shushing a little as he continued. “Grandma bored you both again?”   
  
They nodded as Sollux spoke. “When’th Grandma going to come home? I want her to make pancaketh for uth.”   
  
Terezi hummed nodding. “And I want her to fix Grumpyscales he needs to have his eyes snitched back on.”   
  
Psiioniic gave them a weird look before Latula spoke. “When Grandma is totally better she’ll do all that for you. You know she will but lets ride little Sol and Tz. Let dad talk to Grandpa a little we’re going to be going to see Great Uncle Signless and Aunt Disciple.”   
  
The children laughed a little as she herded them away with an apologetic look which Psiioniic dismissed. Psiioniic looked back at his son who stood there. It was a bit unnerving for him as Mituna was never this silent not even as a newborn grub. The younger Captor stared at the older one. Mituna closed his eyes before sighing. “D-don’t take your eyeth off M-mom dad.”   
  
Mituna placed his hand on Psiioniic’s shoulder giving it a tightly squeeze. Psiioniic gave a gruff laugh; “You forget your mother liketh to cheat I bet thhe get me too.”   
  
Mituna gave a half smile as he broke away neither were very soft with physical affection. “Call uth if you n-need me or Tulip.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he moved away from his son to your room. As he opened the door you were laying on the bed with your eyes closed asleep. When weren’t you asleep lately but it wasn’t your fault. Psiioniic sighed heavily as he noticed the light was on over your head. He moved as he clicked it off he’d have to have a word with the nurses again about leaving your light on.   
  
The moment he turned off the light your eyes fluttered opened which caused him to smile. He joked lightly with you as he grabbed your hand. “There’th thothe pretty e/c eyes I know. You jutht miththed bumble and family with all your thleeping. Thol thaid he wanted your pancaketh and Tz needth you to sow on an eye to her thcalemate yet again.”   
  
Psiioniic watched as you smiled a little shaking your head in a silent laugh before you looked down as if thinking about something. Psiioniic waited till you looked up at him. He moved his hand patting your leg as if reassuring you “Don’t worry about it Latula thaid they’d come back later.”   
  
Psiioniic then proceed to tell you about his day like he always did when he came home. You listen intently on how Signless and Disciple were doing and so on. He knew that you loved the sound of his voice and the lisp as it made it him. He paused when you moved your other hand up which caused him to pause as you pulled at the mask on your face. His ear’s flickered down as you did so but he made no movement to stop you.   
  
He only moved to help when it seemed like you lacked the strength now to pull it down. Psiioniic gave a sad smiled at you as he moved the mask down to your chin. You smiled at him before you grab his hand and tug on the fingers weakly as you opened your mouth. “I l-love-” you gasped heavily before you continued. “you so much Psiioniic. G-good run...?”   
  
You gasp again before you pulled your hand away from him to cough into it. Psiioniic frowned before giving a nervous smile as he put the mask back on you. “Good run? We’re thtill running you thtupid fluthh of mine.”   
  
Psiioniic got up from the chair as your eyes followed him as he went to grab you some water from the jug in your room. As he poured the water into the cup he laughed; “That thtupid thon of ourth thtill needth hith mother and Dithciple wanth to show you Meulin and Kurloz’th eggth too thhe hath a good feeling thith time tho you better get better thoon ath you’ll need to make more blanketth for the new grub and new clotheth for Gamzee.”   
  
Psiioniic continued talking as he didn’t know you had fallen asleep on him. He only did when he turned around to look at you. Psiioniic looked back to see you were asleep again. He clenched his jaw before smiling to himself.   
  
He moved holding the cup of water and placed it down on the side table for when you woke up again. Psiioniic grabbed your hand as he interlocked with his. He rubbed it lightly as they were rather cold to the touch so he tried to warm them.   
  
Psiioniic knew you weren’t going to last much longer maybe two or three days tops. His instincts told him that much as he knew it as did the others. Psiioniic bit his lip as he refused to cry. You weren’t suppose to go not yet he didn’t want you too and there was so much you both still had to do and experience it was your twilight years.   
  
He didn’t want to think or experience life without you not even for a moment. As his thoughts soured Psiioniic could only hold onto your hand as he placed his elbows on the bed and buried his face into your hand before he wept. Psiioniic just wanted one more day with you. It was always going to be just one more day...

  
  
  
 **Closure Epilogue for those who need it:**  
  
Rain poured from the skies as an young lone figure stood in front of a grave. The troll had to be in his late twenties to early thirties. His curly black hair was wet and sank by the amount of rain which collected in the curls. His four tricolor horns and dual colored eyes were staring at the grave stone in front of him. We wore a bright colored yellow tie which almost was a beacon in the gray and dulled world around him.   
  
He sighed softly before he looked over his shoulder as he felt a withered hand on his shoulder. A older trolls clearly a mutant due to his red eyes looked at him with a sad smile. The young troll moved his hand up and pressed his over top of the older trolls. “You’ll catch a cold Mituna if you stay out here to long.”   
  
Mituna smiled a odd way before looking back at the grave. “Yeah I know Uncle Thign...”   
  
Signless seemed to squeeze Mituna’s shoulder before moving it down as he stood side by side with him. Both trolls were quiet as the sound of the rain was the only thing to cover the silence. Signless closed his eyes offering a pray before he went to move away.   
  
He was going to get young Kurloz to bring his nephew back inside before he got sick too. As Signless went to move however Mituna spoke up. “Do you... Do you think it wath meant to happen like thith Uncle Thignlethth?”   
  
Signless looked back at Mituna to see both you and Psiioniic in him. Signless turned a little before he slide his arm under Mituna’s and patted it gently. “Mituna, if there is anything I know to be true about your parents is that they promised they’d never leave each others side.”   
  
Mituna’s eyes soften as he stared at the grave’s words. “Yeah I guethth you’re right they are intheparable even in death.”   
  
Mituna smiled as Signless nodded. He gently ushered the young half-breed back to the building leaving being grave of his parents. No one not even Disciple was shocked when they got the phone call when Psiioniic was found in the endless sleep of death holding Y/n’s cold hand. Signless commented as he spoke up; “With the wings you’re mother would have, I’m not surprised she took him with her.”    
  
 _Earth Angel, earth angel the one I adore, I love you forever and ever more. I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you._


End file.
